Nossa nova vida em Mystic Falls
by hibridaoriginal
Summary: Depois de vários convites do diretor da Escola Salvatore, Klaus e Hayley decidem inscrever seus filhos Hope e Henrik lá. A jovem tríbida não parece animada em abandonar a sua vida em New Orleans, mas isso muda quando ela coloca os olhos em Josie Saltzman pela primeira vez. Porém com uma nova paixão, sempre vem novos problemas. AVISO: CONTÉM PUNIÇÃO CORPORAL! #NÃOGOSTA #NÃOLEIA
1. Se instalando na nova cidade

**Essa história é basicamente uma continuação de "Aprendendo a ser pai". Eu sei que terminei essa história a praticamente três anos atrás, mas recentemente me juntei novamente a esse fandom quando comecei a assistir Legacies. Eu também sei que alguns esperavam que a continuação de "Aprendendo a ser pai" seria sobre Marcel e Hope, mas no momento a minha vontade é de escrever sobre Klaylope sendo uma família e Hosie (Meu novo shipper favorito de Legacies).**

**Coisas que você precisa saber antes de começar a ler essa história: "Nossa nova vida em Mystic Falls" se passa 8 anos depois do fim de "Aprendendo a ser pai". É importante saber que nesse meio tempo Klaus perdoou Marcel e atualmente o homem que ele considera como filho está vivendo com Rebekah em New York. Nessa história também aconteceu toda a treta do Hollow como aconteceu em The Originals, a diferença é que ao invés de dividir o Hollow entre os 4 irmãos, o Hollow ficou apenas com Elijah que decidiu se sacrificar pela a família. Com isso, Davina voltou a vida e se casou com Kol. Os dois vivem juntos no Complexo dos Mikaelson em New Orleans com Keelin e Freya que também estão juntas e tem um filho de 2 anos chamado Elly em homenagem ao seu falecido irmão Elijah. Já Klaus e Hayley continuam juntos e nesse meio tempo adotaram um garoto que foi abandonado no bayou: Henrik. Ele tem gene de lobo e tinha 5 anos quando Hayley e Klaus o encontraram, posteriormente eles descobriram que Henrik também podia fazer magia, sendo assim um bruxo. Hayley não achou que isso fosse possível, mas em meados de 1700, Klaus conheceu uma híbrida que era loba e bruxa chamada Vivianne, então ele sabia que era possível. O garoto imediatamente tocou o coração de Niklaus que o adotou como filho assim como fez com Marcellus a duzentos anos atrás. Klaus, Hayley, Hope e Henrik também viviam no Complexo Mikaelson junto com Kol, Davina, Freya, Keelin e Elly, mas depois de vários convites de Alaric Saltzman para Hope e Henrik ingressarem na Escola Salvatore, eles decidiram que isso seria o melhor para o futuro de seus filhos. Atualmente Hope tem 15 anos e Henrik tem 11. A história começa quando Klaus, Hayley, Hope e Henrik se instalam na sua nova casa em Mystic Falls.**

**AVISO: Essa história contém palmadas disciplinares em uma criança/adolescente. Portanto, se não gosta, não leia!**

* * *

**POV - Hope**

Tínhamos acabado de terminar com a mudança. Agora oficialmente estamos morando em uma enorme mansão em Mystic Falls. Minha mãe inclusive tinha brigado com o meu pai por causa do tamanho da casa, mas papai disse que os Mikaelson precisam ter casas grandes mesmo que só viva uma pessoa dentro dela. Papai e sua mania de realeza. O pior é que nada disso me animava. Eu não queria estar em Mystic Falls. Eu queria estar em New Orleans com o resto da minha família. Eu queria continuar aprendendo magia com a Tia Freya e a Tia Davina. Eu queria continuar importunando o Tio Kol para me ensinar magias que minhas tias e minha mãe proibiam e que ele sempre acabava me ensinando mesmo assim. Eu queria jogar cartas com a Tia Keelin. Eu queria o meu melhor amigo Stanley me animando sempre que as coisas davam ruins. Eu só queria o Complexo. Eu realmente só queria voltar a New Orleans. Infelizmente isso não seria possível no momento. Bufei, suspirando, quando ouvi a voz do meu irmão mais novo, Henrik.

\- Hey Hope, vamos jogar futebol? - Henrik perguntou, segurando a bola de futebol americano na mão.

\- Nem pensar. - Revirei os olhos, ainda deitada no sofá.

\- Por favor, Hope. - Meu irmão insistiu, me olhando.

\- Eu já disse que não, Henrik. - Bufei, me sentando no sofá - Além disso, você sabe muito bem que odeio futebol!

\- Eu sei... - Ele me olhou, sorrindo - E eu também sei que você é péssima. - Henrik continuou e eu taquei o travesseiro do sofá nele de brincadeira - Mas você é a única pessoa que tem para jogar comigo. - Ele completou, se explicando.

\- Eu sinto muito, mas eu realmente detesto futebol, você sabe. - Fiz uma careta, o olhando - Mas porque você não pede para o papai jogar com você? - Dei a ideia, dando um sorriso de canto.

\- Papai e futebol na mesma frase? Sério? - Henrik rebateu e eu não pude evitar a risada.

Era verdade. Papai é velho demais para isso. Não me levem a mal. Papai é íncrivel, ele geralmente faz tudo o quê eu e Henrik quer e dificilmente se irrita com a gente, mas uma coisa que Klaus Mikaelson não faz é jogar futebol. Das poucas vezes que ele tentou jogar com Henrik, ele deixou a bola em pedaços. Ele definitivamente não sabe jogar futebol. Eu acho que puxei isso dele, afinal.

\- Do que a minha linda princesa está rindo? - Ouvi a voz de papai, entrando na sala ao lado de mamãe. Eles estavam lá fora finalizando os detalhes finais da mudança, enquanto eu e Henrik estávamos aqui dentro esperando no sofá.

\- De você. - Rí e ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

\- Hope sugeriu que você jogasse futebol comigo, papai. - Henrik falou, o que fez a minha mãe soltar uma gargalhada.

\- Seu pai e futebol? - Mamãe falou, olhando para Klaus - Definitivamente não. - Ela completou, ainda rindo.

\- Assim você me ofende, lobinha. - Papai brincou, olhando pra mamãe.

\- Se pelo menos o Stan estivesse aqui... - Henrik comentou frustado, jogando a sua bola de futebol americano de uma mão para a outra. É verdade. Meu melhor amigo Stanley é fanático por futebol americano. Ele sempre jogava com Henrik.

\- Eu também sinto a falta dele. - Concordei, soltando um suspiro.

Na mesma hora, papai e mamãe trocaram um olhar. Eles sabiam que Henrik e eu não queríamos nos mudar de New Orleans. Principalmente eu.

\- Queridos, eu entendo que vocês sentem faltam do Stan, acreditem eu também sinto. - Mamãe se pronunciou, olhando para mim e para Henrik.

\- Bom, eu nem tanto. - Papai falou, o que lhe rendeu um tapa no braço de leve vindo da minha mãe Hayley.

\- Klaus! - Mamãe repreendeu e ele riu. É claro que papai estava brincando. Ele gostava de Stan. Mas ele também gostava de implicar com qualquer possível interesse amoroso na cabeça dele que estivesse ao meu redor. Não que Stan fosse meu interesse amoroso. Ele nunca foi. Nunca nem chegou perto, na verdade. Ele é meu melhor amigo, quase um irmão mais velho. Só isso. Droga, eu realmente sinto falta da minha vida em New Orleans!

\- Porque esse tal de Alaric Saltzman tinha que convidar a gente pra essa maldita escola? - Reclamei em voz alta, sem me conter.

\- Olha a língua, Hope. - Mamãe me olhou séria, me repreendendo - E nós já conversamos sobre isso, querida. - Ela suavizou o olhar, tentando se mostrar compreensiva.

\- Mas não é justo, mãe. - Rebati, a olhando - Por anos, eu aprendi magia com a Tia Freya, a Tia Davina e o Tio Kol. Porque agora eu preciso ir pra essa escola idiota? - Insisti, bufando.

\- Nós já te explicamos, amor. - Papai me olhou, apoiando a mamãe.

\- Mas pra mim ainda não faz o mínimo sentido. - Respondi, irritada.

\- Eu só queria alguém pra jogar futebol. - Henrik comentou, interrompendo a discussão e aliviando o clima, o que fez papai e mamãe sorrir. Já eu apenas revirei os olhos e cruzei os braços no sofá.

\- Eu sei que o futebol não é o meu ponto forte, mas eu posso tentar jogar com você, campeão. - Papai falou e na mesma hora, Henrik abriu um sorriso enorme.

\- É sério, pai? - Meu irmão de 11 anos perguntou, animado.

\- Seríssimo. - Meu pai o olhou, dando aquele sorriso que só ele sabia dar.

Em seguida, Klaus apontou pra porta para eles jogarem lá fora e imediatamente Henrik se levantou do sofá, seguindo nosso pai para fora da mansão, deixando eu e minha mãe a sós.

\- Hope... - Minha mãe me olhou suavemente, indo se sentar ao meu lado no sofá e tocando no meu ombro. Quando ela começa assim é porque ela quer dar outro sermão sobre o porquê a Escola Salvatore é importante pra mim e pro Henrik e blábláblá. Sei disso porque já tivemos essa conversa sobre essa escola umas cinco vezes, mas pra mim ainda não fazia o menor sentido.

**POV - Josie**

Meu pai parecia tão tenso nos últimos dias. Na verdade, ele não parecia tenso. Ele realmente estava tenso. Isso tudo porque amanhã vão chegar dois novos alunos na Escola Salvatore: Henrik Mikaelson e Hope Mikaelson. Eles são filhos de ninguém mais e ninguém menos do que Klaus Mikaelson. Esse inclusive é o mesmo cara que tinha um livro sobre sua história em nossa biblioteca com o título de ''O grande mal''. Pois é, tinha. Parece que uma das exigências de Klaus para inscrever seus filhos na nossa escola é que na nossa biblioteca não tivessem livros difamando a sua história e a da sua família. Não que fosse uma difamação, é claro, afinal tudo que estava lá era verdade. Mas entendo o lado dele como pai de não querer que seus filhos leiam isso.

\- Josie, querida. Você ouviu alguma palavra do que eu disse? - Finalmente me despertei dos meus pensamentos, quando senti meu pai me cutucando pelo ombro. Nós estávamos no escritório dele aqui na escola.

\- Desculpe, papai. - Me virei, o olhando - O que você disse?

\- Eu perguntei se você pode ajudar Lizzie a mostrar a escola para Hope e Henrik amanhã. - Alaric me olhou, voltando a se sentar na sua cadeira de diretor e eu acenti.

\- É claro que eu posso. - O olhei, antes de abaixar o olhar e pensar por um momento - Mas porque você está tão preocupado com os Mikaelson, pai? - Perguntei, sem me conter.

\- Quando Klaus Mikaelson está na cidade, é sempre um motivo para se preocupar. - Ele confessou e eu fiz uma careta.

\- Ele é tão ruim assim? - Levantei as sobrancelhas, o olhando.

É claro, eu já li coisas horríveis sobre Klaus Mikaelson naquele livro da biblioteca, mas é diferente quando alguém que o conheceu pessoalmente também o chama de monstro.

\- Ele é, acredite. - Meu pai afirmou e eu o olhei.

\- Se ele é tão ruim assim, porque você mandou mais de quinze convites para os filhos deles entrarem aqui na escola? - Perguntei e ele suspirou.

\- Os filhos não merecem pagar pelo os pecados dos pais. - Papai explicou, me olhando - Além disso, eu já fui a New Orleans três vezes e Hope e Henrik são boas crianças e eu realmente sinto que eles progrediriam muito aqui na Escola Salvatore. - Ele completou, sorrindo.

\- Pai, mas tem uma coisa que eu não entendi. - Falei e ele me olhou - A nossa escola tem dormitórios, então porque Klaus Mikaelson tem que ficar na cidade?

\- Klaus se recusou a ficar longe dos filhos dele e como demorei três anos pra convencer ele a inscrever Hope e Henrik na escola, infelizmente vamos ter que aturar a presença dele aqui em Mystic Falls. - Papai me olhou, suspirando.

\- Boa sorte para nós então. - Comentei, ironicamente.

\- Apesar de me preocupar com Klaus na cidade, ele não é uma ameaça para nós, querida. - Papai me olhou, tentando me tranquilizar.

\- Como não? Eu li todas as coisas horríveis que Klaus fez naquele livro chamado de ''O grande mal'' antes de você queimar o mesmo, papai. - Rebati e papai suspirou, se levantando da sua cadeira de diretor e pegando na minha mão, me guiando para o sofá e se sentando ao meu lado.

\- Eu queimei aquele livro, não só porque Klaus pediu, mas também porque eu realmente não acho que seria legal Hope ou Henrik ler que o próprio pai era um monstro antes deles nascerem. - Alaric tentou se explicar, me olhando.

\- Eu sei, pai. - Suspirei, o olhando - Você fez o certo em queimar o livro, é só que eu ainda fico preocupada com um homem tão perigoso assim na cidade. - Continuei e ele colocou a mão no meu queixo.

\- Querida, não se preocupe. - Papai me olhou, segurando o meu queixo - Hayley, a mãe de Hope e Henrik é casada com ele atualmente. - Ele contou, me olhando - E pelo que eu ouvi dizer, ela é uma das únicas que consegue colocar Klaus Mikaelson na linha. - Papai riu e eu levantei as sobrancelhas.

\- Esse não parece o monstro que você descreveu a minutos atrás. - Falei, fazendo uma careta.

\- Quando você faz coisas ruins por mil anos como Klaus fez, as pessoas sempre vão te ver como um monstro, Josie. - Papai falou, me olhando sério - Mas nos últimos 8 anos, ele aparentemente tem sido um homem decente, exceto quando ameaçam a sua família. - Ele explicou e eu o olhei.

\- Mas Hope Mikaelson não tem 15 anos? - Perguntei, confusa. Eu achei que Klaus tinha melhorado quando Hope nasceu.

\- Bom, parece que ele só melhorou realmente depois que ele voltou da última queda dos Mikaelson. - Papai me olhou e eu fiz outra careta.

\- Como assim? Que queda? - A cada coisa que papai contava, parecia que a vida dos Mikaelson ficava mais interessante. Imagino que quando se vive mais de mil anos, a sua vida literalmente se torna um livro de história.

\- Isso é história para outro dia, espertinha. - Papai apertou me nariz, rindo - Você tem aula agora e eu já te deixei perder uma. - Ele continuou, o que fez eu olhar ele.

\- Mas foi você que me chamou no seu escritório, pai. - Reclamei, revirando os olhos.

\- Eu sei, mas agora quero que você volte para a aula. - Meu pai se levantou do sofá, dando um beijo na minha testa - E não revire os olhos pra mim assim, Josie, é falta de educação e você sabe. - Ele repreendeu e eu quase revirei os olhos novamente, mas me segurei.

\- Sinto muito, papai. - Dei um sorriso falso e beijei a bochecha do meu pai, antes de deixar o escritório dele e voltar para a minha aula.

**POV - Hayley**

Eu sei que a Hope está chateada. New Orleans foi o primeiro lugar que ela chamou de casa e ela morou lá por 8 anos, mas ela já tem idade suficiente pra entender que estamos tentando fazer o melhor pra ela. Alaric Saltzman provavelmente mandou mais de quinze convites para Henrik e Hope ingressarem na escola Salvatore e só eu sei quanto tempo demorou pra Klaus concordar com isso.

Não é que eu pense que Hope não está segura em New Orleans ou que Freya, Davina e Kol não são ótimos professores, mas a cinco meses atrás Hope se apaixonou por um garoto chamado Roman Sienna. Por causa da influência dele, ela fez um monte de bobagens e até criou um híbrido para tentar impressioná-lo. Mais tarde descobrimos que os Sienna eram uma família antiga que queriam se vingar de Klaus e o garoto Roman de 17 anos estava sendo manipulado por sua mãe Greta Sienna. Eu quase perdi a minha vida por causa deles, mas Klaus me salvou no último momento. Depois eu vi no olhar de Roman que ele realmente tinha sentimentos por Hope e eu sabia que no fundo ele era apenas um adolescente que foi manipulado por sua própria mãe, por isso eu pedi para Klaus poupar o garoto e ele fez. Por mim. Mas Hope não parecia disposta a fazer isso. Ela fingiu que estava tudo bem, mas depois simplesmente sequestrou o garoto e o torturou por três dias na nossa masmorra no Complexo Mikaelson. Só descobrimos que isso estava acontecendo, porque digamos que Hope ainda não era tão boa em esconder rastros. A minha garotinha realmente estava pensando em matá-lo. Felizmente, descobrimos isso a tempo e conseguimos impedir uma tragédia.

Nos meses seguintes, Hope pareceu mais rebelde que o normal. Nós sabíamos que o seu gene de lobo ia fazer ela se tornar uma rebelde como seu pai e eu, mas sabíamos também que não era só isso. A experiência que ela teve com Roman fez algo dentro dela mudar. Por isso, eu tive uma conversa séria com Klaus e decidimos que talvez a Escola Salvatore ia ser uma boa opção não só para ela, como pra Henrik também. Pelo que eu li, essa escola existe a um tempo já e eles realmente estão fazendo progresso com os jovens sobrenaturais. Além disso, na escola eles ia ajudam Hope a controlar seu temperamento de lobo e isso também faria Hope conhecer lobisomens e vampiros da sua idade, e não só as bruxas e bruxos que ela se relacionava na sua antiga escola em New Orleans. Vai ser bom pra ela. Eu sinto que vai.

\- Mãe, eu já ouvi esse sermão mil vezes. - Hope protestou e eu respirei fundo. Como eu disse, minha filha adolescente realmente estava mais rebelde do que nunca.

\- Mas se você ainda não entendeu, eu vou repetir quantas vezes for necessário. - Acariciei o ombro dela, a olhando séria.

\- O que adianta repetir se a minha opinião não vai mudar. - Ela rebateu, revirando os olhos e dando de ombros, o que fez eu respirar fundo. Hope sabia que eu odiava que ela revirasse os olhos pra mim.

\- Olha Hope, eu realmente estou tentando ser paciente com você, mas está ficando cada vez mais difícil. - Confessei, tentando manter a calma. Na mesma hora, Hope abaixou a cabeça, antes de me olhar novamente.

\- Desculpe, mãe. - Ela me olhou e eu respirei aliviada. Eu realmente não queria que a nossa conversa fosse pra outro lado. - É só que... - Hope começou, mas não terminou a frase.

\- Pode falar, meu amor. - A incentivei, colocando uma mecha do seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

\- É só que eu ainda não consigo entender porque a gente teve que se mudar de New Orleans, a gente tinha tudo o que poderia querer lá. - Ela me olhou e eu suspirei.

Era verdade. Era incrível ficar perto da nossa família e dos nossos amigos, mas a minha prioridade e a de Klaus vai ser sempre Hope e Henrik. E no momento sentimos que a Escola Salvatore ia fazer muito bem aos nossos filhos, principalmente a Hope.

\- Querida, pense pelo lado positivo... - Comecei, a olhando - Na Escola Salvatore, você vai poder conhecer lobisomens e vampiros da sua idade, e não só bruxos e bruxas como no Quartel Francês. - Continuei e ela levantou as sobrancelhas - Além disso, eles vão te ajudar a controlar o seu temperamento de lobo. - Completei e ela bufou.

\- Eu acho que já estou cansada de vampiros da minha idade. - Hope soltou e na mesma hora eu entendi que ela estava se referindo a Roman. Será que era por isso que ela não queria ir pra Escola Salvatore? Será que ela tinha medo de conhecer outra pessoa como Roman?

\- Meu amor, o que aconteceu com Roman foi algo isolado que envolveu uma história de ódio muito antes de você nascer. - Expliquei, a olhando - Eu não posso te prometer que você não vai ter seu coração partido novamente, eu queria poder te proteger do mundo, mas infelizmente eu não posso te proteger de tudo. - A olhei, pegando na mão da minha filha - A única coisa que eu posso te garantir é que na Escola Salvatore você vai estar perto de crianças e adolescentes que querem ser melhores e que também estão tentando controlar seus poderes, assim como você. - Conclui e Hope negou com a cabeça, soltando a minha mão da dela.

\- Eu não sei, mas as vezes eu sinto que vocês estão me mandando pra essa escola pra me punir por tudo que aconteceu com Roman. - Minha filha desabafou e na mesma hora eu arregalei meus olhos por ela pensar algo assim. É óbvio que não era verdade.

\- É claro que não, querida. - Afirmei, colocando a minhas duas mãos no rosto dela - Não pense nem por um momento que a Escola Salvatore é uma punição pelo o que aconteceu. - Continuei, a olhando séria - Seu pai e eu decidimos colocar você e seu irmão lá, porque realmente sentimos que vai ser o melhor pra vocês, você e Henrik tem genes de lobo e ter alguém pra ajudar a controlar o temperamento de vocês vai ser ótimo, acredite. - Completei e Hope suspirou.

\- Se você está dizendo... - Ela afastou o rosto dela do meu toque, se virando pra me olhar em seguida. O jeito que ela me olhou foi tão bonitinho que eu não resisti.

\- Oh meu bebê. - Sorri, puxando Hope pra se sentar no meu colo.

\- Mãe, eu já sou muito velha pra isso! - Hope protestou, mas eu a ignorei e a ajeitei no meu colo mesmo assim.

\- Você nunca vai ser velha o suficiente para mim. - Rí, a olhando.

\- Eu sei. - Ela concordou, passando o braço envolta do meu pescoço. Por mais que Hope reclamasse, no fundo ela adorava quando eu e o pai dela a tratávamos assim.

\- E você sabe o quê? - Falei e Hope me olhou - Você é tão cabeça dura como seu pai, sempre acha que está certa. - Apertei o nariz dela e ela riu.

\- Na maioria das vezes eu estou. - Ela rebateu e eu revirei os olhos - Que feio Hayley, revirando os olhos pra mim. - Hope brincou e no mesmo instante eu levei os meus dedos até o lóbulo da orelha dela, dando um puxãozinho leve.

\- Ei garota, eu que sou a mãe aqui. - Repreendi, me fingindo de séria. Mas por dentro, eu estava segurando o riso.

\- Calma mãe, eu só estava brincando. - Hope arregalou os olhos por causa da minha reação e se explicou, tentando tirar a minha mão da orelha dela, ainda sentada no meu colo.

\- Eu também. - Ri, soltando a orelha dela e ela bufou, antes de abrir um sorriso. Segundos depois, eu fiquei séria e a olhei. - Eu te amo muito, bebê. - Sorri, colocando uma das mãos no rosto dela.

\- Eu também te amo, mamãe. - Hope sorriu e eu a puxei para um abraço.

\- Posso te pedir uma coisa? - Perguntei, ainda abraçada a ela.

\- Pode. - Ela falou, ainda abraçada comigo.

\- Você promete pelo menos tentar se adaptar a Escola Salvatore? - Falei e ela se afastou do meu abraço para me olhar.

\- Mas mãe... - Hope fez uma careta e eu olhei.

\- Por favor? - Insisti e Hope pensou por um momento, antes de sorrir de lado.

\- Ta bom. - Ela concordou e eu abri um sorriso - Mas só tentar, né? - Hope levantou as sobrancelhas e eu a olhei.

\- Bom, pra quem não queria nem saber da Escola Salvatore, eu acho que tentar já é um ótimo começo. - Afirmei sorrindo e Hope balançou a cabeça em concordância.

Foi bom ter essa conversa com Hope. Eu sei que já tínhamos conversando mais de cinco vezes antes, mas dessa vez eu realmente senti que Hope estava disposta a tentar, ela até me prometeu que ia tentar, coisa que definitivamente ela não tinha feito antes.

* * *

**A/N: Finalmente voltei a escrever para o Universo TVD/TO/Legacies. Eu sei que fiquei uns 3 anos sem novas histórias desse Universo, mas como eu disse no ínicio, Hosie e a minha saudade de Klaus e Hayley me animaram a voltar a escrever para esse Universo.**

**Eu sei que muitas pessoas que assistem Legacies acham que o Alaric não é um bom pai, mas aqui nessa história ele vai ser. Eu também devo dizer que mesmo a Caroline sendo a mãe das gêmeas, ela provavelmente não vai aparecer nessa história. Não tenho nada contra ela, mas pra essa história específica, eu decidi que deveria deixar ela viajando e procurando a cura pela fusão, assim como também acontece em Legacies.**

**Outra coisa: A minha Hope dessa história vai ser bem mais rebelde que a Hope de Legacies, algo mais parecido com a Hope da Season 5 de The Originals.**

**Eu espero que gostem da história e aviso que as atualizações devem ocorrer a cada uma ou duas semanas, afinal os capítulos são grandes e levam algum tempo para eu escrever.**

**Enfim, é isso. Beeeijos e até breve! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**


	2. Conhecendo Josie Saltzman

**POV - Alaric**

Já era de manhã e daqui a pouco a família Mikaelson ia estar aqui na escola. Klaus e Hayley iam acertar os últimos detalhes da entrada dos seus filhos na escola e Hope e Henrik iam conhecer a escola pela a primeira vez. Nos últimos meses, eu tinha encarregado Lizzie de apresentar a escola para os novos alunos e Josie de ajudar os alunos novos com os horários das aulas. Mas hoje eu tinha pedido para Josie acompanhar Lizzie na apresentação da escola, porque apesar de Lizzie ter boas intenções, ela conhecia as histórias dos Mikaelson dos livros e talvez sem perceber, ela poderia fazer um comentário desagradável sobre a família de Hope e Henrik. Já com Josie lá, eu ficaria mais tranquilo, afinal ela faria de tudo pra irmã não falar demais. E eu sei que a minha filha tinha esse poder.

\- Papai, quando os alunos de ouro vão chegar? - Saí dos meus pensamentos, ao ouvir Lizzie perguntar sarcasticamente. - Quero dizer, não é sempre que você deixa eu e a Jô matar três aulas seguidas. - Ela continuou, tentando se explicar, mas acabou saindo ainda mais sarcástica.

\- Guarde o seu sarcasmo, Elizabeth. - A repreendi, sério - E vocês não estão matando aula, estão apenas ajudando seus pais. - Expliquei, olhando de Lizzie para Josie.

\- Claro, depois que a mamãe foi pra Europa, sobrou pra nós. - Minha filha mais rebelde comentou, sarcasticamente novamente. Antes que eu falasse algo, Josie se intrometeu.

\- Lizzie, não seja tão irritante. - Ela falou, repreendendo a irmã. - Você sabe que no fundo você adora apresentar a escola aos novos alunos. - Josie completou e Lizzie bufou, sabendo que a sua gêmea estava certa.

Depois que Caroline partiu pra Europa pra tentar encontrar uma solução pra fusão com a desculpa que estava recrutando novos alunos, Lizzie se tornou ainda mais rebelde. Ela e Caroline são muitos próximas e Lizzie sente muito a falta da mãe. Isso refletiu no seu comportamento. E mesmo com seu temperamento difícil, mimado e seus surtos capazes de destruirem uma cozinha inteira, eu amo a minha garotinha com todo o meu coração, mas Lizzie sabia me tirar do sério como ninguém. Se não fosse Josie se intrometendo pela irmã, eu teria perdido a paciência com ela mais vezes do que posso contar.

\- Querida... - Suspirei suavemente, olhando pra Lizzie - Apenas seja educada, ok? - Pedi com o meu melhor sorriso.

\- Vou fazer meu melhor, papai. - Lizzie sorriu, parecendo sincera - Eu só não entendo porque os Mikaelson são tão importantes, você até pediu pra Josie me acompanhar... - Ela continuou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas para a irmã em dúvida.

\- Os Mikaelson são a família mais antiga do mundo, meu amor, então precisamos ter cuidado com as palavras. - Afirmei, tentando parecer suave.

Eu não queria que Lizzie pensasse que eu não confiava nela para apresentar a escola para os Mikaelson. Eu confiança, o problema é que as vezes a minha garotinha falava demais sem ao menor perceber e isso poderia acabar magoando Hope ou Henrik.

\- O que você quer dizer? - Lizzie se virou para me olhar, não entendendo aonde eu queria chegar. Na mesma hora Josie trocou um olhar comigo, que foi despercebido por Lizzie.

\- Lizzie, o papai já mandou mais de quinze convites para a Hope e o Henrik entrarem aqui na escola e agora finalmente os pais deles decidiram colocar eles aqui. - Josie explicou e eu sorri, minha menina sempre sabia o que dizer. - Apenas precisamos que eles não mudem de ideia, certo? - Ela completou e Lizzie fez uma careta de interrogação, antes de balançar a cabeça e dar de ombros.

\- Que assim seja então. - Ela deu um suspiro dramático e se jogou no sofá do meu escritório.

Josie observou a irmã por um momento, antes de ir se sentar ao lado dela. Ao ver que Josie estava ao seu lado, Lizzie soltou um bocejo e encostou sua cabeça no ombro da irmã. Eu sorri para a cena e olhei no relógio. Eram 7h45 da manhã. Eu tinha combinado com Klaus e Hayley as 8h. Ficamos em silêncio alguns minutos e finalmente ouvi batidas na porta do escritório. Na mesma hora, Josie cutucou Lizzie para se levantar.

\- Pode entrar. - Falei, olhando para a porta do escritório.

\- Com licença, Senhor Saltzman? - Emma abriu a porta e eu a olhei - Os Mikaelson chegaram! - Ela avisou e eu sorri.

\- Obrigado por me avisar, Emma, você pode pedir para eles entrarem? - Perguntei e ela acentiu com um sorriso, antes de ir chamar eles.

**POV - Klaus**

Ontem Hayley teve uma conversa com Hope e fez ela prometer que ia tentar se adaptar a escola Salvatore. Para minha surpresa, a conversa surtiu efeito. Hope levantou com um bom humor que fazia tempo que eu e Hayley não víamos e até se ofereceu para me ajudar com o café da manhã. Então depois do café da manhã mais do que agradável que tivermos entre família, nós partimos para a escola Salvatore. Chegando lá, fomos atendidos por uma das professoras e logo ela nos encaminhou para a sala de Alaric. Sinceramente, eu não estava prestando muita atenção, mas ouvi ela dizendo pra Hayley que se chamava Emma.

\- Por aqui. - Emma foi nos guiando pelo corredor até a sala do diretor - Fiquem a vontade. - Ela nos olhou, abrindo a porta da direção.

\- Obrigada, Emma. - Hayley como sempre era muito mais gentil do que eu. Emma sorriu em resposta, antes de se retirar. Entramos na sala da diretoria e ao perceber a nossa chegada, Alaric imediatamente se levantou da sua cadeira.

\- Klaus. - Alaric cumprimentou, assim que me viu. Eu sabia que eu não era a pessoa favorita do mundo para Alaric, mas depois que me tornei pai, sempre que a gente se viu, tentavamos nos tratar com o mínimo de respeito.

\- Alaric. - Devolvi o cumprimento, acentindo com a cabeça.

Em seguida, Alaric cumprimentou Hayley, Hope e Henrik também, mas dessa vez com um sorriso muito mais caloroso no rosto.

\- Essas são minhas filhas Josie e Lizzie. - Alaric apresentou, mostrando duas garotas paradas em pé ao lado dele. Uma era loira e a outra morena. Se eu já não tivesse ouvido as histórias da família delas, nunca pensaria que eram gêmeas. - São elas que vão apresentar a escola Salvatore para vocês, enquanto eu e seus pais conversam. - Ele explicou, olhando para Hope e Henrik.

\- Vamos? - A loira falou, dando um sorriso para os meus filhos.

\- Claro. - Henrik olhou pra mim e Hayley animado, antes de seguir a loira.

Eu dei uma olhada para o lado para ver a reação de Hope e vi ela olhando a morena de cima a baixo. Se a minha filha gostasse de garotas, eu poderia até pensar que ela estava secando a filha de Alaric. Mas como ela nunca demonstrou nenhum sinal que gosta de garotas, além daquele mald/ito caso com o infeliz do Roman Sienna, eu prefiro acreditar que minha princesa só a está avaliando. É típico dos Mikaelson fazerem isso. Porém o gesto não passou despercebido pela a filha de Alaric que apenas mexeu a cabeça constrangida como se pedisse para Hope segui-lá.

\- Sentem-se. - Alaric pediu, assim que as garotas se retiraram da sala dele. Hayley e eu sentamos e ele nos olhos antes de continuar: - Fico feliz que vocês finalmente aceitaram o meu convite. - Ele falou, humildemente.

\- Não foi fácil... - Hayley comentou, sorrindo de lado - Mas recentemente tivemos um pequeno problema com a Hope e isso pareceu convencer o meu marido. - Ela me olhou e eu revirei os olhos. Só de pensar no que aquele Roman fez com a minha garotinha, eu já sinto vontade de ir atrás dele e pendurar sua cabeça em um espeto.

\- O que aconteceu? - Alaric perguntou, preocupado.

\- Apenas podemos dizer que a Hope teve a sua primeira decepção amorosa. - Hayley mordeu os lábios, não querendo entrar em detalhes.

\- Entendo. - Alaric a olhou e surpreendentemente deu uma risada - Isso acontece quando se tem filhas adolescentes. - Ele continuou, se referindo as meninas dele.

\- Quantos anos as suas meninas tem? - Hayley perguntou, parecendo interessada.

\- 14. - Alaric respondeu, orgulhoso.

\- É, quase a idade da Hope. - Hayley o olhou, sorrindo.

\- Sim. - Alaric concordou, antes de fazer uma pequena pausa e se virar para me olhar - Na verdade, eu gostaria de discutir o fato de Hope e Henrik não dormirem aqui na escola como todos os outros alunos. - Ele começou, ficando sério.

\- Eu pensei que já tivessemos discutido sobre isso. - Falei, levantando as sobrancelhas.

\- Você chegou a mencionar, mas eu não posso dizer que concordei. - Alaric rebateu e eu bufei.

\- Hope e Henrik vão dormir na mesma casa que os seus pais. - Afirmei, sério - Fim. - Completei, sem querer alongar essa conversa.

\- Klaus, você não deter... - Provavelmente ele ia falar que não determino as regras da escola dele, mas Hayley o interrompeu.

\- Alaric... - Ela começou, suavemente - Klaus perdeu 5 anos da infância de Hope e eu sei que somos imortais, mas nossos filhos não. - Hayley continuou, o olhando - Não queremos ficar tanto tempo longe deles. - Minha esposa completou e eu sorri. Quando Hayley falava ela quase sempre saía com a razão. Isso sem dúvidas, era uma das coisas que eu mais amava nela.

\- Eu entendo, Hayley. - Alaric falou, dessa vez mais calmo - Mas ficar mais tempo na escola, ia fazer Hope e Henrik se adaptarem mais rápido. - Ele explicou, a olhando - Além disso... - Alaric se virou para me olhar e eu o interrompi.

\- Além disso o quê? - O encarei, dando um sorriso irônico.

\- Além disso não quero você em Mystic Falls. - Ele teve a ousadia de falar e eu imediatamente me levantei da cadeira que eu estava sentado.

\- Faça-me o favor, Alaric, você não tem que querer nada. - Falei ironicamente e ele se levantou da sua cadeira com o rosto vermelho de raiva pronto pra me responder, quando Hayley nos interrompeu.

\- Faça-me o favor vocês de se acalmarem. - Minha esposa ralhou, olhando para nos dois - Vocês são adultos, deveriam é estar dando o exemplo para as crianças. - Ela continuou e Alaric pareceu se acalmar, enquanto eu revirei os olhos.

\- Você tem razão, Hayley. - Alaric se recompôs, respirando fundo e voltando a se sentar na sua cadeira. Já eu apenas dei um sorriso irônico e voltei a me sentar também.

\- Alaric... - Hayley começou, o olhando - Eu sei que Klaus já fez coisas horríveis em Mystic Falls, mas isso já faz 15 anos e agora estamos aqui apenas por causa dos nossos filhos. - Ela continuou, séria - Eu te garanto que Klaus não vai fazer nada. - Hayley me olhou e eu dei de ombros. Não posso garantir nada. Se alguém ameaçar a minha família, pagará, como sempre acontece.

\- Me desculpe Hayley, mas Klaus não parece interessado em cooperar. - Alaric afirmou, me olhando de canto.

\- Klaus... - Hayley insistiu, se virando para me olhar.

\- Amor, eu não posso garantir nada. - Falei, sincero - Se alguém ameaçar a minha família, você sabe que essa pessoa vai ter exatamente o que merece. - Continuei e ela suspirou. Ela sabia que eu estava certo.

\- Klaus tem um ponto, Alaric. - Hayley me defendeu e eu sorri em vitória.

\- O problema é que a 15 anos atrás foi ele quem causou problemas primeiro. - Alaric bufou, me olhando - Como posso confiar nele? - Ele olhou pra Hayley e eu dei um sorriso irônico.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Alaric, supere. - Eu o olhei, revirando os olhos. O que eu posso dizer? Eu sei que eu era visto com o grande lobo mal dessa cidade, mas agora estou tentando mudar. Por Hope. Por Henrik. Por Hayley.

\- Olha, já chega. - Hayley respirou fundo, parecendo estar cansada da nossa discurssão - Klaus, apenas dê a sua palavra que só vai atacar alguém se essa pessoa ameaçar a nossa família primeiro. - Ela pediu, se virando para me olhar.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério, né lobinha? - Bufei, a olhando.

\- Klaus. - Ela chamou meu nome, me lançando um olhar mortal.

Eu podia, mas não queria irritar Hayley. Da última vez que a irritei, ela ficou uma semana sem fazer sexo comigo e isso sem dúvidas era uma tortura. Parece que a mãe dos meus filhos finalmente achou um jeito de me controlar. Mas que ninguém me ouça dizer isso em voz alta. Eu nego.

\- Ok Alaric, vamos acabar logo com isso. - Suspirei, ficando sério - Você tem a minha palavra que não vou atacar ninguém nessa cidade, somente revidarei se for uma ameaça real para a minha família. - Afirmei e ele me encarou surpreso por alguns segundos, antes de falar.

\- Pela primeira vez, você realmente me pareceu sincero, Klaus. - Alaric falou, ainda me olhando com surpresa. - Portanto, vou te dar um voto de confiança dessa vez. - Ele sorriu e eu sorri de volta, ironicamente, é claro.

\- Bom, já que tudo foi resolvido... - Hayley sorriu, olhando para a gente - Nos conte um pouco mais da escola, Alaric. - Minha esposa pediu e por quase uma hora, eu tive que ouvir aquela conversa chata sobre escola que eu tinha que fingir que tinha interesse.

**POV - Hope**

Eu não estava nem um pouco interessada em conhecer a escola Salvatore hoje, mas como eu prometi pra minha mãe ontem que ia tentar me adaptar, eu resolvi realmente tentar fazer isso. Por isso eu acordei cedo e até ajudei o meu pai a fazer o café da manhã. Eu gostava de passar um tempo com o meu pai, então isso não foi nenhum sacrifício. Depois do café da manhã tranquilo que tivemos, nós fomos todos juntos pra escola Salvatore.

Chegando lá, uma professora aparentemente simpática nos recebeu e então finalmente fomos a sala do tal diretor para conhecer ele. Meu pai e Alaric Saltzman se cumprimentaram respeitosamente, mas qualquer um alí, podia sentir a tensão entre eles. A prova disso é que o diretor pareceu mil vezes mais gentil quando cumprimentou minha mãe, Henrik e eu. Em seguida, o diretor apresentou a suas filhas para a gente, falando que eram elas que iam mostrar a escola para a gente. Pelo que eu ouvi, elas se chamavam Josie e Lizzie. Eu nem estava dando muita atenção pra isso, quando ouvi a voz da loira chamando a gente pra ir.

\- Vamos? - Ela falou, sorrindo para a gente.

\- Claro. - Ouvi a voz de Henrik respondendo a loira e foi quando eu finalmente notei a presença da morena.

Pu/ta que pa/riu. Como eu não tinha notado ela antes? Eu sei que a loira praticamente tava na frente da morena, mas eu definitamente não podia deixar a morena passar despercebida. Ela é tão bonita e definitivamente faz o meu tipo. Então sem me conter, eu a olhei de cima a baixo. O gesto não passou despercebido por ela, que me olhou constrangida e apenas mexeu a cabeça para que eu a seguisse. Quando ela passou por mim, mordi o lábio nervosamente e a segui. Dro/ga, Hope Mikaelson, se controle.

Se meu pai soubesse que eu gostava de garotas também, provavelmente ele ia me dar uma palestra quando a gente chegasse em casa, porque eu vi que ele percebeu que eu olhei a morena de cima a baixo. Mas felizmente o único relacionamento que meu pai soube foi com Roman. Ele não pode nem sonhar que antes de Roman, eu já tinha dado o primeiro beijo. Foi com uma bruxa do Quartel Francês que estudava comigo. Maya Machado. Infelizmente nosso relacionamento não durou, porque me apaixonei por Roman e fui uma verdadeira babaca com Maya. Então depois que eu quase matei Roman, eu me arrependi e tentei voltar com Maya. Mas aí eu acabei tomando um belo de um pé na bun/da. Merecido, eu admito.

\- Como vocês se chamam? - Henrik perguntou, olhando para as filhas de Alaric - Desculpe, seu pai não especificou quem era quem. - É o que eu também gostaria de saber. Obrigada, Henrik.

\- Sou a Lizzie. - A loira exibida falou e eu coloquei uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. Então a morena se chamava Josie. Belo nome.

\- Então você é a Josie? - Meu irmão de 11 anos perguntou se virando para a morena e ela acentiu gentilmente. - Prazer em conhecer vocês. - Ele falou, sorrindo para elas.

Isso eu tenho que admitir. Meu irmão é mil vezes mais simpático do que eu.

\- Ele é tão fofo, nem... - Lizzie ia comentar algo, mas se calou derrepente.

\- Obrigada, Henrik. - Josie o agradeceu e eu sorri. Era a primeira vez que eu ouvia Josie falar. A voz dela era tão fofa. - É muito gentil da sua parte falar isso. - Ela continuou e Henrik deu um sorriso caloroso em resposta.

\- Ei Lizzie, onde é o campo de futebol? - Henrik perguntou, indo atrás da loira e na mesma hora eu notei Josie fazendo um feitiço rápido com as mãos. Então, eu levantei uma das sobrancelhas pra ela, como se pedisse para ela me explicar o que houve.

\- Sou uma bruxa sifão. - Josie me olhou, achando que isso me explicaria tudo, mas ao ver a minha cara de confusão, ela continuou: - Uma bruxa sifão... - Ela ia explicar, mas eu a interrompi.

\- Eu sei o que é uma bruxa sifão. - A olhei, dando um sorriso irônico. Qual é, eu sou uma bruxa Mikaelson. Eu já ouvi esse termo da Tia Freya e do Tio Kol. - Eu só não entendi porque você fez um feitiço para calar a sua irmã. - Afirmei e ela arregalou os olhos.

\- Eu não fiz isso, Hope. - Josie negou, me olhando.

\- Relaxa Josie, eu não vou te dedurar, só quero saber porque você fez isso. - Falei, tentando tranquilizar ela e ela me olhou, antes de suspirar.

\- É que as vezes Lizzie fala demais. - Ela sorriu e eu rí.

\- Eu acho que já percebi isso. - Comentei e ela concordou ao ver Lizzie contando mil e uma coisas da escola para Henrik, se é que isso era possível. - E eu acho também que te devo desculpas... - Continuei, sem me conter.

\- Porque? - Josie me olhou, levantando as sobrancelhas.

\- Porque eu fiquei te olhando de cima a baixo na sala do seu pai e talvez isso tenha sido assustador pra você. - Expliquei e ela ríu. A risada dela era tão gostosa também. Dro/ga, Hope Mikaelson, pare. Você acabou de conhecer essa garota.

\- Não se preocupe. - Josie me tranquilizou, sorrindo - Mas foi assustador realmente. - Ela confessou e foi a minha vez de soltar uma risada.

\- Desculpe. - Pedi, ficando séria - Mas é que... - Eu ia me explicar, mas me calei.

\- O quê? - Josie insistiu, me olhando de canto.

\- É que eu tenho um fraco por garotas bonitas. - Confessei e minhas bochechas ficaram coradas imediatamente. Dro/ga, Hope Mikaelson, eu não acredito que você deixou escapar isso.

\- Eu acho que entendo. - Josie mordeu o lábio levemente e sorriu pra mim, antes de acelerar os passos e alcançar o meu irmão e Lizzie.

É impressão minha ou ela também me achou bonita? Neguei a cabeça, tentando não pensar nisso e continuei o tour pela escola, tentando literalmente não pensar no mald/ito sorriso de Josie Saltzman.

* * *

**A/N: ****Muito obrigada a quem deixou alguma review, sem dúvida isso é o combustível para eu continuar a escrever a história.**

**E o que vocês acharam do primeiro encontro de Hosie? A Hope é bem direta, né? hahaha O que eu posso dizer... Os Mikaelson sabem como ninguém como cortejar uma garota.**

**Eu também devo dizer que no começo a Hope e a Lizzie não vão se dar bem, mas com o tempo, eu prometo que elas vão se acertar. Eu inclusive, adoro a Lizzie :D**

**Beijos e até daqui a uma semana provavelmente! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**


	3. Briga de irmãos

**AVISO: ****Esse capítulo contém palmadas disciplinares em uma criança/adolescente. Portanto, se não gosta, não leia!**

* * *

**POV - Lizzie**

Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que a minha própria irmã fez um feitiço para me silenciar. O que eu ia falar demais? Que Henrik nem parecia um Mikaelson? Isso era verdade. O garotinho é tão gentil e tão fofo, nem de longe parecia o seu pai e a sua irmã com aquela pose de superiores. Bom, talvez ele tenha puxado a mãe. Eu tenho que admitir que ela era linda e também parecia bem simpática, igual Henrik. Agora aquele Klaus e aquela Hope... Nossa. Que metidos. Se acham o centro do mundo. Bufei, quando senti Josie chacoalhando um dos meus ombros com a sua mão.

\- Me responde, Lizzie. - Ela falou, irritada e eu a olhei, revirando os olhos. Essa traidora está a uma hora tentando falar comigo depois que os Mikaelson foram embora da escola. Mas eu me recuso a falar com pessoas que usam feitiços contra a própria irmã.

\- Eu estou escutando alguma coisa? - A ignorei, continuando a andar pelo corredor da escola.

\- Lizzie... - Josie bufou, parando no meio do corredor - Para de ser infantil. - Ela reclamou e eu me virei para encara-lá.

\- Como você se atreve a me chamar de infantil? - Me virei pra ficar de frente pra Josie e apontei meu dedo na direção dela o que fez ela levantar uma das sobrancelhas pra mim.

\- Parece que alguém finalmente falou comigo. - Josie me olhou, dando um sorriso irônico.

\- Eu te odeio, Josie. - Revirei os olhos e fiz uma careta pra ela, antes de virar as costas pra voltar a andar pelo corredor.

\- Olha, Lizzie... - Ela soltou um suspiro, me seguindo - Me desculpe, ok? - Josie pediu e eu bufei - Eu achei que a coisa que você ia falar podia acabar magoando o Henrik, por isso fiz um feitiço pra te silenciar. - Ela se explicou e eu resolvi parar de andar no corredor. Talvez eu possa escutar a versão dessa traidora.

\- Mas você nem sabia o que eu ia falar. - Rebati, ainda de costas pra elas.

\- Você ia falar que Henrik nem parece um Mikaelson. - Josie falou e eu bufei. Eu ia falar exatamente isso.

\- Te odeio, Josie, duas vezes por hoje. - Respirei fundo, voltando a andar no corredor.

\- Eu acertei, né? - Josie falou, mas eu a ignorei - Eu sei que você pensa que não é nada demais, mas papai me contou que Henrik é adotado. - Ela continuou e eu parei de andar novamente no mesmo instante. Dro/ga, eu não sabia disso. - Se você falasse algo assim, pode ser que ele se sentisse realmente ofendido. - Josie completou e eu pensei por um segundo, antes de me virar pra ela e abraça-lá.

\- Oh Josie, obrigada. - Eu a olhei, abraçando a minha irmã com força - Se não fosse você, eu poderia acabar magoando aquele garotinho gentil. - Desabafei e Josie sorriu.

\- Não é pra tanto, Lizzie. - Ela tentou me tranquilizar, me olhando - Além disso, você apresentou a escola para os Mikaelson muito bem. - Josie elogiou e eu sorri.

\- Para Henrik eu posso dizer que apresentei muito bem, agora para Hope... - Levei o meu dedo indicador a boca, fingindo que ia vomitar.

\- Porque diz isso? - Josie levantou as sobrancelhas, sem entender.

\- Como porque, Josie? - Bufei, irritada - Aquela garota não parecia interessada em uma palavra do que eu falei. - Reclamei e minha irmã me olhou. - Isso sem mencionar que ela é uma metida. - Completei, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

\- Eu não achei ela metida. - Josie a defendeu e eu arregalei meus olhos. Traidora. Eu sabia.

\- Viu? Você ta sempre contra mim! - Dramatizei um pouco e ela revirou os olhos.

\- É claro que não, Lizzie. - Josie me olhou por um momento, antes de suspirar - Não é porque a minha opinião é diferente da sua que eu estou contra você. - Ela argumentou e eu bufei.

\- Mas porque você tem que defender justo a Hope Mikaelson? - A olhei e ela ríu - Do que você está rindo?

\- Estou rindo porque você mal conhece ela, Lizzie. - Josie parou de rir e me olhou - Pra mim, ela pareceu legal. - Ela continuou e deu o sorriso. Oh, mer/da. Eu conheço esse sorriso.

\- Eu não acredito, Josie. - Neguei com a cabeça e ela me olhou com cara de confusão - Da última vez que você deu esse sorriso, Penelope Parker partiu seu coração. - Soltei e ela arregalou os olhos.

\- O quê? Que mer/da você ta falando, Lizzie? - Josie tentou desconversar, mas eu suspirei e passei o braço envolta do pescoço da minha irmã.

\- Eu te conheço Josette Saltzman, então não se faz de sonsa. - Olhei pra ela e ela me deu um olhar mortal, antes de tirar o meu braço com tudo do seu pescoço.

\- Nem vou me dar o trabalho Elizabeth, sinceramente. - Ela bufou, acelarando os passos no corredor da escola para se afastar de mim.

\- Depois não me diga que eu não te avisei. - Provoquei e ela se virou pra me olhar apenas pra me mandar o seu dedo do meio, antes de desaparecer no corredor da escola.

Já eu suspirei e apenas rezei mentalmente para Hope Mikaelson não ser outra Penelope Parker. Josie é minha irmã, minha gêmea e minha melhor amiga e apesar das brigas e provocações, eu a amo com todo o meu coração. Se alguém partir o coração dela novamente, eu juro que farei a vida dessa pessoa um inferno. Mesmo que essa pessoa seja uma Mikaelson.

**POV - Hope**

Eu sei que me precipitei em elogiar a Josie daquele jeito, mas eu simplesmente não resisti. Ela tinha um sorriso tão bonito. Oh mer/da Hope Mikaelson, você tem que parar de ser assim. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Minha família sabe como ninguém como cortejar uma garota e eu não poderia ser diferente. Além disso, eu acho que ela também gostou de mim. Bom... Eu confesso que é difícil não gostar. Sem querer me gabar, mas eu reconheço que tenho os meus encantos. Sorri, ainda pensando nela, quando senti alguém me cutucando.

\- Que foi? - Falei, acordando dos meus pensamentos e olhando para o rosto do meu irmão mais novo.

\- Será que podemos brincar de alguma coisa? - Henrik pediu com um olhar suplicante.

\- Henrik não sei se você reparou, mas a sua irmã já tem 15 anos, portanto ela não perde tempo com brincadeiras de criancinhas. - Respondi, ironicamente. Eu sei que fui um pouco má, mas qual é? Eu só queria poder ficar sozinha e pensar na Josie em paz.

\- Ei, eu não sou criança. - Meu irmão de 11 anos rebateu, ficando emburrado.

\- Que seja. - Dei de ombros, o olhando - Apenas chame o papai, tenho certeza que ele vai adorar brincar com você. - Completei, voltando a me deitar no sofá da sala.

\- Se você não estivesse no mundo da lua, você saberia que o papai foi buscar o jantar. - Henrik suspirou e eu levantei as sobrancelhas para olhá-lo, ainda deitada no sofá. Eu nem fazia ideia que já tinha escurecido.

\- Eu não estou no mundo da lua, Henrik. - Bufei, revirando os olhos.

\- É claro que está. - Henrik sorriu, me olhando - E o motivo disso é Josie Saltzman, eu aposto. - Ele continuou e eu imediatamente me levantei do sofá para encarar ele. Como ele ousa?

\- Cala a boca, pirralho. - Falei, irritada.

\- Eu não sou nenhum pirralho. - Ele rebateu, fechando a cara de novo.

\- É claro que é. - O olhei, dando um sorriso irônico - Pirralho. - Repeti apenas para irritá-lo. Eu sei que eu estava sendo infantil por discutir com o meu irmão de 11 anos, mas o que eu posso fazer? Foi ele que começou.

\- Para de falar isso. - Henrik pediu, ficando vermelho. Meu irmão quase nunca se estressava, exceto quando chamavam ele de pirralho. Ele odiava isso. Eu sabia que ele odiava e eu usava isso para provocar ele com perfeição.

\- Vai chorar, bebê? - Continuei a provocá-lo, dando um sorriso irônico, quando percebi ele vindo pra cima de mim. - Henrik, calma, eu to brincando. - Tentei acalmar ele, mas já era tarde demais. Henrik era calmo e demorava para explodir, mas quando isso acontecia, era difícil parar ele.

\- EU JÁ TE DISSE QUE EU NÃO SOU NENHUM PIRRALHO! - Ele gritou na minha cara, antes de começar a me socar. Eu era mais forte que ele, então eu segurei os braços dele com facilidade. Mas Henrik não se deu por vencido e quando eu menos esperava, o pirralho cravou os dentes no meu braço. Ele ainda não tinha ativado o gene de lobo, mas isso não significava que uma mordida não doía.

\- Que mer/da, Henrik! - Reclamei e no impulso, acabei jogando ele no outro sofá com a minha magia.

Eu não queria machucar ele, mas Henrik não entendeu assim. Normalmente a gente costumava brigar só com tapas, socos e coisas assim, até que a minha mãe ou meu pai separavam a gente. Mas quando eu ou ele usavamos magia, a gente sabia que tinha ultrapassado um limite. O pior é que só paravamos quando a minha mãe ficava pu/ta da vida com a gente.

\- Você usou magia! - Ele acusou, ferido, ainda caído no sofá.

\- E você me mordeu! - Rebati e no mesmo instante, Henrik fez eu sentir uma dor de cabeça tremenda.

\- Henrik, para. - Pedi, segurando a minha cabeça.

Quando ele não me ouviu, procurei a primeira coisa na sala que não ia machucar ele de verdade. O meu chinelo. Então com a minha magia, joguei nele, acertando no seu braço. No mesmo momento, a minha cabeça parou de doer. Eu pensei que ele ia parar, mas como eu disse antes quando Henrik explodia era difícil parar ele. Então ele me atacou novamente, novamente e novamente. E eu devolvi todas as vezes. Só paramos, quando ouvimos o berro da minha mãe.

\- O QUE DIABOS ACONTECEU AQUI? - Hayley gritou cada palavra pausadamente e na mesma hora eu e Henrik paramos de nos atacar.

Quando olhamos em volta da sala, o sofá estava virado, tinha vasos e outros movéis quebrados e a nossa mãe estava com um olhar ameaçador no rosto. Então eu e Henrik finalmente nos olhamos, sabendo que estavamos ferra/dos.

**POV - Hayley**

Eu não acredito que estamos aqui em Mystic Falls a menos de uma semana e Henrik e Hope já tiveram a capacidade de destruir a sala da nossa casa. O pior de tudo é que eles sempre brigavam por coisas sem sentido que começavam com provocações, ia pra tapas e socos e quando eu ou Klaus não chegavamos a tempo de separar, evoluia pra um jogando feitiço no outro. Hope era mais forte e tentava se controlar, mas ainda assim agia como uma criança quando brigava com Henrik, sempre devolvendo o feitiço dele na mesma moeda. E Henrik era um garoto muito tranquilo no geral, mas quando era provocado, ele reagia como ninguém... Respirei fundo, tentando manter a calma e olhei os dois encrenqueiros na minha frente.

\- Sentem-se. - Ordenei, apontando para o único sofá que não estava virado. Hope e Henrik me olharam e nem ousaram desobedecer, caminhando em silêncio até o sofá e se sentando lá. Já eu fui em velocidade de vampiro até a sala de jantar e peguei uma cadeira de madeira, voltando quase no mesmo instante pra sala. - Quem dos dois vai me explicar o que aconteceu aqui? - Perguntei pausadamente, colocando a cadeira na frente deles e me sentando para olhá-los.

\- Henrik surtou. - Hope respondeu rapidamente, o que fez o irmão levantar as sobrancelhas pra ela em descrença.

\- Mas você me provocou. - Henrik acusou e eu suspirei. Eu sabia. Outra vez, eles brigaram por motivos idio/tas que normalmente começava com um provocando o outro.

\- Você se irrita muito rápido, Henrik. - Hope falou ironicamente, dando de ombros.

\- O problema é que você fica me chamando de pirralho e sabe que eu odeio. - Henrik a olhou e eu respirei fundo.

\- Hope, quantas vezes eu já te pedi pra parar de chamar seu irmão de pirralho? - Repreendi a minha filha mais velha e ela bufou.

\- Eu só estava brincando, mãe. - Ela tentou se explicar e eu levantei uma das sobrancelhas - Além disso, Henrik perdeu a razão quando me mordeu. - Hope continuou, me mostrando o seu braço que realmente estava com marcas de dentes.

\- Henrik, quantas vezes eu já te falei que você não pode morder a sua irmã? - Dessa vez repreendi o meu filho mais novo que me olhou.

\- Mas mamãe, a Hope me irritou até eu perder a cabeça. - Meu garotinho de 11 anos tentou explicar e eu olhei pro alto, tentando encontrar um motivo pra não dar uns tapas nos dois agora mesmo.

\- É inacreditável. - Finalmente falei, olhando pra eles - Hope, você tem 15 anos e deveria ser mais madura ao invés de provocar o seu irmão. - Repreendi e ela fez menção de responder, mas eu a calei com o olhar - Henrik, você precisa aprender a se controlar. Morder a sua irmã é inaceitável. - Continuei, dessa vez repreendendo meu filho mais novo - E isso sem mencionar o estado em que a nossa sala ficou. - Respirei fundo, apontando pra sala destruída - Me diz, o que eu faço com vocês? - Completei, olhando pra eles.

\- Mas a culpa foi do Henrik, mãe. - Hope me olhou, tentando se defender.

\- A culpa foi minha? - Henrik bufou, sem acreditar que Hope tinha jogado toda a culpa pra cima dele.

\- Sim, isso que você ouviu. - Hope deu um sorriso irônico, olhando para o irmão.

\- A culpa não foi só minha. - Henrik me olhou, frustado - Eu apenas brinquei com a Hope citando o nome da... - Mas antes que ele terminasse a frase, Hope acertou um tapa em cheio na cabeça do irmão.

\- Você nunca sabe calar a boca, pirralho. - Hope reclamou e eu estava pronta pra por ela no lugar dela, quando percebi que Henrik estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Antes que eu fizesse algo, meu filho mais novo jogou Hope com tudo na parede da sala com a sua magia. Quase no mesmo instante, Hope revidou, levantando Henrik no ar e fazendo ele cair com tudo no sofá. Henrik estava pronto para devolver novamente, quando eu finalmente explodi.

\- É O SUFICIENTE! - Berrei a plenos pulmões, o que fez eles me olharem imediatamente - Se vocês querem resolver tudo com golpes, então me permitam ser a convidada de honra. - Bufei, pegando um chinelo que estava jogado no chão e agarrei Henrik pelo braço.

\- Não, ma-mãe. - Henrik choramingou, enquanto eu o arrastava para a cadeira de madeira. Ele sabia o que significava.

\- Sim, Henrik. - Afirmei, colocando ele de bruços no meu colo - Se você e sua irmã não sabem se controlar, é assim que vamos resolver as coisas. - Repreendi, dando duas chineladas no bumbum dele PLAFT*! PLAFT*!

\- Por faa-vor, ma-mãe. - Ele implorou, mas eu o ignorei e continuei com as chineladas PLAFT*! PLAFT*! PLAFT*! PLAFT*! PLAFT*! PLAFT*! - Eu sin-to muu-ito, eu não voo-u mais bri-gar com a Ho-pe. - Henrik prometeu entre soluços. Meu filho de 11 anos era muito mais sensível e eu sabia que já tinha alcançado ele.

\- Não vai mesmo. - Tentei manter a minha voz firme e dei mais duas chineladas nele, apenas pra levar o ponto pra casa PLAFT*! PLAFT*!

Henrik era muito sensível e punir ele era sempre mais difícil. Diferente de Hope que sempre tentava bancar a durona, Henrik já se desmanchava todo em lágrimas antes até da surra começar. Ele ainda chorava e só percebeu que tinha acabado, quando eu coloquei meu filho sentado no meu colo e afaguei as costas dele, sussurrando na sua orelha palavras de conforto para ele se acalmar. Quando eu finalmente senti que a respiração dele tinha diminuído, eu pedi pra Henrik se sentar no sofá. Ele me obedeceu imediatamente, esfregando o bumbum e eu sorri, antes de olhar pra Hope que estava parada de pé perto do sofá com o olhar pra baixo. Por mais que ela e Henrik brigassem, eu sei o quanto era difícil pra ela assistir o seu irmãozinho apanhando. Ainda assim forcei o meu rosto a ficar sério e a olhei:

\- Vem aqui, Hope. - Mandei, séria.

\- Você não pode está falando sério, mãe. - Ela me olhou, fazendo uma cara suplicante.

\- Você não é inocente, Hope. - Afirmei, a olhando - Você se envolveu nessa briga tanto quanto Henrik. - Completei e ela mordeu os lábios pra me olhar.

Não é como se ela nunca tivesse sido punida na frente de Henrik. Já aconteceu duas vezes no nosso Complexo em New Orleans quando ela e Henrik ultrapassaram o limite como hoje, mas ela sempre tentava arrumar uma desculpa para se safar.

\- Mas mãe... - Hope implorou e eu a olhei.

\- Mas nada, Hope. - Bufei, ficando sem paciência - Se Henrik foi punido, você também vai ser. - Continuei, a olhando - Venha aqui. - Ordenei e ela soltou um suspiro longo, finalmente cedendo e vindo na minha direção. Eu sei que se estivessemos sozinhas, ela ia correr, enrolar e tentar fugir da surra, mas com Henrik assistindo a tudo do sofá, ela ainda precisava bancar a irmã durona.

Então sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, Hope apenas deitou de bruços no meu colo. Já eu, sem ter mais nada o que dizer, comecei dando a primeira chinelada no bumbum da minha menina mais velha PLAFT*!

\- Eu PLAFT*! não PLAFT*! quero PLAFT*! mais PLAFT*! brigas. - Repreendi, séria - Estou PLAFT*! sendo PLAFT*! clara, PLAFT*! Hope?

\- Mais claa-ra que isso impossível. - Ela teve a ousadia de responder, o que fez eu descer o chinelo no bumbum dela com força PLAFT*! PLAFT*! PLAFT*! PLAFT*! - Eu já enteen-di, mãe, eu já en-teendi. - Hope pediu, tentando controlar a voz.

\- Espero que tenha entendido mesmo. - Afirmei, dando as últimas chineladas nela e acabando com a surra PLAFT*! PLAFT*!

No mesmo instante, levantei Hope do meu colo e a coloquei de pé de frente pra mim. Eu olhei no rosto dela e vi que ela deu uma fungada tímida, tentando a todo custo segurar as lágrimas. Eu queria consolar ela como fiz com Henrik, mas eu sabia que ela não ia deixar. Não na frente de Henrik, pelo menos. Hope era durona demais pra chorar, mostrar fraqueza ou se deixar confortar na frente do seu irmão mais novo.

Então apenas suspirei e me levantei na cadeira, guiando Hope para se sentar no sofá. Ao chegar lá, me sentei no meio de Hope e Henrik e passei os braços envolta do pescoço dos meus dois filhos. Ficamos abraçados por alguns minutos, até que eu finalmente falei:

\- Eu não gosto de bater em vocês, acreditem. - Confessei, soltando um suspiro - Mas vocês não podem brigar desse jeito, vocês poderiam ter se machucado de verdade. - Repreendi, mostrando a minha preocupação.

\- Eu sinto muito, mamãe. - Henrik me olhou, com a voz muito mais controlada.

\- Eu sei que você se sente. - Sorri, o olhando - Mas não é pra mim que você tem que pedir desculpas, querido. - Continuei e meu garotinho imediatamente se virou para olhar pra Hope.

\- Me desculpa, irmã. - Henrik falou sinceramente e eu sorri - Eu não deveria ter me irritado tanto e perdido o controle, sinto muito se te machuquei. - Ele continuou e eu olhei pra Hope, esperando uma resposta dela.

\- Você nem chegou a me fazer cócegas, pi... - Hope respondeu Henrik petulantemente, pronta pra chamar o irmão de pirralho novamente, mas antes que ela terminasse a frase, eu belisquei o braço dela sem que Henrik percebesse. Ela me olhou, esfregando o braço e fazendo uma careta sentida, mas tratou logo de se retratar. - Quero dizer, não é pra tanto Henrik, você não chegou a me machucar. - Hope continuou, mas eu mantive meu olhar severo pra ela querendo que ela pedisse desculpas pra ele também - E me desculpe se te provoquei. - Ela soltou rapidamente, parecendo que ia engasgar. Hope era idêntica a Klaus quando se tratava de pedir desculpa. Era muito difícil pra ela admitir que estava errada e dizer essas palavras.

\- Eu não vou mais perder o controle, irmã, eu prometo. - Henrik a olhou e eu me segurei para não soltar uma risada. Toda vez que ele e Hope brigavam e isso acabava em uma palmadas ou chineladas, o meu filho mais novo prometia isso. - Além disso, é horrível assistir mamãe te batendo e saber que eu fui o culpado disso. - Ele confessou e Hope imediatamente se levantou, indo ao lado do irmão.

\- Eu também tive uma parcela de culpa, Henrik, a culpa não foi só sua. - Hope o tranquilizou, segurando na mão dele - E acredite, eu também odeio saber que eu fui a culpada pela a sua dor. - Ela sorriu e Henrik imediatamente a abraçou.

Hope ficou surpresa com o abraço a princípio, mas logo o retribuiu. Henrik era muito carinhoso no geral e quando Hope entrava em problemas comigo ou com Klaus, ele sempre tentava consolá-la e animá-la depois da punição, mas ele nunca a tinha abraçado logo após eles serem punidos juntos. Normalmente eu que tinha que obrigar eles a darem as maõs. Porém hoje felizmente foi diferente.

\- Agora que vocês já fizeram as pazes... - Falei, soltando um pigarro e interrompendo os dois que se viraram para me olhar. Tentei manter a postura o mais rígida possível, mas confesso que era difícil quando você vê os seus dois filhos nesse momento tão fofo. - Henrik, querido... - Chamei o meu filho mais novo, forçando o meu rosto a ficar com uma expressão séria - Você pode pegar a vassoura e algum balde, por favor? - Pedi pra ele, o olhando. Eu queria ficar a sós com Hope pra ter certeza que ela estava bem, afinal não pude consolar ela como fiz com Henrik.

\- Porque, mamãe? - Henrik me olhou, sem entender.

\- Porque você e Hope vão limpar a bagunça que fizeram. - Henrik fez uma careta de frustação, mas não ousou me questionar. Então ele apenas soltou um suspiro longo, dando de ombros e saiu da sala, indo buscar as coisas que eu tinha falado. Já Hope me olhou, levantando as sobrancelhas.

\- Mas mãe, não é mais fácil eu consertar essa bagunça com a minha magia? - Hope sugeriu assim que Henrik saiu da sala.

\- É claro que é mais fácil. - Concordei com um sorriso irônico - Mas você e seu irmão não vão usar magia. - Continuei e Hope arregalou os olhos - Considere isso como parte do castigo. - Acrescentei, olhando para ela.

Eu sei que posso estar sendo dura, mas das outras duas vezes em que Hope e Henrik destruíram a sala e deixamos eles concertarem a bagunça com magia, eles voltaram a brigar novamente. Talvez se eu fizesse os dois limpar a bagunça com as próprias mãos dessa vez, eles iam pensar duas vezes antes de destruirem qualquer local da casa novamente.

\- Mas mãe, isso não é justo! - Ouvi a voz de Hope protestando como sempre.

\- Não me importa se é justo ou não, Hope, apenas me obedeça. - A olhei, severamente e ela revirou os olhos pra mim. No mesmo instante peguei o chinelo do chão e apontei pra ela - Você quer apanhar de novo, garota? - Perguntei com os dentes cerrados. Eu odiava quando Hope me afrontava e infelizmente era isso que ela fazia.

\- Não, mamãe. - Hope imediatamente se retratou ao me ver com o chinelo na mão. - Eu vou ajudar o Henrik a limpar essa bagunça, eu juro. - Ela acrescentou e eu suspirei aliviada, soltando o chinelo no chão. Eu não queria que fosse assim, mas as vezes Hope só nos ouvia depois de alguma ameaça.

\- Ótimo. - Falei, enquanto observava ela se levantar, mas antes que ela fosse atrás de Henrik para ajudá-lo, eu agarrei o braço dela e a puxei para um abraço. - Minha menina rebelde. - Murmurei contra o ouvido dela, a abraçando apertado.

\- Mãe, não pre... - Hope tentou se afastar do meu abraço, mas eu a segurei firmemente contra mim.

\- Seu irmão não está aqui, meu amor, você não precisa ser durona o tempo todo. - Falei suavemente e fiz Hope me olhar. Ela tentou segurar o choro novamente, mas eu a abracei outra vez e acariciei os seus cabelos. Depois de alguns segundos assim, Hope finalmente deixou suas lágrimas caírem sobre os meus ombros.

Eu precisava que a minha menina desabafasse, porque uma punição só surte um verdadeiro efeito com lágrimas sinceras no final. E só eu sei o quanto Hope se segurava na frente de Henrik.

\- Mãe, não conte ao Henrik que eu chorei, ta bom? - Hope pediu ao se afastar do abraço, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Não se preocupe, querida, eu não vou estragar a sua pose de irmã mais velha durona. - Brinquei e ela ríu, secando as suas lágrimas com as costas da mão.

\- Mãe... - Ela me chamou e eu sorri.

\- O que foi, meu amor? - A olhei, colocando a mão no rosto dela.

\- Eu vou tentar ser uma irmã mais velha melhor daqui pra frente, eu prometo. - Hope prometeu e eu acariciei o rosto dela.

\- Oh minha linda menina, você é uma irmã mais velha incrível, acredite. - Afirmei, sorrindo.

\- É mesmo! - Henrik concordou, entrando na sala carregando a vassoura com uma mão e o balde com a outra.

\- Viu? - Levantei as sobrancelhas pra Hope e ela sorriu - Vem aqui, querido. - Chamei meu filho mais novo e ele largou as coisas no canto na sala, antes de se juntar a nós. - Eu amo muito vocês, meus bebês. - Sorri, puxando os dois pra um abraço em conjunto.

\- Ei mãe, eu não sou bebê. - Henrik protestou, o que fez Hope e eu rir.

\- Pra mim, vocês sempre vão ser os meus bebês. - Afirmei e Henrik ríu, antes de me olhar.

\- Mamãe... - Henrik chamou e eu o olhei - Você sabe que nós também te amamos, certo? - Ele continou, abrindo um sorriso e Hope concordou com o irmão, me olhando.

\- Eu sei, queridos, eu sei. - Sorri, aprofundando o abraço. Eu amava esses dois encrenqueiros com todo o meu coração. Era difícil ser dura com eles, mas as vezes eu precisava, infelizmente. Então, ficamos abraçados por alguns minutos, até que forcei meu semblante a ficar sério novamente e falei: - Bom, agora eu sugiro que vocês comecem a arrumar essa bagunça, antes que seu pai chegue com o jantar. - Afirmei e eles se afastaram do meu abraço com um olhar caído no rosto.

\- Sério, mãe? - Hope protestou, me olhando - Eu jurei que você já tinha esquecido disso! - Ela continuou e Henrik a olhou.

\- É, eu também. - Henrik concordou e Hope sorriu para o irmão.

\- Pois pensaram errado. - Cortei os dois, séria - Portanto, acho bom começarem logo. - Dei um sorriso irônico e eles suspiraram frustados. Com isso, eu me virei pra sair da sala, mas não antes de fazer um último aviso: - E aí de vocês se eu ouvir mais alguma discussão enquanto vocês limpam essa bagunça aqui! - Ameacei e Henrik e Hope imediatamente me olharam.

\- Não vai acontecer, mãe, eu juro. - Eles falaram ao mesmo tempo, o que fez eu segurar o riso.

\- Acho bom mesmo. - Finalizei, tentando manter o meu semblante sério e me virei pra sair dali. Quando eu já estava de costas pra eles, eu não consegui evitar o sorriso que se formou nos meus lábios. Era realmente bonitinho ver eles trabalhando juntos.

**POV - Klaus**

O que eu não fazia pelo os meus lindos filhos? Ouvi mais cedo que Hope estava com vontade de tomar um milk shake de explosão de manteira de amendoim e Henrik um de kinder ovo, então eu apenas inventei a Hayley que ia buscar o jantar hoje e aproveitei pra vir aqui no Mystic Grill pegar o milk shake para o meu garoto e para a minha princesa. Hayley odiava que eu fizesse todos os gostos de Henrik e Hope, mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu apenas não consigo evitar. Nisso, aproveitei e realmente peguei o jantar, porque se eu voltasse sem ele, Hayley obviamente ia sacar que eu inventei isso pra fazer o gosto dos nossos filhos e ia ficar brava. Rí ao pensar nisso e ajeitei as coisas no carro, antes de entrar nele e dar partida pra nossa casa. Ao chegar lá, entrei pela as portas do fundo para guardar o jantar no forno e segurei os milk shakes nas mãos, pronto pra mimar meus filhos, como Hayley diz. Mas antes que eu procurasse por eles na casa, Hayley apareceu na cozinha e levantou as sobrancelhas pra mim.

\- Klaus, você já chegou. - Hayley comentou, ao me olhar - Eu nem tinha te visto. - Ela sorriu e eu a olhei.

\- É que eu entrei pelo os fundos, amor. - Rí e dei um selinho nela.

\- O que é isso na sua mão? - Ela perguntou, se afastando de mim e olhando eu segurar um milk shake em cada mão.

\- Eu fui buscar o jantar e aproveitei pra passar no Mystic Grill pra pegar esses milk shakes para a Hope e para o Henrik, eu sei que eles gostam. - Falei, como se não fosse nada demais.

\- Klaus, você mima esses dois demais. - Hayley reclamou e eu sorri. Eu sabia que era verdade, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia evitar. - Além disso... - Ela bufou, olhhando pro alto e respirando o fundo.

\- O quê? - Perguntei, a olhando.

\- Seus filhos brigaram e quase destruíram a sala hoje. - Hayley contou e eu arregalei os olhos.

\- Porquê? - A olhei, interessado.

\- Motivos idiotas como sempre. - Ela respondeu, revirando os olhos.

\- O que você fez? - Perguntei, mas eu já sabia a resposta.

\- Dei umas chineladas neles. - Hayley me olhou e eu suspirei. O pior é que eu conheço Hope e Henrik o suficiente pra saber que eles só paravam quando Hayley tomava as rédeas da situação.

\- Bom, provavelmente eles mereceram. - Dei de ombros, apoiando a minha esposa. Normalmente a gente tentava evitar ao máximo bater neles, mas tinha vezes que só funcionava assim, principalmente com Hope que agora que era adolescente, desafiava a gente a todo custo.

\- Pode apostar que sim. - Hayley concordou e me olhou - Mas ainda assim é difícil. - Ela confessou, suspirando.

\- Eu sei disso, querida. - A olhei, sorrindo.

Só eu sei como era difícil lidar com Hope ou Henrik. Na verdade, eu quase nunca precisava fazer isso. Hayley era mais dura e ela era que quase sempre lidava com essas coisas. Eu só me envolvia quando Henrik e Hope arriscavam a sua segurança ou desrespeitavam alguma ordem ou algum castigo. Nesses casos, o sermão tinha que ser pior e sem querer me gabar, mas eu sabia dar um sermão como ninguém. As palmadas que vinham depois do sermão eram o de menos. Eu sabia que o que realmente aterrorizava eles era saber que iam lidar comigo. Como Hayley diz, eu sempre os mimo, então quando eu tenho que ser o cara mal, literalmente os deixa com peso na consciência.

\- Terminamos, mamãe! - Henrik entrou na cozinha segurando um balde, enquanto Hope vinha atrás dele segurando uma vassoura.

\- Eu realmente estou cansada. - Hope se queixou e Hayley a olhou.

\- Espero que isso ajude vocês a se controlar da próxima vez. - Hayley a lembrou e Hope suspirou.

Parece que Hayley fez os dois limparem a bagunça com as próprias mãos. Boa escolha, eu admito. Talvez assim, eles parem de brigar.

\- Ei pai, isso é um milk shake? - Ouvi a voz de Henrik, animado, soltando o balde em um canto da cozinha.

\- É sim, campeão. - Afirmei, dando um sorriso - Mas a sua mãe me contou que você e Hope brigaram... - Continuei e Henrik me olhou - Então vocês só vão tomar depois do jantar. - Completei e Hayley revirou os olhos pra mim como se dissesse ''Oh, que severo''.

\- Ta bom, papai. - Henrik deu de ombros, sorrindo.

\- Podemos jantar então? - Hope perguntou, olhando pra gente.

\- Claro, amor. - Afirmei, indo pegar o jantar no forno.

O jantar foi tranquilo e agradável. Era nesses momentos que eu pensava em quanto eu era sortudo por ter uma família. Elijah sempre me dizia que família era poder e só hoje eu entendo o quanto ele estava certo. Que meu irmão finalmente tenha encontrado a paz na pós vida, se é que isso existe. Sorri ao pensar nele e olhei pra Henrik que contava animado sobre o seu tour na escola Salvatore. Hope não disse muito, mas pareceu muito mais animada do que das outras vezes em que mencionava a escola.

Então depois do jantar, dei o milk shake para os meus filhos e os convidei para assistir um filme na sala de TV. Eles aceitaram imediatamente, inclusive Hope. Mesmo minha princesa bancando a rebelde a maior parte do tempo, eu sabia que ela amava passar um tempo com a gente. Isso sem mencionar que eu e Hayley só poderíamos ficar com eles as noites e aos finais de semana daqui pra frente por causa da escola, portanto eu queria aproveitar o máximo o tempo que eu ia ter com eles.

\- Pai... - Hope chamou e eu a olhei - Obrigada pelo o milk shake, é o meu favorito. - Ela agradeceu e eu sorri.

\- Eu sei, minha princesa. - A puxei, dando um beijo na testa dela.

\- Que filme vamos ver? - Hayley perguntou, olhando para a gente.

\- Toy Story 4! - Henrik sugeriu, animado.

\- Mas Henrik, isso é filme de... - Hope ia reclamar, mas pareceu se lembrar de algo e não terminou a frase - Quero dizer, me parece uma ótima ideia, irmão. - Ela completou, tomando o milk shake o que fez Hayley e eu sorrir.

\- Podemos assistir esse então, campeão. - Afirmei e olhei para o meu filho que sorriu.

Na verdade, eu realmente não me importava nem um pouco com o filme que a gente ia assitir. Eu só queria passar um tempo com os meus filhos e com Hayley. Isso era tudo. Então me levantei e coloquei na TV o filme que Henrik queria. Assistimos o filme em família entre risadas, até que uma hora e meia depois, senti Hayley me cutucando.

\- Que foi, amor? - Perguntei, me virando pra olhá-la.

\- Olha... - Hayley apontou pra lado e eu sorri com a visão. Hope e Henrik estavam dormindo abraçados no outro lado do sofá. Meus filhos literalmente pareciam dois anjinhos. - Olhando eles desse jeito quem ia pensar que eles quase destruíram a sala hoje. - Ela comentou, rindo.

\- Quer saber? - Falei e ela me olhou - Eu nunca pensei que poderia ter algo assim. - Continuei e sorri ao ver Hope e Henrik dormindo - Sou realmente muito sortudo por ter vocês. - Completei, a olhando.

\- Todos merecemos ser felizes, Klaus, e fico feliz que você esteja se permitindo a isso. - Hayley sorriu e eu coloquei a mão no rosto dela.

\- Você me mostrou isso, então obrigado. - Afirmei e a puxei para um beijo. Nossas línguas trabalhavam lentamente e eu evitei deixar as coisas mais quentes, afinal nossos filhos ainda estavam aqui. Quando o beijou terminou, eu a olhei e acariciei o rosto dela - Que tal você levar Henrik pro quarto dele e eu levar Hope pro quarto dela e então nos encontramos no nosso? - Sugeri com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Eu acho que é uma boa ideia, afinal. - Hayley concordou na hora e eu me levantei do sofá, indo pegar Hope com cuidado no colo, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com Henrik.

\- Nos vemos daqui a pouco? - Dei um sorriso na direção dela com Hope completamente adormecida no meu colo.

\- Com certeza! - Ela garantiu, devolvendo o sorriso.

* * *

**Gente, eu sei que esse capítulo ficou incrivelmente longo, mas é que eu simplesmente precisava colocar cada vez mais coisas e aí deu nisso. Prometo que os próximos vão manter a média d mil palavras.**

**Eu também coloquei um momento Klayley no final, porque amo a dinâmica deles e tava morrendo de saudade de escrever pra eles. Mas essa história em si é mais focada na relação da família e em Hosie. Alias no próximo capítulo vamos ter mais interação de Hosie ;)**

**Beeeijos e até a próxima! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**


	4. Conselho de amigo

**POV - Josie**

Acordei de manhã, ainda pensando no que Lizzie me disse ontem sobre eu ter dado ''o sorriso''. Como isso seria possível? Eu mal conheço Hope Mikaelson. Eu tenho que admitir que ela é linda e achei fofo ela meio que ter me dito que sou bonita, mas eu não sou tão trouxa assim. Não sou do tipo que me apaixono a primeira vista. Lizzie estava errada. Por isso, nem dei atenção quando a minha irmã tentou conversar comigo hoje de manhã no nosso quarto e logo me dirigi ao café da manhã.

Chegando lá, me sentei na mesa com MG e Kaleb, e tomei tranquilamente o café da manhã. Posteriormente Lizzie se juntou a nós, mas eu nem puxei muita conversa com ela. Quando terminamos, eu me lembrei que tinha esquecido o meu celular em meu quarto e disse aos meus amigos e a minha gêmea que eu ia buscar, enquanto eles foram para a primeira aula do dia. Assim, peguei o meu celular rapidamente e estava pronta para ir pra aula, quando eu senti um esbarrão no meio do corredor, o que fez todos os meus livros caírem.

\- Desculpe. - Eu ouvi a voz de Hope Mikaelson, se abaixando para me ajudar a pegar os meus livros.

\- Tudo bem, acontece. - Respondi rapidamente, me levantando com os livros em mãos.

\- Você está indo para algum lugar? - Hope perguntou, parecendo interessada.

\- Para a aula. - Dei de ombros e a olhei.

\- Certo. - Hope sorriu e eu estava pronta pra me afastar, quando ouvi a voz dela novamente - Ei Josie, será que você poderia me ajudar? - Ela continuou, incerta.

\- Claro. - Respondi, prontamente - O que precisa? - Perguntei, querendo ajudá-la.

\- É que o Dr. Saltzman ia me levar para a minha aula, mas parece que ele teve um problema com uma tal de Alyssa e simplesmente me mandou esperar ele aqui. - Hope explicou e eu suspirei.

\- Oh, claro. Alyssa Chang como sempre. - Revirei os olhos e Hope me olhou.

\- Quem é essa? - Hope perguntou, curiosa.

\- Uma doida qualquer, apenas não a leve a sério. - Falei e Hope soltou uma risada.

\- Vou levar seu conselho em conta. - Ela me olhou e eu sorri. Oh, mer/da. Hope Mikaelson é realmente linda.

\- E o seu irmão? Cadê ele? - Perguntei, tentando afastar esses pensamentos da minha cabeça.

\- Ele já está na aula. - Hope contou e eu levantei as sobrancelhas para olhá-la, querendo uma explicação melhor - É que o Dr. Saltzman estava mostrando a escola pra gente e acabou levando o Henrik pra aula primeiro, então ele estava pronto para me levar pra minha sala também, até que aconteceu esse pequeno incidente e eu acabei ficando aqui. - Ela concluiu, me olhando.

\- Então... - A olhei, abrindo um sorriso - Isso quer dizer que você quer ajuda para encontrar a sua sala de aula? - Perguntei e ela me olhou.

\- Na verdade não. - Hope respondeu e eu fiz uma careta, sem entender - Quero dizer, é melhor eu esperar o Dr. Saltzman aqui, não é? - Ela tentou se explicar e eu a olhei.

\- Tenho certeza que meu pai não se importaria se eu te ajudasse. - Afirmei e ela olhou para os lados, antes de soltar um suspiro

\- Ok, você me pegou. - Hope falou e eu arregalei os olhos, surpresa - É que não sei se quero ir pra aula. - Ela confessou e eu sorri.

\- Eu sei, o primeiro dia de aula é difícil pra todos e... - Eu tentei animá-la, mas ela me interrompeu.

\- Não, Josie, não é questão de primeiro dia. - Ela sorriu, me olhando - Eu apenas não quero ir pra aula mesmo. - Hope continuou e eu fiz uma cara de confusão.

\- Porque? - Perguntei, sem entender.

\- Porque eu odeio história da magia e o Dr. Saltzman chegou a mencionar que essa seria a minha primeira aula. - Ela confessou e eu olhei. Oh, espere. Eu também estava indo pra essa aula. Isso quer dizer que Hope Mikaelson é da minha sala?

\- Eu também estava indo para essa aula. - Falei e ela fez uma careta indecifrável - Mas espere, porque você odeia história da magia? - Perguntei, sem me conter.

\- Porque aprendi sobre história da magia em casa mais vezes do que posso contar. - Hope explicou, me olhando. É claro. Hope era uma Mikaelson e os Mikaelson definitivamente chegaram a construir parte da história, então é óbvio que saberiam mais de história do que qualquer. - Aí quando chego na escola e eles contam algo diferente das histórias emocionantes que o meu pai ou o meu tio Kol costumam contar, é apenas frustante. - Ela completou e eu acenti.

\- Faz sentido... - Sorri, a olhando - Mas você sabe que não pode cabular essa aula pra sempre, não é? - Soltei uma risada e ela me olhou.

\- Eu sei, mas já que o Dr. Saltzman me deu essa brecha, eu acho que vou aproveitar dessa vez. - Hope deu um sorrisinho malandro e eu ri.

\- Bom, infelizmente não é todos que tem essa sorte. - Comentei, passando distraidamente o meu olhar para o relógio que ficava no corredor e tomando um susto ao ver as horas. - Mer/da Hope, a aula começou a vinte minutos. - Bati na testa de leve com a minha mão livre ao notar que estava muito atrasada e a olhei - Nos vemos depois, ok? - Falei, me virando pra sair dali, quando ouvi a voz dela.

\- Espere, Josie. - Hope pediu e eu me virei novamente pra ela.

\- Que foi? - A olhei com pressa.

\- Fique aqui comigo. - Ela pediu, dando um sorriso - É que eu não conheço ninguém e eu literalmente não sei o que fazer. - Hope explicou e eu a olhei, mas antes que eu a respondesse, ela continuou: - Esquece, me desculpa, eu não posso pedir pra você cabular aula por mim. - Ela completou e eu soltei uma risada ao ver o nervosismo dela.

Ok, eu tenho que admitir que ela pedindo isso pra mim foi fofo. Eu não gosto de perder aulas, mas acho que não faz mal de vez em quando. Além disso, a companhia dela não era ruim e realmente não seria legal eu deixar Hope Mikaelson aqui sozinha.

\- Ei Hope, relaxa. - Parei de rir, a olhando - Eu fico aqui com você. - Afirmei, sorrindo.

\- Mas o Dr. Saltzman não vai ficar bravo se te encontrar fora da sala de aula? - Ela perguntou, parecendo preocupada comigo e eu ri novamente. Era tão engraçado ela chamando o meu pai de Dr. Saltzman.

\- Foi o meu pai que te deixou aqui, então... - A olhei e ela abriu um sorriso.

\- Nesse caso, eu ficaria honrada com a sua companhia. - Hope Mikaelson sorriu e eu me segurei para não morder os meus lábios. Ela era tão linda, principalmente quando sorria.

\- Então, como você veio parar aqui na escola? - Perguntei, descontraída, tentando desconversar.

\- Minha mãe e meu pai acharam que era uma boa ideia me colocar aqui. - Hope contou, me olhando - Principalmente depois de... - Ela ia mencionar algo, mas não terminou a frase.

\- Principalmente depois do quê? - Insisti e ela suspirou.

\- Eu tive um problema com o meu ex namorado e acabei tendo atitudes realmente idiotas. - Hope soltou rapidamente e eu sorri.

\- É, eu sei disso melhor do que ninguém. - Comentei e ela me olhou.

\- Porque diz isso? - Ela perguntou, parecendo interessada.

\- Eu também tive uma ex namorada que me deu problemas. - Contei, me lembrando de Penelope Park por um pequeno momento e Hope deu um sorrisinho de canto na hora. Porque ela sorriu assim?

\- Eu não sabia que você também gostava de garotas. - Ela falou derrepente e eu a olhei. O que ela quis dizer com também?

\- Você também... - Levantei as sobrancelhas pra ela e Hope riu.

\- Sim, eu também gosto de garotas. - Hope afirmou ao ver o meu olhar de confusão. Oh, isso é bom, certo? Eu realmente acho que gostei de saber disso. Espere. Porque eu gostei de saber disso? Mer/da, Josie Saltzman.

\- Mas você não disse que teve um ex namorado? - Perguntei, sem me conter, ainda um pouco confusa.

\- Acho que é tudo bem gostar dos dois. - Ela começou, sorrindo - Eu gosto. - Hope mordeu o lábio e me olhou de cima a baixo. É impressão minha ou ela acabou de dar em cima de mim?

\- É, acho que é tudo bem. - Sorri de lado e virei o meu rosto, constrangida. Hope Mikaelson literalmente fez as minhas bochechas corarem.

\- Desculpa se te deixei sem graça. - Hope se desculpou imediatamente, percebendo o meu constrangimento - Dro/ga, Hope Mikaelson você estraga tudo. - Ela falou pra si mesma, sem perceber que falou em voz alta - Eu só... - Hope continuou e eu a olhei.

\- Ta tudo bem, Hope. - Voltei a olhá-la, tentando tranquilizá-la, mesmo que as minhas bochechas ainda estivessem coradas.

\- Não ta tudo bem. - Hope suspirou e me olhou - É que as vezes eu não sei como agir e com isso acabo sendo uma completa idiota. - Ela tentou se explicar e eu arregalei os olhos.

\- Você não é idiota, Hope. - Afirmei, séria.

\- É claro que sou, eu sempre te deixo constrangida. - Ela me olhou, suspirando - E isso sem mencionar que... - Hope me olhou bufando, mas antes que ela continuasse se explicando, eu a interrompi.

\- Hope, pare. - Suspirei, a olhando - Apenas seja sincera, ok? - Pedi e ela me olhou.

\- Ok... - Hope olhou pro alto e respirou fundo, antes de me olhar - É só que desde que eu te vi ontem, eu apenas queria conhecer mais sobre você, eu não sei o que ta acontecendo, mas você é tão bonita e isso me deixa tão nervosa. - Ela soltou de uma vez e eu ia responder, mas ela continuou: - Eu queria me aproximar de você sem agir como uma idiota, mas isso é tão difícil pra mim, porque na minha escola de New Orleans era só eu agir como uma babaca que... - Hope ia falar mais, mas eu a interrompi com um sorriso.

\- Eu realmente fico feliz que você não agiu como uma babaca comigo. - A olhei e Hope levantou as sobrancelhas pra mim - E eu não entendi 50% das coisas que você me disse, mas se você quer conhecer mais de mim, ok. - Conclui e Hope me olhou por um momento, antes de sorrir. - E você também é muito bonita, Hope Mikaelson. - Acrescentei, sem me conter.

Hope me olhou por um momento, parecendo surpresa com o que eu disse, mas em seguida, abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Eu sem me segurar, devolvi o sorriso também. Era isso. Eu e Hope Mikaelson estávamos definitivamente flertando. E é apenas a segunda vez que eu vejo ela. E ela é uma Mikaelson. Dro/ga, isso é tão confuso.

\- Desculpe pela demora, Hope. - Ouvi a voz do meu pai se aproximando. Eu nunca pensei que diria isso, mas papai chegou na hora certa. Mais um minuto nesse corredor com Hope Mikaelson e eu não sei o que poderia acontecer. - Alyssa Chang causou um pequeno problema e eu tive que resol... - Papai ia explicar pra ela, quando me viu ao lado de Hope - Josie? O que você faz aqui? Você não deveria estar na aula? - Ele perguntou, confuso, levantando as sobrancelhas pra mim.

\- Desculpe, Dr. Saltman, mas a culpa é toda minha. - Hope respondeu por mim, olhando o meu pai - É que é o meu primeiro dia na escola e eu realmente não queria ficar sozinha. - Ela continuou e Alaric a olhou - Eu insisti pra Josie ficar comigo e ela foi muito gentil em aceitar. - Hope completou e sorriu de lado pra mim. Bom, a parte que ela insistiu pra mim ficar não é realmente verdade. Eu praticamente aceitei ficar no primeiro pedido dela.

\- Nesse caso... - Papai suspirou e me olhou.

\- Enfim, nos já estávamos indo pra aula não é Josie? - Hope falou na maior cara de pau e eu me segurei pra não rir. A minutos atrás, tudo que ela queria era cabular essa aula.

\- É verdade. - Acenti, segurando o riso.

\- Eu até estava dizendo pra Josie o quanto amo história da magia. - Ela comentou, continuando com a mentira e eu soltei uma gargalhada, sem me conter.

\- Do quê está rindo, Josie? - Papai perguntou, desconfiado.

No mesmo momento, Hope deu uns tapas na minhas costas e falou: - Sua filha está com uma crise de tosse, Dr. Saltman. - Ela o olhou, tentando me encobrir - Você não falou pra ele, Josie? - Hope me olhou, pedindo no olhar para que eu entrasse na mentira dela. Hope Mikaelson era definitivamente uma atriz de primeira.

\- É verdade, papai. - Tentei disfarçar e meu pai imediatamente mudou o olhar dele para um olhar preocupado.

\- Josie, querida... - Papai falou, indo ao meu lado - Eu já te disse que quando se sentir mal, você pode ir imediatamente para o meu escritório, não importa que aula perca. - Ele continuou e eu olhei pra Hope de lado que estava segurando o riso. No mesmo instante forcei o meu rosto a ficar sério e olhei para o meu pai.

\- Eu sei, papai, mas você sabe como eu sou. - Continuei com a mentira e ele sorriu.

\- Eu sei. - Alaric suspirou, antes de nos olhar - Agora já que vocês estavam indo pra aula, eu ficaria feliz de acompanhá-las. - Ele sugeriu e Hope soltou um suspiro frustado sem que o meu pai percebesse.

\- Acho que é uma boa ideia, papai. - Concordei, o olhando - Você não acha, Hope? - Perguntei, apenas para provocá-la.

\- É claro. - Hope falou com um sorriso irônico, mas meu pai novamente nem percebeu.

\- Então vamos! - Papai deu de ombros, saindo na frente, enquanto a gente o seguia, andando um pouco atrás dele.

\- Sabe a única coisa boa de tudo isso? - Hope se aproximou de mim, falando baixinho para o meu pai não ouvir.

\- O quê? - Perguntei, levantando uma das sobrancelhas pra ela.

\- É que você é da minha sala, então eu vou poder te ver todos os dias. - Hope sussurrou no meu ouvido, antes de se afastar, o que me causou um arrepio na espinha.

O que essa garota estava pensando? Ela estava brincando comigo? Uma hora ela é toda fofa e na outra hora ela é toda segura e cheia de si. Mer/da, eu não sei o que pensar. Mas acho que gostei. Oh, Lizzie talvez você esteja certa. Hope Mikaelson está mexendo comigo. Eu só espero que dessa vez, eu não tenha o meu coração partido.

**POV - Henrik**

Hoje foi o meu primeiro dia na escola Salvatore e foi totalmente incrível. Eu tive aulas realmente legais, fiz novos amigos e ainda acompanhei de perto o treino da equipe de futebol. Além do mais, o Dr. Saltzman me disse que quando eu tiver 13 anos, eu vou poder fazer parte do time também. Com isso, o dia passou tão rápido que nem percebi quando a última aula acabou. O papai que ia vir buscar a gente, então me despedi dos meus novos amigos e fui andando pelo o corredor da escola, indo em direção ao portão da escola Salvatore. Porém, ainda no corredor, encontrei a minha irmã que estava cercada por algumas pessoas, incluindo aquelas duas que apresentaram a escola pra gente.

\- Hey Hope! - Chamei a minha irmã e ela se virou para me olhar.

\- O nosso pai já chegou? - Ela perguntou e eu a olhei.

\- Provavelmente. - Dei de ombros e ela riu. Ela sabia o quanto nosso pai era pontual. - Ei, eu acho que foram vocês que apresentaram a escola pra gente. - Comentei, me virando para olhar Lizzie e Josie.

\- Isso mesmo. - Foi Lizzie quem respondeu, sorrindo - Você gostou do seu primeiro dia?

\- Sim, especialmente da parte em que o Sr. Satzman me levou pra assistir o treino de futebol. - Contei, animado.

\- Sério? - Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, me olhando - Posso te contar um segredo? - Lizzie me olhou e eu acenti - Eu sou a quarterback do time aqui da escola. - Ela continuou, piscando pra mim.

\- Não brinca. - A olhei e ela confirmou com a cabeça - Que demais! - Falei com euforia, abrindo um sorriso enorme - Você joga comigo um dia, Lizzie, por favor, por favor... - Pedi, implorando.

\- Henrik. - Hope falou meu nome, me repreendendo com o olhar. Eu sei que posso estar estar parecendo irritante, mas é que eu amo futebol e quase ninguém joga comigo.

\- Não seja um pé no saco, Mikaelson. - Lizzie sorriu ironicamente para a minha irmã, se virando para me olhar - É claro que eu jogo, Henrik. - Ela acrescentou, gentilmente.

\- Obrigado, Lizzie, você é a melhor! - Falei sinceramente e Hope revirou os olhos.

\- Não enxe a bola dela assim, carinha. - Um rapaz que estava ao lado de Lizzie falou.

\- Vai que ela acredita... - O outro garoto acrescentou, o que fez todos rirem, exceto eu e Lizzie.

\- MG e Kaleb, vocês podem fazer um favor pra sociedade? - Lizzie bufou, olhando para os dois - Apenas calem a boca! - Ela afirmou, mostrando o dedo do meio para os dois.

\- Lizzie! - Ouvi a voz de Josie repreendendo a irmã e senti meus olhos serem tampados em seguida - Faz de conta que você não viu isso, ok? - Josie sussurrou no meu ouvido, antes de tirar suavemente as mãos dela dos meus olhos.

\- Ok. - Concordei, rindo, sem querer contrariar a nova ''crush'' da Hope. Eu sei que só tenho 11 anos, mas até parece que eu nunca tinha visto um dedo do meio antes. Minha irmã faz isso o tempo todo.

\- Vamos então, Henrik? - Ouvi a voz da minha irmã e eu acenti.

Com isso, Hope começou a se despediu dos seus novos amigos e eu não pude deixar de reparar no sorriso que ela deu quando foi se despedir de Josie dizendo toda boba ''Obrigada por me ajudar hoje, Josie.'' Então assim que a gente tinha se afastado do olhar deles, eu a provoquei, sem me conter.

\- Obrigada por me ajudar hoje, Josie. - Repeti a frase que ela tinha dito a Josie, tentando imitar a voz da minha irmã.

\- Não enche, Henrik. - Hope bufou, revirando os olhos.

\- Ela é bonita... - Comentei, dando um sorriso - Mas eu acho que isso você já percebeu. - Continuei, rindo.

\- Não viaja, garoto. - Minha irmã me olhou, bufando - Josie é só uma amiga. - Ela continuou, tentando disfarçar.

\- Maya também era sua amiga. - Respondi e ela levantou as sobrancelhas para me olhar - Ainda assim isso não impediu que você enfiasse a língua na garganta dela. - Completei, soltando uma gargalhada, o que fez Hope parar de andar por um momento e me olhar.

\- Eu não vou me irritar, ok? - Ela respirou fundo, me dando um sorriso irônico, antes de acelerar os passos e ir em direção ao portão da escola Salvatore.

Eu segurei o riso ao ver a reação dela e a segui em silêncio. Quando chegamos no portão, o papai já estava encostado fora do carro nos esperando. Então nos desculpamos com ele por fazer ele esperar e Hope foi se sentar no banco da frente ao lado do pai, enquanto eu fui me sentar no banco de trás. A viagem foi tranquila com papai perguntando uma coisa ou outra da escola.

Obviamente eu nem provoquei Hope mais em relação a Josie novamente, principalmente na frente do papai. Ele era muito ciumento quando se tratava de Hope. Uma vez ele foi buscar a gente na nossa antiga escola em New Orleans e acabou vendo Ethan dando um abraço em Hope. Isso fez ele surtar. Se não fosse mamãe pra acalmar ele, ele literalmente teria acabado com o garoto. Mal sabia ele que Ethan não era o Machado que Hope gostava. Esse posto cabia a Maya. O engraçado era que papai nem sonhava que Hope também gostava de garotas e eu espero que continue assim.

Eu sei que vivo implicando com a minha irmã, mas acho que é isso que os irmãos mais novos fazem. Porém eu jamais iria dedurar ela ou fazer ela ficar em problemas com o nosso pai por causa disso. Hope é minha irmã mais velha e eu me importo profundamente com ela. Papai, mamãe e Hope acham que eu não sei, mas eu percebi que aquele idio/ta do Roman partiu o coração da minha irmã. O bizarro é que eu nunca fui com a cara dele. Acho que isso é sexto sentido de irmão mesmo. Digo isso porque eu sempre achei a Maya legal e a Josie também me pareceu ser uma pessoa legal. Acho até que ela ia combinar com a Hope se elas realmente ficarem juntas. Isso sem mencionar que a minha irmã definitivamente fica menos chata quando está ''namorando'' alguém.

Enfim... Porque eu estou pensando nisso mesmo? Não me interessa a vida amorosa da minha irmã. Na verdade, é até nojento pensar. Dro/ga, definitivamente é melhor eu parar de pensar nisso.

**POV - Hope**

Eu tinha acabado de terminar de jantar com a minha família, quando perguntei aos meus pais se eu poderia ir para o meu quarto. Normalmente a gente costumava passar um tempo juntos depois do jantar, mas é que hoje eu realmente não queria ter que ficar respondendo todas essas perguntas sobre o meu primeiro dia de aula. Então depois de obter a aprovação deles, eu subi as escadas e fui em direção ao meu quarto. Ao chegar lá, me deitei na minha cama e sorri ao pensar no dia de hoje.

Quando eu falei pra Josie que eu a achava bonita, eu jurei que tinha estragado tudo, mas pra minha surpresa, ela também me achou bonita. Eu não sou do tipo que fico nervosa quando estou flertando com alguém, mas confesso que tem algo em Josie que faz ela ser diferente dos demais. E ela foi realmente legal comigo hoje. Ela me ajudou nas aulas e ainda apresentou os amigos dela pra mim. Devo admitir que Kaleb, MG e Jed são realmente legais, embora a irmã dela tenha me olhado com cara de nojo o tempo inteiro. Eu realmente não sei qual o problema de Lizzie comigo. Ela mal me conhece. Como vou poder chamar ela de cunhada assim? Oh mer/da, Hope. Pare. Eu não devia pensar tanto em Josie assim. Ou devia? Mer/da. Vou ligar para o Stanley. Tenho certeza que o meu melhor amigo vai me dar um conselho útil sobre o que fazer. Assim, peguei o meu celular e fiz uma chamada de vídeo para ele. Depois de cinco tentativas, ele finalmente atendeu.

\- Até que enfim você atendeu seu idiota! - Reclamei e ele me olhou.

\- Eu também estava com saudades de você, bruxinha. - Ele riu, me olhando com um sorriso irônico.

\- Nem parece, né? - Bufei, ignorando o tom irônico dele - Afinal você ignorou cinco chamadas minha. - Continuei e ele suspirou.

\- Desculpe, ok? - Stanley se desculpou, sorrindo - Eu estava ajudando o seu tio Kol e o Vincent a resolver umas coisas aqui no Quartel Francês. - Ele se explicou e eu o olhei.

\- Nesse caso eu acho que posso te dar um desconto. - Soltei um suspiro e ele sorriu.

\- Mas então como estão as coisas aí? - Ele perguntou, querendo saber das novidades.

\- Melhores do que pensava, eu confesso. - Respondi e ele me olhou.

\- Quem você conheceu, bruxinha? - Stanley perguntou, desconfiado. É, realmente o meu melhor amigo me conhecia muito bem.

\- Ok, eu falo... - Fiz um pequeno suspense e ele me olhou - O nome dela é Josie. - Contei e ele soltou uma gargalhada.

\- Mer/da Hope! - Ele negou com a cabeça e eu o olhei - Eu queria ter sorte com as garotas como você. - Stan continuou e eu revirei os olhos.

\- Não seja dramático, do jeito que você fala parece que ninguém olha pra você. - Comecei e ele me olhou - Mas nós dois sabemos que é você que não quer. - Completei e dessa vez foi ele quem revirou os olhos.

\- Até parece. - Ele zombou e eu levantei as sobrancelhas pra ele - Mas me diz, vocês já se beijaram? - Stanley desconversou, sabendo que eu estava certa.

\- Ainda não. - Respondi prontamente, soltando um suspiro.

\- Que isso, bruxinha, você já foi mais rápida. - Ele provocou e eu bufei.

\- Eu conheço ela a dois dias, idiota! - Protestei e ele riu.

\- Eu sei, mas nós dois sabemos que quando você quer, você demora menos de dois dias. - Stan rebateu e eu revirei os olhos. Mas no fundo, eu sabia que ele estava certo. Foi assim com Maya. Com Ethan para provocar Maya e até com o creti/no do Roman.

\- Josie é diferente, ok? - Bufei, respondendo ele finalmente.

\- Diferente como? - Stan levantou as sobrancelhas pra mim, parecendo interessado.

\- Eu não sei, mas eu realmente fico nervosa perto dela. - Confessei e ele pensou por um momento, antes de me olhar.

\- Então o que você vai fazer? - Ele perguntou, me olhando.

\- Não faço ideia. - Respondi, sinceramente - Na verdade... - Fiz uma pausa e o olhei - Eu te liguei porque pensei que você poderia me dar algum conselho útil sobre isso. - Completei e ele fez uma cara de ofendido.

\- Quer dizer que você só me ligou por isso? - Stanley levantou as sobrancelhas e eu dei um sorrisinho - Ok, eu supero. - Ele decidiu por fim, o que fez nós dois rirem.

\- Então, o que eu faço? - O olhei, assim que tínhamos parado de rir.

\- Chame ela pra sair. - Ele respondeu, simplesmente.

\- Como? - Perguntei, levantando uma das sobrancelhas pra ele - Não tem como eu fazer isso, Stan, eu e ela passamos o dia todo na escola e nos finais de semana, eu provavelmente vou ter que ficar com os meus pais. - Expliquei e ele bufou.

\- Seja criativa, bruxinha. - Ele deu de ombros, dando um sorriso.

\- Belo conselho. - Revirei os olhos e ele riu.

\- Hope, você é a pessoa mais cara de pau que eu conheço. - Stan afirmou e eu bufei - Então apenas planeje algo dentro da escola e a convide, simples. - Ele completou e eu pensei nisso por um momento. Até que isso não é uma ideia ruim. Aliás, durante o dia, Kaleb e Jed mencionaram que toda sexta e sábado acontecem festas no antigo moinho. Mas nos dias de semana, o moinho fica livre. É isso. Eu poderia planejar algo pra Josie no moinho.

\- Stan, você é um gênio. - O olhei, abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

\- Eu sei. - Ele se gabou e eu revirei os olhos - Mas brincadeiras a parte, espero que dê certo seja lá o que você planejar. - Stanley continuou e eu ri.

\- Se der certo, eu te ligo contando tudo. - Falei, sorrindo - E espero que você atenda mais rápido da próxima vez. - Acrescentei e ele riu.

\- Vou tentar, mas não prometo nada. - Ele me olhou e eu bufei, antes de abrir um sorriso.

\- Sinto sua falta, idiota. - Confessei e ele sorriu.

\- Eu também sinto a sua, bruxinha. - Ele falou, devolvendo o sorriso.

Depois disso conversamos sobre mais alguns coisas sem importância, até que eu tive que me despedir do meu melhor amigo e desligar. Amanhã eu teria outro dia de aula na escola Salvatore, portanto eu não podia dormir muito tarde. Mas o pior disso, sem dúvidas, seria planejar tudo isso que eu e o Stan conversamos sem bancar a idiota na frente de Josie Saltzman. E ser idiota com pessoas que eu gosto, infelizmente era a minha especialidade.

* * *

**Boa noite, gente. Eu sei que costumo postar as quartas ou as sextas, mas esse final de semana acabei não saindo e aí tive mais tempo pra escrever, então aí está mais um capítulo para vocês :)**

**O que acharam da interação Hosie e da Hope pedindo conselhos para o Stanley? Provavelmente muitos não conhecem o Stan, mas ele surgiu na minha outra história ''Aprendendo a ser pai'' e como ele é o melhor amigo da Hope, nada mais justo que ela pedir conselhos pra ele rs**

**Enfim, nos vemos na semana que vem! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**


	5. Talvez essa escola não seja tão ruim

**POV - Hope**

Duas semanas tinham se passado desde que o Stan tinha me dado aquele conselho e só hoje eu decidi seguir o que ele me disse. Não que eu não tenha coragem de fazer isso, é só que eu não queria que a Josie pensasse que eu estava indo rápido demais. E posso confessar? Era uma mer/da. Toda manhã, eu olhava pra Josie nas aulas e tudo que eu queria era beijá-la ou pelo menos segurar na mão dela.

Na verdade, a única coisa boa de ter esperado esse tempo é que eu pude conhecer melhor o moinho durante a semana e assim planejar algo melhor pra hoje. Além disso, eu realmente estava me adaptando a escola. Josie, MG, Kaleb e Jed eram realmente legais, e Lizzie era até engraçada quando não estava sendo uma cadela total comigo. Mas voltando a falar do que eu planejei pra hoje... Bom, é simples. Eu vou convidar Josie para uma espécie de piquenique no moinho na hora do almoço.

Agora só falta a parte mais difícil: Ela aceitar. Suspirei ao pensar nisso e avistei Josie chegando para a primeira aula do dia junto com Kaleb e MG. Cumprimentei os três como de costume e esperei os meninos entrarem na sala. Quando eles entraram, chamei Josie.

\- Ei Josie, cadê a Lizzie? - Perguntei, apenas com a intenção de começar algum assunto.

\- Ela estava se sentindo um pouco enjoada hoje de manhã, mas acho que na segunda aula ela já está aí. - Josie respondeu, prontamente - Mas porque o interesse? - Ela estranhou, levantando as sobrancelhas. Normalmente eu e Lizzie só trocávamos farpas o tempo inteiro, então era realmente estranho eu perguntar dela.

\- Não é nada. - Ri, a olhando - É só que é estranho quando não trocamos as nossas farpas habituais de manhã. - Brinquei e Josie sorriu.

\- Faz sentido. - Ela concordou, rindo.

\- Na verdade... - Fiz uma pausa e Josie me olhou - Eu acho que é bom Lizzie não estar aqui agora. - Soltei e ela fez uma careta.

\- Porque? - Josie perguntou com uma careta de confusão.

\- É que eu queria te convidar pra almoçar comigo no moinho hoje. - A olhei com um olhar apreensivo. Eu queria muito que ela aceitasse, mas realmente não sei se ela vai.

\- Só nós duas? - Ela levantou as sobrancelhas e eu acenti com um sorriso.

\- Você aceita? - Insisti, mordendo o lábio com nervosismo, enquanto eu esperava a resposta dela.

\- Porque eu não aceitaria? - Josie rebateu, me dando um sorriso.

\- Perfeito então. - Falei, como se não fosse nada demais. Mas por dentro, eu estava pulando de alegria.

\- Mas... O quê vamos comer? - Josie perguntou e eu ri.

\- Deixa que eu cuido disso. - Pisquei e ela me olhou.

\- Vou confiar em você, Hope Mikaelson. - Ela afirmou, sorrindo.

\- Pode confiar. - A olhei e as bochechas dela ficaram coradas. Era tão fofo quando isso acontecia.

Mas antes que eu pudesse provocar ela sobre isso, a professora chamou para que entrássemos na sala. O resto da primeira aula se passou rapidamente com Josie e eu trocando alguns olhares. Como Josie disse, Lizzie realmente apareceu na segunda aula. Com isso, eu acabei me preocupando que Lizzie acabasse com os meus planos com Josie na hora do almoço. Então quando estávamos na última aula da manhã, eu mandei uma mensagem pra Josie perguntando se o nosso almoço no moinho ainda estava de pé. Felizmente, ela logo respondeu:

**"Claro que sim, Hope. Só vou despistar Lizzie aqui e já te encontro lá."**

Sorri ao ler a resposta dela e esperei a última aula da manhã acabar. Então, quando o sinal finalmente tocou, eu rapidamente saí para ajeitar as coisas no moinho. Chegando lá, eu coloquei uma toalha no chão para a gente se sentar e usei a minha magia para roubar comida e bebidas da cozinha da escola, colocando tudo dentro de uma cesta de piquenique. Assim, terminei de arrumar as coisas e logo Josie chegou.

\- Tudo isso pra mim? - Josie falou, olhando tudo em volta e levantando uma das sobrancelhas pra mim.

\- Sim. - Sorri e a olhei - Quero dizer, é simples, mas... - Eu ia me explicar, mas Josie me interrompeu.

\- Eu amei. - Ela sorriu, me olhando - De verdade. - Ela completou e dessa vez foi as minhas bochechas que ficaram coradas.

\- Como você despistou Lizzie? - Perguntei, depois de alguns segundos, querendo desconversar.

\- Eu disse a ela que papai estava me chamando para o escritório dele. - Ela respondeu e eu sorri.

\- Boa desculpa. - A olhei, mordendo os lábios, o que fez ela desviar o olhar.

\- Bom... - Josie fez uma pausa, antes de voltar a me olhar - Vamos almoçar? - Ela sugeriu, me dando um sorriso.

\- Vamos! - Concordei, a olhando.

Em seguida, nós duas se sentamos na toalha que eu tinha colocado e eu comecei a tirar os pratos embrulhados que eu tinha roubado da cozinha junto com as duas latas de coca cola e os talheres.

\- Você realmente cuidou da comida. - Josie comentou e eu a olhei.

\- Isso é porque você ainda não experimentou o macarrão. - Sorri, o que fez ela rir.

\- Vou experimentar então. - Ela afirmou e eu acenti.

Assim, nós almoçamos em silêncio e eu realmente não conseguia parar de olhar pra ela. Josie era linda até comendo macarrão. Mer/da. O pior é eu queria dar um passo a mais, como pegar na mão dela, mas eu não queria que ela pensasse que estou sendo abusada ou indo rápido demais.

\- Você está de parabéns, Hope Mikaelson, o almoço estava incrível. - Josie elogiou, assim que terminou de almoçar.

\- Eu acho que esse elogio deveria ser para a cozinheira da escola. - Contei, sem me conter.

\- Você roubou a comida da cozinha da escola, Hope? - Josie arregalou os olhos e a gargalhada que eu soltei me entregou - Isso não se faz. - Ela repreendeu, me dando um tapa de leve no braço.

\- Desculpe. - Fiz uma cara de arrependida e ela revirou os olhos, antes de rir.

\- Só vou te perdoar porque o almoço estava maravilhoso. - Ela falou, abrindo um sorriso.

\- Você realmente gostou? - Perguntei, a olhando.

\- É claro. - Josie afirmou, parecendo sincera - Mas... - Ela continuou, fazendo uma pequena pausa para me olhar - A única coisa que ainda estou em dúvida é porquê você me convidou pra vir aqui. - Josie completou e eu a olhei.

\- Eu queria ficar a sós com você. - Respondi, dando uma mordidinha no meu lábio inferior.

\- Porque? - Josie perguntou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas pra mim.

\- Porque... - Comecei, respirando fundo e olhando pro alto, antes de encarar ela novamente - Eu acho que gosto de você. - Confessei, tomando coragem e segurando na mão dela.

\- Eu... - Josie ficou com as bochechas vermelhas, mas não afastou a mão dela da minha - Eu acho que também gosto de você, Hope Mikaelson. - Ela também confessou, o que fez eu abrir um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

\- Será que eu... - A olhei um pouco em dúvida, ficando com as bochechas coradas também - Será que eu posso te beijar agora? - Continuei, enquanto eu mordia meus lábios.

\- Acho que pode. - Josie respondeu me olhando com um sorrisinho constrangido.

Com isso, eu me aproximei dela, ainda segurando a sua mão e a olhei. Josie sorriu nervosamente e mordeu o próprio lábio. Isso fez eu devolver o sorriso pra ela e acariciar os dedos das suas mãos. O gesto fez ela se sentir mais relaxada e essa foi a minha brecha para eu finalmente colar os nossos lábios. Os lábios delas eram tão macios que eu poderia ficar horas a beijando. Assim, aprofundei ainda mais o beijo quando ela deu passagem para a minha língua. No mesmo mesmo momento, Josie se animou e colocou a mão no meu rosto. Ficamos nos beijando por mais ou menos um ou dois minutos, até que finalmente nos separamos, ambas com os lábios completamente vermelhos.

\- Mer/da, Josie Saltzman! - Xinguei, sem me conter - Se eu soubesse que você beijava tão bem, teria te beijado antes. - Confessei, o que fez Josie soltar uma risada, antes de revirar os olhos e me beijar novamente.

**POV - Josie**

Confesso que me surpreendi quando Hope me convidou para almoçar no moinho, ainda mais sendo só eu e ela. Quero dizer... Depois da gente meio que ter flertado a duas semanas atrás, eu achei que ela ia me convidar para sair no final de semana, mas ela não o fez. Ao invés disso, ela se tornou parte do meu grupo de amigos e eu jurei que ia acabar ficando na friendzone. Graças a Deus não foi isso que aconteceu. Prova disso é o fato de que eu e Hope Mikaelson estamos nos beijando a mais de cinco minutos e só paramos entre um beijo e outro quando uma de nós duas perde o fôlego.

\- Você sabe que não deveria ter demorado tanto, né? - Ofeguei, enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

\- Como assim? - Hope levantou uma das sobrancelhas pra mim, ofegando e tentando recuperar o fôlego também.

\- Para me beijar. - Respondi como se fosse óbvio.

\- Desculpe. - Hope me olhou, ainda um pouco ofegante - Mas eu realmente não queria que você pensasse que sou abusada. - Hope explicou e eu ri.

\- E você é? - Provoquei com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Meus pais dizem que sim. - Hope respondeu, soltando uma risada.

\- Porque eles diriam isso? - Perguntei, sorrindo.

\- Porque quando eles ficam loucos comigo, eu os irrito ainda mais e isso faz eles ficarem ainda mais bravos. - Hope contou, o que fez eu rir.

\- Você parece com a minha irmã. - Comentei e Hope fez uma careta ofendida.

\- Por Deus, Josie, não me compare com Lizzie. - Ela reclamou e dessa vez quem fez uma careta ofendida fui eu.

\- Ei Hope, Lizzie é a minha irmã. - Afirmei, séria.

\- Eu sei, me desculpe. - Hope mordeu o lábio, o que fez eu suavizar o meu olhar - É só que parece que ela me odeia tanto. - Ela continuou, tentando se explicar.

\- Lizzie não te odeia, Hope. - Soltei um suspiro e a olhei.

\- Então o que explica ela ser uma cadela comigo a cada dois minutos? - Ela me olhou e eu segurei o riso. Isso era verdade. Lizzie sempre achava uma maneira de provocar Hope.

\- Eu acho que ela só está sendo a minha irmã. - Tentei explicar e Hope fez um biquinho - Você sabe, depois do que me aconteceu com Penelope... - Continuei e ela me interrompeu.

\- Você nunca me contou o que realmente aconteceu entre você e Penelope. - Hope apontou e eu suspirei.

Eu não queria realmente entrar nesse assunto, mas acho que seria bom pra Hope ao menos entender o lado da Lizzie. Então eu contei... Tudo do começo ao fim. Como Penelope entrou na escola, como nos aproximamos, como ela me pediu em namoro e como de um dia para o outro, ela mudou da água pro vinho comigo. Parecia que tudo que ela queria era me magoar e eu não entendia o porquê. Mas então eu acabei ouvindo escondida uma conversa entre ela e sua mãe, e descobri que a mãe dela ia enviar ela para um Internato na Bélgica. Era por isso que ela queria me magoar. Penelope não queria que eu sofresse quando ela tivesse que partir eventualmente.

\- Foi o gesto menos egoísta da vida dela, mas ainda assim partiu o meu coração. - Terminei, soltando um longo suspiro - Eu nunca pude perdoar ela por isso. - Conclui, olhando para Hope.

\- Uau, eu nem sei o que dizer. - Hope falou, sinceramente - Mas agora acho que entendo porque Lizzie implica tanto comigo. - Ela mordeu o lábio e eu sorri.

\- Viu? Eu te disse que a minha irmã não era tão ruim. - Brinquei e Hope riu.

\- Você tem razão. - Ela concordou, ainda rindo. - Vou tentar ser mais paciente com a Lizzie daqui pra frente, eu prometo. - Hope me olhou e eu sorri. Era fofo ela falar isso. - Mas por favor, nunca coloque fogo no meu cabelo, não importa o quê... - Ela continuou, soltando uma gargalhada, o que fez eu revirar os olhos. Quando eu estava contando de Penelope pra ela, eu cheguei a mencionar que coloquei fogo no cabelo dela quando vi ela beijando o MG.

\- É só você não merecer. - Me defendi, rindo, mas por dentro eu estava falando sério.

\- Ok, você tem um ponto. - Hope concordou com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Eu tenho. - Ri, a olhando - Agora eu acho que é a sua vez... - Eu ia sugerir que ela contasse a história dela com o ex, mas ela me interrompeu.

\- De quê? - Hope levantou as sobrancelhas, sem entender aonde eu queria chegar.

\- De contar a sua história com o seu ex. - Respondi e o olhar de Hope caiu na hora - Quer dizer, apenas se você quiser. - Acrescentei, a olhando. Eu não queria pressionar Hope a nada.

\- Está tudo bem, Josie. - Ela engoliu em seco e forçou um sorriso quando me olhou, o que fez eu saber na hora que eu não estava tudo bem.

\- É sério, Hope, me desculpe. - Falei, séria - Eu... - Comecei, tentando me explicar, mas ela me interrompeu.

\- Para com isso, Josie, você não fez nada de errado. - Hope pegou na minha mão, provavelmente querendo mostrar que estava de boa comigo. - É só que ainda sinto um pouco de raiva daquele cre/tino e... - Ela bufou e eu a olhei.

\- Hope, você realmente não precisa falar sobre isso se não quiser. - Afirmei, sinceramente.

\- Não, eu quero falar. - Hope me olhou, apertando a minha mão com força - Eu acho que vai ser bom pra mim. - Ela continuou, dando um sorriso de leve.

Com isso, Hope começou a contar desde o inicio o que aconteceu entre ela e Roman Sienna. Pelo que entendi, os Sienna eram antigos inimigos do seu pai. Roman, sabendo disso, a usou para se aproximar dos Mikaelson e planejar a sua vingança. A mãe de Roman inclusive chegou a sequestrar a mãe de Hope com a ajuda dele, mas Klaus felizmente conseguiu salvar Hayley no último minuto. Depois disso, Hope disse que tentou se vingar de Roman, mas Klaus e Hayley a impediram.

\- Eu senti tanta raiva dele ter me usado e do que ele quase fez com a minha mãe que eu realmente poderia ter matado Roman naquele momento. - Hope suspirou e eu a olhei - Por isso, eu até agradeço por meus pais terem me impedido. - Ela mordeu o lábio, dando de ombros.

\- Nossa... - Soltei um suspiro e a olhei - O meu drama com Penelope nem chega perto disso aí. - Tentei aliviar o clima e funcionou. Hope imediatamente abriu um sorriso.

\- Pois é, ser uma Mikaelson realmente tem suas vantagens e desvantagens. - Hope falou e eu ri - De qualquer forma, obrigada por me ouvir. - Ela agradeceu, me olhando - Foi a primeira vez que eu realmente falei sobre isso. - Hope confessou e as minhas bochechas coraram imediatamente. O fato dela confiar em mim para contar isso era uma honra.

\- Então... - Desviei o olhar, antes que ela percebesse as minhas bochechas coradas - Você realmente criou um híbrido? - Perguntei com certa curiosidade. Hope chegou a mencionar isso, enquanto contava a sua história com Roman.

\- Oh, sim. - Hope acentiu, me olhando - Eu queria impressionar Roman e acabei fazendo isso com um lobisomem insuportável do Bayou. - Ela continuou e eu a olhei - Mas admito que foi cruel fazer isso, eu me arrependo muito. - Hope finalizou e eu sorri.

\- E a sua família? Eles ficaram tranquilos com isso? - Perguntei, porque eu já tinha lido nos livros da escola que foram queimados que Klaus chegou a criar híbridos também.

\- De jeito nenhum. - Hope respondeu, prontamente - Eu sei que meu pai já teve os seus momentos de criar híbridos, mas ele mudou e não quer que eu cometa os mesmos erros que ele. - Ela explicou e eu a olhei atentamente - E a minha mãe, por Deus... - Hope riu, revirando os olhos - Eu realmente acho que nunca cheguei a ver ela tão brava. - Ela contou e eu ri, antes de dar uma mordidinha de leve nos meus lábios e a olhar séria.

\- É, Hope Mikaelson... - Comecei e ela sorriu com curiosidade - Eu acho que você definitivamente estabeleceu um padrão. - Afirmei e ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas ao me olhar.

\- O que você quer dizer? - Ela rebateu com uma careta de confusão.

\- Que você definitivamente estabeleceu um padrão para um primeiro encontro. - Expliquei e Hope soltou uma risada.

Eu não estava mentindo. Hope realmente conseguiu fazer esse primeiro encontro na escola que teoricamente seria simples ser perfeito. Tivemos uma boa refeição, conversamos sobre coisas realmente profundas e eu ainda beijei a garota mais linda da escola. O que mais eu poderia querer?

\- Você ainda não viu nada, Josie Saltzman. - Hope mordeu os lábios de uma forma tão sexy que as minhas bochechas se tornaram um tomate imediatamente.

\- Pare com isso. - Pedi, virando o meu rosto, envergonhada.

\- O que eu fiz? - Hope riu, mas ela sabia exatamente o que tinha feito.

\- Você sabe o que fez. - Rebati, o que fez ela sorrir ainda mais. Era tão fofo quando Hope fazia isso. Sua bochecha ficava com uma covinha e os seus olhos ficavam tão pequenininhos. Oh, mer/da. Eu acho que to ficando apaixonada.

\- Eu posso te beijar de novo? - Hope se aproximou de mim, enquanto dava um sorrisinho sem jeito.

\- Você tem que parar de perguntar isso. - Afirmei e olhei pra boca dela.

No mesmo instante, Hope sorriu de canto e colocou uma das mãos no meu rosto, antes de me beijar. Dessa vez, ela foi mais abusada, colando os nossos corpos e aprofundando rapidamente o beijo. Quando ela ficou sem fôlego, ela terminou o beijo lentamente com selinhos, enquanto tocava levemente na minha coxa com as pontas dos dedos. Eu sorri, olhando pra ela, quando senti o meu celular vibrar indicando que eu tinha recebido uma mensagem.

\- Apenas ignore. - Hope pediu, fazendo um biquinho tão fofo que eu quase a ouvi, mas mudei de ideia ao pegar o meu celular e ver a hora que indicava.

\- Mer/da, Hope. - Xinguei, sem me conter - Nós estamos muito atrasadas para a aula do Sr. Williams. - Falei, preocupada.

\- Pelo jeito eu sou especialista em te fazer chegar atrasada nas aulas. - Hope brincou com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Certamente. - Concordei, rindo e desbloqueando o meu celular para ver a mensagem que eu tinha recebido. Ao ver a mensagem, eu arregalei os olhos. Era Lizzie.

**"Onde diabos você está? A aula já começou a trinta minutos."**

\- É Lizzie. - Contei, a olhando - Nós realmente perdemos a noção do tempo - Suspirei e Hope sorriu.

\- Não se preocupe. - Hope deu de ombros e me olhou - É só a gente inventar algo e pronto. - Ela continuou e eu revirei os olhos. É claro que ela ia falar isso. Ainda assim, eu me levantei, pronta pra voltar para a aula. - Josie... - Hope implorou, fazendo aquele biquinho fofo novamente.

\- Nada disso, Hope Mikaelson. - A olhei, séria - Nós duas vamos voltar pra aula! - Continuei, severamente.

\- Ok, mãe. - Hope provocou e eu ri, dando as duas mãos para ela se levantar também. Ela me olhou, soltando um suspiro dramático, mas pegou as minhas mãos mesmo assim.

Quando já estávamos de pé, Hope olhou para a bagunça que deixamos e fez um pequeno feitiço, fazendo a cesta de piquenique desaparecer junto com a toalha e o resto. Eu ri, levantando as sobrancelhas pra ela e Hope apenas deu de ombros, fazendo um gesto com as mãos para eu passar.

Assim, saímos do moinho juntas e voltamos pra escola. Continuamos a andar pelo o corredor vazio da escola e antes que a gente entrasse na sala, Hope me puxou pela a mão e me deu um selinho rápido. Minhas bochechas coraram imediatamente, mas Hope apenas riu e deu ombros, entrando na sala de aula. Já eu apenas neguei com a cabeça e a segui.

\- Desculpe pelo o atraso, Sr. Williams. - Hope chegou falando, mas Dorian levantou as sobrancelhas pra ela e a olhou querendo uma explicação melhor. - Eu acho que o almoço não me fez muito bem, então eu tive que ir no banheiro e... - Ela começou a se explicar e eu coloquei a mão na boca, tentando controlar a minha vontade de rir. Hope era muito cara de pau. Como ela fala essas coisas?

\- Ok, Mikaelson, eu já entendi. - Dorian a cortou e eu sorri de canto - Apenas vá para o seu lugar. - Ele mandou e Hope imediatamente o obedeceu - E qual a sua desculpa, Josie? - Dorian suspirou ao me ver, depois que Hope tinha se sentado.

\- Eu estava no escritório do meu pai. - Menti na cara dura e Dorian me olhou parecendo cansado, antes de acentir e indicar com a mão para que eu me sentasse também.

\- Porque você e a Hope Mikaelson chegaram juntas? - Lizzie questionou com um sussurro, assim que eu tinha me sentado.

\- Coincidência, talvez? - Sugeri e Lizzie revirou os olhos.

\- Não seja mentirosa, Josette. - Ela afirmou duramente, ainda entre sussurros, o que fez eu bufar.

\- Não enche, Lizzie. - A olhei, encerrando o assunto.

Eu não queria contar a Lizzie que eu e Hope nos beijamos. Normalmente a gente nunca escondia segredos uma da outra, mas desde que Penelope Park partiu meu coração, Lizzie se tornou tão protetora comigo que acaba sendo irritante.

**POV - Hayley**

Eu e Klaus tínhamos acabado de pegar Hope e Henrik na escola Salvatore e agora estávamos indo ao Mystic Grill levar os dois para tomar milk shake. Era uma quinta feira e eu tentei ficar brava com Klaus por tirar as crianças da rotina, mas não adianta. Klaus sempre vai arrumar uma desculpa para mimar os nossos filhos. A desculpa dessa vez é que ele teve um dia exaustivo e tudo que ele queria era agradar Hope e Henrik para o seu dia melhorar.

E quem poderia imaginar não é mesmo? O terrível Klaus Mikaelson sendo um pai tão babão assim. Mas eu não podia ficar realmente brava. Apesar de Klaus estragar Hope e Henrik as vezes, ele era um pai incrível. O melhor que eu poderia ter pedido, na verdade. Sorri, o olhando e voltei a prestar atenção na conversa dele com os nossos filhos.

\- Então você realmente ajudou alguém a fazer um touchdown hoje? - Klaus perguntou ao ouvir a história do nosso filho. Eu nunca pensei na vida que Klaus ia se interessar por futebol americano um dia, mas por Henrik, ele faz.

\- Sim, papai. - Henrik contou, animado - Eu só vou poder entrar no time realmente com 13 anos, mas hoje a Lizzie estava se sentindo mal, então o vice capitão me convidou para participar do treino. - Ele explicou e Klaus sorriu - Kaleb disse que sou o quarterback de 11 anos mais promissor que ele já viu. - Henrik continuou e Klaus deu um abraço de lado rápido nele.

\- Esse é o meu garoto. - Klaus bagunçou o cabelo dele com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

\- Não se ache tanto, Henrik. - Hope provocou, o olhando - Eles só te deixaram jogar porque você é o meu irmão. - Ela continuou e eu revirei os olhos. Esses dois adoravam se provocar.

\- Não dê bola pra sua irmã, campeão. - Klaus interferiu, soltando uma risada.

\- Não vou, papai. - Henrik concordou, o olhando - A Hope nem tava prestando atenção no jogo mesmo. - Ele soltou, dando de ombros.

\- Porque? - Klaus levantou as sobrancelhas, ficando sério.

\- Porque ela ficou o treino todo conversando com Josie Saltzman. - Henrik contou e imediatamente fez uma careta de dor, mas Klaus felizmente nem percebeu. Se eu pudesse apostar, teria apostado que Hope chutou a canela dele por debaixo da mesa. - Quero dizer, eu acho que é normal, afinal elas são amigas. - Ele tentou se retratar e eu vi Hope dando um olhar mortal para o irmão.

\- Josie Saltzman é a filha do Alaric? - Klaus olhou para Hope e ela acentiu timidamente - Oh, cuidado com ela. - Ele alertou, a olhando - O pai dela realmente me odeia. - Klaus continuou e eu revirei os olhos.

\- Não seja idiota, Klaus. - Bufei, repreendendo o meu marido - Alaric e Caroline são bons pais, tenho certeza que Josie é uma boa garota também. - A defendi e Hope sorriu de canto.

\- Que seja... - Klaus deu de ombros com um sorriso irônico - De qualquer forma, fico feliz que a minha princesa esteja fazendo amizades, especialmente com meninas. - Ele concluiu e Hope engoliu em seco sem que ele percebesse, enquanto Henrik tentava controlar o riso.

Klaus não fazia a mínima ideia que Hope gostava de garotas também. Se ele soubesse, ele ia ficar paranoico. Não é que Klaus fosse preconceituoso ou algo do tipo, afinal ele considerava Keelin como parte da família e aprovava o relacionamento dela com Freya, mas é que com Hope, ele tinha um ciúmes anormal. Pra ele, ninguém era bom o suficiente para a princesinha dele. E Klaus só viu Hope com Roman e com Ethan, então ele realmente achava que Hope só gostava de garotos. Hope nunca chegou a falar pra ele o contrário, afinal ela viu como ele surtava com qualquer possível interesse amoroso perto dela.

\- Não ligue para o seu pai, meu amor, ele só está brincando. - Coloquei uma mecha do cabelo de Hope atrás da sua orelha e tentei tranquilizá-la.

\- Não estou não. - Klaus fez uma careta indignada e me olhou - Os garotos de hoje em dia só pensam em uma coisa e eu realmente prefiro que eles passem bem longe da minha linda filha. - Ele continuou e eu revirei os olhos. As vezes, Klaus conseguia ser um completo imbecil.

\- Papai... - Hope o olhou com o rosto constrangido. Ela detestava quando Klaus começava com esse "sermão" sobre garotos.

\- Eu estou falando sério, amor. - Klaus a olhou, coçando a barba do queixo - Além disso, você sabe que só tem permissão pra namorar quando eu morrer. - Ele acrescentou com um sorriso irônico. Isso não era realmente verdade, mas ele gostava de perturbar Hope com isso. Mesmo ele tendo mudado, ele ainda era Klaus Mikaelson.

\- Mas você é imortal, pai. - Henrik falou, entre risos.

\- Exatamente. - Ele piscou e eu bufei. Como Klaus conseguia ser tão idiota?

\- Porque começamos esse assunto mesmo? - Hope o olhou, irritada.

\- Hope está certa. - Afirmei em defesa da minha filha - Aliás... - Dei de ombros e me virei para olhar Henrik - O que você acha de ir jogar futebol com aqueles garotos ali, filho? - Sugeri, indicando para a praça de Mystic Falls onde tinha alguns garotos jogando.

\- Eu posso? - Henrik se animou rapidamente e eu acenti com um sorriso - Vamos comigo, papai? - Ele pediu, olhando pra Klaus.

\- Porque não? - Klaus sorriu e Henrik imediatamente se levantou com euforia e correu pra praça.

Já Klaus se levantou da cadeira lentamente e fez um gesto com os dedos para Hope indicando que estava de olho nela. Ela deu um sorriso forçado e Klaus riu, dando um beijo na cabeça dela e um selinho rápido em mim, antes de ir até a praça e se juntar ao nosso filho caçula.

\- Mãe, porque o papai é tão idiota as vezes? - Hope se queixou, o que fez eu soltar uma risada.

\- Eu me pergunto isso todos os dias. - Brinquei e Hope riu - Então... - A olhei com um sorriso - Como foi seu dia hoje, querida? - Perguntei, a olhando.

Já fazia umas duas semanas que Hope estava frequentando a escola Salvatore e eu realmente queria saber se ela estava se adaptando, afinal Hope era muito diferente de Henrik. Enquanto o meu filho mais novo contava cada detalhe do seu dia e o quanto estava gostando da nova escola, Hope nunca falava nada.

\- Foi realmente legal hoje, mãe. - Hope confessou e eu a olhei - Na verdade, eu estou começando a pensar que até que essa escola não é tão ruim assim. - Ela acrescentou e eu abri um sorriso. Era a primeira vez que ela falava isso.

\- Sério, meu amor? - A olhei, animada. Tudo que eu e Klaus queríamos era que Hope ficasse bem, afinal sabíamos o tanto que o trauma com Roman a machucou.

\- Realmente. - Hope acentiu e eu acariciei o rosto dela com um sorriso. A melhor coisa do mundo era ver os meus filhos felizes.

\- Isso tem a ver com a filha da Caroline e do Alaric? - Provoquei, sem me conter.

Diferente de Klaus, eu sabia que Hope também gostava de garotas. Eu inclusive fui a primeira pessoa a saber quando ela deu o seu primeiro beijo. A própria Hope que me contou. Foi tão bonitinho. Se o pai dela não fosse um ciumento surtado, eu até teria compartilhado com ele. Hope tinha 13 anos e foi com uma garota da mesma idade dela que morava no Quartel Francês. Maya Machado, a irmã de Ethan. Sim, esse Ethan foi o mesmo que Klaus quase enforcou depois de pegar ele com Hope. Pelo jeito, eu não era a única da família que já cheguei a me envolveu com os dois irmãos. Segurei o riso ao pensar nisso e olhei pra Hope que me olhava com uma cara indignada.

\- Mãe! - Ela protestou com um biquinho - Você também? - Hope me olhou e eu ri.

\- Relaxa, baby. - Sorri, apertando a ponta do nariz dela - Você sabe que não sou igual ao seu pai. - Continuei e ela acentiu - Agora desembucha! - Mandei e ela riu.

\- Josie é legal. - Hope contou com um sorriso bobo no rosto - E bonita também. - Ela acrescentou, ficando com as bochechas vermelhas.

\- Ownnn! - Eu a olhei, abrindo um sorriso - Minha bebê ta apaixonada. - Completei, me derretendo toda, o que fez ela bufar. Hope odiava quando eu a chamava de bebê e ficava zoando com ela. Mas como eu poderia evitar? Minha menina ficava a coisa mais fofa do mundo quando tava gostando de alguém. Foi assim com Maya e está sendo assim com Josie. Só Roman que realmente não fez nenhum bem a ela.

\- Para com isso, mãe. - Hope gemeu constrangida, o que me fez rir - Além disso, eu não sei se apaixonada é a palavra, eu só a conheço a duas semanas. - Ela continuou e eu a olhei.

\- Não importa, meu amor. - Sorri, a olhando - Porque só de ver você assim já me deixa muito feliz. - Completei, passando o braço em volta do pescoço dela e dando um beijo estalado na sua bochecha. Hope riu com o meu gesto e deitou a cabeça no meu ombro, enquanto a gente observava Klaus e Henrik jogando futebol na praça.

E era verdade. Fazia muito tempo que eu não via Hope animada desse jeito. E se Josie fosse o motivo desse sorriso, ela sem dúvidas alguma, teria a minha total aprovação.

* * *

**Oiiii gente, aqui está um novo capítulo para vocês. Eu sei que eu tinha dito que os capítulos iam manter a média entre 3k e 4k de palavras, mas é que agora to escrevendo pelo celular e qualquer ideia que me vem na cabeça, eu já vou lá e escrevo. Então espero de verdade que os capítulos não se tornem cansativos para vocês.**

**E eu também queria dar boas vindas as novas pessoas que adicionaram a história aos favoritos. Sem dúvidas, são as minhas leitoras que me incentivam a escrever mais. Obrigada pelo apoio de verdade :))**

**O que acharam da interação Hosie no capítulo? Eu sei que aconteceu até rápido, mas já sofro tanto com a lentidão delas em Legacies que apenas queria que elas se beijassem logo rs**

**Enfim, é isso. Nós vemos na próxima semana, meninas! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**


	6. Porque Lizzie me odeia tanto?

**POV - Hope**

Hoje era uma sexta feira e finalmente o final de semana estava chegando. Eu sei que final de semana eu costumo ficar com a minha família, mas eu espero que esse, eu consiga despistar o meu pai e pelo menos ir tomar um sorvete ou ir ao cinema com a Josie. Faz só um dia que nos beijamos no moinho e eu não sei explicar, mas eu apenas queria conhecer ela cada vez mais. O problema é que não é como se eu pudesse beijar ela ou segurar a mão dela aqui no corredor da escola. Tinha Lizzie e ela era um verdadeiro pé no saco. Suspirei e olhei para MG e Kaleb que estavam comentando sobre uma tradição que sempre acontece na última sexta feira do mês.

Parece que em toda última sexta feira do mês, como o almoço é estendido por uma hora e meia, eles se reuniam e iam para a biblioteca jogar verdade ou desafio. Segundo MG era meio que um pré aquecimento para as festas que aconteciam no moinho nas sextas as noites e nos sábados. Bom... Pra mim parece uma boa ideia. Acho que vai ser divertido, afinal.

Então, quando as aulas da manhã terminaram e terminamos de almoçar, fomos direto para a biblioteca. Com isso, nos sentamos em formato de círculo bem no canto da biblioteca para que não fossemos incomodados. Estavam presentes Josie, eu, Lizzie, MG, Kaleb e Jed, e estávamos sentamos exatamente nessa ordem.

\- Quem começa? - Kaleb perguntou, segurando a garrafinha de água e olhando pra nós.

\- Eu começo. - Jed falou, pegando a garrafinha da mão de Kaleb e a girando, em seguida.

\- Verdade ou desafio, Jed? - Lizzie perguntou, ao ver a garrafinha virada pra ela.

\- Verdade. - Ele respondeu e Lizzie revirou os olhos.

\- Covarde. - Lizzie zombou e ele bufou.

\- Apenas faça a pergunta, Saltzman. - Jed falou, impaciente.

\- É verdade que você e Alyssa Chang se beijaram? - Ela perguntou e todos com a exceção de Jed riram.

\- Ok, eu admito, é verdade. - Jed revirou os olhos e deu de ombros.

\- Meu Deus, Jed, que mal gosto. - Lizzie provocou e ele bufou.

Eu acho que atualmente a única pessoa que Lizzie mais detestava do que eu na escola era Alyssa Chang.

\- Ela não é tão ruim assim. - MG a defendeu e Lizzie se virou para olhá-lo.

\- MG, seu traidor. - Lizzie reclamou, dando um tapa no braço dele. - Você sabe muito bem que por causa dela eu fiquei na enfermaria por três dias. - Ela contou e eu ri.

\- Eu acho que to começando a gostar de Alyssa Chang depois de ouvir isso. - Provoquei, o que fez Josie me dar uma cotovelada discreta na minha costela. Mer/da, eu me esqueci que tinha prometido a ela ontem que ia me comportar com Lizzie de agora em diante.

\- Vindo de você é um elogio, Mikaelson. - Lizzie rebateu, mostrando a língua pra mim.

\- Ok, agora é a minha vez. - Josie falou, querendo interromper a nossa mini "discussão" e girando a garrafinha que estava no chão.

\- Parece que parou em mim. - MG riu ao ver a garrafinha apontando pra ele - Verdade ou desafio, Jojô? - Ele perguntou e ela o olhou.

\- Desafio. - Josie levantou as sobrancelhas e todos comemoraram. Isso sem dúvida, seria interessante.

\- Eu te desafio a passar um trote. - MG falou e ela o olhou.

\- Para quem? - Josie suspirou, dando de ombros. Nisso Kaleb foi até MG e cochichou algo em seu ouvido.

\- Boa ideia, cara. - MG riu, olhando pra Kaleb - Josie... - Ele continuou, se virando para olhá-la - Eu te desafio a passar um trote para Klaus Mikaelson. - MG completou com um sorriso e eu arregalei os olhos.

\- De jeito nenhum! - Josie negou imediatamente, ficando com as bochechas vermelhas.

\- Qual é Josie, está com medo? - Lizzie a provocou e eu bufei.

\- Porque tem que ser o meu pai? - Questionei, antes que Josie a respondesse.

\- Hope... - Kaleb falou meu nome, se virando para me olhar - Todos já ouvimos histórias sobre o seu pai. - Ele começou e MG o interrompeu.

\- E seria engraçado ver a reação do grande Klaus Mikaelson a um trote. - MG completou o pensamento de Kaleb e eu o olhei. Na verdade, até que a ideia não era ruim. Eu acho que seria engraçado, realmente.

\- Que seja. - Revirei os olhos, me dando por vencida - Se Josie quiser, tudo bem. - Continuei e sorri pra ela. Já Josie apenas me olhou, pedindo socorro.

\- Vamos, Josie, você é a única que nunca amarelou em um desafio. - Jed a incentivou e ela o olhou.

\- Ok, tudo bem. - Josie respirou fundo, finalmente concordando - Coloca privado o seu número para ele não saber que é você e liga pra ele, Hope. - Ela pediu e eu rapidamente fiz isso, antes de passar o telefone pra ela com um sorriso irônico.

\- Todos em silêncio, ok? - Josie falou séria, olhando pra nós - Vou colocar no viva voz. - Ela avisou, discando o número do meu pai.

\- Alô! - Papai atendeu com a sua voz grossa. Na mesma hora, eu tampei a minha boca para controlar a minha vontade de rir. Eu nunca imaginei Josie fazendo isso, mas é engraçado, eu confesso.

\- O Sr. Honesto está aí? - Josie perguntou, tampando nariz e fazendo uma voz diferente.

\- Não tem nenhum Sr. Honesto aqui. - Papai respondeu e eu podia imaginar a carranca dele nesse momento.

\- Ah, então você é um ladrão? - Josie rebateu, antes de desligar o telefone na cara do meu pai. No mesmo instante eu e os meus amigos explodimos em risos. Isso foi realmente engraçado.

\- Você arrasou, irmã. - Lizzie a elogiou, entre gargalhadas.

\- Pela primeira vez, eu concordo com você, Lizzie. - Falei, ainda rindo e Josie ficou com as bochechas vermelhas. Ela era tão fofa com vergonha.

\- É Jojô, eu realmente não sabia que você era tão boa em trotes. - MG comentou e Josie riu - Eu acho que eu que vou girar isso agora. - Ele continuou, dando um giro na garrafa e parando em Jed.

\- Verdade ou desafio, cara? - Jed o olhou, rindo.

\- Verdade. - MG respondeu, confiante.

\- É verdade que você ainda tem uma queda pela a Lizzie? - Jed perguntou e MG deu um tapa na própria testa.

\- Porque todo verdade e desafio tem essa pergunta? - Ele bufou, o olhando.

\- Para te irritar, talvez? - Jed rebateu, o que fez a gente rir, inclusive Lizzie.

\- Ah cara, você sabe que sim. - MG olhou para Lizzie e ela revirou os olhos - Mas acho que ela ainda precisa amadurecer pra enxergar o cara incrível que eu sou. - Ele se gabou e isso fez a gente rir ainda mais.

\- Idiota! - Lizzie o xingou, mas também estava rindo.

\- Ok, acho que agora é a vez do papai aqui. - Kaleb brincou, pegando a garrafa e a girando no chão - Oh, mer/da! - Ele xingou, ao ver que a garrafa parou em Josie. Foi Kaleb que tinha dado a ideia para MG de Josie passar um trote para o meu pai. Se eu conhecesse ela, teria certeza que ela ia se vingar.

\- Verdade ou desafio, Kaleb? - Josie perguntou, dando um sorrisinho irônico. Eu sabia que ela ia aprontar.

\- Verdade. - Kaleb a olhou, soltando um suspiro.

\- Parece que alguém ta com medo. - Josie zombou dele e eu ri.

\- Até parece, Josie. - Kaleb riu e ela levantou as sobrancelhas pra ele.

\- Pois parece. - Josie insistiu, o olhando - Até agora todos os meninos só quiseram verdade. - Ela provocou e Kaleb bufou.

\- Ok, desafio então. - Kaleb a olhou, revirando os olhos.

\- Agora sim. - Josie bateu palmas, dando um sorrisinho - Eu te desafio a... - Ela o olhou, fazendo um suspense - Dar um beijo no MG. - Josie completou, o que fez geral rir, exceto o próprio Kaleb e o MG.

\- Você não ta falando sério, Josie. - Kaleb reclamou e MG concordou.

\- Parem de bobagem. - Falei, olhando pra eles - É só um beijo. - Ri e eles bufarem - E até que vocês fazem um casal bonitinho. - Provoquei, fazendo Jed, Josie e Lizzie gargalhar.

\- Mas... - MG ia falar algo, mas Lizzie o cortou.

\- Por favor, MG, não seja homofóbico. - Lizzie pediu, fazendo um biquinho.

\- Vamos fazer isso, cara. - MG suspirou, se virando para Kaleb. Ele nunca conseguia negar nada do que Lizzie pedia.

\- Nem pensar. - Kaleb negou, arregalando os olhos.

\- Kaleb, você vai mesmo amarelar para um desafio tão simples? - Josie provocou novamente e ele a olhou.

\- Não mesmo. - Ele bufou e se virou para MG.

Kaleb e MG se aproximaram tão devagar que era impossível não rir. Então Kaleb colocou a mão no rosto dele e realmente o beijou. Mas o beijo foi tão rápido que nem deu tempo de zoar com eles. Quando o beijo terminou, o próprio Kaleb e o próprio MG caíram na gargalhada. Ficamos rindo por alguns minutinhos, até que Lizzie falou:

\- Ok, depois desse momento apreciando o casal do século se beijando... - Ela comentou sarcasticamente - Eu acho que é a minha vez. - Lizzie continuou, girando a garrafa que acabou apontando pra mim - Você não, Mikaelson. - Ela se queixou e eu revirei os olhos.

\- Verdade ou desafio, Lizzie? - Perguntei, enquanto bocejava.

\- Desafio, óbvio. - Ela deu um sorriso irônico me olhando.

\- Deixa eu pensar... - A olhei, colocando a mão no queixo - Já sei. - Falei, tendo uma ideia e dando um sorrisinho malicioso pra ela - Eu te desafio a mandar uma mensagem de texto para Alyssa Chang pedindo desculpas por agir como uma cadela com ela. - Completei e Lizzie me olhou indignada.

\- Nem morta! - Ela bufou, negando imediatamente.

\- Não seja dramática, Lizzie, é só uma mensagem. - Josie bufou, revirando os olhos.

\- Isso vai acabar com a minha reputação, Mikaelson. - Lizzie se queixou e Jed a interrompeu.

\- Que reputação? - Jed a provocou e ela mandou o dedo do meio pra ele.

\- Nem é tão ruim assim, Lizzie. - MG se manifestou, a olhando - Além disso, é só você falar depois que foi um desafio e pronto. - Ele a olhou e Lizzie respirou fundo, antes de pegar o celular pra escrever a mensagem.

\- Está ok assim? - Lizzie bufou, mostrando o celular pra gente.

\- Excelente. - Comentei com um sorriso sarcástico ao ver a mensagem que dizia:

**"Me desculpa por agir como uma cadela contigo, Alyssa."**

\- Você me paga, Mikaelson. - Lizzie ameaçou, apertando as teclas do celular com força para enviar a mensagem.

\- Agora é a sua vez, Hope, você foi a única que ainda não foi. - Josie falou, tentando aliviar o clima como sempre. Eu sorri, pegando a garrafa e a girando. Ela apontou pra Kaleb.

\- Hope Mikaelson. - Kaleb falou meu nome com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto - Verdade ou desafio? - Ele perguntou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas pra mim.

\- Desafio. - O encarei, dando de ombros.

\- Muito bem... - Ele riu, olhando de Josie para mim - Eu te desafio a beijar a Josie de língua. - Kaleb completou e eu sorri.

\- Ok... - Falei, como se não fosse nada demais e ignorando o grito de Lizzie dizendo "O quê".

De todos os desafios que ele poderia me sugerir, eu nunca pensei que beijar Josie Saltzman fosse um. Na verdade, isso era tudo o que eu queria desde que coloquei os olhos nela hoje de manhã. Kaleb está me fazendo um favor. Por isso, apenas me virei para ficar de frente com Josie e a olhei. Ela estava com as bochechas vermelhas como sempre. Então eu sorri, me aproximando dela e acariciei levemente o rosto dela, tentando fazer com que ela relaxasse. Ela sorriu timidamente, parecendo relaxar e essa foi a minha brecha para beijá-la. Rapidamente, ela deu passagem para a minha língua e isso fez eu aprofundar ainda mais o beijo. Mer/da, porque Josie Saltzman tinha que beijar tão bem?

\- JÁ CHEGA! - Lizzie berrou e isso fez a gente se afastar imediatamente.

\- Uau, isso que eu chamo de beijo. - MG comentou de olhos arregalados.

\- Nem fala. - Kaleb concordou, batendo palmas pra gente.

\- To tão surpreso quanto vocês. - Jed foi no embalo deles, acompanhando Kaleb nas palmas.

\- Parem com isso, meninos. - Josie pediu, ficando constrangida. Já eu apenas revirei os olhos e ri.

\- Isso é ridículo. - Lizzie se manifestou, revirando os olhos.

\- Qual o problema? - Perguntei, sem entender.

\- Você. - Lizzie respondeu, me fuzilando com os olhos.

\- Lizzie... - Josie colocou a mão no ombro da irmã, tentando acalmar ela.

\- Lizzie o caramba, Josie! - Ela estourou, tirando a mão de Josie com tudo do seu ombro - Essa garota está te usando e você está deixando. - Lizzie acusou, olhando de mim pra ela.

\- Ei, não fale assim com ela. - Sai em defesa de Josie, sem consegur me conter.

\- CALA A BOCA, MIKAELSON! - Lizzie gritou e eu ri ironicamente. Ninguém me manda calar a boca.

\- Vem calar. - A desafiei e sem que eu esperasse, Lizzie acertou um soco em cheio no meu nariz. E doeu. Mer/da. Doeu tanto que eu coloquei a mão no meu nariz e estava espichando sangue. No mesmo instante, eu vi Jed e Kaleb arrastando MG para fora da biblioteca. Josie chegou a mencionar pra mim que ele era um vampiro novo e ainda tinha problemas pra se controlar com sangue.

\- Lizzie! - Josie a repreendeu, esbarrando nela bruscamente e indo na minha direção.

Eu sei que eu tinha prometido a Josie que ia tentar ser legal com Lizzie, mas ela socou o meu rosto. Ninguém soca o rosto de Hope Mikaelson e sai contando vantagem para a escola toda. Ninguém. Assim, olhei o sangue em meus dedos e dei um sorriso ameaçador na direção dela, e antes que Josie pudesse se colocar na nossa frente, eu fiz um feitiço rápido, fazendo Lizzie bater as costelas em uma mesa de madeira e cair com tudo no chão.

\- Hope! - Josie me olhou chocada e eu a olhei, soltando um suspiro.

Mer/da, Hope Mikaelson. Você sempre estraga tudo. O pior é que se eu não me desculpasse imediatamente, Josie nunca ia me perdoar.

\- Que dro/ga! - Xinguei, tentando afastar esses pensamentos e fui até Lizzie para tentar me desculpar. - Lizzie, eu sinto muito por ter me descontrolado... - Comecei, dando a mão pra ela e tentando me desculpar.

Rapidamente Lizzie pegou a minha mão, mas quando ela me olhou, eu sabia que ela não ia me desculpar. Então, logo em seguida, eu comecei a sentir a minha mão pegando fogo. Mer/da. Lizzie estava me queimando.

\- LIZZIE, PARE! - Josie gritou, indo até nós.

Quando ela viu que a sua gêmea não ia obedece-lá, ela mesma colocou a sua mão em cima da nossa e sugou toda a magia imediatamente, me fazendo sentir um alivio imenso. É claro, Josie também era uma bruxa sifão.

\- Vocês podem parar com esse barulho? - Ouvi a voz do Sr. Williams, finalmente aparecendo no canto escondido da biblioteca em que estávamos. É claro. Depois de tudo, é claro que ele ouviu pelo menos algum barulho. - O que aconteceu aqui? - Ele perguntou ao ver uma cadeira revirada e o meu nariz sangrando - Na verdade, eu acho que não quero saber. - Ele bufou, olhando para nós três - As três pra diretoria agora! - Dorian mandou e eu o olhei

\- Sr. Williams, isso não é justo! - Protestei, o olhando - A Josie não merece ir pra diretoria, ela só estava tentando separar a gente. - Expliquei, a defendendo.

\- Isso é verdade? - O Sr. Williams perguntou, olhando para Josie que deu de ombros e Lizzie que balançou a cabeça concordando, mesmo estando irritada. - Já que é assim... - Ele olhou pro alto, tentando manter a calma - Josie, você pode voltar as aulas. - Dorian falou suavemente para ela - Mikaelson e Elizabeth, eu quero vocês na sala do Dr. Saltzman agora. - Ele mandou, apontando o dedo na nossa direção. - E pode deixar que eu acompanho vocês! - Dorian finalizou severamente, o que fez eu e Lizzie bufar.

Ótimo. Ir pra diretoria em plena sexta feira era tudo que eu precisava. Minha mãe definitivamente vai me matar.

**POV - Klaus**

Eu e Hayley estávamos tranquilos aqui em casa em mais um dia entediante em Mystic Falls, quando o meu celular começou a tocar. Eu até estranhei porque quase ninguém tinha o meu número, mas atendi mesmo assim. Era um trote. Se eu colocasse as minhas mãos no idiota que fez isso, ele ia pagar. Hayley ainda estava me tranquilizando e me pedindo para não ser tão mal humorado, quando foi a vez do celular da minha esposa tocar. Ela atendeu rapidamente e pela a expressão dela, eu sabia que não era bom. Eu levantei as sobrancelhas para ela, ficando curioso, mas ela levantou a mão pra mim, me pedindo pra esperar. Eu bufei, mas preferi deixar ela terminar a ligação mesmo assim. Então, quando Hayley finalmente terminou a ligação e desligou o seu celular, ela respirou fundo, antes de me olhar:

\- Hope se meteu em uma briga. - Ela avisou, me olhando. - Vamos ter que ir na escola Salvatore agora buscá-la. - Hayley concluiu e eu a olhei.

\- Porque precisamos ir buscá-la agora? - Perguntei, soltando um suspiro. Por Deus, era só uma briga. E eu sabia muito bem que Hope nunca se machucava em brigas.

\- Ela foi suspensa por três dias. - Hayley respondeu, revirando os olhos.

\- Bom... Provavelmente alguém a provocou. - Defendi a minha princesinha, dando de ombros.

\- Viu? - Hayley se virou para me olhar irritada - É por isso que isso sempre se repete, você sempre a defende, Klaus. - Ela reclamou, me olhando.

\- Em minha defesa, alguém sempre a provoca. - Dei um sorriso irônico, a olhando.

\- Esse não é o ponto, Klaus. - Ela me olhou, bufando - Hope é muito mais forte que qualquer outra criança ou adolescente no mundo e todas as vezes que ela briga, a outra pessoa sempre acaba parando no hospital. - Hayley começou, me olhando - Ela precisa se controlar. - Ela continuou e eu bufei - E se nós não colocarmos limites e a corrigirmos agora, enquanto a gente ainda pode, o quê vai ser dessa menina? - Hayley finalizou e eu a olhei.

\- Então eu sugiro que as pessoas parem de provocar ela em primeiro lugar. - Insisti, como se fosse simples.

\- Ah, então você quer que ela seja como você era antes? É isso? - Hayley perguntou, me fuzilando com os olhos e no mesmo momento eu amoleci. Ela sempre me convencia quando a gente chegava nesse ponto.

\- É claro que não. - Rebati, imediatamente.

\- Então pare de passar a mão na cabeça dela quando ela se mete em uma briga na escola, porque você sabe que é errado. - Ela afirmou, duramente.

\- Ta bom. - Revirei os olhos, me dando por vencido - Só não seja muito dura com ela. - Pedi, soltando um suspiro.

\- Isso vai depender do que ela fez. - Hayley respondeu, séria.

\- Ok, então vamos lá nessa escola resolver isso de uma vez. - A olhei, me levantando do sofá e dando a mão pra Hayley se levantar também.

Com isso, ela pegou a minha mão e foi comigo para o carro. Eu sei que no fundo Hayley estava certa, mas é que eu realmente não acho que é pra tanto. Hope era um pouco temperamental, é verdade, mas ela não fazia por mal. Suspirei ao pensar nisso e minutos depois já estávamos em frente a escola Salvatore. Fomos recebidos por Emma novamente e ela logo nos encaminhou para a sala de Alaric. Mas ao chegar lá, me surpreendi com a cena. Hope estava com a mão enfaixada e com um curativo no nariz, enquanto a outra garota parecia ilesa. Porém, antes que eu falasse algo, Hayley se manifestou:

\- O que diabos aconteceu aqui? - Ela perguntou para Alaric e foi até Hope - Você está bem, meu amor? - Hayley acariciou o rosto de Hope, parecendo muito mais suave do que a minutos atrás. Minha esposa era uma hipócrita. Ela fala de mim, mas é só ela ver Hope machucada ou em perigo que já se desmancha toda.

\- Eu... Eu estou bem, mãe. - Hope a olhou, chocada. Normalmente Hayley ficava furiosa quando Hope brigava na escola, mas hoje foi diferente porque pela primeira vez na vida, Hayley viu Hope parecer mais prejudicada do que a outra garota.

\- Você tem certeza? - Hayley insistiu, preocupada.

\- Sim, mãe. - Hope assentiu, a olhando - Além disso, quando eu chegar em casa, eu posso me curar. - Ela a tranquilizou, dando de ombros.

\- Sabemos que você pode, querida. - Assegurei com um sorriso - Mas eu acho que merecemos uma explicação. - Me virei para Alaric, colocando os meus braços atrás das costas.

\- A sua filha e a minha filha brigaram. - Alaric respondeu, soltando um suspiro cansado.

\- Você e Lizzie brigaram? - Hayley olhou pra Hope com uma expressão confusa no rosto e a nossa filha assentiu. - Ok, eu acho que eu realmente preciso de uma explicação. - Ela continuou, olhando de Hope para Alaric.

\- Meninas... - Alaric passou a mão sobre o cabelo, querendo manter a calma e olhou para Hope e para Lizzie - Se expliquem novamente, por favor. - Ele pediu e eu cruzei os meus braços sobre o peito.

Normalmente esse drama de escola me deixava sem paciência e irritado, mas hoje eu realmente precisava saber como a minha amada filha acabou com a mão enfaixada e com o nariz machucado.

**POV - Lizzie**

Talvez eu não deveria ter perdido a cabeça assim, mas Hope Mikaelson me tirou do sério. Ela praticamente agarrou a minha irmã, sem perguntar a Josie se ela queria ou não. Se bem que devo admitir que do jeito que Josie correspondeu ao beijo, isso provavelmente já tinha acontecido antes. É isso. A minha própria irmã é uma traidora. Mas mesmo sendo uma traidora, eu não vou deixar que Hope Mikaelson a magoe. E eu sei que é isso que ela ia fazer, por isso não me arrependo nenhum pouco de ter batido nela. Hope Mikaelson mereceu completamente o soco que levou.

O único problema é que toda essa confusão nos levou até aqui. Já explicamos tudo o que aconteceu para o meu pai e ele decidiu nos suspender por três dias, dizendo que violência na escola Salvatore é inaceitável e blábláblá. Mas agora que os pais de Hope chegaram para buscá-la, vamos ter que explicar tudo de novo. Que tédio, sério.

\- Lizzie me mandou calar a boca, eu pedi para ela vir calar, ela me deu um soco, eu a joguei na mesa e ela queimou a minha mão. - Hope resumiu a história, falando rapidamente - Fim. - Ela concluiu e eu ri. Até que ela fez um bom resumo.

\- Se foi a sua filha que agrediu primeiro e só a minha filha parece machucada, porque Hope está sendo suspensa também? - Klaus Mikaelson questionou com a sua arrogância habitual de sempre.

\- Hope machucou Lizzie também. - Meu pai contou, sério.

\- É mesmo? - Klaus comentou, sarcasticamente - Porque ela parece ilesa. - Ele deu um sorriso falso, me olhando de cima a baixo.

No mesmo momento, eu bufei e me levantei da cadeira. Então encarei Klaus Mikaelson com um sorriso irônico e levantei uma parte da minha blusa, mostrando a minha costela. Não foi só Hope que se machucou na nossa briga. Quando ela me jogou contra a mesa de madeira da biblioteca, eu também acabei ganhando um hematoma grande em uma parte da costela.

\- Hope, foi você que fez isso? - Eu ouvi a voz de Hayley se virando para olhá-la, provavelmente querendo uma explicação.

\- Mãe, em minha defesa eu preciso dizer que me arrependi quase no mesmo segundo. - Ela explicou e Hayley a olhou - E eu até tentei me desculpar, mas essa daí não quis e me queimou. - Hope concluiu e eu bufei.

\- Você tentou se desculpar? - Hayley levantou as sobrancelhas pra ela, parecendo surpresa.

\- Sim, mas só porque ela é irmã da Josie e eu não queria que a minha amiga ficasse chateada comigo. - Hope respondeu, dando de ombros.

\- Amiga. - Repeti ironicamente, soltando uma risada sem humor. Agora pouco ela tava enfiando a língua na garganta da minha irmã e ainda ousa a chamar só de amiga. Hope Mikaelson é muito cara de pau mesmo.

\- Enfim... - Papai soltou um pigarro, nos interrompendo - O ponto é que não aceitamos violência na nossa escola, não importa quem se machucou mais ou menos. - Ele continuou, se virando para Klaus e Hayley - Por isso, eu lamento dizer, mas Hope vai ter que ser suspensa sim. - Meu pai terminou, olhando fixamente para Klaus Mikaelson.

\- E a sua filha? Ela vai ser suspensa e vai ficar afastada da escola por três dias também? - Klaus perguntou com um sorriso irônico.

\- É claro. - Papai afirmou, sério.

\- Como isso vai acontecer se você é diretor da escola e pelo que eu saiba, vocês moram aqui? - Klaus insistiu, mantendo a sua pose arrogante e querendo sair com a razão.

\- Não que seja do seu interesse, mas também temos uma residência no centro de Mystic Falls. - Papai rebateu e eu sorri em vitória - E nós dias em que Lizzie estiver suspensa, vamos dormir por lá. - Ele finalizou e Klaus revirou os olhos.

\- Já que está tudo resolvido, podemos ir embora? - Hayley perguntou, querendo aliviar o clima e olhando para o meu pai.

\- Certamente, Hayley. - Papai concordou, a olhando - Mas antes, vocês precisam assinar os papéis da suspensão de Hope aqui. - Ele pediu e foi exatamente isso o que Klaus e Hayley foram fazer. - Hope é uma boa garota, eu sei que isso não vai se repetir. - Papai comentou enquanto eles assinavam os papéis e eu bufei. Eu não acredito que papai ta elogiando Hope Mikaelson.

\- Não vai mesmo, Dr. Saltzman. - Hope afirmou e foi apertar na mão do meu pai, assim que seus pais terminaram de assinar tudo. - E eu realmente sinto muito, Lizzie. - Ela teve a ousadia de se desculpar comigo novamente, enquanto me olhava com aquele sorriso falso no rosto.

Klaus, Hayley e até meu pai olharam pra ela com orgulho e eu jurei que ia vomitar. Hope Mikaelson não vai usar a minha irmã e ainda sair como a santa da história. Não mesmo.

\- Vai pro inferno. - A xinguei, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

\- Elizabeth, peça desculpas agora! - Eu ouvi a voz do meu pai me repreendendo, mas eu dei de ombros.

\- E digo mais... - Continuei, ignorando o meu pai - Se você beijar a minha irmã novamente, eu juro que acabo com você, Hope Mikaelson. - A ameacei e Hope arregalou os olhos. Porque ela pareceu tão assustada derrepente?

\- O que você disse? - Klaus Mikaelson falou com um tom ameaçador, olhando de mim pra Hope.

Então Hope tinha medo que o pai dela descobrisse sobre ela e Josie? Interessante!

\- Você não sabia que a sua filha anda beijando a minha irmã pelo os corredores da escola? - Provoquei de propósito só para irritá-lo ainda mais.

\- Isso é verdade, Hope? - Klaus me ignorou e se virou para encarar Hope que ficou pálida imediatamente.

\- Klaus... - Hayley o olhou, como se pedisse para ele ter calma, mas ele fez um gesto com a mão pedindo para que ela não se metesse.

\- Me responda. - Klaus insistiu, encarando Hope que ainda estava em silêncio - ME RESPONDA! - Ele berrou e até eu me assustei com o grito dele. Agora eu entendi porque Hope estava com medo.

\- Sim, pai... É verdade. - Hope finalmente o respondeu, o olhando timidamente.

\- Muito bem... - Klaus passou a mão pelo os cabelos e respirou fundo, provavelmente tentando manter a calma. - Vamos pra casa. - Ele mandou, apontando pra porta e Hope o olhou.

\- Pai... - Hope tentou e ele a fuzilou com os olhos.

\- Anda. - Klaus a cortou bruscamente, dando um empurrão de leve nas costas dela para ela ir mais rápido.

\- Desculpe por isso, Alaric. - Hayley o olhou, assim que Klaus e Hope tinham saído da sala - Klaus é um tanto ciumento. - Ela explicou, negando com a cabeça e indo atrás do marido e da filha.

\- É, pelo jeito Hope Mikaelson se ferr/ou. - Apontei com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, assim que eu e meu pai estávamos a sós.

\- Não só ela. - Papai afirmou, me fuzilando com os olhos - Você não precisava ter feito isso, Elizabeth. - Ele repreendeu, duramente.

\- Mas papai... - Tentei me explicar e ele me cortou.

\- Não tem mais e nem menos. - Ele bufou, me olhando - Se prepare, porque quando a gente chegar em casa, nós vamos conversar seriamente. - Papai me alertou, pronto pra sair da sala dele.

\- Onde você vai? - Perguntei, o olhando.

\- Vou tomar um ar para me acalmar. - Alaric explicou, me olhando - E você nem ouse sair dessa sala. - Ele continuou, apontando o dedo pra mim - Você vai ficar aqui de castigo até as aulas acabaram. - Meu pai finalizou, saindo da sala dele e me fazendo gemer em frustração.

É, pelo o jeito eu também estava ferra/da. Talvez até mais do que Hope Mikaelson.

* * *

**Boa tarde, gente. Mais um capítulo fresquinho pra vocês!**

**Eu queria dar boas vindas as novas leitoras e também dizer que agora o dia oficial das atualizações vai ser na quarta feira. Eu acho que assim fica mais fácil para mim se organizar e escrever os novos capítulos. Portanto toda quarta, é só passar por aqui. Qualquer imprevisto, obviamente, eu venho aqui avisar :))**

**O que acharam do capítulo? Confesso que amei escrever esse verdade ou consequência, porque eu realmente consigo imaginar algo do tipo acontecendo em Legacies um dia. Espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto quanto eu.**

**É isso, até semana que vem. Beeeijos xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**


	7. Klaus, não seja tão ciumento

**AVISO: Esse capítulo contém menção a uma palmada disciplinar em uma adolescente. Portanto, se não gosta, não leia!**

* * *

**POV - Hayley**

Klaus é um ótimo pai, mas ele age como um verdadeiro idiota quando envolve Hope e um garoto ou como ele acabou de descobrir agora, Hope e uma garota. Eu achei que ia ouvir ele gritar com ela da escola Salvatore até em casa, porém não foi isso que aconteceu. Ao invés disso, ficamos em um silêncio perturbador, enquanto Klaus dirigia o carro. Quando finalmente estacionamos o carro no jardim da nossa residência, Hope foi a primeira a descer e foi logo indo em direção a porta da nossa mansão.

\- Pode parando por aí, garota. - Klaus avisou e Hope o ignorou, acelerando os passos pra entrar em casa. No mesmo instante, meu marido bufou e foi até ela, a agarrando pela parte superior do braço.

\- Me solta. - Hope pediu, irritada e puxou o braço pra se soltar do aperto do pai.

Klaus provavelmente com medo de machucá-la, deixou Hope se livrar do aperto dele e observou ela indo em direção a porta. Eu vi ele passando as mãos no cabelo e respirando fundo, tentando se acalmar e acelerei em velocidade de vampiro até ele.

\- Klaus, você precisa se acalmar. - Pedi, colocando a mão no ombro dele.

\- Acredite, eu estou tentando. - Ele soltou um suspiro frustrado e eu assenti.

Depois disso, Klaus evitou olhar pra Hope, enquanto eu destrancava a porta. Então quando eu a abri e nós três entramos na sala, Hope fez menção de subir as escadas e ir para o seu quarto, mas antes que ela fizesse isso, Klaus gritou com ela:

\- NEM PENSE EM SUBIR! - Ele falou, apontando o dedo na direção dela - Senta nesse sofá agora. - Klaus mandou e eu vi Hope bufando, mas apesar disso, ela não ousou desobedecê-lo. - Agora se explique. - Ele afirmou com um olhar sério.

\- Eu me explicar? - Hope bufou, o olhando - Você deu um show na frente do Dr. Saltzman e da Lizzie por nada, eu é que mereço explicações. - Ela cruzou os braços, o encarando e eu coloquei a mão na boca, segurando a minha vontade de rir. Por um lado, Hope estava certa. Klaus realmente exagerou quando soube de Josie.

\- NÃO SE ATREVA A TENTAR SAIR COMO A CERTA DA HISTÓRIA! - Klaus berrou, a fuzilando com os olhos.

\- Mas eu estou certa. - Hope deu um sorriso irônico, levantando uma das sobrancelhas pra ele.

\- Hope. - A alertei com um olhar severo. Por mais que ela estivesse certa, ela não pode falar com o pai dela assim.

\- Mas mãe, eu não entendo o que eu fiz de tão ruim. - Ela reclamou, olhando de mim pro pai dela.

\- Não entende... - Klaus zombou, revirando os olhos - Desde quando você gosta de garotas? - Ele perguntou, se virando para olhá-la.

\- Desde sempre. - Hope respondeu, o olhando.

\- E como eu nunca soube disso? - Klaus perguntou com uma carranca.

\- Porque eu nunca vi necessidade de contar. - Ela o olhou e Klaus bufou.

\- Nunca viu necessidade de contar... - Klaus zombou novamente e a olhou - Essa é boa. - Ele comentou com um sorriso irônico.

\- Ok, já chega. - Afirmei, interrompendo a discussão dos dois antes que piorasse. Klaus e Hope eram muito turrões. Se eu deixasse eles continuar, provavelmente eles iam brigar até amanhã. - Hope, vai pro seu quarto que daqui a pouco eu e o seu pai vamos lá conversar com você. - Mandei, séria.

\- Mas mãe... - Hope gemeu, fazendo uma careta.

Normalmente quando eu e Klaus a mandávamos para o quarto, ela estava em grandes problemas. Porém hoje não era o caso. Eu apenas a mandei pro quarto, porque eu queria conversar a sós com Klaus antes de lidar com Hope. Meu marido estava muito nervoso e eu não queria que ele conversasse com a nossa filha assim.

\- Apenas obedeça, baby. - Pedi suavemente e ela pareceu se tranquilizar com o meu olhar. Hope me conhecia o suficiente para saber que eu não estava brava realmente.

Com isso, Hope nos deu um último olhar e subiu as escadas correndo. Klaus a observou subir as escadas, mas não falou nada. No fundo, ele sabia que tinha exagerado um pouco.

\- Hope ainda vai me enlouquecer. - Ele reclamou e se sentou no sofá, parecendo cansado.

\- Não seja exagerado. - Ri, o olhando.

\- Exagerado? - Klaus zombou, me olhando - Agora além de me preocupar com garotos, eu também vou ter que me preocupar com garotas. - Ele continuou e eu revirei os olhos.

\- Klaus, não seja tão ciumento. - Pedi e ele bufou - Nossa menina tem 15 anos, é normal ela se envolver com outros adolescentes da idade dela. - Argumentei e ele me olhou.

\- Por Deus, Hayley. - Klaus reclamou e eu o olhei - Hope ainda é uma criança e ninguém é bom o suficiente para a minha princesinha, acredite em mim. - Ele continuou e eu bufei.

\- Não adianta discutir com você, sinceramente. - O olhei, dando de ombros.

\- Você sabe que estou certo. - Klaus me olhou e eu revirei os olhos. Ele era um completo imbecil, as vezes.

\- Enfim... - Suspirei, querendo trocar de assunto. Eu realmente não queria perder meu tempo discutindo por uma coisa que não ia mudar. A única coisa que eu não conseguia mudar a opinião de Klaus era quanto a isso. - O que vamos fazer com a Hope? - Perguntei e ele me olhou.

\- Provavelmente devemos colocar ela em um convento para ela não beijar aquela garota nunca mais. - Klaus brincou, mas eu sabia que no fundo tinha uma pitada de verdade.

\- Para de ser idiota. - Repreendi, dando um tapa no braço dele e ele riu - E é sério, o que vamos fazer? - Insisti e ele me olhou.

\- Colocar ela de castigo até o final do ano e proibir ela de sair com aquela garota, obviamente. - Klaus falou e eu esperei que ele estivesse brincando novamente, mas não... Ele realmente estava falando sério.

\- Você não pode ser sério. - Bufei, revirando os olhos - Primeiro que não vamos colocar ela de castigo por tanto tempo assim e segundo que definitivamente não vamos proibir ela de sair com a Josie. - Rebati e ele me deu um sorriso irônico.

\- Porque não? - Klaus me olhou, levantando as sobrancelhas.

\- Porque não tem nenhum problema Hope beijar uma garota ou algum garoto da idade dela. - Afirmei e ele revirou os olhos.

\- Na minha visão, esse é a maior parte do problema. - Klaus deu um sorriso sarcástico e eu o olhei. Porque ele tinha que ser assim?

\- Você consegue ouvir o que você ta falando? - Respirei fundo, tentando manter a calma - A gente deveria estar conversando sobre Hope ter brigado na escola e ter sido suspensa por três dias e não o fato dela ter beijado Josie Saltzman. - Tentei explicar e ele me olhou.

\- Pra mim ela ter beijado essa garota é muito pior do que ela ter tido uma briguinha qualquer na escola. - Klaus teimou e eu bufei. Eu desisto, sério.

\- Olha, definitivamente não vamos punir a Hope por beijar a Josie. - Assegurei e ele bufou - Ponto final. - O olhei, encerrando essa parte da discussão - Além disso, eu não acho que precisamos ser tão duros dessa vez. - Continuei e ele soltou uma gargalhada irônica.

\- Logo você dizendo isso? - Klaus zombou e eu o olhei - Você é a primeira a ficar louca quando Hope tem problemas na escola. - Ele deu um sorriso irônico e eu bufei. Bom, isso era verdade.

\- Eu sei. - Reconheci, soltando um suspiro - Mas Klaus... - Comecei, o olhando - Em todos esses anos, eu nunca vi Hope pedindo desculpas por ter batido em uma colega ou um colega de classe e pela primeira vez, ela fez. - Continuei, séria - Eu acho que ela merece ser recompensada por isso. - Finalizei e ele me olhou.

\- Então você simplesmente vai deixar isso passar? - Klaus perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas.

\- Não exatamente. - Ri, o olhando - Mas acho que deixar ela de castigo até a suspensão dela acabar é mais do que o suficiente. - Afirmei e ele revirou os olhos.

\- Isso mais parece com alguns dias de férias. - Klaus zombou e eu bufei.

\- Acredite em mim, Klaus, ficar o final de semana inteiro em casa sem sair é uma tortura para qualquer adolescente. - Insisti e ele me olhou.

\- Se você diz... - Ele sorriu ironicamente e eu soltei uma risada, sem me conter. - Porque você ta rindo? - Klaus indagou e eu o olhei.

\- Porque os papéis estão invertidos. - Respondi e ele levantou as sobrancelhas com uma expressão curiosa. - Quero dizer, normalmente eu é que fico irritada com a Hope e é você que tenta me acalmar, mas hoje você parece muito mais irritado que eu. - Expliquei e ele bufou.

\- Eu tenho motivos pra estar irritado, afinal eu só fui descobrir depois de 15 anos que também tinha que me preocupar com garotas ao redor da minha filha. - Klaus se queixou e eu ri.

\- Não seja tão dramático. - Zombei, rindo - Hope é uma adolescente, isso definitivamente não vai ser a primeira coisa que ela vai esconder de mim ou de você. - Continuei e ele me olhou - E contanto que isso não afete a segurança dela, não temos nenhum motivos para ficarmos bravos. - Conclui e Klaus revirou os olhos.

\- Já que você é tão descolada assim, Hayley, não reclame quando a nossa filha fugir pra Veneza com aquela garota. - Meu marido deu um sorriso irônico e eu soltei uma risada novamente. De onde Klaus tirava essas coisas?

\- Ok. - Concordei, ainda rindo - Mas enquanto ela não foge pra Veneza, eu sugiro que a gente suba e conte a Hope o que decidimos. - Dei um selinho rápido nele e o olhei.

\- Que seja. - Ele deu de ombros, ainda um pouco emburrado, o que fez eu negar com a cabeça e rir.

Klaus tinha que parar de ser tão ciumento assim. Se fosse um garoto como Roman, ele teria total razão em ficar bravo, mas eu conheço Caroline e Alaric e sei que a filha deles é uma ótima menina. Prova disso é que pela primeira vez na vida, Hope pediu desculpas por ter machucado alguém na escola e isso é sim impressionante. Digo isso, porque eu criei essa garota sozinha por 5 anos e depois por 8 anos ao lado de Klaus e Hope nunca tinha se mostrado arrependida depois de brigar na escola, mesmo quando ela mandava a pessoa para o hospital. Normalmente eu que tinha que obrigar ela a pedir desculpas. E eu sei que ela só fez isso porque era a irmã de Josie, mas ainda assim é algo que deve ser elogiado. Então eu realmente acho que o meu marido deveria ver o lado positivo disso tudo.

**POV - Hope**

Eu estava totalmente ferra/da. Lizzie Saltzman realmente me ferr/ou. Minha mãe provavelmente estava brava comigo por eu ter machucado Lizzie e meu pai então nem se fala. Normalmente o meu pai me defendia nesses assuntos de escola, mas como Lizzie dedurou o fato de eu e Josie termos nos beijado, eu tenho certeza que papai estava ainda mais louco que a minha mãe.

O pior de tudo isso é que provavelmente os meus planos de sair com Josie no final de semana foram por água a baixo. Ou não, não sei. Parando pra analisar, até que a minha mãe não parecia tão louca assim. Se ela estivesse, ela já teria puxado a minha orelha ou algo do tipo e isso felizmente não aconteceu. Eu acho que é um bom sinal, afinal. Talvez eu ainda deva ter esperanças. Suspirei, quando vi a porta se abrindo. Eram os meus pais.

\- Agora que é a hora da minha morte? - Gemi e minha mãe surpreendentemente soltou uma risada.

É, eu estava com sorte. Mamãe não estava brava. Se ela tivesse, ela já teria mandado eu parar de gracinha.

\- Não seja boba. - Hayley riu, puxando a cadeira da minha escrevinha e colocando ela de frente para a minha cama - Vamos, sente-se aqui. - Ela pediu e eu obedeci, me sentando na cadeira de frente pra eles.

\- Vocês estão muito bravos? - Perguntei, mordendo o meu lábio e olhando para os meus pais que estavam sentados na minha cama de frente pra mim.

\- Eu certamente... - Papai ia falar algo, mas mamãe o interrompeu.

\- Não, querida. - Minha mãe afirmou, olhando de mim para o meu pai - Na verdade, estamos orgulhosos por você ter se arrependido e ter pedido desculpas para a Lizzie. - Ela continuou e eu a olhei.

\- Para ser honesta, eu só me desculpei porque a Lizzie é irmã da Josie. - Confessei com um sorrisinho de canto.

\- Nós sabemos, mas ainda assim é um avanço para quem nunca tinha pedido desculpas antes. - Mamãe apontou e eu assenti.

\- Isso é verdade. - Concordei e na mesma hora me passou algo pela cabeça - Isso quer dizer que não vou ser punida? - Perguntei, me animando.

\- Também não é assim. - Hayley cortou o meu barato rapidinho - Mesmo você tendo pedido desculpas, você deixou um hematoma gigante nas costelas da Lizzie e sabe muito bem que isso é errado. - Ela me olhou seriamente e eu soltei um suspiro frustrado.

\- Tava bom demais pra ser verdade. - Reclamei, sem me conter - Lizzie me deu um soco na cara, o que você queria que eu fizesse? - Bufei e minha mãe me olhou.

\- Eu sei que ela começou, mas quando um não quer dois não brigam. - Mamãe argumentou e eu tava pronta pra responder, mas papai continuou.

\- E isso sem mencionar que você sabe que é muito mais forte, Hope, você atacar ela causa mais danos do que ela te atacar. - Papai acrescentou e eu respirei fundo. Desde quando ele ajudava minha mãe nesses sermões? Ele nunca se importou quando eu brigava na escola.

\- Isso não é justo, eu mal encostei na Lizzie. - Me queixei, irritada - Já ela queimou a minha mão e se eu não tivesse me curado, eu provavelmente estaria com dor até agora. - Continuei e mamãe suspirou.

\- Hope, o ponto não é quem saiu mais machucada. - Ela falou, me olhando - E sim o fato que você está cansada de saber que brigar na escola ou em qualquer outro lugar é inaceitável. - Mamãe completou e eu revirei os olhos.

\- É sério, essa mer/da é uma injustiça. - Reclamei novamente, negando com a cabeça.

\- Eu acho bom você parar com essa atitude agora, mocinha. - Minha mãe repreendeu, séria - Antes que eu mude de ideia e a nossa conversa termine de outra maneira. - Ela ameaçou e eu abaixei a guarda na hora. É óbvio que eu não queria que a conversa fosse para o outro lado.

\- Desculpe, mãe. - A olhei, humildemente e ela suspirou - O que vocês vão fazer? - Perguntei, apreensiva.

\- Você está de castigo até a sua suspensão acabar. - Mamãe avisou e papai me olhou.

\- E para não parecer uma colônia de férias, eu vou te acordar todos os dias bem cedo pra você me ajudar com o café da manhã, além é claro de você estar terminantemente proibida de sair dessa casa ou de fazer qualquer coisa que você goste, como praticar magia, ver Netflix ou tomar milk shake.- Klaus acrescentou com um sorriso sarcástico e mamãe revirou os olhos quando ele citou o milk shake.

Todo mundo nessa casa sabia que era papai que sempre trazia milk shake pra mim e para o Henrik, mesmo quando mamãe reclamava.

\- Isso é tudo? - Soltei um suspiro e minha mãe assentiu - Tudo bem então. - Concordei, dando de ombros.

Sinceramente? Até que isso não era tão ruim. Eu jurei que além do castigo, eu também ia ganhar uma surra da minha mãe, afinal era isso que acontecia quando eu machucava alguém na escola. Isso era uma das coisas que ela era irredutível. Então ta ok. A única coisa ruim é que meus planos de sair com Josie realmente foram por água a baixo.

\- Já que resolvemos essa parte... - Papai pigarreou e me olhou sério - Agora eu realmente gostaria que você me explicasse que tipo de relação você tem com a Jonnie. - Ele mandou e eu vi minha mãe bufando e respirando fundo. Certamente, ela não concordava com esse possível interrogatório.

\- É Josie, pai. - O corrigi e ele revirou os olhos.

\- Que seja. - Ele sorriu ironicamente e me olhou - Apenas me responda. - Klaus mandou, levantando as sobrancelhas pra mim.

\- Nós só nos beijamos. - Respondi, sinceramente.

\- E isso não tem nenhum problema, querida. - Minha mãe garantiu, olhando de mim para o meu pai.

\- Na verdade tem. - Meu pai afirmou e minha mãe lhe deu um olhar mortal - Mas contanto que não passe disso e que você nunca a beije na minha frente, talvez eu possa lidar com isso. - Ele continuou e eu fiz uma careta confusa.

\- Como assim? - Perguntei, sem entender aonde ele queria chegar.

\- Veja bem... - Ele me olhou, fazendo uma pequena pausa - Eu não estou proibindo você de ver a Jonnie, Josie ou seja lá o que for. - Papai continuou, dando um sorriso irônico - Mas realmente não gostaria que você tivesse algum tipo de compromisso com aquela garota. - Ele terminou e minha mãe bufou.

\- Você está querendo dizer que eu não tenho a sua permissão para namorar a Josie? - O olhei, ainda um pouco confusa.

\- Exatamente. - Ele respondeu, piscando pra mim.

\- Klaus... - Minha mãe o fuzilou com os olhos e ele a olhou.

\- O que foi, amor? - Ele levantou as sobrancelhas pra ela com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

Pelo olhar da minha mãe, eu tinha certeza que ela queria matar o meu pai nesse momento. Mas por mais que eles discordassem, eles nunca se desautorizavam na minha frente.

\- Baby... - Minhã mãe soltou um suspiro longo e se virou para me olhar - Não é que seu pai nunca vai dar a permissão dele, é só que ele ainda te acha muito nova para namorar. - Ela tentou explicar para aliviar as coisas e eu assenti.

\- Está tudo bem, mãe. - Afirmei, a olhando - Eu realmente nem estava pensando em namoro nesse momento. - Admiti e meu pai abriu um sorriso.

Era verdade. Por mais que eu queira conhecer mais de Josie, eu realmente nunca namorei de verdade antes. Namoro de verdade que eu digo, é com a aprovação do meu pai e da minha mãe, podendo levar a pessoa na minha casa e essas coisas. Com Roman eu "namorei", mas nem papai e nem mamãe sonhavam que eu tava com ele. Na realidade, nós apenas se esgueirávamos pela as costas do meu pai. Isso sem mencionar que ia ser completamente assustador eu levar Josie em casa com meu pai por perto. É, eu definitivamente não precisava passar por isso. E eu acho que posso beijar Josie, sem ter um compromisso, certo?

\- Ótimo. - Fui interrompida dos meus pensamentos com a voz do meu pai - Já que é assim, então estamos combinamos. - Papai continuou e eu o olhei - Até porque eu odiaria compelir uma garota tão jovem como a Jonnie a ser freira. - Ele completou e eu arregalei os olhos.

\- Pai, você não... - Eu ia falar que ele não faria isso, mas mamãe me interrompeu.

\- É óbvio que o seu pai não faria isso, querida. - Minha mãe garantiu, olhando seriamente de mim para o meu pai.

\- Sua mãe tem razão, minha princesa. - Ele me olhou, dando um sorriso - Eu só estava brincando. - Ele riu e eu suspirei aliviada. Quando papai falava em voz alta que tava brincando, ele realmente tava brincando.

\- Só pra você saber, isso não foi engraçado, pai. - Reclamei, fazendo um biquinho.

\- Você deveria ter mais senso de humor, Hope. - Papai falou, indo até a cadeira que eu estava sentada e ficando em pé na minha frente - Eu amo você, querida, por isso sou tão protetor. - Ele se explicou, levantando o meu queixo para falar isso e eu sorri.

\- Eu sei, papai. - Assenti, o olhando. Ele sorriu com a minha resposta e beijou a minha testa, deixando o meu quarto em seguida.

\- O seu pai é um idiota ciumento... - Minha mãe comentou ao se levantar da minha cama e eu ri - Mas ele realmente te ama, meu amor. - Ela continuou, apertando levemente o meu nariz - Nunca duvide disso. - Mamãe completou, dando um beijo no meu rosto, antes de deixar o meu quarto também.

Tão logo os meus pais saíram do meu quarto, eu ouvi a minha mãe gritando com o meu pai e chamando ele de idiota. Bom... Isso era normal. Papai e mamãe pareciam que tinham que discutir para ficar bem. Eu já estava acostumada. E eu sei que papai me ama. Mas porque ele tem que ser tão assustador assim quando sabe de algum possível interesse amoroso meu? Sério, é uma mer/da. Desse jeito nunca vou namorar na vida.

**POV - Josie**

Quando as aulas acabaram meu pai me avisou que estávamos indo para a nossa casa no centro de Mystic Falls. Parece que meu pai suspendeu minha irmã e Hope, e para não ser injusto com Hope, a minha irmã também não poderia ficar na escola nos dias de suspensão. Já dentro do carro no caminho pra casa, jurei que Lizzie ia reclamar sobre eu ter beijado Hope, mas ela não falou uma palavra. Então quando chegamos em casa, meu pai me pediu para ficar na sala e praticamente arrastou Lizzie pelo braço em direção ao quarto dela. Eu nunca tinha visto papai tão irritado com Lizzie como ele tava agora, por isso decidi nem perguntar nada pra ele. O que a minha irmã fez?

Por isso, sem conter a minha curiosidade, eu absorvi a magia da parede e fiz um feitiço para ouvir o que eles estavam falando. Mas eu preferia que eu não tivesse ouvido. Lizzie simplesmente contou a Klaus Mikaelson sobre mim e Hope. Como ela pode? Todo mundo já tinha ouvido histórias de como Klaus costumava colocar uma adaga na sua irmã Rebekah e enfiar ela dentro de um caixão. O que ele vai fazer com Hope? O que ele vai fazer comigo? Lizzie não podia ter feito isso. Bufei, negando com a cabeça e desfiz o feitiço imediatamente pra parar de ouvir a conversa. Seja lá o que for que meu pai ia fazer com Lizzie, não me importava.

Então, momentos depois, eu comecei a ouvir o escândalo de Lizzie mesmo com o feitiço desfeito. Meu pai provavelmente estava dando umas palmadas nela e ela gritava tanto que parecia que estava sendo torturada. Eu sabia que era drama, porque o meu pai nem era tão severo assim. Além disso, ela merecia. Foi Lizzie quem começou a briga com Hope e foi ela que contou de mim e Hope para o Klaus Mikaelson. Ela só estava tendo o que pediu. Ainda assim, eu preferi dar uma volta no jardim, pois eu realmente não queria ter que ouvir isso. Minutos mais tarde, ainda no jardim, eu finalmente ouvi a voz de papai me chamando:

\- Josie, querida... - Alaric me chamou e eu virei para olhá-lo - Talvez você deva ir falar com a sua irmã. - Ele sugeriu e eu bufei.

\- Mas pai, ela não tinha o direito de dedurar eu e a Hope para o Klaus. - Afirmei, chateada.

\- É, ela não tinha. - Papai suspirou e me olhou - Mas ela já foi punida por isso e eu realmente acho que seria bom vocês conversarem. - Ele continuou e eu olhei pro alto, respirando fundo.

Quando eu o olhei novamente, eu mordi meu lábio e tentei controlar a minha imensa vontade de chorar.

\- Pai... - O olhei com uma única lágrima no rosto - Eu acho que eu realmente gosto da Hope. - Confessei com a voz embargada - Eu não quero que Klaus Mikaelson... - Tentei falar, mas nada saiu, o que fez meu pai me envolver nos seus braços rapidamente.

\- Klaus não vai fazer nada demais, meu amor. - Ele falou, enquanto me abraçava apertado.

\- Como você pode saber? - Perguntei com a respiração pesada - Eu li os livros sobre a família Original e sei que ele costumava colocar os irmãos em um caixão, e... - Eu ia continuar, mas papai me interrompeu.

\- O Klaus dos livros não é o mesmo Klaus de agora. - Ele levantou meu queixo para dizer isso, mas eu levantei as sobrancelhas pra ele, ainda um pouco em dúvida. - A 13 anos atrás, Klaus foi a âncora para salvar seus irmãos e desde que Hayley o trouxe de volta, eles estão juntos e ele realmente parece ser outra pessoa. - Papai complementou e eu o olhei - Eu não suporto Klaus Mikaelson e você sabe, mas se estou te falando que ele não vai fazer nada demais, é porque realmente acredito nisso. - Ele finalizou e eu soltei um longo suspiro. Talvez papai estivesse certo.

\- Ok. - Concordei e ele beijou a minha testa, antes de colocar as duas mãos no meu rosto.

\- Agora será que você pode ir falar com a sua irmã? - Ele pediu com um sorriso e secou com o dedo a única lágrima que tinha riscado o meu rosto.

\- Tudo bem, mas não prometo que vou perdoar ela tão rápido assim. - Falei, sendo sincera e ele assentiu.

\- Eu acho que é justo. - Papai riu e eu sorri, antes de deixar ele sozinho no jardim e ir em direção ao quarto da minha irmã.

Ao chegar lá, a porta estava fechada, então respirei fundo e dei três batidas na porta, esperando que a minha irmã não me ignorasse. Porém, foi exatamente isso que ela fez. Bufei, mas ainda assim decidi insistir por mais alguns minutos. Nada, nada e nada. Eu já estava quase desistindo e indo embora, quando Lizzie finalmente abriu a porta:

\- O que você quer, traidora? - Ela perguntou com os olhos ainda coberto de lágrimas.

\- Eu traidora? - Revirei os olhos e soltei uma risada irônica - Foi você que me dedurou para o Klaus Mikaelson, portanto a única traidora aqui é você. - Rebati no mesmo tom e ela arregalou os olhos.

\- Josie... - Lizzie me olhou, soltando um suspiro e secando as lágrimas que ainda estavam manchando o seu rosto - Eu só queria te proteger, eu juro. - Ela afirmou, ainda um pouco chocada. Normalmente eu nunca batia de frente com ela e sempre deixava a minha irmã ter a razão.

\- Proteger de quê? - Perguntei, cruzando os meus braços sobre o peito.

\- De Hope Mikaelson. - Ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

\- O que Hope poderia fazer? - Dei uma risada sem humor e neguei com a cabeça.

\- Ela poderia partir seu coração. - Lizzie me olhou e eu revirei os olhos - É sério, Josie, eu não vou deixar isso acontecer novamente. - Ela continuou e eu bufei.

\- Por Deus, Lizzie, esqueça a Penelope Park. - Descruzei os braços e ri ironicamente. Eu sei que era dela que a minha irmã tava falando quando disse "novamente".

\- Eu já esqueci. - Lizzie bufou, me olhando.

\- Não parece, né? - Dei um sorriso irônico, a olhando.

\- Escute Josie, eu realmente não me importo nem um pouco com aquela cadela, mas eu me importo com você. - Lizzie rebateu e eu a olhei.

\- Se importa tanto que me dedurou, não é? - A olhei, revirando os olhos - Irmã do ano. - Cuspi, colocando todo o veneno na voz.

\- Eu sei que você está brava, Josie, mas você não sabe como você ficava cada vez que Penelope Park te magoava. - Ela me olhou e eu bufei, mas ela continuou mesmo assim: - Você praticamente estava se tornando uma alcoólatra aos 13 anos de idade e se eu não tivesse te encoberto e cuidado de você todas as vezes, eu nem sei o que o papai e a mamãe iam fazer com você. - Lizzie finalizou e eu neguei com a cabeça.

\- Se eu soubesse que você ia jogar isso na minha cara um dia, eu preferia que você tivesse me entregado. - A olhei e Lizzie bufou.

\- Eu não queria jogar isso na sua cara, eu só quero que você entenda os motivos de eu não querer que você se envolva com Hope Mikaelson. - Ela me olhou e eu suspirei.

\- Olha... - Pensei por um momento e a olhei - Essa conversa não vai nós levar a lugar nenhum. - Decidi, me virando pra sair dali - Mas só pra constar, eu sei me cuidar sozinha, então você não precisa se preocupar comigo se a Hope partir o meu coração. - Afirmei, já de costas pra ela.

\- Como se fosse fácil eu ignorar a minha irmã gêmea bêbada que mal para em pé. - Ela murmurou ironicamente e eu me virei novamente para olhá-la.

\- Eu não tenho problemas com a bebida, Lizzie. - Rebati, irritada.

\- É, você não tem. - Lizzie deu uma risada irônica, negando com a cabeça - A menos que alguém te magoe, então você não sabe como lidar e acaba descontando tudo na bebida. - Ela acrescentou e eu bufei.

\- Isso não é verdade. - A olhei, revirando os olhos.

\- É claro que é, Josie. - Lizzie rebateu, duramente - E é por isso que eu quero você longe da Hope Mikaelson. - Ela entrou nesse assunto outra vez, o que fez eu respirar fundo.

\- Porque você tem tanta certeza que a Hope vai me magoar? - Perguntei, a olhando.

\- Porque ela é uma Mikaelson e é isso que eles fazem. - Ela respondeu e eu ri ironicamente. Grande argumento. - E porque eu sei que você já está apaixonada por ela e eu não quero que ela brinque com os seus sentimentos. - Lizzie continuou e eu a olhei.

\- Eu não... - Eu ia falar que eu não estava apaixonada por Hope, mas Lizzie me interrompeu.

\- Não venha falar que não está apaixonada, porque eu vi o jeito que você sorri ou como seus olhos brilham quando você fala com ela, Josette. - Ela me olhou e eu me encolhi.

Eu não sei se eu estou apaixonada por Hope. É claro, eu gosto da companhia dela, de conversar com ela, do sorriso dela e posso até dizer que gosto dela... Mas apaixonada? Será? Essa palavra não é muito forte?

\- Digamos que eu esteja... - Tentei me recompor, dando de ombros - Eu não vou me afastar dela porque você quer. - Afirmei, séria.

\- Quer saber, Josie? - Lizzie suspirou, parecendo cansada - Faça o que quiser. - Ela continuou, revirando os olhos - Depois só não me diga que eu não avisei. - Ela concluiu, pronta pra fechar a porta do seu quarto.

\- Lizzie... - Suspirei, colocando a mão na porta e não deixando ela fechá-la - Você... - A olhei, fazendo uma pequena pausa - Você está bem? - Por mais que eu estivesse brava com a minha irmã, Lizzie ainda era a minha gêmea e meu pai tinha acabado de punir ela. Eu sei que ele não era muito duro, mas nós sempre consolávamos uma a outra quando nós tínhamos problemas com o meu pai. E eu não queria que hoje fosse diferente.

\- Quem se importa? - Ela bufou, me olhando - Apenas me deixe em paz. - Lizzie me olhou, antes de fechar a porta do seu quarto com tudo na minha cara.

Eu pensei em insistir para que ela abrisse a porta, mas apenas engoli em seco e decidi sair dali. Talvez Lizzie precisava de espaço hoje ou talvez ela apenas não queira ficar perto de mim. Eu não sei. A única coisa que eu sei é que doeu ser rejeitada pela a minha irmã gêmea.

* * *

**Oiii gente. Antes de tudo, eu gostaria de dar boas vindas as novas leitoras. Como sempre, o apoio de vocês é essencial :))**

**Eu sei que vocês esperavam que a reação do Klaus fosse mil vezes pior, mas o Klaus é mais do tipo que surta na hora. E por mais irritado que ele esteja, a Hope vai ser sempre o ponto fraco dele. Isso sem mencionar, é claro, que nessa história o Klaus teve 8 anos de paz ao lado da Hayley e dos seus filhos, então obviamente que ele está um pouco mudado.**

**Mas e aí, o que vocês acharam do capítulo e da conversa entre a Lizzie e a Josie? Conseguiram entender um pouco mais dos motivos da Lizzie? Se puderem, me deixem saber o que vocês pensaram.**

**Enfim, eu acho que é isso... Bom Carnaval a todas vocês, eu espero que aproveitem bastante. Beeeeeijos e até a próxima! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**


	8. Por você, eu entro em problemas

**POV - Henrik**

Durante o intervalo da tarde, algumas pessoas estavam comentando nos corredores da escola que a Lizzie tinha dado um soco no nariz da minha irmã e eu sei que Hope respondeu, porque obviamente ela não ia deixar isso passar mesmo Lizzie sendo a irmã gêmea da "crush" dela. Eu também ouvi que o Sr. Saltzman tinha suspendido as duas por isso e que meus pais tinham vindo buscá-la. Eu só espero que a minha mãe não fique muito louca com a Hope por causa disso. Ela fica furiosa quando a minha irmã tem problemas na escola. Com isso, a única coisa que me restou foi esperar o tempo passar. Então quando a aula finalmente acabou, eu fui até o portão correndo, esperando encontrar os meus pais. Mas a única pessoa que estava lá era a minha mãe, Hayley.

\- Oi, querido. - Mamãe sorriu e me abraçou - Como foi a aula hoje? - Ela perguntou, me dando um beijo rápido na cabeça.

\- Foi legal, como sempre. - Respondi, dando de ombros - Cadê o papai? - A olhei, enquanto eu a seguia até o carro.

\- Ele está em casa com a sua irmã. - Ela falou, entrando no carro.

\- Eu soube que a Hope foi suspensa. - Comentei como quem não quer nada, já dentro do carro.

\- Sim, ela foi. - Mamãe confirmou, soltando um suspiro - Mas não se preocupe, seu pai e eu já resolvemos isso. - Ela me olhou, encerrando o assunto, antes de dar partida no carro.

Eu queria perguntar mais sobre a minha irmã, mas também não queria me meter em um assunto que não me dizia respeito. É claro, eu estava preocupado, afinal ninguém gosta de ver sua irmã em problemas, porém eu sabia que papai e mamãe eram justos mesmo quando optavam por um castigo físico, então eu não sei. A verdade é que eu só queria ver a minha irmã.

Por isso, quando a minha mãe finalmente estacionou no jardim da nossa casa, eu sai do carro correndo e fui em direção a nossa casa. Eu cheguei a ouvir a voz de mamãe falando que eu tinha esquecido a mochila dentro do carro, mas nem me importei. Apenas entrei dentro de casa e estava pronto pra subir até o quarto da minha irmã, quando eu esbarrei em alguém.

\- Henrik! - Eu ouvi a voz de Hope e olhei pra cima para olhá-la - Olha por onde anda. - Ela me repreendeu, mas eu nem me importei. Tudo que eu fiz foi abrir um sorriso e abraçar ela com força. - O que te deu, garoto? - Ela perguntou entre o abraço, mas eu vi que ela estava sorrindo.

\- Eu estava preocupado. - Afirmei, sinceramente - Todo mundo na escola estava falando da sua briga com a Lizzie Saltzman. - Contei e ela me olhou.

\- Sério? E o que disseram? - Ela perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas.

\- Que ela praticamente quebrou o seu nariz. - Respondi e ela bufou.

\- Que calúnia. - Eu a olhei e ela revirou os olhos - Como falam uma coisa dessas? - Ela reclamou, indignada - Todo mundo sabe que eu só não acabei com a Lizzie, porque ela é a irmã da Josie. - Hope continuou e eu sorri.

\- Eu ouvi isso, garota. - Mamãe entrou na sala derrepente, carregando a minha mochila nas costas.

\- Eu só to brincando, mãe. - Minha irmã se explicou e mamãe a olhou.

\- Sei... - Ela sorriu ironicamente e Hope riu - E Henrik... - Mamãe me chamou, se virando para me olhar - Depois guarde a sua mochila no seu quarto, ok? - Ela mandou, colocando a minha mochila no sofá.

\- Ta bom, mamãe. - Assenti, a olhando.

\- Porque você entrou em casa tão rápido? - Mamãe perguntou e eu a olhei - Isso tudo é saudades da sua irmã? - Ela brincou e Hope riu.

\- É porque você sempre fica tão brava quando a Hope tem problemas na escola que eu... - Eu ia me explicar, mas Hope me cortou.

\- Oh, não se preocupe, maninho. - Ela riu, me olhando - O meu traseiro ficou a salvo dessa vez. - Hope contou e eu a olhei.

\- Realmente? - Dei um sorriso e Hope assentiu.

\- Vocês são tão bobos. - Minha mãe olhou pra gente, revirando os olhos - Aliás, onde está o seu pai? - Ela perguntou, especificamente para a Hope.

\- Ele está no estúdio pintando. - Hope respondeu, a olhando.

\- E porque você não está com o papai? - Me virei para olhá-la, levantando as sobrancelhas para ela. A minha irmã adora pintar, principalmente junto com o nosso pai.

\- Porque a mamãe e o papai me colocaram de castigo, então to proibida de fazer tudo que eu gosto. - Ela soltou um suspiro, parecendo frustrada.

\- Mãe, isso é injusto. - Falei, saindo em defesa da minha irmã e me virando para olhar a minha mãe - Lizzie fica o tempo inteiro provocando a Hope, além disso foi ela quem começou. - Continuei e eu vi a minha irmã abrindo um sorriso por eu tentar defender ela.

\- Foi o que eu disse. - Hope levantou as mãos pro alto e deu um sorrisinho de canto para a minha mãe.

\- Fico feliz por você estar tentando defender a sua irmã, querido, mas tanto você como ela sabem que brigas são inaceitáveis. - Mamãe afirmou e Hope bufou - E Hope também machucou Lizzie. - Ela completou, olhando de mim para a minha irmã.

\- Se Hope a machucou, eu acho muito bem feito. - A olhei, cruzando os braços.

\- Henrik. - Minha mãe falou o meu nome, me repreendendo com o olhar.

\- Deixa isso pra lá, maninho. - Hope interferiu, me olhando - Na verdade, eu acho que ficar de férias da escola por 5 dias até que não é algo tão ruim. - Ela sorriu e eu ri.

\- Hope. - Minha mãe lhe deu um olhar sério, mas minha irmã apenas a olhou como se perguntasse "O que eu fiz?".

\- Eu não gosto mais da Lizzie agora. - Comentei, querendo aliviar o clima - Ninguém pode socar a minha irmã. - Continuei e Hope me olhou - Só eu. - Completei, abrindo um sorriso.

\- Gostaria de ver você tentar. - Hope provocou e eu dei um soco de leve no braço dela, o que fez ela rir.

\- Pronto, acho que agora vocês já voltaram ao normal. - Minha mãe revirou os olhos, antes de sorrir - Agora será que algum de vocês pode ir chamar o seu pai para ele ir preparar o jantar? - Ela perguntou e eu dei um pulo, levantando o braço pro alto

\- Eu vou, eu vou! - Falei animado, antes de subir as escadas correndo e ir em direção ao estúdio de arte do meu pai.

**POV - Josie**

O jantar que estávamos tendo em família estava a coisa mais silenciosa do mundo. Lizzie não falava comigo e ainda parecia chateada com o meu pai. Eu não tinha nada para falar com o meu pai e também queria dar espaço a Lizzie, e meu pai percebeu que a gente não estava se falando e preferiu não se meter. É sério, era nessas horas que eu sentia a falta da minha mãe. Ela com toda certeza ia fazer a gente se entender. Por isso, apenas dei de ombros e voltei a comer. Foi quando senti o meu celular vibrando na minha cintura, indicando que eu tinha recebido uma mensagem. Eu sei que o papai não gostava que a gente mexesse no celular durante o jantar, mas nem me importei e apenas peguei o celular para ler a mensagem. Era do Kaleb.

**"Hey Jô. Partiu festa no moinho? Eu, o MG e o Jed vamos aí te buscar com o meu carro."**

Uma festa? Até que não seria uma má ideia. Eu realmente estava precisando esparecer depois da minha discussão com Lizzie. Sem contar que eu poderia convidar a Hope pra ir com a gente e aí poderíamos realmente nos divertir. Eu não sei. Talvez seja uma boa ideia. Então, pensando nisso, eu abri um sorriso e digitei rapidamente a resposta para o Kaleb.

**"Tô dentro, Kaleb. Me busca em trinta minutos, por favor. Fuga pela a janela, como sempre."**

Não é que Alaric me proibisse de sair ou algo do tipo, mas é que se eu falasse que ia sair com o MG, o Kaleb e o Jed em plena sexta a feira a noite, ele provavelmente ia desconfiar que estava rolando uma festa na escola dele e aí ele com toda a certeza ia lá acabar com tudo. Papai era o diretor, afinal. Ele não podia simplesmente permitir essas coisas. E como eu não estava dormindo na escola hoje, eu não tinha opção a não ser fugir pela a janela para ele não desconfiar da festa. Não que papai fosse me descobrir, é claro. Eu e a Lizzie já fizemos isso várias vezes e ele nunca descobriu. Aliás quando meu pai dormia, era muito difícil acordar ele. Só se a gente realmente fizesse muito barulho.

\- Josie, quantas vezes eu e a sua mãe já pedimos para vocês não mexerem no celular durante o jantar? - Papai me repreendeu, soltando um suspiro.

\- Vocês porque? Eu não fiz nada! - Lizzie reclamou, dramaticamente.

\- Você está certa, querida, me desculpe. - Ele sorriu gentilmente pra ela, mas minha irmã apenas bufou.

\- Sinto muito, pai. - Me desculpei e ele me olhou - É que eu estou com um pouco enjoada. - Menti, o olhando - Será que eu posso ir para o meu quarto descansar? - Perguntei, mordendo o lábio.

\- Oh, meu amor... - Papai levantou da cadeira imediatamente, suavizando a sua expressão e indo até mim - Você tem certeza que não está com febre também? - Ele colocou a mão na minha testa, parecendo preocupado.

\- Eu não estou com febre, papai, só um pouco enjoada mesmo. - Continuei com a mentira e ele suspirou.

\- Tudo bem então. - Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e eu me levantei da mesa de jantar - Mas se você se sentir pior, me avise, por favor. - Papai pediu e eu assenti.

\- Bom descanso, Jô. - Lizzie falou com toda a ironia do mundo, mas felizmente papai nem percebeu. Provavelmente os meninos tinham convidado ela para a festa no moinho também, mas depois do que aconteceu o nosso pai provavelmente deve ter colocado a minha irmã de castigo também e com toda a certeza ela não iria querer colocar o seu traseiro a prêmio novamente.

Com isso, eu apenas dei um sorriso irônico em resposta que felizmente também não foi notado pelo o meu pai e subi para o meu quarto. Eu não precisava me preocupar com Lizzie. Por mais raiva que ela esteja, ela nunca iria me dedurar. Esse era o nosso acordo principal. Eu acobertava ela e ela me acobertava. Simples. Então ao chegar no meu quarto, eu apenas sentei na minha cama e peguei o meu celular para ligar para a Hope. Eu queria muito que ela fosse na festa comigo.

\- Josie? - Eu ouvi a voz dela do outro lado da linha. Pra minha felicidade, ela praticamente atendeu no primeiro toque.

\- Oi, Hope. - Falei timidamente, mordendo o meu lábio.

\- Estou surpresa com a sua ligação. - Ela confessou e eu ri.

\- Porque? - Perguntei, rindo.

\- Porque eu briguei com a sua irmã gêmea, então eu jurei que você estava chateada comigo. - Ela falou e eu podia imaginar ela mordendo o próprio lábio do outro lado da linha.

\- Posso mudar para vídeo chamada? - Pedi, brincando com os dedos no meu lábio.

\- Pode. - Ela respondeu e eu imediatamente selecionei a opção de vídeo no meu celular.

\- Eu estou com cara de que estou brava? - Dei um sorriso, já podendo ver Hope na tela do meu celular.

\- Brava não, mas linda com toda a certeza você está. - Hope deu um sorrisinho safado enfatizando o "toda" e eu corei.

\- Viu? É por isso que eu não tinha feito uma chamada de vídeo antes. - Reclamei e tampei a câmera do meu celular com a mão para que ela não pudesse me ver.

\- Por favor, deixa eu te ver. - Hope falou com uma voz tão fofa que eu simplesmente não resisti, tirando a minha mão da câmera na mesma hora. - Melhor assim. - Ela me olhou com um sorriso.

\- Mas e você como está? - Perguntei, a olhando.

\- Estou bem, na verdade. - Ela respondeu e eu sorri.

\- E a sua mão? - Perguntei, preocupada. Durante a briga, Lizzie tinha queimado pra valer a mão dela. Eu sei que ela era Hope Mikaelson e provavelmente já tinha se curado, mas ainda assim eu apenas decidi perguntar.

\- Não se preocupe, Josie, eu já me curei. - Exatamente como eu pensei. - Assim como o meu nariz. - Hope continuou, passando o dedo na ponta no seu nariz - Embora eu deva admitir que a sua irmã tem um bom soco de direita. - Ela completou com uma risada e eu sorri.

\- Você é tão boba. - A olhei e Hope riu mais - Mas e seus pais? Eles ficaram tranquilos com a suspensão? - Perguntei e ela soltou um suspiro.

\- Não exatamente. - Hope fez uma careta e eu levantei as sobrancelhas pra ela - To de castigo até a minha suspensão acabar. - Ela contou e eu a olhei.

\- Que mer/da, Hope Mikaelson. - Reclamei e dessa vez foi ela quem levantou as sobrancelhas pra mim, estranhando a minha reação. - É que eu queria te convidar para ir na festa que ta acontecendo lá no moinho. - Expliquei e ela sorriu.

\- Você queria ou ainda quer? - Hope brincou, dando uma mordidinha no lábio. O que foi bem sexy, confesso.

\- Eu ainda quero, óbvio. - Afirmei e ela riu.

\- Você sabe... - Hope começou, me olhando - Os meninos acabaram de me mandar uma mensagem me convidando para essa mesma festa. - Ela contou, o que fez eu soltar uma risada.

\- E o quê você disse? - Perguntei, entre risos.

\- Que eu não podia ir, porque eu estava de castigo. - Ela respondeu e eu fiz um beicinho.

\- Nessa caso é uma pena. - Suspirei em derrota - Acho que nós vemos na semana que vem então. - Conclui e Hope bufou.

\- De forma alguma. - Ela negou com a cabeça, me olhando - Eu vou nessa festa com você de qualquer jeito. - Hope afirmou e eu levantei as sobrancelhas pra ela.

\- Mas você não está de castigo? - A olhei e ela riu.

\- Sim, mas e daí? - Ela desafiou e eu suspirei.

\- Eu não quero que você entre em problemas por minha causa. - Falei, séria.

\- Eu só vou entrar em problemas se o meu pai e a minha mãe me pegarem, então relaxa. - Hope me olhou, dando de ombros.

\- E como você espera enganar dois híbridos, sendo que um desses híbridos é um híbrido original de mil anos? - Perguntei e ela riu.

\- Quando eu estou de castigo, eu sempre vou dormir cedo. - Hope contou, me olhando - Então é só eu fingir que já estou dormindo que está ok. - Ela explicou com um sorriso - Além disso, os meus pais devem estar assistindo Netflix com o meu irmão agora, eles literalmente nem vão notar se eu escapar pela janela. - Hope completou e eu revirei os olhos.

\- Você é maluca, Hope Mikaelson. - Mordi o lábio e eu a olhei com um sorriso.

Digo isso, porque eu realmente duvidava que ela não fosse pega. Os pais dela são híbridos. Não tem nenhuma maneira deles não descobrirem que ela escapou do castigo.

\- O que eu posso dizer? - Hope deu um sorrisinho safado e me olhou - Por você, eu entro em problemas, Josie Saltzman. - Ela piscou e as minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas imediatamente.

Hope Mikaelson tinha o dom de me deixar com vergonha.

\- Porque você sempre faz isso? - Tampei o meu rosto com uma das mãos, o que fez ela rir.

\- Você fica ainda mais linda quando está com vergonha. - Hope provocou e eu tampei a câmera do meu celular novamente.

\- Você pode parar, por favor? - Pedi, ainda com as bochechas coradas.

\- Tudo bem, eu paro, eu prometo. - Ela prometeu e outra vez eu destampei a câmera do meu celular.

Nós olhamos por alguns segundos pela a tela do celular, até que eu finalmente falei:

\- Nos vemos daqui a pouco, então? - Sorri, mordendo o meu lábio.

\- Com toda a certeza. - Hope sorriu em resposta, antes de eu encerrar a chamada.

Eu sei que eu deveria ter tentado convencer a Hope a não fugir do castigo, mas eu queria tanto ver ela e eu queria tanto esparecer depois da minha discussão com a Lizzie que pela a primeira vez, eu apenas decidi pensar em mim mesma. Além disso, ela parecia experiente no quesito fugir de um castigo. Com sorte, o Klaus e a Hayley nem vão perceber que ela saiu de casa. Bom... É melhor não pensar nisso. Vamos só curtir a festa e pronto. Até porque eu acho que ser uma adolescente normal por uma noite não deve ser algo tão ruim, não é?

**POV - Hope**

Depois do jantar, eu apenas decidi ir pro meu quarto e ficar lá. Estar de castigo era definitivamente uma mer/da. Não tinha nada pra fazer. A sorte é que meus pais não tinham tirado o meu celular também, aí ao menos eu poderia ligar pro Stanley ou pra Josie pra passar o tempo. Suspirei, deitando na minha cama, quando eu senti o meu celular vibrando. Era uma mensagem de Kaleb me convidando para uma festa na escola. Na real, eu até gostaria de ir, mas não queria arriscar o meu traseiro por causa de uma festa qualquer. Por isso, eu apenas respondi que estava de castigo e que eu não poderia ir.

Porém, as coisas mudaram quando Josie Saltzman me ligou me convidando para essa mesma festa. A coisa que eu mais queria era ver ela. Eu realmente queria muito ver ela. Talvez fosse um pouco arriscado fugir do castigo, mas eu com toda certeza poderia lidar. Não é como se eu nunca tivesse feito isso antes. Eu já consegui escapar de um castigo sem que os meus pais percebessem, então qual o mal em fazer isso de novo? Com isso, eu apenas decidi digitar outra mensagem para Kaleb, dessa vez falando que eu ia e mandando o endereço da minha casa para ele. Rapidamente ele respondeu:

**"Esse é o espírito, Mikaelson. Te esperamos na esquina da sua casa em quinze minutos."**

Os meninos já estavam vindo. Eu tinha que me apressar. Então, eu rapidamente peguei uns travesseiros no meu armário e coloquei eles na minha cama, cobrindo eles com um edredom posteriormente. Assim se os meus pais viessem me checar, eles iam pensar que eu já estava dormindo. Eu também apaguei as mensagens que eu tinha recebido e decidi deixar o meu celular no meu quarto para eles não me localizarem se eu fosse descoberta, além de fazer um pequeno feitiço para bloquear a minha localização. Eu sei que eu estava quebrando umas mil regras, mas se eu fosse pega, eu ia me fe/rrar de qualquer jeito. Portanto, eu realmente deveria evitar de ser pega. Mordi o lábio ao pensar nisso e apaguei a luz do meu quarto, antes de ir até a janela. Ao abrir ela, eu coloquei meu corpo pra fora e fui descendo lentamente, evitando a todo custo fazer barulho. Como eu já tinha a parte loba ativada, foi realmente bem fácil chegar lá embaixo. Depois, já no jardim na minha casa, eu dei uma última olhada pra trás pra ver se estava tudo limpo. Felizmente estava. Com isso, eu abri um sorrisinho e sai da nossa propriedade, indo até a esquina onde eu tinha combinando com Kaleb. Alguns minutos depois, os meninos chegaram.

\- Então quer dizer que você mudou de ideia sobre a festa, Mikaelson? - Jed sorriu ironicamente, enquanto MG abriu a porta do banco de trás para eu entrar.

\- Uma aventura é sempre bom. - Ri, me ajeitando no banco de trás.

\- Seja sincera... - Kaleb começou, dando partida com o carro - O que te fez mudar de ideia tão rápido? - Ele perguntou e eu o olhei.

\- Josie ligou me convidando para essa festa também. - Dei de ombros como se não fosse nada demais.

\- Então ta explicado. - MG falou, rindo.

\- A sorte sua é que Lizzie não vai. - Jed comentou, me olhando pelo o espelho do retrovisor - Assim o seu nariz vai estar a salvo dessa vez. - Ele completou e os três meninos explodiram em gargalhadas.

\- Oh, cale a boca. - Revirei os olhos, mas eu estava rindo também.

\- Por falar nisso... - MG suspirou, me olhando - Eu queria me desculpar por não ter me controlado de tarde. - Ele falou e eu levantei as sobrancelhas pra ele - É que se o Jed e o Kaleb não tivessem me arrastado pra longe do sangue, talvez a gente poderia ter separado você e a Lizzie e com isso vocês não teriam sido suspensas. - MG explicou e eu abri um sorriso.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, MG. - Afirmei, sinceramente - Do jeito que as coisas estavam indo, eu e Lizzie íamos acabar brigando de qualquer jeito. - Soltei um suspiro e ele assentiu.

\- Isso é verdade. - MG concordou com um sorriso.

Depois conversamos por mais uns cinco minutos de coisas sem importâncias, até que eu notei Kaleb parando o carro em frente a uma bonita casa no centro de Mystic Falls.

\- Agora é a hora de resgatar a outra fugitiva. - Kaleb riu e eu olhei pela a janela do carro, tendo a visão de Josie Salztman escapando pela a janela também.

\- Quente. - Mordi o lábio, sem me conter.

\- Limpa a baba, Mikaelson. - MG provocou e eu bufei.

\- Não enche. - Falei e ele riu - E porque Josie está escapando pela a janela se ela nem está de castigo? - Perguntei, querendo desconversar.

\- Porque se a Josie saísse a essa hora com a gente, o Dr. Saltzman ia perceber que estava tendo uma festa na escola e aí ele com toda a certeza ia lá no moinho acabar com tudo. - Jed explicou e eu ri.

\- Que bela fama vocês tem. - Comentei ironicamente e eles riram.

\- Josie ta vindo ai. - Kaleb avisou e eu sai do carro imediatamente, abrindo a porta do banco de trás pra ela.

\- Isso que é ganhar pontos com a garota, Mikaelson. - Jed provocou e eu mostrei o dedo do meio pra ele por trás das minhas costas, o que fez ele rir.

\- Oi gente. - Josie cumprimentou, sorrindo - Eu não acredito que você realmente veio, Hope. - Ela se virou para me olhar, mordendo o lábio.

\- Eu te disse que eu vinha. - Pisquei em resposta, observando Josie entrar no carro.

\- Se Klaus Mikaelson descobrir que induzimos a filha dele a sair do castigo, ele literalmente vai nos matar. - MG comentou, enquanto eu fechava a porta de trás do carro. Estava sentado atrás MG, Josie e eu com Josie no meio da gente.

\- Se a minha mãe descobrir que eu fugi do castigo, quem vai estar morta sou eu. - Soltei uma risada e MG me olhou.

\- Espero que você não seja pega então. - MG sorriu e eu assenti.

\- Embora enganar dois híbridos não seja a ideia mais inteligente do mundo. - Kaleb falou e eu sorri

\- Foi o que eu disse. - Josie me deu uma cotovelada de leve nas costelas, o que fez eu rir.

\- Relaxem. - Afirmei com um sorriso - Quando eu tinha 7 anos, eu escapei de uma cidadezinha de Michigan até New Orleans e minha mãe só descobriu quando eu já estava lá. - Contei, dando de ombros.

Obviamente eu deixei de fora o tanto que a minha mãe ficou louca quando me encontrou, né? Eu basicamente fiquei uns três dias sem me sentar confortavelmente depois que voltamos pra casa. Não que eu não tenha merecido, é claro. Eu deixei a minha mãe completamente desesperada e as coisas realmente poderiam ter dado muito ruim. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Desde que eu me entendo por gente, eu sou impulsiva e apenas faço o que me dá vontade, mesmo que eu tenha que lidar com as consequências depois.

\- Porque você escapou pra New Orleans, Mikaelson? - Jed perguntou com curiosidade.

\- Eu queria resgatar o meu pai que tinha sido preso pelo o meu irmão mais velho, Marcel. - Respondi e eu vi ele levantando as sobrancelhas em confusão - Longa história. - Suspirei e ele riu.

\- Seu pai deve ter um monte de histórias legais pra contar. - Kaleb comentou e eu fiz uma careta ao pensar nisso.

\- Sim, ele tem. - Concordei, rindo.

\- Hey Jed, tem algo para beber aí? - Eu ouvi a voz de Josie perguntar.

\- Tem tequila. Quer? - Jed devolveu, a olhando pelo o retrovisor.

\- Pode ser. - Ela assentiu e Jed passou a garrafa de tequila pra ela. Em seguida, Josie abriu a garrafa e virou um gole com tudo na boca. - Por/ra, isso é tão bom. - Josie xingou, colocando a tequila entre as pernas dela e eu ri.

\- É a primeira vez que te vi falando um palavrão. - Provoquei e Josie se virou para me olhar.

\- Calada. - Josie revirou os olhos e deu um tapa de leve na minha coxa.

\- Não está mais aqui quem falou. - Me fiz de inocente e Josie sorriu.

\- Vocês realmente fazem um casal bonito. - MG observou, olhando para a gente.

\- Diga isso de novo e as suas chances com Lizzie vão cair para menos zero. - Kaleb falou, o que fez todos nós explodirmos em risadas.

\- Falando em Lizzie... - MG começou, depois que as risadas pararam - O que deu nela? - Ele perguntou, olhando pra Josie - Ela nunca nega uma festa, mesmo que esteja de castigo. - MG suspirou, parecendo frustrado. Todo mundo sabia que ele tinha uma queda por Lizzie, por isso era totalmente normal ele perguntar dela.

\- Papai estava realmente louco com Lizzie dessa vez, então acho que ela só não quis se arriscar e entrar em mais problemas. - Josie respondeu, dando de ombros. Mas pelo o tom de voz dela, ela parecia estar escondendo algo.

\- É cara, não é hoje que você vai ter uma chance com a Lizzie. - Jed provocou e MG bufou.

\- Não fique assim. - Josie consolou, o olhando - Um dia minha irmã vai perceber o cara incrível que você é. - Ela elogiou e MG assentiu.

\- Você é literalmente a pessoa mais gentil que eu conheço, Jô. - MG sorriu pra ela e virou a cabeça para me olhar por trás de Josie - Então a trate com o respeito que ela merece, Mikaelson. - Ele avisou com um tom que lembrava um irmão mais velho e fez um gesto com os dedos, indicando que ele estava de olho em mim.

\- Pode deixar, capitão. - Bati continência de brincadeira e MG riu.

\- Ei, eu ainda to aqui, sabia? - Josie se queixou, tampando o próprio rosto com as mãos. Ela provavelmente tinha ficado com vergonha.

\- Desculpe, Jô. - MG se desculpou entre risos.

\- Eu também sinto muito. - A olhei, rindo - E eu prometo que não vou te envergonhar mais. - Prometi e Josie destampou os olhos, me desafiando com o olhar.

\- Você sempre promete isso, Hope. - Ela acusou, fazendo um beicinho.

\- Dessa vez é verdade. - Garanti e segurei na mão dela.

\- Se você diz. - Josie sorriu, mas não soltou a minha mão.

\- MG tem razão. - Kaleb começou, olhando pelo retrovisor do carro - Vocês realmente são fofas juntas. - Ele concluiu e Josie mordeu o lábio ao me olhar.

\- Mais um pra lista negra da Lizzie. - Comentei, o que fez geral rir.

\- Cuidado Jed ou você vai acabar sendo o próximo. - Josie provocou, entrando na brincadeira também e Jed deu de ombros, afinal ele era o único que ainda não tinha falado nada sobre a gente.

\- Eu já estou na lista negra de Lizzie desde que eu comecei a ficar com Alyssa Chang. - Jed suspirou e nós explodimos em gargalhadas novamente. Quando paramos de rir, Kaleb avisou:

\- Chegamos, galera. - Ele falou, entrando com o seu carro dentro da escola e indo estacionar ele perto do moinho.

\- Vamos aproveitar a festa então, né? - Sorri pra Josie e dei um beijo rápido nas costas da mão dela.

Josie assentiu com um sorriso e pegou a garrafa de tequila com a outra mão. Então quando Kaleb terminou de estacionar, nós descemos do carro todos juntos e fomos caminhando em direção a festa. Os meninos estavam indo na frente, enquanto eu e Josie estávamos logo atrás. Josie ainda estava segurando a minha mão e sinceramente só por estar segurando a mão dela, eu sabia que não me importava o que ia me acontecer depois. Minha mãe e meu pai podem até ficar loucos comigo se descobrirem que eu fugi do castigo. Eu realmente não ligo. Tudo que me importa agora é aproveitar essa festa ao lado de Josie Saltzman.

* * *

**Como o prometido, aqui está a atualização da semana. E as novas leitoras e aos novos favoritos, eu queria dar as boas vindas, espero realmente que vocês estejam gostando da história :)))**

**Uma pergunta: Na opinião de vocês quem é a mais rendida pela outra nessa história? Hope pela a Josie ou Josie pela a Hope?**

**E um pequeno spoiler só pra deixar vocês curiosas: No próximo capítulo vamos ter muitos momentos Hosie e também vamos ter uma Josie bem bêbada. Que tipo de bêbada vocês acham que ela vai ser?**

**Eu acho que é isso... Lembrem-se que a opinião de vocês é muito importante pra mim, então se puderem me dizer o que pensam, eu ficarei muito grata. Nós vemos na quarta que vem! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**


	9. Uma festa e duas garrafas de tequila

**POV - Josie**

Eu ainda não acredito que Hope veio. Ela é completamente maluca. Porém, já que ela está aqui, vamos aproveitar, certo? Eu acho que merecemos depois do dia estressante que tivemos. Isso sem mencionar que essa será a primeira vez que eu vou curtir uma festa sem Lizzie ao meu lado. Nós sempre costumamos escapar juntas e a verdade é que era uma mer/da ficar brigada com ela. Eu sei que a gente vive se implicando e discordando, mas ela ainda é a minha irmã gêmea. Nossa ligação é maior do que qualquer outra. Suspirei ao pensar nisso e abri novamente a garrafa de tequila que Jed tinha me dado, tomando outro grande gole. A real é que o melhor que eu devia fazer agora era tentar esquecer isso.

\- Hey linda, em que você ta pensando? - Hope sussurrou atrás da minha orelha, o que fez eu me arrepiar, principalmente pelo fato dela ter me chamado de "linda" pela a primeira vez.

\- Em nada. - Me virei para olhá-la e Hope levantou uma das sobrancelhas pra mim.

\- Realmente? - Hope insistiu e eu suspirei.

\- Não é nada demais... - Dei de ombros, fingindo que eu não me importava - É só que hoje eu acabei tendo uma pequena briga com a Lizzie. - Contei, tomando outro gole da tequila.

\- Você quer conversar sobre isso? - Hope perguntou, me olhando.

\- Na verdade eu só queria tentar esquecer isso. - Confessei e Hope me olhou por um momento, antes de sorrir.

\- Nesse caso, eu tenho uma ideia. - Ela mordeu o próprio lábio e segurou na minha mão.

\- O que você planeja, Senhorita Mikaelson? - Brinquei e ela me olhou.

\- Você vai ver. - Hope piscou, me puxando pela a mão para entrar no moinho.

Ao entrarmos lá, Hope continuou me puxando pela a mão até a gente chegar em uma mesa que ficava no canto do moinho que estava com umas bebidas e umas frutas em cima. Levantei as sobrancelhas pra ela, tentando entender o que ela ia fazer, mas ela apenas riu.

\- Você não gosta de beber tequila? - Hope começou, cortando no meio um dos limões que estava na mesa - Então você não pode esquecer do limão... - Ela continuou, colocando a metade do limão entre os seus dentes.

\- Se você queria tanto me beijar era só dizer. - A provoquei e Hope fez uma carinha tão fofa de "Oh mer/da, você me pegou" que fez eu morder o meu lábio - Mas quer saber? - A olhei, tomando outro gole da garrafa de tequila que ainda estava nas minhas mãos - Eu amei a sua ideia. - Completei, colocando a tequila em cima da mesa e indo pegar o limão na boca dela com os meus dentes.

Hope jurou que depois que eu pegasse o limão eu ia beijá-la, mas não foi o que eu fiz. Na verdade, assim que eu peguei o limão da boca dela, eu me afastei observando ela com os lábios entre abertos e dei um sorriso irônico na direção dela. Eu sei que talvez eu estivesse sendo um pouco malvada, mas acho que talvez vai ser divertido provocar a Hope um pouco. Além disso, ela até que merece pagar por todas as vezes que ela dá risada de mim quando eu fico com vergonha.

\- Eu não sabia que você era tão má. - Ela se queixou e eu ri.

\- Sua vez. - Dei de ombros, ainda rindo.

\- Como quiser. - Hope sorriu ironicamente, pegando a garrafa de tequila da mesa e tomando um gole rápido, voltando ela pra mesa ao lado posteriormente.

Em seguida, ela deu uma mordidinha de leve nos próprios lábios e se aproximou lentamente da minha boca. Hope Mikaelson definitivamente me deixava nervosa, mas eu não podia demonstrar se quisesse continuar a provocar ela. Então eu apenas mantive o meu olhar sério, enquanto eu sentia ela dando um beijo no canto da minha boca.

\- Você só precisa pegar o limão... - Sussurrei ainda com o limão na boca, o que fez Hope jogar a cabeça pra trás dramaticamente, antes de me olhar e se aproximar novamente do meu rosto, pegando o limão rapidamente com os dentes dessa vez.

\- Eu não sei. - Hope me olhou, tirando o limão da própria boca e segurando ele com os dedos - Mas acho que esse limão está mais atrapalhando que ajudando. - Ela continuou, espremendo o caldo do limão nos próprios lábios, antes de jogar ele no lixo que tinha ao lado da mesa. - Assim fica melhor. - Hope concluiu, apontando para os próprios lábios com o dedo indicador e dando um sorrisinho safado.

Ela é esperta, devo admitir. Qualquer um depois dessa jogada ia beijá-la como Hope queria desde o principio. Mas eu... Ainda queria provocar ela um pouco mais.

Com isso, a olhei com um sorriso e peguei a garrafa de tequila na mesa, tomando mais um longo gole. Já ela apenas me observou, enquanto eu colocava a garrafa de volta na mesa e me aproximava do rosto dela. Hope levantou uma das sobrancelhas pra mim, esperando que eu a beijasse, mas novamente não foi o que eu fiz. Ao invés disso, eu simplesmente rocei o meu lábio levemente nos lábios dela e me afastei com um risinho provocador no rosto.

\- Na escala de um a dez quanto você acha que está me provocando agora? - Hope bufou e eu ri.

\- Um oito e meio talvez. - Respondi entre risos, quando senti Hope me puxando pela a cintura e fazendo os nossos corpos se encostarem.

\- Eu aprecio esse jogo de provocação, mas... - Hope começou, sussurrando contra a minha orelha - Eu realmente gostaria de te beijar agora. - Ela continuou e os nossos olhares se encontraram.

Para ser sincera, era divertido provocá-la e sinceramente eu até que estava gostando disso, mas ninguém em sã consciência resisti com Hope Mikaelson te olhando desse jeito. E foi justamente por causa disso que as próximas palavras saíram da minha boca:

\- Então o que você está esperando? - Rebati e no mesmo instante senti Hope colando os seus lábios junto aos meus.

Ao sentir as mãos dela ainda na minha cintura, eu mesma aprofundei o beijo colocando a minha mão direita por de trás do pescoço dela. As nossas línguas se moviam em perfeita sintonia e parecia literalmente que o beijo de Hope Mikaelson foi feito pra mim. Sorri involuntariamente ao pensar nisso e dei uma puxadinha de leve no lábio inferior dela. Hope riu com o meu gesto e finalizou o beijo com selinhos, encostando a testa dela na minha quando o nosso beijo terminou.

\- Você é tão linda. - Hope sussurrou, enquanto olhava pra mim.

\- Eu não achei que Hope Mikaelson fosse tão romântica. - A provoquei e Hope riu com a testa ainda encostada na minha.

\- Com quem me importa, eu sou. - Ela confessou e o meu coração acelerou na mesma hora.

Não era todo dia que você ouvia um Mikaelson dizer que se importa com você. Muito menos se essa Mikaelson fosse nada mais e nada menos que Hope Mikaelson, a única tribida do mundo inteiro.

\- Então quer dizer que você se importa comigo? - Perguntei, como se não fosse nada demais o fato dela ter falado que se importa comigo.

\- Bom... - Hope desencostou a testa da minha e me olhou - Eu me importo o suficiente pra estar aqui com você e me arriscar a me meter em problemas com os meus pais. - Ela deu um sorrisinho de lado e eu soltei uma risada baixa.

\- Se seus pais te pegarem você vai estar muito ferra/da? - A olhei e Hope fez uma careta.

\- Provavelmente. - Ela respondeu e eu suspirei - Mas eu nem quero pensar nisso agora. - Hope encerrou o assunto, dando de ombros.

\- Então... - Mordi o meu lábio, a olhando - Você gostaria de dançar comigo agora? - A convidei e Hope abriu aquele sorriso com as covinhas que eu tanto gostava.

\- Achei que você não fosse perguntar. - Hope brincou e eu fingi fazer uma carinha de ofendida.

\- Assim você me ofende, Hope Mikaelson. - Fiz um biquinho e Hope riu.

\- Pare de drama, Josie Saltzman. - Hope negou com a cabeça, o que fez eu rir.

\- Ok, eu paro. - Parei de rir e a olhei - Mas você vai dançar comigo ou não? - Insisti e Hope pegou na minha mão, me fazendo dar um pequeno giro.

\- É claro que eu vou. - Ela sussurrou perto da minha orelha e um arrepio percorreu a minha espinha.

\- Então acho melhor eu levar isso. - Tentei manter a minha compostura, agarrando a garrafa de tequila que estava na mesa com a minha mão livre.

Eu definitivamente ia precisar de tequila se Hope Mikaelson sussurrasse desse jeito na minha orelha de novo.

\- Cuidado para não ficar muito bêbada, hein? - Hope me alertou em um tom de provocação com um sorriso irônico.

\- Se eu ficar, você cuida de mim? - Devolvi, querendo provocar ela também.

\- Óbvio que eu cuido. - Para minha surpresa, Hope não entendeu a minha última frase como provocação.

\- Você promete? - Resolvi dar corda e ela sorriu.

\- Você tem a minha palavra. - Hope me olhou sinceramente, levantando um pouco a minha mão que ela ainda estava segurando e dando um beijo nas costas dela.

Eu sorri mordendo o lábio em resposta e me deixei ser puxada por ela pela a mão para a pista de dança. Já com a minha outra mão, eu levei novamente a garrafa de tequila a boca, tomando um gole ainda maior dessa vez e sentindo o gosto amargo do álcool. Mer/da. Porque Hope Mikaelson tinha que ser tão perfeita? Lizzie tinha razão. Eu já estava completamente apaixonada por ela.

**POV - Kaleb**

Assim que MG, Jed e eu chegamos na festa nós se perdemos de Hope e Josie. Aquelas duas com toda certeza se esgueiraram pra ter um momento só delas agora que Lizzie não estava por perto. Eu não as culpo. Elas de fato merecem. Com isso, Jed foi procurar pela a sua ficante Alyssa Chang, enquanto eu e MG ficamos do lado de fora do moinho flertando com algumas bruxas. Por algum motivo, as meninas da escola adoravam o MG, exceto a que ele realmente queria. Irônico, sem dúvidas. Então, mais ou menos uma hora e meia depois, Jed voltou com Alyssa Chang ao seu lado.

\- Achei que não íamos mais te ver essa noite. - Provoquei e Jed revirou os olhos.

\- E não iam. - Jed rebateu, rindo - Mas eu decidi voltar pra jogar "Eu nunca" com vocês. - Jed explicou com o braço envolta do pescoço de Alyssa Chang.

Mer/da, eu tinha me esquecido completamente. Toda vez que uma aluna nova entrava na escola e ia na sua primeira festa a gente fazia essa pessoa jogar "Eu nunca" para conhecer um pouco mais dela. Era mais uma de nossas tradições. No caso a aluna nova de hoje era nada mais e nada menos que Hope Mikaelson. E assim como Jed, ninguém queria perder isso.

\- O problema vai ser encontrar ela. - MG falou e Jed o olhou.

\- Não se preocupe. - Alyssa se manifestou, olhando para a gente - Eu e Jed acabamos de ver ela aos beijos com Josie Saltzman na pista de dança lá na parte de dentro do moinho. - Ela contou e eu ri.

A Mikaelson realmente não perde tempo.

\- Quem vai ser o corajoso o suficiente pra interromper elas e ir chamá-las? - MG perguntou, entre risos.

\- Você. - Levantei as sobrancelhas pra ele, como se fosse óbvio.

\- Porque eu? - MG me olhou, fazendo uma careta.

\- Porque você é fofo. - Jed respondeu por mim - E você também é o melhor amigo da Josie. - Ele completou e MG bufou.

\- Ok, eu vou. - Ele revirou os olhos, antes de deixar a gente e ir atrás das meninas.

Enquanto MG foi buscar Hope e Josie, eu aproveitei pra puxar uma mesa grande pro lado de fora do moinho. Jed também me ajudou pegando as cadeiras e Alyssa foi lá dentro pegar outra garrafa de tequila junto com seis copinhos de dose. Afinal, um "Eu nunca" sem tequila não era um "Eu nunca".

\- O que é exatamente essa tradição? - Hope perguntou, assim que chegou de mãos dadas com Josie com MG logo atrás delas.

\- O MG não te explicou? - A olhei, fazendo uma careta.

\- Ele explicou, mas eu não sei se é uma boa ideia Josie beber mais tequila. - Hope a provocou e Josie deu um tapa no braço dela.

\- Ei, eu estou bem. - Josie rebateu, fazendo um biquinho.

\- Eu estou vendo. - Hope riu e Josie revirou os olhos, antes de dar um selinho nela.

\- Longe de mim atrapalhar o casal... - Falei, soltando um pequeno pigarro - Mas será que podemos começar o jogo? - Perguntei, fazendo geral rir.

\- Podemos. - Hope concordou, rindo.

Em seguida, todos se sentamos nas cadeiras que Jed tinha colocado em volta da mesa com a tequila e os copinhos de dose no centro. Hope e Josie estavam lado a lado de mãos dadas, Jed estava abraçado com Alyssa e eu estava de frente com o MG com a mesa entre a gente.

\- Então... - Comecei, olhando para os meus amigos - Quem começa? - Perguntei, colocando uma dose de tequila no copinho de cada um.

\- Eu começo. - MG levantou a mão e pensou por um momento - Eu nunca parei na delegacia. - Ele prosseguiu, olhando para a gente.

\- Eu nunca. - Afirmei, sendo acompanhado por Alyssa, Josie e Hope - Sério, Mikaelson? - Questionei, levantando as sobrancelhas pra ela.

\- Dos meus 7 anos em diante eu vivi em New Orleans, então como vou parar na delegacia se quem faz a lei de lá é a minha família? - Hope suspirou, dando de ombros.

\- Faz sentido. - Jed riu, virando seu copinho de tequila com tudo.

Ele nem precisou explicar o porque tinha tomado a dose. Nós que já conhecíamos Jed sabíamos que antes dele entrar na escola Salvatore, ele se metia em muitas brigas de rua e com isso ele chegou a parar na delegacia diversas vezes.

\- Certo. - Alyssa o olhou, dando um beijo rápido no rosto de Jed - Minha vez. - Ela continuou, nos olhando - Eu nunca bebi sangue. - Alyssa sorriu ironicamente e eu revirei os olhos. Isso era só pra fazer eu e MG beber.

\- O que eu posso dizer? - Sorri, virando a tequila - Eu sou um vampiro. - Completei, rindo.

\- É, eu também. - MG concordou, virando o copinho de tequila também.

\- Eu ainda não sou, mas também já tomei. - Hope riu, nos acompanhando ao tomar a tequila - Quando eu era criança, meu Tio Kol e o meu pai não podiam me ver com um joelho ralado que já me davam o sangue deles para eu me curar. - Ela explicou e Josie levantou as sobrancelhas pra ela.

\- Você acredita que a minha mãe também fazia isso? - Josie contou, também tomando o seu copinho de tequila.

\- Pelo jeito só eu e Alyssa que não somos sangue sugas. - Jed brincou, fazendo a gente rir - Eu nunca dei meu sangue para ninguém. - Ele continuou rindo, com a intenção de fazer eu e MG beber novamente.

\- Aqui vamos nós de novo. - MG pegou a garrafa de tequila e encheu o meu copinho e o dele, antes de tomar outra dose.

\- Você sabe que não ficamos bêbados realmente, né? - Revirei os olhos, tomando mais uma dose e Jed deu de ombros.

\- Bom... - Hope começou, pegando a garrafa de tequila - Meu sangue cria híbridos, então é meio óbvio que já dei meu sangue para alguém. - Ela continuou, enchendo o seu copinho de tequila - Voluntariamente ou Involuntariamente. - Hope finalizou, virando a tequila com tudo e recebendo um sorriso de Josie.

\- Eu definitivamente nunca dei meu sangue para alguém. - Alyssa fez uma careta e Jed riu.

\- Eu também não. - Josie concordou, a olhando - Eu nunca... - Ela pensou por um momento, antes de continuar - Eu nunca briguei com a minha irmã. - Josie afirmou e todo mundo fez cara de surpresa.

\- Você e Lizzie já brigaram mais vezes do que eu posso contar. - MG a entregou com uma cara de confusão.

\- Eu sei. - Josie riu, pegando a garrafa e enchendo o seu copinho de tequila - Eu só queria beber mesmo. - Ela deu de ombros, virando a sua tequila com tudo, o que fez a gente rir.

\- Que eu saiba, eu nem tenho família. - Alyssa falou, como se não fosse nada demais, assim que a gente tinha parado de rir. Ela sempre costumava fazer comentários assim.

\- E eu não tenho irmãos. - Jed a olhou e Alyssa encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

\- To na mesma que o Jed. - MG riu, dando de ombros.

\- Eu tenho a Kym, então... - Fiz uma careta e a própria Josie colocou uma dose no copinho pra mim.

\- E você não vai beber? - Josie perguntou pra Hope, enquanto eu virava a minha dose com tudo.

\- Você disse irmã e os meus dois irmãos são homens. - Hope respondeu com um sorriso irônico e Josie bufou.

\- Trapaceira. - Ela reclamou e Hope riu.

\- Acho que agora é a minha vez... - Dei uma espreguiçada e olhei para os meus amigos - Eu nunca coloquei fogo em alguém. - Afirmei, rindo.

Eu sei que Josie adorava por fogo nas coisas, agora será que a Hope também?

\- Eu nunca. - Hope falou, soltando uma gargalhada ao olhar pra Josie.

\- Nem mais uma palavra. - Josie a olhou, mas estava rindo também.

\- Querem que eu sirva vocês? - MG perguntou, provocando Alyssa e Josie.

Todo mundo na escola sabia que Josie adorava botar fogo nas coisas e que Alyssa tinha causado queimaduras de segundo graus na Lizzie quando elas tinham 11 anos. Era justamente por isso que elas não se gostavam.

\- Que seja. - Alyssa bufou e MG encheu o copinho dela de tequila que ela imediatamente tomou.

\- Pode deixar que eu me sirvo. - Josie sorriu ironicamente e nem colocou a tequila no copinho, decidindo tomar o líquido na garrafa mesmo.

\- Parece que vou realmente ter que cuidar de você. - Hope a provocou e Josie revirou os olhos.

\- Você provavelmente não vai ser a única a cuidar de alguém essa noite, Mikaelson. - Jed suspirou, se referindo a Alyssa e Hope riu.

Depois disso, nós jogamos mais umas quinze rodadas de "Eu nunca", até que duas das bruxas que estávamos flertando no começo da festa vieram chamar eu e o MG para dar uma volta com elas. Obviamente nos despedimos de Jed e das meninas e fomos com elas. Elas estavam entre casal, então tenho certeza que tanto Hope e Josie como Jed e Alyssa vão ficar bem.

**POV - Hope**

Quando Kaleb e MG saíram, eu pensei que a gente ia parar de jogar esse jogo idiota, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Tanto Alyssa como Josie estavam gostando de jogar. Óbvio. As duas estavam bêbadas. Por isso, continuamos a jogar. Eu sabia que Jed também estava de saco cheio desse jogo, mas assim como eu não queria contrariar Josie, ele também não queria contrariar Alyssa. Não que Jed e eu não tínhamos bebido, a gente até tinha, mas com os nossos genes de lobisomem ativado, nós conseguíamos beber muito mais que elas e não ficar de porre. Então jogamos... Provavelmente mais umas dez rodadas, até que finalmente eu vi a garrafa de tequila no fim.

\- Graças a Deus. - Jed falou, olhando Josie e Alyssa disputarem o último gole.

\- O que fazemos com elas? - O olhei de canto e ele negou com a cabeça.

\- Não faço a mínima ideia. - Jed respondeu rindo e eu acompanhei a risada dele.

Na verdade, era inevitável não rir. Josie e Alyssa simplesmente estavam com seus braços envolta do pescoço uma da outra, e andavam para frente e para trás, traçando as pernas e cantando umas coisas sem sentido.

\- Se Lizzie Saltzman visse essa cena, ela com toda a certeza ia surtar. - Ele comentou, enquanto eu olhava pra Josie.

\- Se ela estivesse aqui não ia ser só por causa de Alyssa que ela ia surtar. - Complementei o comentário dele me referindo a fato de Josie estar junto comigo e Jed riu.

\- É verdade. - Ele concordou, quando vimos Alyssa vindo na direção de Jed e tropeçar entre as suas próprias pernas, mas antes que ela caísse, ele a pegou. - Eu acho que é hora de eu te levar para o seu dormitório agora. - Jed suspirou, mantendo o seu braço em volta dos ombros de Alyssa para ela não cair novamente.

\- Boa ideia, Jed. - Ri e me virei para olhar pra Josie que agora estava sentada em uma cadeira, aparentemente comportada.

\- Vou só deixar Alyssa no quarto dela e já volto aqui para levar vocês pra casa. - Jed falou, olhando para mim e para Josie.

\- Você já tem muito o que lidar. - Levantei as sobrancelhas, apontando para Alyssa - Deixa que eu chamo um Uber. - Continuei e ele me olhou - Apenas me passe o endereço na casa de Josie por mensagem. - Conclui e Jed assentiu, antes de sair dali com Alyssa e deixar eu e Josie a sós.

\- Finalmente a sós. - Josie me olhou com um sorriso bêbado no rosto.

\- Como você está? - Me preocupei, ficando de frente pra ela.

Josie parecia bem bêbada, mas não era pra menos. Ela simplesmente já tinha bebido duas garrafas de tequila.

\- Perfeitamente bem. - Josie respondeu com a voz enrolada e se levantou da cadeira - Viu? - Ela riu em uma tentativa fracassada de fazer um quatro com as pernas.

\- Vem. - Sorri gentilmente e passei o braço envolta do ombro dela - Eu vou te levar pra casa. - Afirmei, colocando a mão no bolso de trás da minha calça jeans para pegar o meu celular e chamar o Uber, mas não havia nada lá.

Mer/da. Eu tinha me esquecido que eu não trouxe o meu celular. Pra ser sincera, eu estava tão preocupada com o fato de Josie estar bebendo tanto que eu nem percebi. O pior é que o Jed ia mandar o endereço da casa de Josie por lá. E agora, o que eu faço?

\- Parece que temos um problema. - Fiz um biquinho, soltando um suspiro.

\- Que problema? - Ela deitou a cabeça no meu ombro, parecendo cansada.

\- Eu não sei o endereço da sua casa para te levar. - Respondi e Josie levantou a cabeça para me olhar.

\- Ótimo, assim a gente fica aqui. - Um sorriso divertido e bêbado surgiu nos lábios de Josie e eu ri.

\- Eu adoraria, linda, mas você sabe que eu não posso. - A olhei séria e Josie imediatamente tirou o meu braço do pescoço dela.

\- Lizzie está certa. - Ela bufou, traçando as pernas e foi se sentar na cadeira novamente - Você só quer brincar com os meus sentimentos. - Josie acusou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

\- O quê? - Levantei as sobrancelhas, sem entender. O que diabos ela tava falando?

\- É isso que você ouviu. - Ela repetiu e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Mer/da, mer/da e mer/da. Parece que Josie é aquele tipo de bêbada emotiva. Isso é tudo que eu definitivamente não sei lidar. Mer/da.

\- Josie... - Fui até ela e me abaixei um pouco pra ficar na altura dela, já que ela estava sentada na cadeira - Eu não faço ideia do que você ta falando, mas eu nunca brincaria com os seus sentimentos. - Afirmei, olhando nos olhos dela.

\- Você jura? - Josie fungou, parecendo suavizar com o que eu disse.

\- Juro. - A olhei sinceramente e Josie puxou o meu pescoço, fazendo com que os nossos lábios se encontrassem.

Ótimo. Josie também era uma bêbada bipolar. A alguns segundos atrás, ela estava com raiva de mim e agora quer me beijar? Ok, eu também quero isso. Na verdade, eu sempre quero isso, mas por outro lado, eu não acho certo beijar alguém que está tão bêbada. Por isso, correspondi ao beijo por um momento, mas logo me afastei e a olhei, acariciando com os dedos o rosto dela.

\- Ok... - Suspirei com um sorriso - O seu celular está aí? - Tive uma ideia e Josie assentiu - Você pode me emprestar ele? - Perguntei e ela fez um bico, mas ainda assim começou a procurar por ele do jeito bêbado dela.

Inevitavelmente eu segurei o riso ao ver ela se atrapalhando toda pra encontrar o seu celular que no final estava na parte de dentro do seu short. O engraçado é que quando ela finalmente o pegou, ela tentou cinco senhas, antes de finalmente conseguir desbloqueá-lo e dar ele pra mim. A essas horas, eu obviamente já estava rindo.

\- Não dê risada de mim. - Josie se queixou, mas eu nem a olhei.

\- Desculpe, amor. - Falei descontraída, enquanto eu digitava uma mensagem para o Jed pedindo o endereço da Josie - Pronto, agora é só esperar. - Enviei a mensagem e Josie me olhava com uma careta estranha - O que foi? - Levantei as sobrancelhas pra ela, querendo entender a sua reação.

\- Você me chamou de amor. - Josie me olhou e eu me virei para esconder o meu rosto que ficou vermelho na hora.

Eu chamei? É, eu acho que eu chamei. Não sei.

\- Talvez eu tenha chamado. - Resolvi concordar com ela, como se não fosse nada demais.

Eu pensei que Josie ia me questionar mais, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu. Ao invés disso, ela simplesmente deu de ombros e colocou os dois braços sobre a mesa, colocando a sua cabeça em cima. Acho que ela quer descansar e acho que nesse momento é até bom, considerando o tanto que ela já bebeu. Então, eu apenas puxei uma cadeira e me sentei ao seu lado para ficar dê olho nela, enquanto eu esperava Jed responder a minha mensagem.

Porém, uma hora depois, eu infelizmente ainda não tinha obtido uma resposta. Provavelmente Jed deve ter tido trabalho com Alyssa e por isso ele não está respondendo. Com isso, eu tentei ligar para Kaleb e MG, mas novamente fui ignorada. Perfeito. O que eu vou fazer? Eu não sei o endereço da Josie e agora pra piorar ela também está dormindo. Sério, eu to ferra/da. Bufei, tentando pensar em algo e olhei para o celular de Josie que ainda estava comigo para ver as horas. Eram quase quatro horas da manhã. Se eu não voltasse pra casa em duas horas, eu provavelmente seria pega. Isso se eu já não tivesse sido pega. Mer/da. O que eu faço? Olhei pra uma Josie adormecida sem saber o que fazer, até que o celular dela finalmente vibrou, indicando que eu tinha recebido uma mensagem. Obrigada, Deus. Tomara que seja Jed, Kaleb ou MG. Assim respirei fundo, olhando na tela do celular da Josie, mas meu olhar caiu quando eu vi de quem era a mensagem:

**"Onde diabos você está, Josette? Você já deveria ter chegado. Se você contar isso pra alguém eu te mato, mas eu to preocupada por/ra. Vem pra casa logo."**

Era Lizzie. A irmã gêmea de Josie e a mesma que tinha dado um soco no meu nariz a algumas horas atrás. Eu sei que ela me odeia, mas ela definitivamente pode ser a minha salvação agora. Lizzie estava acordada, os meninos não respondiam e ela era a única que poderia me ajudar com a Josie a essa hora da madrugada. Por isso, engolindo o meu orgulho, eu fiz algo que eu pensei que nunca faria desde que eu cheguei na escola Salvatore: Eu decidi pedir a ajuda de Lizzie Saltzman.

* * *

**Boa tarde, gente. Aqui está mais um capítulo para vocês. Como sempre, eu quero desejar um boas vindas as novas leitoras e aos novos leitores. Espero que estejam apreciando a história.**

**Eu sei que vocês esperavam ver a reação do Klaus e da Hayley se eles descobrirem que a Hope escapou, mas nesse capítulo eu quis deixar as nossas meninas se divertirem um pouco, eu acho que elas merecem hahaha Quanto a roupa que elas estavam usando nessa festa, apenas imaginem elas como no 1x03 de Legacies que foi quando eu comecei a shippar Hosie :))**

**E aí acham que a Lizzie vai ajudar a Hope com a Josie? Na quarta que vem, nós vamos descobrir... Boa semana para vocês! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**


	10. Obrigada por cuidar da minha irmã

**POV - Lizzie**

Já eram mais de quatro horas da manhã e até agora a Josie não tinha voltado pra casa. Eu queria estar com raiva, mas a verdade é que eu estava preocupada com aquela idiota. Era a primeira vez que ela ia para uma festa sem mim e como eu e ela tínhamos brigado, eu tenho medo que ela possa ter descontado a sua frustração na bebida. É o que ela normalmente faz. O pior é que os meninos nem sabem que ela tem problemas com a bebida, afinal sempre que ela começava a ficar de porre, eu a levava para o nosso dormitório. Eles nunca chegaram a ver ela no estado que eu vi. Que mer/da. Eu realmente to preocupada. Suspirei, revirando os olhos e decidi enviar uma mensagem pra ela. Espero que ela responda. Deitei na minha cama, olhando a tela do celular, quando eu vi que estava recebendo uma ligação de Josie. Obviamente, eu imediatamente atendi.

\- Que mer/da, Josette. - Reclamei ao colocar o meu celular na orelha - Você pode me falar porque diabos você ainda não chegou em casa? - A questionei, irritada.

\- Hey Lizzie, não é a Josie. - Eu estou ficando louca ou eu acabei de escutar a voz de Hope Mikaelson do outro lado da linha?

\- Não me diga que é quem eu estou pensando. - Bufei, olhando para o teto do meu quarto, ainda deitada na minha cama.

\- Eu não sei em quem você está pensando, mas quem ta falando aqui é a Hope. - A outra voz respondeu do outro lado e eu respirei fundo, antes de estourar.

\- O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO COM O CELULAR DA MINHA IRMÃ, MIKAELSON? - Gritei, sem conseguir me conter.

\- Se você gritar assim de novo, eu vou ficar surda. - Hope se queixou e eu cerrei meu punho.

Quem essa garota pensa que é? Ela está com o celular da minha irmã no meio da madrugada e ainda acha que tem o direito de reclamar. Essa é boa.

\- Eu não quero falar com você. - Afirmei, bufando - Apenas passe para a Josie. - Pedi, fechando os meus olhos com a intenção de me acalmar.

\- Impossível. - Ela respondeu e eu abri os meus olhos, me irritando novamente.

\- PORQUE? - Gritei outra vez.

\- Porque Josie está dormindo. - Hope contou e eu levantei as sobrancelhas. Como assim a Josette estava dormindo? E perto da Hope? O quê?

\- O quê você fez com a minha irmã, Mikaelson? - Dessa vez eu não gritei, mas falei cada palavra em um tom ameaçador.

\- Eu não fiz nada. - Ela se defendeu rapidamente - É que a Josie bebeu demais e agora eu não sei o que fazer. - Hope continuou e suspirei.

Mer/da. Isso era exatamente o que eu temia.

\- Onde vocês estão? - Perguntei pra ver se eu podia ajudar.

Como eu disse: Por mais que eu estivesse irritada e com raiva da Josie por ela estar com a Hope, ela ainda era a minha irmã gêmea e eu me preocupo realmente com ela.

\- Na moinho. - Ok, menos mal. Elas ainda estavam no moinho, o que era bom, afinal o moinho e a escola não eram tão longe daqui de casa. - Você pode... - Hope continuou, mas parou antes de terminar a frase.

\- Fale de uma vez, Mikaelson. - Mandei, impaciente.

\- Será que você pode me ajudar com a Josie? - Ela perguntou, parecendo que ia engasgar.

Em qualquer outra situação, eu tenho certeza que Hope Mikaelson nunca pediria a minha ajuda, mas hoje era diferente e eu reconheço o tanto que deve ser difícil pra ela estar pedindo isso pra mim.

\- Eu não ouvi direito. - Exatamente. Por mais que eu reconhecesse a atitude nobre de Hope de pedir ajuda pra mim, eu jamais ia perder a oportunidade de zombar dela por causa disso.

\- Você pode me ajudar com a Josie? - Hope repetiu, soltando um suspiro frustrado.

\- É sério, eu acho realmente que eu não estou ouvindo direito. - Continuei a provocação com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

\- Que mer/da, Lizzie. - Hope reclamou do outro lado da linha.

\- Parece que alguém não quer a minha ajuda... - Soltei um suspiro dramático, tentando controlar o riso.

\- Vai se ferr/ar. - Hope me xingou e eu estava pronta pra discutir com ela, quando ela falou algo que eu literalmente não esperava: - Eu estou te implorando, Lizzie, por favor me ajuda com a Josie. - É isso mesmo que eu ouvi? Hope Mikaelson acabou de implorar pela a minha ajuda?

Eu já ia ajudar a minha irmã gêmea desde o princípio, é óbvio. Eu só não queria perder a oportunidade de me divertir um pouco as custas de Hope antes disso. Porém confesso que fui completamente pega de surpresa com Hope implorando pela a minha ajuda por causa de Josie. Eu achei que ela ia apenas desligar na minha cara e pronto. Mas ela me surpreendeu. Positivamente, devo admitir. Ponto pra Mikaelson.

\- Ok, eu só estou brincando. - Admiti, parando de provocá-la - Chego aí em alguns minutos. - Avisei, me levantando da cama e colocando o meu celular no viva voz, antes de jogar ele sobre a cama.

\- Lizzie? - Eu ouvi a voz de Hope, enquanto eu ia até o meu armário pegar uma blusa de frio - Como você vai vir buscar a gente? - Ela perguntou e eu revirei os olhos.

\- Vou com o carro do meu pai. - Respondi como se fosse óbvio.

\- Mas você tem 14 anos, que eu saiba você não pode dirigir. - Hope argumentou e eu bufei.

\- Você quer a minha ajuda ou não? - Perguntei sem paciência e coloquei uma blusa de moletom no corpo.

\- Eu quero, mas... - Hope ia falar algo, mas eu a cortei.

\- Então cale a boca. - Falei, pegando o meu celular e o desativando do viva voz, saindo do meu quarto pela a porta, em seguida.

Eu pensei que Hope ia discutir depois que eu a mandei calar a boca, mas pra minha surpresa, ela nada falou.

\- Lizzie? - Pois é, estava bom demais pra ser verdade. É lógico que ela ia discutir.

\- O quê? - Indaguei, indo até a porta do quarto do meu pai e a abrindo para checar se ele ainda estava dormindo.

Claramente ele estava. Como uma pedra, como sempre.

\- Você pode trazer uma blusa pra Josie? - Hope perguntou do outro lado da linha - Ela ainda está dormindo, mas acho que ela está com frio. - Ela explicou e eu fiz uma careta de confusão.

É impressão minha ou Hope realmente parece preocupada com a minha irmã? Penelope definitivamente nunca ia se preocupar com um detalhe tão pequeno, ainda mais no meio de uma festa. É, parece que pela segunda vez nessa noite, Hope Mikaelson está me surpreendendo. Novamente positivamente.

\- Claro. - Respondi, ainda um pouco desconcertada - To saindo daqui, nós falamos em breve. - Dito isso, eu encerrei a ligação e coloquei o meu celular no bolso da calça.

Em seguida, eu voltei para o meu quarto e peguei uma blusa de moletom para a Josie como Hope pediu. Então eu desci as escadas e agarrei a chave do carro do meu pai que ficava na bancada da sala. Ele não ia acordar. Eu e Josie já escapamos diversas vezes e papai nunca nós pegou. Portanto, não ia ser hoje que ele ia nós pegar. Sorri de canto ao pensar nisso e sai de casa. O carro do papai estava estacionado em frente. Com isso, eu abri o carro e o liguei, partindo pra resgatar a minha irmã gêmea.

Eu sei que por lei eu ainda não podia dirigir, mas quem se importa? O Tio Damon me dá aulas de direção desde que eu tinha 13 anos. É óbvio que nem papai e nem mamãe sabiam disso. Eles com toda certeza iam surtar.

Assim, continuei a acelerar e em menos de cinco minutos eu já estava na escola Salvatore. Ao chegar lá, estacionei perto do moinho e sai do carro para procurar a Hope e a Josie. Logo, eu avistei as duas do lado de fora do moinho e fui na direção delas. Josie ainda estava dormindo. Mas eu ia acordar ela e era agora.

\- É hora de levantar, dorminhoca. - Olhei pra uma Josie adormecida, chacoalhando os ombros dela.

\- O que você ta fazendo? - Hope questionou, levantando as sobrancelhas pra mim.

\- Acordando ela. - Respondi como se fosse óbvio.

\- Não é melhor deixar ela dor... - Hope provavelmente ia falar pra eu deixar a minha irmã dormindo, mas antes que eu a respondesse, a gente foi interrompida pela a voz de Josie.

\- Eu to sonhando ou a Lizzie ta aqui? - Josie perguntou com uma voz sonolenta e meio bêbada.

\- É claro que eu estou aqui, idiota. - Bufei, a olhando - Pra salvar o seu traseiro a propósito. - Acrescentei, irritada.

\- Não fale com ela assim. - Como de costume, Hope estava defendendo Josie.

\- Eu falo com a minha irmã do jeito que eu quiser, Mikaelson. - Rebati, enfatizando o "minha" e o "eu".

\- Pois na minha frente você vai tratar ela decentemente. - Hope me olhou e eu sorri ironicamente.

\- OLHA AQUI, MIKAELSON... - Eu gritei, pronta pra discutir com a Hope, mas parei assim que eu ouvi a gargalhada alta de Josie. - Do que você ta rindo? - Me virei para olhar a minha irmã.

\- É que você realmente ta aqui, ta até discutindo com a Hope. - Josie respondeu do jeito bêbado dela, o que fez eu e Hope nós olharmos, antes da gente cair na gargalhada também.

\- Ok, eu acho que agora é hora da gente ir. - Hope falou, assim que tínhamos parado de rir - Vem, Josie. - Ela foi até a minha irmã e fez ela apoiar o braço envolta do seu pescoço.

O problema era que Hope é tão baixinha que ela mal conseguia segurar Josie direito. Pra piorar a situação, a minha gêmea mal parava em pé. Era óbvio que elas precisavam da minha ajuda. Então, fui até elas e fiz Josie apoiar o braço envolta do meu pescoço também. Com isso, caminhamos nos três até onde eu tinha estacionado o carro com Josie no meio da gente, sendo praticamente arrastada por nós. Ao chegarmos no carro, colocamos Josie no banco de trás e fiz ela vestir a blusa de frio que eu tinha pegado. Hope fez menção de se sentar ao lado dela, mas eu a impedi:

\- Nem ferr/ando que eu vou ser chofer de vocês, Mikaelson. - Afirmei e Hope revirou os olhos - Ela vai sobreviver no banco de trás sem você, acredite. - Ironizei e ela deu um sorrisinho debochado.

\- Eu só não sei se a gente vai sobreviver com você na direção. - Hope provocou e eu involuntariamente dei um soco de leve no braço dela.

Pra minha surpresa, Hope riu e abriu a porta do carro, se sentando no banco da frente como eu tinha falado. Eu levantei as sobrancelhas em confusão, mas ela apenas deu de ombros. Então, resolvi deixar pra lá e dei a volta, entrando no carro e o ligando para dar partida para a minha casa. Nós mal saímos da escola e eu já ouvi a voz de Josie enchendo o meu saco:

\- Vai mais devagar, Lizzie. - Ela pediu do seu jeito bêbado e eu bufei.

\- Mais devagar que isso é impossível. - Rebati, irritada. Eu tava a 40km/h, justamente por causa dela. Agora mais devagar que isso não dava pra ir não.

\- Nós já estamos chegando, Josie, apenas tente descansar. - Hope se virou para olhá-la, tentando tranquilizá-la. Minha irmã estava tão bêbada que nem a respondeu. Na verdade, tudo que ela fez foi soltar um bocejo e fechar os seus olhos. - Desde quando você sabe dirigir, Saltzman? - Ela questionou, me olhando de canto.

\- Você sabe que não precisamos conversar, certo? - A cortei, mantendo os meus olhos na direção.

Eu sei que eu não precisava ser assim, mas o que eu posso dizer? Ser uma cadela estava na minha essência.

\- Não está mais aqui quem falou. - Hope levantou as suas mãos pro alto em rendição e eu podia apostar que ela estava com seu sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

Porém agora nem vale a pena eu me preocupar com isso. Já era de madrugada e eu precisava chegar em casa logo, afinal eu ainda tinha uma irmã bêbada para eu cuidar. Assim, ficamos em silêncio pelo os próximos minutos e logo eu cheguei pra estacionar o carro do meu pai em frente a minha casa, exatamente aonde ele tinha deixado. Feito isso, eu e Hope saímos do carro, prontas para ajudar Josie novamente, mas dessa vez ela decidiu por conta própria que conseguia se virar sozinha.

\- Josie, você tem certeza que não precisa de ajuda? - Hope perguntou e minha irmã a ignorou - Josie? - Ela insistiu e Jô se virou meio cambaleando para olhá-la.

\- Que saco, Hope, eu já te disse que eu não estou bêbada! - Obviamente o tom da sua voz e as suas pernas trançando diziam totalmente o contrário.

\- É com isso que eu tenho que lidar. - Bufei, olhando pra Josie e Hope riu, mas foi até a minha irmã mesmo assim.

E enquanto eu abria a porta de casa, Hope tentava ajudar Josie a se manter em pé. Então, ao entrarmos em casa, Josie se soltou de Hope e foi se sentar no sofá da sala.

\- Eu acho que eu to passando mal. - Josie falou e Hope ainda de pé, a olhou.

\- Não se preocupe, Mikaelson. - A olhei de canto, soltando um suspiro - A partir daqui, pode deixar que eu... - Eu ia falar que eu assumia daqui pra frente, mas antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase, eu vi Josie vomitando no chão da nossa sala. - Que mer/da, Josette. - Xinguei, tampando o meu rosto.

\- Eu acho que posso tentar fazer uma magia para concertar isso. - Hope se manifestou com uma careta - Apenas a leve para o banheiro. - Ela continuou e eu dei a volta, tentando não olhar para onde Josie tinha vomitado.

\- Me lembre de te dar um soco por isso amanhã. - Brinquei, puxando Josie pelo o braço pra ela se levantar do sofá.

\- Você estava errada, Lizzie. - Josie puxou o seu braço de volta para continuar no sofá e soltou uma gargalhada bêbada, o que fez eu levantar as sobrancelhas pra ela.

\- Do que você ta falando sua bêbada louca? - A questionei, sem entender.

\- Você falou que Hope brincaria com os meus sentimentos... - Josie começou, ainda rindo - Mas ela não parece o tipo de pessoa que faria isso. - Ela concluiu, olhando pra Hope e soltando outra gargalhada.

\- Você falou isso? - Hope cruzou os braços sobre o peito e levantou as sobrancelhas pra mim.

\- Depois conversando sobre isso. - Decidi, ignorando completamente Hope - Vamos, Josette. - Falei, puxando Josie pelo o braço, mas novamente ela se soltou.

\- DIZ PRA ELA, HOPE! - Josie gritou com a sua voz bêbada - Diz pra ela que você não vai me magoar. - Ela acrescentou, fazendo um biquinho e brincando com o seu dedo indicador.

\- Que mer/da, Josie, não grite. - Repreendi, a olhando. Por mais que papai tivesse um sono pesado, a chance dele acordar com a minha irmã gritando alto desse jeito eram grandes.

\- EU GRITO QUANDO EU QUISER! - Josie berrou, se levantando do sofá - Você não manda em mim, Lizzie. - Ela traçou as pernas, ficando de frente pra mim - Eu sou uma mulher livre e faço o que eu quiser. - Josie concluiu com a sua voz bêbada, apontando o dedo na minha direção.

\- Você está certa, Jô, desculpe. - Resolvi concordar com um sorriso irônico no rosto. Não valia a pena discutir com Josie agora. Ela estava bêbada e não sabia o que estava fazendo.

\- Se eu soubesse que ela ficaria assim, eu não teria deixado ela beber tanto. - Hope comentou e Josie se virou para olhá-la.

\- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ TAMBÉM TA CONTRA MIM, HOPE! - Josie a acusou dramaticamente e eu bufei.

\- EU JÁ TE DISSE PRA VOCÊ NÃO GRITAR, JOSETTE! - Ok, dessa vez fui eu que gritei.

\- Se vocês continuarem a gritar assim, o Dr. Saltzman vai acordar. - Hope avisou e eu revirei os olhos. É claro que eu sabia disso.

\- Eu já sei disso. - Rebati, fazendo uma careta pra ela - Vem comigo, Josette. - Me virei pra minha gêmea, colocando a mão no ombro dela.

\- EU NÃO VOU PRA LUGAR NENHUM COM VOCÊ! - Josie gritou pela a quarta vez, parecendo literalmente uma criança de 5 anos fazendo birra. Ela bêbada era um saco.

\- Eu to perdendo a paciência com você, Josie. - Afirmei, me irritando.

\- Calma, Lizzie, ela não sabe o que ta fazendo. - Olha só que surpresa. Hope está defendendo Josie outra vez.

\- VOCÊ NÃO PRECISA ME DEFENDER, HOPE! - Josie gritou com a sua voz bêbada e eu ri.

\- Bem feito. - Mostrei a língua pra Hope e ela revirou os olhos, mas logo ela fez uma careta e deu um tapa na própria testa. - O que foi? - Levantei as sobrancelhas pra ela em confusão e Hope olhou para o topo da escada.

\- Ferr/ou. - Foi tudo que Hope respondeu, antes de eu olhar para onde ela estava olhando e ver a imagem do meu pai, descendo as escadas.

\- Mer/da. - Sussurrei para mim mesma ao ver que aonde Josie tinha vomitado, ainda estava sujo. Com o show que ela tinha dado, Hope provavelmente esqueceu de fazer magia para consertar aquilo. E isso sem contar que Josie ainda estava bêbada. É sério, eu não sei qual de nós duas está mais ferra/da.

\- Josie? Lizzie? Hope? - Papai olhou pra gente com uma expressão confusa e tampou o nariz ao notar o lugar em que Josie tinha vomitado.

\- Oi papai. - O olhei com o meu melhor sorriso para tentar conquistar a simpatia dele.

\- O que aconteceu aqui? - Ele perguntou, endurecendo o seu olhar.

Pois é. Eu não faço a mínima ideia de como vou começar a explicar isso.

**POV - Hayley**

Acordei no meio da madrugada e decidi correr um pouco na minha forma de lobo. Eu estava sentindo falta de fazer isso, afinal eu não corria desde que chegamos a Mystic Falls. Normalmente eu sempre fazia isso com Hope, mas como ela estava de castigo, eu teria que fazer isso sozinha hoje. Com isso, apenas avisei Klaus e saí. Eram duas e meia da manhã. As crianças ainda estavam dormindo. Então, deixei as minhas roupas na porta de entrada na nossa mansão e me transformei na minha forma de lobo. Feito isso, corri aproximadamente por duas horas, até que eu já estava de volta em casa. Ao chegar lá, me transformei de volta e coloquei as minhas roupas. Agora eram quase quatro e meia da manhã. Acho que eu ainda poderia dormir mais um pouco.

Assim, subi as escadas pronta para voltar para o meu quarto, quando ouvi um celular tocando. O som vinha do quarto de Hope. Quem estava ligando para a minha filha as quatro e meia da manhã? Bom, não importa. Melhor eu ir lá desligar antes que o toque a acorde. Suspirei, acelerando em velocidade de vampiro para o quarto dela e recusei a ligação, desligando o celular dela posteriormente. Já que eu estava lá, resolvi também dar uma olhada em Hope dormindo. Por mais rebelde que ela seja, a minha menina era a coisa mais fofa dormindo. Sorri, puxando o edredom para olhá-la, mas no instante que eu fiz isso eu tive uma surpresa. Hope não estava lá. Aonde essa garota se meteu?

\- KLAUS! - Gritei, desesperada - KLAUS! - O chamei pela segunda vez e meu marido apareceu no mesmo minuto no quarto de Hope.

\- O que aconteceu? - Klaus perguntou, mas ao ver a cama de Hope vazia, ele entendeu. - Vou ligar pra Freya. - Ele decidiu, acelerando em velocidade de vampiro até o nosso quarto e pegando o seu celular.

Talvez não deveríamos ligar pra Freya as quatro e meia da manhã, mas eu sei que ela sabe que se estamos ligando a essa hora é porque definitivamente é algo importante. E eu estava certa. Apesar do horário, Freya atendeu no segundo toque. Então, Klaus colocou a ligação no viva voz e nós contamos a ela que Hope sumiu. Imediatamente ela se propôs a fazer um feitiço localizador para encontrá-la. Aguardamos alguns minutos, e logo Freya voltou com uma resposta:

\- Parece que uma bruxa fez um feitiço para bloquear a localização da Hope. - Freya contou, soltando um suspiro.

\- O quê? Como assim? - Perguntei, um pouco confusa.

Pra alguém fazer isso, essa pessoa teria que estar com Hope e pra estar com Hope essa pessoa teria que entrado aqui em casa sem a gente perceber, o que era praticamente impossível. Eu conheço a minha filha, se alguém tentasse invadir a nossa casa, ela ia lutar e logicamente a gente ia acabar ouvindo.

\- A menos que... - Klaus se virou para me olhar, tendo o mesmo raciocínio que eu.

\- Tenha sido Hope que fez um feitiço pra ocultar a sua própria localização. - Conclui, passando as mãos pelo os meus cabelos. Era por isso que ela também tinha deixado o celular aqui, assim ela não poderia ser localizada nem por magia e nem por meio do GPS do celular.

\- Porque Hope faria isso? - Freya questionou e eu bufei.

\- Porque ela brigou na escola e colocamos ela de castigo. - Klaus respondeu por mim - E obviamente, ela não ia querer que eu e Hayley fossemos buscar ela, considerando que ela escapou do castigo. - Ele acrescentou e eu respirei fundo, tentando manter a calma.

\- É, pelo o jeito a minha querida sobrinha acaba de arrumar um grande problema. - Freya comentou e Klaus suspirou.

\- Oh, pode apostar que sim. - Concordei, irritada - De qualquer forma, obrigada pela a ajuda, Freya. - Agradeci, sinceramente.

\- Sempre que precisar, Hayley. - Freya falou, gentilmente.

\- Mande lembranças aos membros da nossa família por mim, irmã. - Klaus pediu e eu sorri de canto.

\- Pode deixar, Niklaus. - Dito isso, Freya encerrou a ligação.

Provavelmente ela queria voltar a dormir. Agora que ela e Keelin tinham um filhinho de dois anos, o tempo de dormir era sem dúvidas escasso. Bebês dão trabalho, mas confesso que eu tenho saudades de quando Hope era apenas um bebê. Até porque a minha bebê adolescente de 15 anos anda me deixando de cabelos em pé.

\- Então... - Klaus começou, se virando para me olhar - O que vamos fazer agora? - Ele perguntou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

\- Vamos procurar por ela. - Decidi e Klaus levantou as sobrancelhas pra mim.

\- São quase cinco horas da manhã, Hayley. - Ele apontou o óbvio e eu revirei os olhos.

\- O que você sugere então? - Bufei, o olhando.

\- Vamos esperar por ela aqui. - Klaus falou, simplesmente - Uma hora ela vai ter que voltar. - Ele continuou, dando de ombros.

\- E vamos deixar a nossa filha de 15 anos andando por ai de madrugada? - Rebati, o olhando.

\- Se você não percebeu, já está quase amanhecendo, amor. - Klaus zombou e eu olhei pela a janela. Era verdade. Já era quase de manhã. - Além disso, Hope é esperta. - Ele completou e eu me irritei.

\- Esperta? É assim que você chama o fato dela ter desrespeitado o castigo que a gente deu e ainda ter saído no meio da noite? - Falei ironicamente e Klaus sorriu.

\- Eu não estou de maneira alguma apoiando o que Hope fez. - Klaus se defendeu e eu o olhei - Mas tenho que admitir que a nossa filha tem uma mente pra lá de brilhante. - Ele riu, negando com a cabeça.

\- Eu te garanto que essa mente brilhante dela não vai servir de nada quando eu botar as minhas mãos nela. - Afirmei, o olhando.

\- Você está irritada. - Klaus apontou e eu bufei.

\- É claro que eu estou. - Concordei e ele me olhou - Diferente de você, eu não acho divertido a nossa filha adolescente nos desobedecer deliberadamente - Continuei e Klaus soltou um suspiro.

\- Eu não acho divertido. - Klaus ficou sério e colocou a mão no meu ombro - Inclusive eu acho que eu que deveria lidar com isso. - Ele falou e eu pensei nisso por um momento.

Eram raras as ocasiões em que Klaus teve que punir Hope. Normalmente era eu que assumia esse papel. As poucas vezes em que ele teve que fazer isso foi porque Hope arriscou a sua segurança ou desrespeitou alguma ordem ou algum castigo. Klaus não era tão duro, mas como ele sempre a mimava, eu sabia que para Hope era muito mais difícil ser punida por ele do que por mim. Querendo ou não, era eu que sempre a repreendia quando ela fazia algo de errado. Já Klaus, mal levantava a voz pra ela e muito menos a repreendia. Por isso que era tão ruim pra ela quando esse momento chegava. Hope sabia que tinha ultrapassado um limite.

\- Talvez seja uma boa ideia. - Considerei, o olhando.

\- Prometo que vou dar a ela um grande sermão. - Ele brincou e eu revirou os olhos.

\- Eu tenho certeza que vai. - Assenti, rindo - Você é bom nisso. - O elogiei e Klaus sorriu.

\- Eu sei. - Ele se gabou e eu bufei - Que tal a gente esperar a pequena infratora na sala? - Klaus sugeriu com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

\- Pequena infratora? - Ri, o olhando - Só você pra me fazer rir dessa situação. - Neguei com a cabeça, saindo do quarto de Hope e sendo seguida pelo o meu marido.

Com isso, descemos pra sala e ficamos esperando Hope voltar. Passou 15 minutos, 30 minutos, 45 minutos e depois 1 hora, e nada de Hope aparecer. Sinceramente, eu já estava ficando preocupada.

\- Klaus, ela já devia ter voltado pra casa. - Falei, andando de um lado ao outro da sala.

\- Não se preocupe, amor, eu tenho certeza que Hope vai chegar aqui em breve. - Klaus tentou me tranquilizar e eu bufei.

\- São quase seis horas da manhã, Klaus. - Rebati, nervosa - E se... - Pensei no pior e Klaus imediatamente me puxou para um abraço.

\- Hope está bem. - Ele garantiu, me olhando.

Eu sei que provavelmente eu estava surtando a toa, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia evitar. A primeira vez que Hope escapou, ela tinha 7 anos e praticamente atravessou o país pra ver o Klaus. Eu nunca tinha ficado tão desesperada na minha vida. Depois aos 8 anos, ela novamente escapou e foi sequestrada por uma vampira. Já aos 14 anos, ela escapou com Roman Sienna e quase teve o seu lado lobo preso pra sempre. Resumindo: Eu tinha motivos pra ficar tão desesperada.

\- Desculpe, eu só... - O olhei e ele colocou a mão atrás do meu pescoço.

\- Eu sei, eu entendo. - Klaus encostou a testa na minha e eu assenti.

Antes que eu me afastasse, meu marido beijou a minha testa e eu respirei fundo, antes de ir me sentar no sofá. Klaus tinha razão. Eu precisava me acalmar. Eu só espero que a minha menina realmente esteja bem.

**POV - Hope**

Nem deu tempo de Lizzie explicar ao Dr. Saltzman o que aconteceu, porque ele notou na hora o estado em que Josie estava. Eu pensei que ele ia ficar louco, mas surpreendentemente ele estava tranquilo. E com toda a calma do mundo, ele conseguiu guiar Josie até o banheiro. Com tudo isso, eu e Lizzie ainda estávamos em silêncio, meio que sem saber o que fazer. Logo o Dr. Saltzman voltou pra sala e falou com a gente:

\- Por favor, Hope, me espere aqui. - Ele pediu, me olhando - Você e Lizzie ainda precisam me explicar o que aconteceu. - O Dr. Salztman continuou e eu assenti - E Lizzie, venha me ajudar com a sua irmã. - Ele mandou e Lizzie imediatamente o seguiu pra fora da sala.

Assim que eu fiquei sozinha, eu finalmente tratei de fazer uma magia para limpar aonde Josie tinha vomitado. Ao menos, agora a sala do Saltzman estava limpa. Suspirei, me sentando no sofá e passei as minhas mãos no rosto. A verdade é que eu estava preocupada com Josie. Amanhã quando ela acordar, ela vai se sentir péssima. Eu ainda estava pensando nisso, quando fui interrompida dos meus pensamentos pela a voz de Lizzie:

\- Meu pai só foi colocar Josie pra dormir e já vem. - Ela avisou e eu dei de ombros.

Mais dez minutos de silêncio e finalmente o Dr. Saltzman apareceu.

\- Obrigado por ter dado um jeito na bagunça que Josie fez, Hope. - Ele agradeceu com uma careta ao notar que a sua sala estava limpa.

\- É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer, Dr. Saltzman. - Falei, sinceramente.

\- Porque? Foi você que a embebedou? - Ele questionou e eu neguei com a cabeça imediatamente.

\- Claro que não, Dr. Saltzman, eu juro! - Afirmei e ele me olhou por um momento, antes de soltar uma risada.

\- Eu sei, Hope, eu só estou brincando. - Ele riu e eu suspirei aliviada - Mas então... - O Dr. Saltzman pigarreou, olhando para mim e para Lizzie - Será que agora vocês podem me explicar o que aconteceu? - Ele perguntou, ficando sério.

\- Eu e Josie estávamos em uma festa... - Comecei a explicar, o olhando - Ai a Josie acabou bebendo demais e eu não soube o que fazer. - Continuei e o Dr. Saltzman colocou a mão no próprio queixo - Foi aí que eu pedi a ajuda de Lizzie. - Ok, essa não era exatamente a história toda, mas quem se importa? Eu acho que resumi o essencial.

\- Isso eu entendi, o que eu queria saber é como Lizzie te ajudou se ela estava proibida de sair de casa? - O Dr. Saltzman questionou e eu vi Lizzie engolindo em seco.

\- Pai, eu só queria ajudar a Josie. - Lizzie tentou se explicar e ele a olhou.

\- Não foi isso que eu perguntei, Elizabeth. - Ih, ele a chamou pelo o nome inteiro. Quando a minha mãe faz isso, eu sei que estou ferra/da.

\- Ta bom, eu... - Lizzie ia falar alguma coisa, mas eu a interrompi.

\- Dr. Saltzmam, a culpa é toda minha. - Espere. O que eu estou fazendo? Eu vou realmente defender a Lizzie?

\- O quê? - Ele se virou para me olhar, levantando as sobrancelhas pra mim.

\- Eu disse a Lizzie que se ela não me ajudasse com Josie isso só ia provar que ela é uma péssima irmã. - Menti, o olhando - Não tinha ninguém pra me ajudar e eu não iria conseguir lidar com Josie sozinha. - Me justifiquei e ele ficou sério - Sinto muito por isso, Dr. Saltzman. - Ele me analisou por um momento e eu vi Lizzie fazendo uma careta confusa.

Ela não devia estar entendendo o motivo de eu a estar defendendo. Na verdade, nem eu estava me entendendo.

\- Eu nem sei o que dizer. - O Dr. Saltzman finalmente falou, soltando um suspiro.

\- Se o Senhor quiser me colocar de detenção pela as próximas semanas, eu sei que mereço. - Me fiz de vitima pra tentar conquistar a simpatia dele.

Eu sei que o Dr. Saltzman ia com a minha cara. Ele até pareceu gostar quando descobriu que eu e Josie nos beijamos, então eu acho que não faria mal eu usar isso ao meu favor, certo?

\- Eu não vou te colocar na detenção, Hope. - Ele levantou as sobrancelhas ao me olhar e sorriu - Eu só estou surpreso. - O Dr. Saltzman acrescentou e eu fiz uma careta - Quero dizer... - Ele fez uma pausa e olhou para mim e Lizzie - Eu tive que suspender vocês duas por brigarem na escola e agora vocês simplesmente trabalharam juntas pra ajudar a Josie. - O Dr. Saltzman concluiu e eu balancei a cabeça ao pensar sobre isso. Era verdade.

\- Espere... - Lizzie o olhou, parecendo incrédula - Isso quer dizer que você não está bravo? - Ela perguntou, mordendo o lábio.

\- Com você e Hope não, querida. - O Dr. Saltzman garantiu, a olhando - Na verdade, estou orgulhoso por vocês terem superado as suas diferenças para ajudar a sua irmã. - Ele continuou, sorrindo para nós duas.

\- Oh, graças a Deus. - Lizzie falou, respirando aliviada - Assim eu nem preciso mencionar que peguei seu carro emprestado. - Provavelmente ela quis acrescentar isso mentalmente, mas cada palavra acabou saindo em voz alta.

\- Você o quê? - O Dr. Saltzman se virou para olhá-la, ficando vermelho na hora.

\- Ela só está brincando, Dr. Saltzman. - Me meti, antes que isso desse ruim. - É óbvio que Lizzie não pegou seu carro. - Zombei, dando uma risada falsa - Ela tem 14 anos, nem sabe dirigir. - Finalizei a mentira, tentando salvar o traseiro de Lizzie pela a segunda vez naquela noite.

\- É verdade, papai, eu só estava brincando. - Ainda bem que dessa vez essa loira lerda foi esperta o suficiente pra manter a mentira.

\- Tudo bem, vamos deixar isso pra lá. - O Dr. Saltzman suspirou, parecendo cansado - Agora... - Ele fez uma pausa, olhando no seu relógio de pulso - São seis horas da manhã, Hope, é melhor eu te levar pra casa. - O quê? Já são seis horas da manhã? Como assim?

\- Pu/ta que pa/riu, eu to muito ferra/da. - Soltei, sem me conter.

\- Linguagem, Mikaelson. - O Dr. Saltzman imediatamente me repreendeu.

\- Desculpe, Dr. Saltzman. - O olhei com uma careta - É que meus pais me colocaram de castigo por causa da briga e eu meio que escapei pra ir na festa com a Josie. - Expliquei, brincando com os meus dedos.

Era melhor eu ser sincera quanto a isso, afinal eu acabei de xingar na frente do diretor da minha escola e pior: Ele também era o pai de Josie.

\- Você escapou do castigo só pra ir na festa com a Josie? - Lizzie falou, levantando as sobrancelhas pra mim - Respeito. - Ela surpreendentemente me elogiou, se é que isso era um elogio.

\- Lizzie. - O Dr. Saltzman falou o nome dela, a repreendendo com o olhar.

\- O que eu fiz? - Lizzie fez uma cara inocente e ele deu de ombros, se virando para me olhar.

\- Hope... - O Dr. Saltzman começou, soltando um suspiro - Eu realmente não me incomodo que você e Josie saiam juntas. - Ele me olhou e um sorriso inevitável brotou nos meus lábios - Desde que você não faça isso ao desrespeitar um castigo que Klaus e Hayley te deram. - O Dr. Saltzman acrescentou e as minhas bochechas queimaram de vergonha. Levar uma bronca do pai da garota que eu gosto é definitivamente vergonhoso.

\- Eu sei, Dr. Saltzman. - Resolvi concordar, porque eu sei que no fundo ele estava certo.

\- Bom... - Ele sorriu levemente e se virou pra subir as escadas - Só vou checar a Josie e já venho aqui para te levar pra casa. - Ele avisou, antes de se virar e sair dali.

\- Então quer dizer que você está ferra/da, Mikaelson? - Lizzie provocou, assim que o pai dela tinha deixado nós duas a sós.

\- Isso não é uma piada, Lizzie. - Bufei, revirando os olhos.

\- Porque? O que seu pai vai fazer? Colocar uma adaga em você e te prender dentro de um caixão? - Ela zombou e eu soltei uma gargalhada. Foi engraçado, confesso.

\- Oh, cale a boca. - A olhei, mas eu ainda estava rindo.

\- Olha... - Lizzie me olhou, assim que eu tinha parado de rir - Foi legal você ter me ajudado com o meu pai. - É impressão minha ou Lizzie quer me agradecer por eu ter ajudado ela com o Dr. Saltzman?

\- Duas vezes. - A provoquei, porque irritar Lizzie Saltzman era algo que definitivamente era divertido fazer.

\- Não se ache, Mikaelson. - Ela bufou, revirando os olhos - Antes que eu desista de dizer o que eu deveria dizer. - Lizzie fez uma pausa dramática e eu levantei as sobrancelhas pra ela, esperando ela continuar. - Obrigada por cuidar da minha irmã. - Ela soltou de repente. Espere. O quê?

\- É isso mesmo que eu ouvi? - A olhei, sem acreditar no que eu tinha ouvido.

\- Não me faça repetir, Mikaelson, porque eu não vou. - Lizzie afirmou e eu fiz uma careta de confusão - Você ainda não entendeu? - Ela questionou, bufando - O que eu quero dizer, é que não vou ficar irritada se você e Josie resolverem ficarem juntas. - Dessa vez ela foi clara, mas eu ainda não podia acreditar que essa era a mesma pessoa que tinha dado um soco no meu nariz apenas porque eu tinha beijado a sua irmã.

\- Quem é você e o que fez com Lizzie Saltzman? - Perguntei, apenas pra ter certeza.

\- Eu ainda não gosto de você. - Bem, ela voltou a ser uma cadela. Parece que essa ainda era a Lizzie Saltzman que eu conheço. - Mas... - Ela continuou, soltando um suspiro - Eu percebi que você realmente se importa com Josie e depois do que aconteceu com a Penelope, eu realmente acho que a minha irmã merece ser feliz. - Lizzie completou e eu a olhei por um momento.

\- Ok. - Foi tudo que eu disse, porque eu realmente não sabia o que dizer.

\- Isso não significa que vamos ser amigas ou coisa do tipo. - Lizzie quis deixar claro, o que fez eu rir.

\- Obviamente. - Concordei com um sorriso irônico - Então... - A olhei, estendendo a mão pra ela - Trégua? - Sugeri e ela negou com a cabeça, mas sorriu.

\- Trégua aceita, Mikaelson. - Lizzie me olhou, pegando na minha mão - Porém, eu já te adianto... - Ela ficou séria e apertou a minha mão com força - Se você magoar a minha irmã, eu te mato. - Lizzie ameaçou e eu puxei a minha mão para longe do aperto dela.

\- Eu definitivamente já entendi essa parte. - Garanti, balançando a mão que ela tinha apertado - A propósito... - Abri um sorriso e a olhei - Você tem um ótimo soco de direita. - Elogiei e Lizzie riu.

\- Parece que vocês estão se dando bem... - O Dr. Saltzman apareceu na sala e nós duas negamos com a cabeça - Vamos, Hope, eu vou te levar. - Ele me olhou e eu assenti.

Com isso, eu segui o Dr. Saltzman até o carro dele e logo ele ligou o carro e começou a dirigir em direção a minha casa. Porém quando chegamos na esquina de casa, eu pedi pra ele me deixar por lá. Ele não queria concordar a princípio, mas expliquei pra ele que eu não queria que meu pai soubesse que eu estava com Josie a madrugada toda. Como o Dr. Saltzman conhece o meu pai e sabe o tanto que ele é ciumento, ele meio que acabou concordando. Depois, o agradeci pela a carona e pedi pra ele não brigar com Josie quando ela acordar. Ele riu e assim nos despedimos.

Só agora que eu to andando de volta pra casa que eu to percebendo a mer/da que eu fiz. Já eram muito mais de seis horas da manhã. É sério, eu estou tão ferra/da. Só de pensar no que me aguarda quando eu chegar em casa já nem me dá vontade de voltar, mas eu sei que eu preciso. Querendo ou não, eu que optei por isso quando decidi escapar do castigo. E posso falar? Eu não me arrependo. A festa ao lado de Josie foi maravilhosa. Sem dúvidas, eu escaparia de novo, se fosse preciso.

* * *

**Oiii gente, aqui está mais um capítulo para vocês. Eu sei que esse é provavelmente o capítulo mais longo da história até agora, mas eu sinceramente nem percebi que ele foi ficando tão grande. Eu também queria dar as boas vindas aos novos favoritos e aos novos leitores (as) no geral. São vocês que me incentivam a escrever cada mais para história, então obrigada :))**

**O que acharam do capítulo? Eu particularmente confesso que amei escrever os momentos Hizzie, porque eu realmente amo a amizade delas na série. E a Hope? Ela não admite, mas ta muito caidinha pela Josie. O problema é que agora ela arrumou um baita de um problema. Bom, não só ela, como a Josie também. Enfim, vamos ver o que vai dar.**

**É isso. Até a próxima. Boa semana para vocês! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**


	11. Eu sabia que teria consequências

**AVISO: Esse capítulo contém palmadas disciplinares em uma adolescente. Portanto, se não gosta, não leia!**

* * *

**POV - Hope**

Eu tinha acabado de entrar na nossa propriedade, quando ouvi as vozes do meus pais vindo da sala. Dro/ga. Mesmo eu sabendo que já eram mais de seis horas da manhã e que com toda a certeza eles já tinham descoberto a minha fuga, no fundo eu ainda tinha esperanças que isso não tivesse acontecido. Minha mãe deve estar louca. Depois que eu dei um baita susto nela quando eu tinha 7 anos, agora ela surta basicamente todas as vezes que eu escapo. Fiz uma careta ao imaginar a reação dela e continuei a caminhar pela o jardim. Ao parar em frente a porta da nossa mansão, eu levei um momento para reunir a coragem necessária e entrei.

\- Finalmente! - Mamãe exclamou ao me ver e correu na minha direção para me abraçar. Ela me envolveu em seus braços firmemente e encheu a minha cabeça de beijos. Eu disse que ela ficava desesperada quando eu escapava. - Você está bem? - Ela perguntou com um olhar preocupado e acariciou o meu rosto.

\- Eu estou bem, mãe. - Respondi, sinceramente - E realmente preferia continuar assim. - Acrescentei em uma tentativa de fazer uma piada, mas no mesmo momento eu me arrependi porque o olhar no rosto de minha mãe mudou de preocupação para raiva.

\- Hope Andrea Mikaelson. - Ela cerrou os dentes ao falar o meu nome completo e no segundo seguinte agarrou o lóbulo da minha orelha - Em quê você estava pensando? - Mamãe repreendeu, enquanto dava um puxão forte na minha orelha.

\- Aí mãe, dói! - Me queixei, tentando tirar a mão dela dali.

\- É pra doer, sua irresponsável. - Ela brigou e foi me arrastando pela a orelha até o sofá - Você tem noção do quanto eu tava preocupada? - Mamãe me olhou e por um momento eu me senti mal por fazer ela se sentir assim.

\- Eu sinto muito, mamãe. - Choraminguei e ela respirou fundo, antes de soltar a minha orelha e fazer eu me sentar no sofá.

\- Nós percebemos o tanto que você sente... - Eu ouvi a voz de meu pai falando em um tom irônico e foi só aí que eu notei que ele também estava aqui na sala - Sente tanto que toda vez que te dá vontade, você ignora uma ordem nossa. - Ele continuou e eu esfreguei a minha orelha com os dedos pra tentar aliviar a dor.

\- Não é bem assim, pai, o que acontece é que... - Eu ia tentar me explicar, mas ele me interrompeu.

\- É exatamente assim, Hope. - Papai cortou os olhos pra mim, não me dando a chance de se explicar.

Que ótimo. Dessa vez, ele parecia tão irritado comigo quanto a mamãe. Realmente era tudo que eu precisava.

\- Afinal, aonde é que você estava? - Mamãe questionou, se sentando no sofá ao meu lado.

\- Eu estava em uma festa. - Respondi de cabeça baixa, brincando com os meus dedos.

\- Sério, Hope? - Mamãe soltou uma risada sem humor e eu assenti timidamente - Você realmente acha que vale a pena desrespeitar um castigo e nos deixar preocupados por causa de uma festa? - Ela levantou o meu queixo, me fazendo olhar pra ela.

O que eu posso dizer? Por causa de Josie Saltzman é claro que vale a pena. Mas obviamente essa não foi a resposta que eu dei.

\- Eu não achei que eu fosse ser pega. - Admiti, desviando o meu olhar.

\- Foi bom você ter mencionado esse ponto. - Papai falou novamente com um sorriso irônico no rosto - Porque eu realmente gostaria de saber o que te deu na cabeça pra você fazer um feitiço pra ocultar a sua própria localização. - Ele me olhou e eu bufei.

\- Não é óbvio? - Respondi, um pouco impaciente - Se vocês soubessem a minha localização, vocês iam me buscar e nem morta que eu ia deixar isso acontecer. - Me expliquei, sendo bem mais rude do que eu pretendia.

\- Cuidado com a atitude, garota. - Mamãe alertou, me olhando de canto.

\- E não me importa os seus motivos, Hope, porque você nunca mais vai fazer um feitiço para ocultar a sua localização. - Meu pai continuou com a bronca e eu o olhei - Principalmente quando a gente não faz a mínima ideia de onde você está. - Ele acrescentou com um sorriso irônico e eu cerrei os meus punhos.

\- Isso não pode ser sério. - Levantei do sofá, me irritando - Você acha mesmo que eu vou escapar do castigo e apenas esperar para que vocês me encontrem? - Eu sei que eu deveria ter parado por aí, mas o meu temperamento de lobo não ajuda. - Eu não sou idiota! - Completei, e no mesmo instante eu senti papai me girando pelo o braço e pousando uma palmada no meu traseiro apenas com força suficiente para chamar a minha atenção PAFT * !

\- Olha o jeito que você fala comigo. - Ele repreendeu, ainda segurando o meu braço - Você já está em problemas, então acredite em mim quando eu digo que essa atitude não vai te ajudar. - Papai me olhou, soltando o meu braço e virando as costas pra mim.

\- Como se alguma coisa fosse me ajudar nesse momento. - Revirei os olhos e eu vi mamãe tirando o seu chinelo do pé.

Eu sei que eu não estava em posição de ficar testando a paciência dos meus pais, mas meio que era inevitável. Meu temperamento de lobo me fazia falar qualquer coisa que vinha na minha cabeça.

\- Se é assim que você quer continuar a conversa, por mim tudo bem. - Ela falou com o chinelo na mão - A cada resposta atravessada, você ganha uma chinelada, ok? - Mamãe avisou, apontando o chinelo pra mim.

\- Perdão... - Levantei as sobrancelhas, me fazendo de desentendida - Mas que conversa? - Zombei com toda a ironia do mundo e no mesmo segundo mamãe me puxou para o joelho dela, me dando a chinelada que ela tinha prometido PLAFT * ! A chinelada foi tão forte que eu mordi meu lábio para não gritar.

\- Você realmente quer continuar com isso? - Ela perguntou, comigo ainda apoiada de bruços sobre o seu joelho.

\- Não, maa-mãe. - Falei, sinceramente.

Ninguém em sã consciência gostava de apanhar. Eu sei que eu tinha a minha parte de lobo ativada, mas a minha mãe era uma hibrida e meu pai era o hibrido original. Pode ter certeza que quando eles me batem ainda dói.

\- Então pare de testar a nossa paciência. - Mamãe pediu, me levantando e me colocando em pé de frente pra ela.

\- Desculpe, mas é que as vezes eu não consigo evitar. - Mordi o lábio e esfreguei o meu traseiro que agora estava com uma leve ardência por causa da chinelada que a minha mãe tinha me dado.

\- Eu sei. - Mamãe trocou um olhar com o meu pai e me puxou para eu me sentar no sofá ao lado dela - Escute... - Ela soltou o chinelo no chão e suspirou - Imagina se algum inimigo da família te pega, enquanto você ta com esse feitiço de ocultamento ou sem celular? Como a gente ia encontrar você? - Mamãe segurou as minhas mãos e eu abaixei a cabeça.

\- Eu não tinha pensado nisso. - Tentei me defender e papai negou com a cabeça.

\- É óbvio que você não tinha pensado nisso, Hope, porque você não pensa com tanto que você faça o que quer. - Ele bufou e eu tentei segurar as lágrimas. Era tão ruim ser repreendida por ele.

\- Pai, eu... - O olhei e ele me cortou novamente.

\- Você sabe como a sua mãe fica toda vez que você escapa e não dá notícias, mas ainda assim você faz. - Ele lecionou e os meus olhos imediatamente se encherem de lágrimas. Eu nunca quis que a minha mãe se sentisse mal. - Se você sabe que ao escapar do castigo você vai ter problemas, então enfrente a consequência de suas escolhas. - Papai continuou e eu o olhei - Nós somos os Mikaelson, nós temos inimigos em todos os cantos do mundo e ao bloquear a sua localização da sua família, você automaticamente se coloca em perigo. - Ele finalizou e eu cocei os meus olhos, tentando impedir que as lágrimas caíssem.

Meu pai quase nunca me dava um sermão, mas quando ele dava, ele realmente conseguia fazer eu ficar com peso na consciência.

\- Me desculpa, ok? - Falei, ficando frustrada.

\- O que adianta você pedir desculpas e depois fazer de novo? - Papai apontou o dedo pra mim e me encarou.

\- Eu não vou fazer de novo. - Garanti, o olhando.

\- É óbvio que você não vai fazer de novo, porque se você ocultar a sua localização da gente outra vez... - Ele respirou fundo, antes de me olhar sério e terminar a frase: - Hayley vai te bater e depois eu vou. - Papai ameaçou e eu imediatamente levei a mão ao meu traseiro, me lembrando da única vez em que isso aconteceu.

Foi quando eu criei um hibrido com o meu próprio sangue. Eu nunca me arrependi tanto do meu temperamento quanto naquele dia porque iria ser só a mamãe que ia me punir, mas eu acabei caindo na besteira de responder ela e com isso eu acabei apanhando dos dois. Foi a pior surra da minha vida. Eu literalmente fiquei uns quatro dias com dificuldades para me sentar, ainda mais porque na época eu ainda não tinha ativado a minha maldição de lobo e com isso eu ainda não me curava tão rápido como hoje em dia.

\- Mãe, o pai não ta falando sério, né? - Gemi, fazendo uma careta.

\- É claro que ele está. - Mamãe o apoiou e me olhou - Como o seu pai disse, se você quer fugir do castigo, pelo menos arque com as consequências dos seus atos. - Ela continuou e eu olhei pra baixo.

No fundo, eu sei que eles estão certos. E se eu não quiser piorar as coisas pra mim, é melhor eu tentar me controlar e ficar quieta.

\- Muito bem... - Papai se manifestou depois de um momento de silêncio e soltou um suspiro - Agora peça desculpas a sua mãe por ter desobedecido e deixado ela preocupada. - Ele mandou e eu levantei a minha cabeça para olhá-la.

\- Desculpa, mamãe, eu realmente não queria te deixar preocupada. - Me desculpei, sinceramente - Eu não pensei que... - Olhei pro lado e dessa vez eu deixei uma única lágrima cair.

\- Eu sei, querida, eu sei. - Mamãe puxou o meu rosto para eu olhar pra ela e secou a minha lágrima com os dedos. Em seguida, ela sorriu gentilmente e me puxou para um abraço, beijando o topo da minha cabeça. - Eu amo muito você. - Mamãe sussurrou, enquanto me abraçava e acariciava os meus cabelos.

\- Mesmo eu te desobedecendo e te deixando preocupada? - Perguntei com um biquinho.

\- Mesmo assim. - Ela riu, passando o dedo na ponta do meu nariz e me puxando para um abraço ainda mais apertado.

Ficamos algum tempo assim, até que eu ouvi a voz do meu pai novamente:

\- Agora que você já entendeu o que fez de errado é hora de enfrentar as consequências. - Ele respirou fundo e me olhou - Vai pro seu quarto, Hope. - Papai ordenou e eu contrai os meus lábios.

Eu sabia o que isso significava.

\- Não, pai. - Neguei com a cabeça, mas ele manteve o seu olhar sério. - Mamãe... - Me virei para olhar pra minha mãe e tentar pedir socorro pra ela, afinal ela parecia estar bem menos brava comigo do que o meu pai.

\- Obedeça o seu pai, Hope. - Ela cortou as minhas esperanças na hora e eu funguei, me levantando do sofá.

Não adiantava eu discutir. É claro que eles já tinham decidido isso juntos bem antes que eu chegasse.

\- Estarei lá em um instante. - Papai avisou e eu assenti de cabeça baixa - E eu espero que você esteja lá quando eu chegar. - Ele acrescentou em um tom irônico e eu dei as costas pra ele, subindo as escadas correndo.

Era papai que ia me punir e eu simplesmente odiava quando isso acontecia. Eu sei que ele não era tão duro como a mamãe, mas os sermões dele eram mil vezes piores. Porém o lado bom é que hoje ele já tinha me dado um sermão. Agora ele só ia subir no meu quarto para digamos que "terminar com a punição". Se eu quiser entrar no melhor lado dele, é só eu fazer um baita drama e dizer que to arrependida. Eu sei que o ponto fraco dele é ver eu chorando. Bom, vamos tentar, não é?

**POV - Klaus**

Eu detestava ter que ser duro com Hope, mas as vezes era preciso. Ela tem 15 anos, não pode fazer o que quer. Quando Hayley e eu a colocamos de castigo, o mínimo que esperamos é que ele seja seguido. Nós somos seus pais e a nossa maior obrigação como pais é manter ela segura. Porém, como vamos fazer isso com ela ocultando a sua localização de nós? Sinceramente, fiquei mais irritado por ela ter feito isso do que por ter fugido do castigo. Principalmente se eu levar em conta o quanto Hayley fica surtada quando isso acontece. Bufei, tentando manter a calma e fui me sentar no sofá ao lado da minha esposa.

\- Quando você disse que ia dar um grande sermão nela, você não estava brincando. - Hayley falou e eu ri.

\- Você acha que eu fui muito duro com ela? - Perguntei e ela me olhou.

\- Você precisava ser. - Hayley suspirou e segurou na minha mão - Eu odeio dizer isso, mas ultimamente a Hope só nos obedece sob a ameaça de algum castigo físico. - Ela desabafou e eu sorri de canto.

\- Ela é uma Mikaelson, o sangue dela diz pra ela ir contra as regras. - Brinquei e Hayley me olhou - Mas nada que uma viagem sobre os nossos joelhos não resolva. - Acrescentei e ela soltou uma risada.

\- Enfim... - Hayley acariciou as costas da minha mão com os dedos e encostou a cabeça do meu ombro - Já são quase sete da manhã, é melhor você acabar logo com isso para que finalmente aquela encrenqueira possa dormir. - Ela comentou e eu a olhei.

\- Você esqueceu que como parte do castigo Hope ia ter que acordar cedo todas as manhãs pra fazer café da manhã comigo? - Levantei as sobrancelhas pra ela e ela bufou.

\- Oh por favor, Klaus. - Hayley revirou os olhos e me lançou um sorriso irônico - Nós dois sabemos que no momento em que Hope chorar no seu colo, você já vai estar chamando ela de princesa e se rendendo ao que ela quer. - Ela rebateu e eu abri um sorriso.

Era verdade. Não tinha como eu negar isso. Não importa quanto tempo passe ou quantos anos Hope tenha. Ela sempre vai ser a minha princesinha.

\- Você tem razão, amor. - Concordei e ela riu - Me deseje boa sorte. - Dei um selinho nela e me levantei no sofá.

\- Você é um ótimo pai, Klaus. - Ela elogiou, me olhando - Você não precisa de sorte. - Hayley sorriu e eu assenti, me virando para subir as escadas.

A parte fácil de ser pai era quando eu fazia tudo o que Hope ou Henrik queria. Agora a parte difícil sem dúvidas alguma, era quando eu tinha que repreender ou punir eles. Infelizmente, eu sabia que era preciso. Se eu deixo passar, Hope faz de novo. Eu a conheço. Ela é teimosa como eu e sempre acha que está com a razão como Hayley.

Respirei fundo ao pensar nisso e terminei de subir as escadas, indo em direção ao quarto de Hope. A porta do seu quarto estava aberta. Então, entrei sem cerimônia no quarto dela e vi ela sentada na cama de cabeça baixa. Imediatamente, senti um aperto no peito ao ver ela assim, mas forcei o meu rosto a ficar sério e a olhei:

\- O que você tem a dizer a si mesma? - Questionei, parando em pé ao lado da cama dela. Eu só queria acabar com isso de uma vez.

\- Eu sinto muito, papai. - Ela me olhou, parecendo que estava tentando segurar o choro - Eu estava entendiada e... - Hope tentou se explicar, mas não terminou, porque as suas lágrimas começaram a cair.

Quando eu vi ela chorando tudo que eu queria fazer era abraçar ela e dizer que eu já a tinha perdoado, mas infelizmente eu sabia que eu ainda não podia fazer isso. Hope era esperta e se eu demonstrasse fraqueza, ela sabia que eu ia acabar desistindo de punir ela. Por isso, me esforcei ao máximo para manter o meu semblante sério e a cortei:

\- Isso não é motivo para desrespeitar um castigo que a gente te deu e muito menos ocultar a sua localização. - A repreendi e os lábios dela tremeram, enquanto as suas lágrimas caiam sem parar. Isso involuntariamente me fez amolecer. - Olha... - Me sentei ao lado dela na cama e segurei as suas mãos - Eu já sou muito suave com você, Hope, mas quando eu dou uma ordem, eu espero que ela seja seguida. - Expliquei e ela me olhou.

\- Mas papai... - Hope tentou falar, mas eu a interrompi.

\- Nada de mais, Hope. - Cortei os olhos pra ela com uma expressão séria - A minha principal prioridade como pai é te manter em segurança, mas não posso fazer isso se você intencionalmente oculta a sua localização, principalmente quando eu e sua mãe não fazemos a mínima ideia de onde você está. - Argumentei e ela bufou. Hope era teimosa. O melhor que eu podia fazer era acabar logo com isso: - Tudo bem... - Soltei as mãos dela e dei uma batidinha no meu colo - Vamos terminar logo com isso. - Decidi e ela se levantou da cama, se afastando para longe de mim.

\- Não paa-pai, por favor. - Ela choramingou, me olhando.

\- Você desrespeitou um castigo, saiu no meio da noite, usou magia, ocultou a sua localização e ainda deixou a sua mãe preocupada. - Bufei, ainda sentado na cama dela - Me diz um motivo para eu não bater em você. - A olhei e ela se encolheu em um canto.

\- Por-que eu to arre-peen-dida, eu juu-ro. - Hope me olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e eu desviei o meu olhar. Eu não ia conseguir punir ela se ela continuasse com isso.

O pior é que eu sabia que ela não fazia esse drama todo quando tinha que lidar com Hayley. Obviamente ela tentava fugir da surra sim o que era normal, mas a minha esposa a cortava antes que ela chegasse nesse ponto. E era exatamente isso que eu precisava fazer.

\- Se eu tiver que te pegar, você vai apanhar mais. - Ameacei em vão, mas ela não se mexeu. - Eu estou falando sério, Hope. - Continuei e ela me olhou, soluçando alto.

Dro/ga. Ou eu acabava logo com isso ou eu ia desistir. Eu não podia desistir. Como Hayley já me disse uma vez, eu preciso ser mais do que o pai que a mima. E isso inclui ter que repreendê-la ou puni-lá quando ela faz algo errado. Com isso, me levantei da cama, evitando olhar pra ela e a agarrei pelo o braço, a puxando até a cama.

\- Na-ão, paai. - Hope lutou, tentando sair do meu aperto.

\- Você trouxe isso para si mesma. - Afirmei, não dando espaço para discussão e me sentei na cama dela, apoiando Hope sobre os meus joelhos.

Então, sem hesitar eu coloquei uma das minhas mãos nas costas de Hope para ela não fugir e com a outra, eu abaixei a sua calça jeans até a altura dos seus joelhos, a deixando somente com a cobertura protetora da sua calcinha.

\- NAÃ-O, POOR FAA-VOR. - Hope berrou e eu imediatamente comecei o castigo dela, pousando palmadas duras sobre o seu traseiro PAFT * ! PAFT * !

Normalmente eu não lhe dava mais do que doze palmadas, mas com essa coisa toda de tentar fugir e ocultar a sua localização, eu realmente achava que ela merecia mais.

\- A sua desobediência termina agora. - Lecionei, mantendo um ritmo constante nas palmadas e alternando entre um lado e outro PAFT * ! PAFT * ! PAFT * ! PAFT * ! PAFT * ! PAFT * ! - Você não escolhe as regras que quer seguir nessa casa. - Continuei a repreensão, enquanto ela gritava e chutava as pernas para tentar sair da posição. PAFT * ! PAFT * ! - Eu sou seu pai e quando eu ou sua mãe dizemos para você fazer algo, você obedece. - Terminei a bronca, pronto pra dar as palmadas finais e encerrar o seu castigo PAFT * ! PAFT * ! PAFT * ! PAFT * !

\- Paa-ra, paai. - Hope implorou, jogando a sua mão pra trás para tentar bloquear as palmadas. Porque ela teve que fazer isso? Eu já estava terminando.

\- Péssima ideia. - Bufei, tirando a mão dela dali e pousei uma palmada forte no meio do seu traseiro PAFT * ! - Eu tinha decidido te dar apenas quinze. - Contei, dando um tempo pra ela respirar - Mas agora você vai ganhar mais três por ter interrompido o seu castigo. - Avisei e ela não questionou. Na verdade, tudo que eu ouvi foi os soluços dela e essa foi a minha brecha para finalmente acabar com isso PAFT * ! PAFT * ! PAFT * ! No último tapa, ela berrou tão alto que eu jurei que o meu coração tinha se partido.

E com ela ainda de bruços sobre os meus joelhos, eu notei a cor que o seu traseiro tinha ficado depois da surra: Em um tom levemente avermelhado. Agora que Hope ativou a maldição dos lobos crescentes, ela basicamente só sentia a dor do seu castigo na hora, então eu e Hayley não fazíamos questão alguma de facilitar. Óbvio que a gente não usava toda a nossa força, mas usávamos sim força o suficiente pra ensinar a ela uma lição, afinal sabíamos que ela se curaria em no máximo uma hora depois da punição.

\- Paa-pai. - Eu ouvi a voz de Hope me chamando, enquanto eu fazia círculos nas costas dela para acalmá-la e lentamente a coloquei em pé de frente pra mim, não deixando de notar o momento em que ela levantou a sua calça jeans e fez uma careta sentida quando o tecido tocou no seu traseiro dolorido. - Me dees-cuulpe. - Ela fez um bico com a sua voz chorosa e me olhou com os seus olhos cobertos de lágrimas.

Eu me pergunto se ela sabia, mas a verdade é que eu era incapaz de ver a minha princesinha chorando com lágrimas tão sinceras no rosto. Por isso, eu suspirei e a puxei para se sentar no meu colo. No mesmo instante, ela enterrou a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço e começou a chorar alto. Eu sei que no fundo ela ainda estava brava comigo por ter punido ela, mas ela também não conseguia evitar correr para o meu abraço amoroso. Mal sabia ela que só de eu ver ela chorando assim já era vingança o suficiente. Engoli em seco ao pensar nisso e a abracei, esperando que as lágrimas dela se acalmassem. Quando finalmente a senti mais calma, eu a coloquei novamente de pé e a olhei:

\- Você entende o porque você foi punida? - Perguntei e ela fungou.

\- Sim, papai. - Hope respondeu humildemente com os olhos inchados devido as lágrimas.

\- Eu não gosto de ter que punir você, mas saiba que não vou hesitar em fazer se você repetir esse erro novamente. - Avisei e ela assentiu timidamente - Ok, venha aqui. - Abri os meus braços e Hope me abraçou - Eu te amo com todo o meu coração. - Sussurrei suavemente e ela me olhou.

\- Eu também amo você, pai. - Hope falou, soltando um bocejo. Ela estava exausta. A noite foi muito longa pra ela.

\- É melhor você ir colocar o seu pijama, porque já passou da hora de você dormir. - A olhei e ela concordou com a cabeça, indo até o seu armário para pegar o seu pijama.

Feito isso, ela entrou no banheiro do seu quarto para se trocar e eu fiquei sentado na sua cama, a esperando sair. Ela demorou cerca de quinze minutos. Pelo barulho do chuveiro, eu sei que ela aproveitou para tomar um banho também. Quando ela saiu, os seus olhos estavam pesados e ela parecia ainda mais exausta do que antes.

\- Vem, eu vou te colocar pra dormir. - Sorri e Hope me olhou.

\- Pai, eu já tenho 15 anos, eu consigo ir pra cama sozinha. - Ela protestou, fazendo um beicinho.

\- Pra mim, você sempre vai ser a minha garotinha. - Rebati e ela bufou.

Desde que Hope tinha completado 15 anos, ela estava com essa mania de dizer que era velha demais para algumas coisas. Mas o que eu posso dizer? Eu tenho mais de mil anos. Hope nunca vai ser velha o suficiente pra mim e sendo bem sincero, eu duvido que algum dia eu deixe de ver ela como a minha garotinha que precisa de proteção. Então só para irritá-la, eu acelerei até ela e a peguei no meu colo, a embalando como um bebê posteriormente. Hope tentou se soltar, mas segundos depois ela já estava gargalhando alto.

\- Pai... - Ela me olhou, parando de rir por um momento.

\- O que foi? - Levantei as sobrancelhas pra ela e Hope soltou um bocejo cansado.

\- Eu to morrendo de sono. - Ela confessou, fechando os seus olhos.

\- Eu sei, minha princesa, eu sei. - Assenti com ela ainda nos meus braços e dei um beijo na testa dela.

Continuei a embalar ela por pouco mais de um minuto, até que eu percebi que Hope já tinha apagado completamente. Assim, caminhei até a cama dela e a coloquei com cuidado lá. Hayley tinha razão. A nossa filha parecia um anjo dormindo. Sorri ao observar a minha garotinha adormecida e antes de sair, me certifiquei de fechar as cortinas e a porta do quarto dela para que ao menos ela recuperasse as suas horas de sono. Hope precisava descansar, ainda mais depois da madrugada pra lá de exaustiva que ela teve.

**POV - Josie**

Acordei com uma dor de cabeça tremenda e o pior é que eu não fazia a mínima ideia de como eu vim parar no meu quarto. Na verdade, a última coisa que eu realmente me lembro é eu jogando "Eu nunca" na festa do moinho com Kaleb, MG, Jed, Alyssa e Hope. Mer/da. Será que a Hope me viu bêbada? Ou será que eu fiz alguma coisa errada perto dela? Que droga. Eu não me lembro. Bufei, tentando lembrar de algo, até que eu ouvi batidas na porta do meu quarto:

\- Pode entrar. - Falei, olhando pra porta.

\- Até que enfim você acordou, Josette. - Lizzie entrou no meu quarto, bufando - Já são quase três horas da tarde, pensei que você não ia acordar mais. - Ela se sentou na minha cama, me olhando.

\- Perdão... - Levantei as sobrancelhas pra ela e a olhei - Mas o que você ta fazendo aqui? - Perguntei, sem entender.

Pelo que eu me lembro, a última vez que eu falei com a minha irmã, a gente tinha brigado.

\- Sua mal agradecida idiota. - Lizzie xingou, estreitando os olhos pra mim - Aliás... - Ela pareceu se lembrar de algo e no segundo seguinte eu senti um soco no meu braço.

\- Que diabos, Lizzie! - Reclamei, esfregando a lateral do meu braço. O soco dela tinha doído.

\- Isso é por você ter vomitado no chão da nossa sala ontem e me deixado preocupada. - Ela reclamou e eu fiz uma careta de confusão.

\- Espere... O quê? - Eu literalmente não estava entendendo nada.

\- Você realmente não se lembra de nada? - Ela rebateu, me olhando.

\- O que você acha? - Bufei, levantando uma das sobrancelhas pra ela.

\- Ok... - Lizzie soltou um suspiro cansado e me olhou - Eu não acho que você mereça, mas eu vou te contar mesmo assim. - Ela continuou e eu encostei o meu dedo do meio na minha testa para mostrar pra ela.

Surpreendentemente a minha irmã riu da minha reação, antes de começar a contar o que aconteceu. Lizzie contava as coisas tão superficialmente que eu prestei atenção apenas no essencial que foi: Hope implorando a ajuda de Lizzie para me ajudar, minha irmã roubando o carro do meu pai para ir buscar a gente, eu passando mal na frente de Hope e meu pai flagrando a gente no meio da madrugada.

\- Eu não acredito que eu vomitei na frente da Hope! - Choraminguei, um pouco desesperada.

\- Eu acabei de falar que o papai te pegou naquele estado e você ta preocupada com a Mikaelson, Josie? Sério? - Lizzie bufou, revirando os olhos.

\- O papai não vai fazer nada, Lizzie. - A olhei, tranquila - Ele nunca me pegou bêbada antes e não é como se eu estivesse proibida de sair. - Fiz uma careta, dando de ombros.

\- Eu não teria tanta certeza se fosse você. - Ela me olhou, séria - Na hora do almoço, a mamãe e o papai conversaram por telefone durante uma hora sobre você. - Lizzie contou, me olhando.

\- Como você sabe que eles estavam falando sobre mim? - Perguntei, bufando.

Não era como se a mamãe e o papai não conversassem, né? Eles cuidavam de uma escola juntos, e mesmo a mamãe estando na Europa atualmente, eles se falavam frequentemente.

\- Não sei, talvez porque o papai citou o seu nome? - Lizzie rebateu com um sorriso irônico.

\- Se eu fosse você, ficaria mais preocupada consigo mesma, afinal foi você que roubou o... - Eu ia falar que ela roubou o carro dele no meio da madrugada, mas minha irmã tampou a minha boca antes que eu terminasse.

\- Que mer/da, Josie, não fica repetindo isso. - Lizzie pediu, antes de destampar a minha boca.

\- Ué, eu achei que o papai já sabia, afinal você disse que ele flagrou a gente. - Falei, não entendendo o desespero dela. Afinal, se o pai a pegou, ela já estava ferr/ada, né?

\- Disso ele não sabe porque por sorte a Hope conseguiu enrolar ele. - Lizzie esclareceu e eu levantei as sobrancelhas pra ela.

\- Como assim? Isso quer dizer que a Hope te ajudou? - Questionei e ela bufou.

\- Digamos que eu e a Mikaelson concordamos com uma trégua. - Minha irmã deu de ombros, revirando os olhos.

\- Espere... O que eu perdi? - Perguntei, sem entender - Pelo que eu me lembro você não me queria perto da Hope e até deu um soco no nariz dela por causa disso. - Cruzei os braços sobre o peito, esperando por uma explicação.

\- É que eu percebi que a Hope realmente se importa com você. - Ela respondeu, como se não fosse nada - É claro que isso não significa que eu vou com a cara dela ou... - Lizzie continuou a falar, mas eu já nem estava ouvindo. Ela realmente disse que a Hope se importa comigo? - JOSETTE, VOCÊ ESTÁ ME OUVINDO? - Minha irmã gritou e eu dei um pulo assustado na cama.

\- Po/rra, Lizzie, não grite. - Me queixei, a olhando - Eu to com uma dor de cabeça infernal. - Expliquei, passando a mão na minha cabeça.

\- Bem feito. - Lizzie sorriu ironicamente e me olhou - Quem mandou você beber tanto? - Ela repreendeu e eu gemi.

\- Lizzie, por favor. - Fiz um beicinho e ela negou com a cabeça, antes de rir - Mas então... - A olhei, querendo voltar ao assunto - Você e a Hope são amigas agora? - Perguntei, segurando o riso.

Isso seria engraçado. As duas vivem se implicando.

\- Nem morta! - Lizzie colocou o dedo na garganta, fingindo que ia vomitar - A única coisa é que agora eu não vou mais me opor a vocês ficarem juntas ou o que quer que isso seja. - Ela revirou os olhos, me fazendo abrir um sorriso.

Eu conheço a minha gêmea o suficiente pra saber que o que ela realmente quis dizer é que agora apoia eu e Hope juntas.

\- Oh, apenas admita que você achou legal o fato da Hope ter te ajudado. - A provoquei, só para irrita-lá.

\- Eu juro que se você repetir isso de novo, eu vou te dar outro soco. - Lizzie ameaçou e eu a encarei por um momento, até que nós duas caímos na risada.

\- Lizzie... - Suspirei e olhei para a minha irmã, assim que eu tinha parado de rir - Obrigada por ter me ajudado ontem, mesmo depois da nossa briga. - Agradeci, sinceramente.

\- Você é a minha irmã gêmea, eu sempre vou te ajudar. - Lizzie afirmou e me puxou para um abraço - Mesmo você sendo uma idiota. - Ela acrescentou e eu ri.

Eu e Lizzie não conseguíamos ficar brigadas por muito tempo. Por mais que a gente discordasse, ela sempre ia ser a minha irmã gêmea e a minha melhor amiga. Não importa o que aconteça.

\- Lizzie? Josie? - Ouvi a voz do meu pai nos chamando e me afastei do abraço de Lizzie, me virando para olhar ele parado na porta de braços cruzados.

\- Oi pai. - Sorri timidamente e ele me olhou sério.

\- Lizzie, será que eu poderia falar com a sua irmã a sós? - Ele me ignorou, olhando diretamente para ela.

Minha irmã abriu a boca, pronta pra discutir, mas eu coloquei a mão no ombro dela e fiz um gesto com a cabeça para ela sair. Eu não pensei que meu pai estaria louco comigo, mas se ele está, eu mesma que tenho que resolver isso. Como sempre, Lizzie hesitou um pouco pra sair, porém eu insisti e ela finalmente acabou deixando eu e meu pai a sós, não sem antes sussurrar um "boa sorte" pra mim.

\- Pai, só pra te lembrar eu não estava proibida de sair. - Me defendi, antes que ele começasse um sermão sobre isso.

\- Então porque você não me avisou que ia sair? - Ele perguntou, estreitando os olhos pra mim.

\- Porque a festa era no moinho e se você soubesse da festa, você como o diretor da escola teria que ir lá acabar com tudo. - Respondi, como se fosse óbvio.

Meu pai me observou por um momento, provavelmente pensando no que fazer, mas por fim ele suspirou e se sentou ao meu lado na cama.

\- Eu até posso entender o fato de que você não queria entregar os seus amigos. - Ele me olhou, sério - O que eu não entendo é você ter chego em casa naquele estado. - Alaric continuou, querendo uma explicação.

\- Pai, foi só um porre. - Falei, dando de ombros. Quem nunca bebeu demais e perdeu a noção?

\- Não foi só um porre. - Papai rebateu, irritado - Você não viu o estado em que você chegou, Josie. - Ele negou com a cabeça e me olhou.

É claro que eu não vi. Eu estava bêbada, né? Mas obviamente não foi isso que eu respondi.

\- Eu to morrendo de dor de cabeça, pai. - Me queixei, o olhando - Então se você veio aqui pra me castigar, apenas faça. - Suspirei, abaixando a cabeça.

Diferente de Lizzie, eu não tinha medo se o meu pai resolvesse me dar umas palmadas. É claro, era humilhante e na hora que acontecia eu literalmente chorava feito uma criança pequena, afinal a mão dele era pesada e as palmadas realmente doíam. Mas pelo menos a punição terminava rápido e depois que acabava eu já poderia seguir em frente, sem ter que me preocupar com aqueles castigos longos de um mês ou mais.

\- Eu vim aqui porque estou preocupado com você, Josie. - Papai bufou, levantando o meu queixo - Você tem 14 anos, nessa idade você não deveria de maneira alguma encostar uma única gota de álcool na boca e muito menos beber a ponto de perder a consciência. - Ele repreendeu, me fazendo olhar pra ele.

\- Foi a primeira vez, pai. - Menti, descaradamente.

Pra ser honesta, ele nem fazia ideia das outras vezes, então acho que ta tudo bem eu mentir, certo? Até porque tudo que eu menos quero agora é ouvir um sermão. A minha cabeça tava estourando.

\- E eu espero realmente que seja a primeira e última vez. - Ele cortou os olhos pra mim, me olhando sério.

\- Ok, é só isso? - Perguntei, ficando impaciente. Com a dor de cabeça que eu tava, eu não estava com a mínima vontade de discutir.

\- Não. - Ele respondeu, me olhando - Eu e sua mãe conversamos sobre o que aconteceu... - Papai contou e eu levantei as sobrancelhas pra ele.

\- E o que decidiram? - Pois é, lá vem a minha sentença.

\- Sua mãe e eu decidimos que você deve fazer terapia com a Emma por um tempo pra ela te conscientizar sobre os perigos que a bebida alcoólica podem causar a um adolescente. - Ele decretou e eu passei a mão no meu rosto, ficando frustrada.

Sinceramente, eu preferia levar uma surra do que fazer terapia com a Emma.

\- Pai, isso é injusto, é a primeira vez que eu bebi! - Ok, eu sei que eu menti novamente, mas eu só queria me livrar dessa maldi/ta terapia.

\- Se na primeira vez, você já ficou assim, imagina se tiver uma próxima? - Ele questionou, franzindo o cenho pra mim.

\- Você não vai mudar de ideia, né? - Rebati, soltando um suspiro.

\- De jeito nenhum! - Alaric respondeu com um sorriso irônico.

\- Tudo bem então... - Bufei, o olhando - Agora será que eu posso descansar? - Pedi, irritada.

\- Josie... - Papai amoleceu a sua expressão e segurou na minha mão - Se eu e sua mãe estamos fazendo isso é porque eu realmente fiquei preocupado com você ontem. - Ele explicou e eu assenti.

\- Eu sei, pai. - Concordei novamente, porque como eu disse: A minha cabeça estava estourando. Tudo que eu queria era ir descansar.

\- Isso é sério, Josie. - Ele me olhou, antes de me puxar para um abraço - Eu amo você e não quero que você tenha problemas com a bebida como eu tive. - Papai continuou e imediatamente os meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Ele quase nunca era tão sincero. Na verdade, ele sempre tentava esconder as coisas importantes da gente. Pra ele, eu e Lizzie ainda éramos crianças, incapazes de tomar uma decisão ou entender alguma situação. Por isso, eu realmente me surpreendi por ele ter confessado algo que aconteceu com ele.

\- Você teve problemas com a bebida? - Perguntei, engolindo em seco.

\- Sim, teve um tempo em que eu bebia sempre que alguma coisa dava errado. - Ele contou e eu encostei a minha cabeça do ombro dele. - E pelo estado em que você ficou, eu sei que você descontou na bebida a sua frustração por ter brigado com Lizzie ou por ela não aceitar a Hope. - Papai colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha e eu me perguntei como ele sabia tanto. Com a escola e os problemas que ele tinha com a minha irmã, eu não achei que ele prestava tanta atenção em mim. Era Lizzie que normalmente era a prioridade.

\- É, talvez tenha sido isso. - Concordei e ele puxou o meu rosto, me fazendo olhar pra ele.

\- Escute... - Papai começou, me olhando sério - De agora em diante, sempre que você tiver um problema que você não consiga lidar, eu quero que você venha até mim ou ligue para a sua mãe. - Ele continuou e eu mordi o meu lábio - Porque se você recorrer a bebida novamente pra isso, eu juro que dá próxima vez além de te dar um castigo, eu ainda vou bater em você. - Meu pai ameaçou e eu o olhei - Que fique claro que eu só não estou fazendo isso hoje, porque é a primeira vez que você faz isso. - Ele completou e eu encolhi os meus ombros.

Se eu contasse que eu já bebi outras vezes, ele ia desistir de me mandar pra terapia com a Emma? É, provavelmente não. Então eu que não ia ser burra de piorar a minha situação.

\- Eu não vou mais beber, pai. - Falei, soltando um suspiro cansado.

\- Não vai mesmo. - Ele afirmou duramente - Você só tem 14 anos, Josette, você não faz ideia do quanto a bebida alcoólica é perigoso pra adolescentes da sua idade. - Ele lecionou e eu assenti.

\- Pai, eu já entendi. - O olhei e ele suspirou.

\- Ok, eu acho que agora eu vou te deixar descansar. - Ele beijou a minha testa e se levantou da minha cama - E antes que eu esqueça... - Papai parou no meio do meu quarto e se virou para me olhar - Não se atreva a fazer magia para aliviar a sua dor de cabeça, eu quero que você se lembre exatamente o que um porre de bebida álcoolica pode causar. - Ele apontou o dedo na minha direção e eu bufei.

Maravilha. Era exatamente isso que eu pretendia fazer.

\- Mas pai... - Tentei fazer ele mudar de ideia, mas ele me interrompeu.

\- Nada de mais, Josie. - Ele encerrou o assunto, olhando pra mim - Bom descanso. - Papai sorriu ironicamente, antes de finalmente deixar o meu quarto.

É, eu acho que eu merecia isso, afinal.

* * *

**Boa tarde, gente. Mais um novo capítulo aqui pra vocês. Como sempre, o apoio de vocês é essencial :))**

**Mas então... O que vocês acharam do capítulo? Se puderem, me digam o que pensaram da reação do Klaus e da Hayley com a Hope e de como o Alaric lidou com a situação toda da Josie. Eu realmente gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês.**

**Eu também gostaria de lembrar que não apoio o castigo físico em crianças ou adolescentes. Isso é apenas uma história. Se você se sentir desconfortável, por favor, não leia. Inclusive é justamente por isso que eu coloco o aviso na sinopse da história e no começo de cada capítulo.**

**Enfim, é isso... Espero que todos vocês estejam se cuidando com essa coisa toda do COVID-19. Fiquem seguros. Nós vemos na semana que vem!**


	12. Acho que estamos na mesma, afinal

**POV - Hayley**

O almoço em família foi pra lá de tranquilo, até porque só estava Klaus, Henrik e eu. Obviamente o meu filho mais novo notou a ausência de Hope e com isso tivemos que contar a ele o que aconteceu. Na mesma hora, ele quis ir ver a irmã, mas explicamos a ele que Hope estava exausta e precisava dormir. Henrik fez beicinho, mas acabou concordando com a gente. Pra ser sincera, eu achava muito fofo o tanto que eles se preocupavam um com o outro quando um dos dois estava em problemas comigo ou com Klaus, mesmo eles brigando e discordando a maior parte do tempo.

Depois que o almoço terminou, Klaus foi assistir uma partida de futebol americano com Henrik, enquanto eu terminava de recolher a mesa. Era muito louco ver Klaus assim. A quinze anos atrás, eu nunca pensei que ele fosse capaz de ser um pai ou ao menos viver em paz, mas diariamente ele me prova o tanto que é capaz. Ele é tão bom com Hope, comigo e com Henrik. Eu realmente tenho muito orgulho dele.

\- Mamãe, vem assistir o jogo com a gente. - Henrik pediu, interrompendo os meus pensamentos.

\- Eu estou indo, querido. - Sorri, o olhando e decidi terminar de arrumar a mesa na velocidade de vampiro.

Assim que eu terminei, eu me juntei a eles e ficamos assistindo o jogo. Não que eu gostasse de futebol, mas eu realmente não me importava em passar um tempo com o meu filho caçula e o meu marido. Assistimos o jogo por duas horas e quando finalmente acabou, Henrik perguntou se podia ir jogar vídeo game no seu quarto e eu assenti. Já Klaus avisou que ele ia aproveitar que Hope ainda estava dormindo e ia no supermercado comprar alguns ingredientes pra eles fazerem panquecas juntos mais tarde. Como Hope ainda estava de castigo e estava proibida de fazer a maioria das coisas que ela gostava, ele não queria que ela ficasse presa no seu quarto o tempo todo.

Então, logo após Klaus sair para ir ao supermercado, eu comecei a ouvir gargalhadas vindo do andar de cima. Era Hope. No mesmo instante acelerei até o quarto dela apenas para flagrar o meu filho caçula fazendo cócegas na irmã. Eu sei que Klaus e eu tínhamos pedido para Henrik não acordá-la, mas a cena era tão fofa que era impossível ficar brava.

\- Ok Henrik, já chega! - Hope implorou, ainda entre risos.

\- Só se você prometer que está bem. - Ele afirmou, ainda segurando um dos pés da irmã e fazendo cócegas na sola do mesmo.

É claro que se Hope quisesse, ela teria se soltado facilmente, mas provavelmente ela não quis fazer força com medo de machucá-lo.

\- Eu já te disse que estou be... - Hope ia falar que estava bem, mas parou a frase no meio quando me viu de braços cruzados, encostada na porta do seu quarto.

\- Boa tarde, querida. - Sorri e ela me olhou - Henrik... - Me virei para olhar o meu filho caçula e forcei o meu rosto a ficar sério - O que eu disse sobre acordar a sua irmã? - Repreendi e ele soltou o pé da irmã, fazendo uma carinha de culpado.

\- Desculpe, mamãe, é que eu estava preocupado. - Henrik explicou e eu suavizei a minha expressão. Eu nem estava brava realmente.

\- Além disso, eu já estava praticamente acordando, mãe. - Hope completou a explicação dele, o defendendo e eu ri.

\- É tão bonitinho vocês se defendendo. - Soltei, sem me conter e os dois bufaram. Eles odiavam quando eu falava isso. - Mas então como você está? - Ignorei a reação deles e me sentei na cama com eles, olhando para Hope.

\- Mãe, eu estou bem. - Hope respondeu, me olhando - Como eu disse pra Henrik, não é como se eu não pudesse me curar. - Ela continuou, dando de ombros.

\- Isso quer dizer que você está pronta pra outra? - Brinquei e Hope negou com a cabeça.

\- De jeito nenhum! - Ela negou imediatamente - Mesmo eu me curando, ainda é horrível lidar com vocês bravos. - Hope fez um biquinho e eu sorri - O sermão do pai é horrível e a mão dele é pesada pra diabo! - Ela se queixou e Henrik riu.

\- Olha a boca, garota. - A alertei, mas eu estava sorrindo. Eu sabia que quando Klaus queria, ele também conseguia impor limites.

\- É sério, mãe, de agora em diante eu prometo que vou me comportar e obedecer vocês. - Hope falou e eu segurei o riso. Ela sempre falava isso depois de uma punição.

\- Eu sei, baby, eu sei. - Fingi acreditar nela e coloquei uma mecha do seu cabelo atrás da sua orelha.

\- Eu acho que estou com mais raiva de Lizzie agora. - Henrik comentou de repente, o que fez eu e Hope se virar pra ele - Se ela não tivesse socado o seu nariz, nada disso teria acontecido. - Ele bufou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

\- Henrik, não é justo você colocar toda a culpa da Lizzie. - O cortei, séria.

Por mais que a filha de Alaric e Caroline tivesse começado a briga com a Hope, o resto das decisões ruins que a minha menina tinha tomado foram escolhas exclusivamente dela.

\- Mamãe está certa, maninho. - Hope surpreendentemente me apoiou e isso fez eu e Henrik arregalar os olhos pra ela. Eram raras as vezes em que ela admitia estar errada. - E eu não quero que você fique com raiva de Lizzie por causa de mim, Henrik, até porque eu e ela já concordamos com uma trégua. - Ela acrescentou e eu fiz uma careta confusa. Quando elas fizeram essa trégua?

\- Mas irmã, se ela não tivesse te socado, você não estaria de castigo e ai... - Henrik tentou explicar, mas Hope o interrompeu.

\- Me escute. - Ela suspirou e segurou nas mãos dele - Eu te agradeço por você tomar as minhas dores, mas eu te juro que agora já está tudo bem. - Hope prometeu e Henrik pensou por um instante, finalmente balançando a cabeça em concordância alguns segundos depois.

\- Ta bom, mas se ela socar o seu nariz de novo, ela vai ver. - O meu filho de 11 anos a olhou emburrado e Hope riu, soltando as mãos dele.

\- Henrik. - Falei o nome dele como um aviso e ele encolheu os ombros, fazendo um beicinho - E que história é essa de trégua? - Mudei de assunto, me virando para olhar Hope.

\- É uma longa história, mãe. - Hope soltou um suspiro e eu levantei as sobrancelhas.

\- Que eu saiba, você está de castigo até quarta feira, então eu tenho certeza que você tem tempo de sobra para me contar. - Rebati e ela mordeu os lábios.

\- Ok... - Hope se deu por vencida e respirou fundo, começando a falar: - Tudo começou quando a Josie... - Ela ia contar, mas Henrik a interrompeu.

\- Josie Saltzman? - Henrik soltou um risinho provocador e Hope bufou.

Ah, então ta explicado. De madrugada, assim que Hope chegou, eu perguntei pra ela o porque uma festa era tão importante e agora eu acabei de entender o porquê. Ela escapou pra poder ver Josie Salztman.

\- Não começa, Henrik. - Hope pediu e ele riu.

\- Eu só ia dizer que ela é bonita. - Henrik tampou a boca pra impedir de rir mais alto e Hope revirou os olhos.

\- Pare de provocar a sua irmã, Henrik. - Me intrometi, estreitando os olhos pra ele, antes que Hope se irritasse.

Desde que Hope tinha ativado o seu lado lobo, a sua paciência andava mais curta que o normal. Então de modo algum, eu ia deixar Henrik continuar a irritá-la, ainda mais sabendo que ela já tinha se metido em problemas o suficiente durante essa semana.

\- Não está mais aqui quem falou. - Meu filho de 11 anos levantou as mãos pro alto em rendição e eu olhei pra Hope, incentivando ela com o olhar para continuar a contar.

\- Como eu estava dizendo... - Hope sorriu ironicamente para o irmão, antes de finalmente começar a contar o que aconteceu.

Pelo que eu entendi, Josie acabou bebendo um pouco demais na festa e Hope e Lizzie acabaram se unindo para ajudá-la. Conhecendo a minha filha, eu sei que ela ocultou a maioria das coisas que realmente aconteceram, mas sinceramente eu nem me importei. Eu sei o que os adolescentes costumam fazer em festas e não me importo da minha filha de 15 anos se divertir. Se ela não estivesse de castigo, eu não teria visto problema algum dela ir a festa com Josie, embora eu saiba que Klaus teria surtado. É, com toda certeza ele teria surtado.

\- Então quer dizer que agora você e Lizzie são amigas? - Eu ouvi a voz do meu filho caçula perguntando para a irmã, assim que ela tinha terminado de contar tudo.

\- Claro que não, Henrik. - Hope respondeu, imediatamente - Apenas concordamos com uma trégua, isso é tudo. - Ela esclareceu e ele deu de ombros.

\- De qualquer forma, fico feliz que vocês tenham se entendido. - Falei com um sorriso.

\- Eu também, mãe. - Hope concordou, me olhando - Era uma droga ter que aguentar a Lizzie me provocando toda hora só porque eu respirava perto da Josie. - Ela desabafou e eu ri.

\- É claro, até porque você fazia bem mais do que apenas respirar perto da Josie. - Henrik a provocou novamente e Hope o fuzilou com os olhos.

\- Cala a boca, pirralho. - Ela cerrou os dentes, ficando irritada.

\- Mãe, ela me chamou de pirralho. - Henrik se queixou e eu revirei os olhos.

\- Foi você que começou. - Afirmei, séria - E eu já te disse para você não provocar a sua irmã. - Repreendi e ele bufou.

\- Eu só estava brincando, mamãe. - Ele se defendeu, mas eu mantive o meu semblante sério - Quer saber? Eu acho que vou jogar vídeo game que eu ganho mais. - Henrik se levantou da cama, todo emburrado - Essa conversa de garotas já me cansou. - Meu filho de 11 anos reclamou, marchando para fora do quarto da irmã.

\- Ótimo ideia, maninho. - Hope falou ironicamente, mas ele nem chegou a ouvi-lá, pois já tinha saído do quarto.

Eu tinha que rir de uma situação dessas. Como eles conseguiam ser tão protetores um com o outro e depois brigarem em menos de vinte minutos? Não que eu já não estivesse acostumada. Henrik e Hope faziam isso o tempo todo.

\- Não ligue para o seu irmão, querida. - A olhei, querendo aliviar o clima - Ele é apenas uma criança e você sabe que ele adora te irritar. - Argumentei e ela assentiu com uma careta - Mas me conta... - Sorri com a intenção de mudar de assunto - O que está rolando entre você e a Josie? - Perguntei e as bochechas dela coraram na mesma hora.

\- Você também não, mãe! - Ela fez um biquinho, tampando o rosto.

\- Para de graça e me conta. - Tirei as mãos dela do rosto e encarei ela, rindo.

\- Eu não sei exatamente o que ta rolando. - Hope respondeu e eu levantei as sobrancelhas pra ela, esperando que ela falasse mais. - Quero dizer, eu gosto de estar com a Josie, ela é divertida, bonita e... - Ela fez uma pequena pausa e deu um sorrisinho de canto. - E talvez eu me importe com ela mais do que eu deveria. - Hope confessou, ficando com as bochechas ainda mais vermelhas.

\- Que fofo, querida! - Me empolguei, puxando ela para um abraço.

\- Mamãe... - Hope me chamou depois de um minuto, ainda abraçada comigo - Será que eu posso te contar uma coisa? - Ela me olhou e eu acariciei o rosto dela.

\- É claro, meu amor. - Assenti com um sorriso carinhoso.

\- As vezes eu tenho medo de estar me importando demais e me apegando muito rápido a Josie. - Hope soltou de uma vez e eu me afastei para olhá-la, entendendo a importância do que ela queria me dizer. - Quero dizer, se fosse alguém que eu não me importasse, eu teria deixado a pessoa lá na festa e apenas me preocupado em não ser pega por vocês. - Hope continuou e eu a observei atentamente - Mas com Josie, eu sabia que eu jamais poderia ir embora e deixar ela naquele estado. - Ela completou e eu a olhei séria.

\- Hope. - Falei o nome da minha filha e coloquei a mão no rosto dela - Escute bem o que vou dizer. - Suspirei, olhando nos olhos dela - Se você não tivesse ajudado a garota que você gosta, apenas para não se meter em problemas, eu realmente teria ficado muito decepcionada com você. - Afirmei e ela me olhou - Então que bom que você optou por fazer o certo. - Abri um sorriso e ela negou com a cabeça.

\- Mãe, não é isso. - Hope bufou e eu arquei as sobrancelhas pra ela, querendo que ela me explicasse o que ela estava querendo dizer: - Eu sabia que eu provavelmente arrumaria problemas quando decidi fugir do castigo ontem a noite, mas mesmo assim eu fiz porque tudo que eu queria era ver a Josie. - Ela explicou, mordendo os lábios - E depois durante a festa, eu realmente tinha me programado pra voltar a tempo de vocês não descobrirem a minha fuga, mas ai a Josie ficou bêbada e a partir dai a única coisa que me importava era cuidar dela. - Hope fez uma careta e soltou um suspiro - Parecia que a única coisa que me importava no mundo era Josie Saltzman. - Ela finalizou e eu tentei segurar o riso.

A minha menina estava apaixonada.

\- Isso te assusta? - Questionei, mostrando pra ela que eu entendia o que ela queria dizer.

\- Muito mesmo, porque eu não me senti assim nem com a Maya e nem com o Roman. - Ela confessou, aparentemente apavorada e eu pensei por um momento.

\- Você acha que Josie se sente da mesma maneira? - A olhei com curiosidade alguns segundos depois e Hope deu de ombros.

\- Eu não sei, talvez sim. - Hope respondeu e eu a abracei novamente.

\- Querida, o que eu acho que você está querendo me dizer é que você está apaixonada por Josie Saltzman. - Falei, sem me conter e Hope bufou.

\- Eu conheço ela a menos de um mês, mãe, como é possível eu me apaixonar tão rápido? - Hope fez um bico e eu ri.

\- Você ficaria surpresa com as coisas que o amor é capaz de fazer, meu amor. - Foi o que eu respondi e isso fez ela sorrir de canto.

\- Então... O que eu faço? - Ela perguntou, parecendo não ter a mínima ideia de como lidar com isso. Era definitivamente a primeira vez que a minha menina se sentia assim em relação a alguém.

\- Nada, apenas deixe as coisas acontecerem naturalmente. - Aconselhei, sinceramente - E se precisar conversar sobre isso, apenas venha até mim. - Afirmei, mostrando para a minha filha que eu sempre estaria aqui pra ela, não importa o quê.

Hope ainda era muito nova. Não tinha porque ela ficar pensando muito nessas coisas. Se fosse pra ser, as coisas iam acabar acontecendo naturalmente.

\- Eu acho que é isso que eu vou fazer. - Hope fez uma carinha pensativa, antes de me olhar - Obrigada pelo o conselho, mãe. - Ela agradeceu e eu beijei a testa dela.

\- Sempre que precisar, baby. - Sorri, quando eu ouvi um ronco vindo do estomâgo dela - Eu acho que alguém está com fome. - Brinquei e Hope soltou uma risada.

\- Eu acho que sim.- Hope riu e eu a olhei.

\- Vem, vou preparar algo pra você comer. - Falei, me levantando da cama dela e Hope me seguiu.

Eu sei que Klaus não concordava com essa coisa de namoro e ele até tinha proibido Hope disso, mas a nossa menina já tinha 15 anos. Uma hora, ela ia se apaixonar por alguém. E eu fico contente por ser a filha de Caroline e Alaric. Ela parece ser uma boa garota e com toda a certeza, ela não é nenhuma inimiga da família. Com o tempo, eu sei que Klaus vai acabar aceitando.

**POV - Josie**

Eu ainda não acredito que vou ter que fazer terapia com a Emma. Se eu soubesse que umas garrafas de tequila teriam causado isso, eu nem teria bebido. Isso sem mencionar o mico que eu paguei na frente da Hope. Que cara eu vou ter pra olhar pra ela agora? Eu simplesmente implorei pra ela fugir do castigo e ir a festa comigo pra eu fazer isso. Perfeito, Josie Saltzman. Você realmente sabe como estragar algo que mal começou. O pior é que por minha culpa, ela deve ter se dado mal com os pais dela. E como se eu não estivesse me sentido mal o suficiente por causa disso, eu ainda tinha que lidar o dia inteiro com essa mald/ita dor de cabeça. Sério, isso tudo era uma mer/da. Bufei, me deitando na minha cama, quando senti o meu celular vibrando. Ao pegar ele e ver na tela quem estava solicitando uma chamada de video, eu imediatamente atendi. Era a minha mãe.

\- Mamãe? - Aceitei a vídeo chamada com um sorriso no rosto.

Sinceramente não me importava que ela estivesse ligando pra me dar uma bronca sobre a bebedeira. Eu sentia falta dela. Não tanto como Lizzie, mas ainda assim eu sentia. E como ela estava com essa missão de recrutamento na Europa e eu ficava o dia inteiro na escola, a gente meio que não tinha tempo para se falar todos os dias. Normalmente só conseguíamos realmente conversar uma ou duas vezes na semana.

\- Oi, meu amor. - Ela sorriu gentilmente e eu a olhei. - Como você está se sentindo? - Mamãe perguntou com um olhar preocupado no rosto.

\- Com uma ressaca moral e uma baita dor de cabeça. - Respondi sinceramente e ela riu.

\- Pois é, eu já fiquei sabendo do porre que uma certa menina menor de idade andou tomando ontem. - Como eu tinha imaginado, mamãe obviamente não ia deixar passar a minha bebedeira de ontem.

\- Você também vai me dar uma bronca por causa disso? - Gemi, fazendo um biquinho.

\- Não, querida, eu sei que o seu pai já lidou com isso. - Ela me olhou e eu suspirei aliviada.

Por incrível que pareça eu preferia mil vezes lidar com o papai bravo do que com a minha mãe. A última vez que ela me repreendeu, ela falou durante uma hora inteira e depois me fez escrever em um caderno os motivos pelo os quais eu estava naquela situação. Se fosse uma vez, tudo bem, mas ela literalmente me fez escrever isso cem vezes. Foi terrível.

\- Então você já sabe que ele me mandou pra terapia com a Emma, né? - Questionei alguns segundos depois, enquanto eu mordia o meu lábio.

\- É claro que eu sei, pois fui eu que sugeri isso a ele. - Mamãe contou e eu levantei as sobrancelhas pra ela. Como assim foi ela que sugeriu?

\- Mãe, porque você fez isso? - Franzi o cenho e ela imediatamente ficou séria do outro lado da linha.

\- Não me olhe assim, Josie, você sabe que é para o seu próprio bem. - Ela falou e eu bufei.

\- Para meu próprio bem, sei. - Repeti, ironicamente.

\- Josie... - Minha mãe me encarou por um momento pela tela do celular e respirou fundo - O seu pai me contou o estado em que você chegou e considerando a minha experiência com adolescentes bêbados, eu tenho certeza que não foi a primeira vez que você bebeu. - Ela continuou e o meu rosto caiu na hora. Mamãe me conhecia melhor do que ninguém.

\- Você disse isso ao papai? - Perguntei e ela me olhou.

\- Não, mas só porque eu não queria deixar o seu pai ainda mais preocupado. - Ela respondeu, suspirando.

\- Ele realmente ficou muito preocupado? - Fiz um beicinho, me sentindo levemente culpada.

\- Ficou o suficiente pra cogitar te mandar pra Europa pra passar uns tempos comigo. - Mamãe confessou e eu arregalei os olhos.

\- Como assim Europa? - Abri a boca, um pouco descrente.

\- Pra você ver como ele ficou preocupado. - Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas pra mim e eu suspirei.

Nem Lizzie que se metia em problemas todo mês, meu pai cogitou mandar pra Europa. Se bem que pra minha irmã gêmea isso não seria de forma alguma um castigo, afinal era tudo que ela mais queria. Já eu gostava da escola. É claro, eu amo a minha mãe, mas eu realmente não imagino a minha vida longe da escola Salvatore atualmente. Ainda mais com Hope estudando lá.

\- Mãe, eu não quero ir pra Europa! - Falei, desesperada.

\- Querida, o seu pai só cogitou. - Mamãe sorriu, me tranquilizando - Mas como você já sabe, acabamos decidindo por outra coisa. - Ela explicou e agora parando pra analisar até que a terapia com a Emma não parecia tão ruim. - E que desespero todo é esse? Ficar na Europa comigo é tão ruim? - Mamãe questionou, fazendo um bico dramático.

\- É claro que não, mamãe. - Neguei imediatamente - É só que... - Mordi o lábio, mas não terminei de falar.

\- É Hope Mikaelson, não é? - Ela adivinhou e as minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas na hora.

\- Como você sabe? O papai te contou? - Perguntei, um pouco embaraçada.

\- Ele contou. - Mamãe confirmou e eu tampei o meu rosto com as mãos - Me diz, vocês duas já se beijaram? - Ela me olhou, sem esconder a sua curiosidade.

Mamãe parecia literalmente uma adolescente curiosa quando se tratava de saber dos meus interesses amorosos e os de Lizzie. As vezes chegava a ser constrangedor.

\- Mãe, não começa! - Pedi e ela revirou os olhos.

\- Começo sim, então pode tratar de me contar o que ta acontecendo entre você e ela, Josette. - Mamãe exigiu e eu bufei.

\- Por favor... - Insisti com um beicinho.

\- Se você não começar a falar imediatamente, eu te juro que pego um avião pra Mystic Falls agora e te obrigo a me contar pessoalmente. - Ela ameaçou e eu ri, mas eu sabia que ela tava falando sério. Mamãe realmente seria capaz de fazer isso.

\- Ok, eu falo. - A olhei, derrotada.

\- Então fale. - Ela mandou, apreensiva.

\- A gente se beijou... - Comecei, a olhando - Algumas vezes. - Continuei e observei o sorriso se formar nos lábios da minha mãe - E Lizzie me disse que ela ficou o tempo inteiro cuidando de mim ontem, embora eu não me lembre muito bem disso. - Completei, fazendo uma careta e desviando o meu olhar.

\- Que lindo, meu amor! - Mamãe falou, sorrindo como uma adolescente emocionada - Você gosta dela? - Ela perguntou e eu dei de ombros.

\- Talvez sim, mãe, eu não sei. - Sorri de canto, como se não fosse nada demais.

Mas o que eu realmente queria dizer é que eu gosto. Eu gosto do jeito que Hope sorri ou quando seus olhos ficam puxadinhos e o seu rosto forma uma covinha; Eu gosto do jeito que Hope faz o que quer, mesmo que ela se meta em problemas por causa disso; Eu gosto da maneira que ela me defende, sem ao menos pensar duas vezes; Eu gosto da maneira que ela segura a minha mão apenas pra mostrar que está comigo e eu eu até gosto de quando ela me provoca e me deixa com vergonha. Mer/da. Eu realmente gosto de estar com aquela garota.

\- Eu entendo. - Mamãe me observou por um momento e eu a olhei - Os Mikaelson realmente tem seu charme. - Ela acrescentou e eu levantei as sobrancelhas pra ela.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso, mãe? - Questionei, sem entender o que ela queria dizer.

\- Antes de você e Hope nascerem, eu e Klaus meio que tivemos um lance. - Mamãe confessou e eu ri.

\- Klaus Mikaelson? O híbrido original? Sério, mãe? - Soltei uma gargalhada e ela bufou.

\- Foi a mais de quinze anos atrás, querida. - Ela esclareceu e eu tentei conter a risada - Aparentemente um tinha um faro terrível para bad boys. - Mamãe afirmou com uma careta.

\- Assim como Lizzie? - Perguntei e ela me olhou por alguns segundos.

\- Assim como Lizzie. - Mamãe concordou instantes depois e eu sorri.

\- Me desculpe dizer isso, mãe, mas eu realmente fico feliz por não ter dado certo. - Soltei, sem me conter - Se você e Klaus tivessem dado certo, eu e Hope seríamos quase como duas irmãs. - Fiz uma careta de nojo e mamãe gargalhou.

\- É, realmente não era pra ser. - Minha mãe afirmou, assim que tinha parado de rir - Mas quem sabe você e Hope não podem continuar a nossa história que não deu certo? - Ela insinuou, o que fez eu corar.

\- Mãe... - Fiz um beicinho e ela voltou a rir.

\- Ok, eu acho que agora eu vou parar de te encher. - Ela me deu um sorriso amoroso e no mesmo momento eu a olhei com uma expressão triste.

Agora era a hora em que ela encerrava a chamada e era nesses momentos que eu percebia o quanto eu sentia a falta da minha mãe no meu dia a dia.

\- Eu sinto a sua falta, mamãe. - Confessei, olhando pra ela na tela do celular.

\- Eu também, bebê. - Minha mãe me olhou, fazendo um bico.

\- Nós vemos em breve? - Perguntei, esperançosamente.

\- Com certeza, meu amor. - Mamãe assentiu, me mandando um beijo, antes de colocar o dedo na tela e encerrar a chamada de vídeo.

Uma coisa era certa: Eu ainda estava com dor de cabeça e ainda estava com medo do que Hope estava pensando de mim depois do tanto que bebi, mas sem dúvidas alguma falar com a minha mãe ajudava a melhorar o meu dia.

**POV - Hope**

A melhor coisa dos meus pais é que não importava a mer/da que eu tinha feito ou o quanto eles tinham ficado bravos comigo, porque depois que eu era castigada, eles me tratavam como se nada tivesse acontecido. Agora mesmo, eu e papai estávamos fazendo umas panquecas para o jantar. Bom, pra ser honesta era só papai que estava fazendo panquecas. Já eu estava apenas observando ele fazer e pensando se eu deveria ou não mandar uma mensagem para Josie. A verdade é que eu estava preocupada. Eu sei que o Dr. Saltzman não parecia tão louco com ela ontem, mas vai se saber. Por isso, apenas decidi parar de pensar nisso e agir de uma vez, digitando rapidamente uma mensagem pra ela:

**"Hey, Josie. Como você está?"**

Eu também gostaria de dizer pra ela o quanto ela tinha me preocupado ontem, mas achei melhor não. Se eu realmente estivesse apaixonada por ela como a minha mãe disse, eu não queria parecer desesperada. Quero dizer, eu sou Hope Mikaelson. Eu tenho uma reputação a zelar.

\- Com quem você está falando, querida? - Papai questionou, olhando pra mim de canto.

\- Apenas mandando uma mensagem para o Stan, papai. - Menti, dando de ombros.

Até porque se eu falasse que estava mandando uma mensagem pra Josie, ele com toda certeza ia surtar.

\- Hum... - Ele me olhou, parecendo levemente desconfiado - Depois você fala com ele, vamos terminar essas panquecas primeiro. - Papai mandou, resolvendo deixar pra lá e eu assenti.

Com isso, guardei o meu celular e dessa vez eu realmente tentei ajudar o meu pai com as panquecas. Quando terminamos, eu fui chamar o meu irmão e a minha mãe para jantar, enquanto o papai arrumava a mesa. O jantar em família foi divertido, conversamos e rimos de coisas sem importância e como eu disse nem parecia que eu tinha me metido em problemas ontem. Então, depois que o jantar acabou, decidi subir para o meu quarto e ligar para o meu melhor amigo, afinal eu ainda estava de castigo e realmente não tinha muitas coisas que eu poderia fazer. Ao chegar no meu quarto e sentar na minha cama, eu peguei o meu celular pronta pra ligar pro Stan e foi só aí que eu notei que Josie já tinha me respondido:

**"Estou com uma baita dor de cabeça, mas estou bem e você?"**

Dro/ga. Eu sei que eu não queria parecer desesperada, porém eu realmente adoraria ver o rosto dela agora. Por isso, contrariando todos os meus princípios, eu apenas decidi ligar pra ela, solicitando uma chamada de vídeo. O Stan que me desculpe, mas outra hora, eu ligo pra ele. Pra minha felicidade, Josie atendeu no primeiro toque.

\- Oi, Hope. - Ela me cumprimentou, timidamente.

É impressão minha ou Josie estava com vergonha de mim?

\- Está tudo bem? Está parecendo que você está com vergonha de mim. - Observei, sem me conter.

\- Na verdade, eu estou. - Josie confessou e eu levantei as sobrancelhas pra ela - Hope, eu vomitei na sua frente. - Ela explicou, ficando com as bochechas vermelhas.

\- Oh, isso é o de menos. - Zombei, porque pra mim aquilo não foi nada demais - Você tinha que ver você sendo a melhor amiga de Alyssa Chang durante a festa ou brigando comigo e com a Lizzie a noite inteira apenas porque queríamos cuidar de você. - Provoquei e ela tampou o rosto na mesma hora.

\- Mer/da, eu fiz isso? - Ela perguntou e eu assenti, rindo - Eu sou uma bêbada desastrosa pelo o jeito. - Josie destampou o rosto devagar, fazendo um beicinho.

\- Não se preocupe. - Falei, tentando tranquilizá-la - Parando pra pensar, até que não foi tão ruim assim. - A olhei, querendo que ela se sentisse melhor.

\- Você só está falando isso para eu me sentir melhor. - Ela acusou e eu sorri. Era verdade, mas quem se importa?

\- Você está certa. - Concordei segundos depois, o que fez Josie rir - Mas e a sua dor de cabeça? Melhorou? - Suspirei, preocupada.

\- O pior é que não. - Josie respondeu com uma careta frustrada.

\- Ué, porque você não fez um feitiço para se curar? - Questionei, sem entender.

\- O meu pai me proibiu, disse que eu tinha que me lembrar exatamente o que um porre de bebida alcoólica poderia causar. - Josie bufou, revirando os olhos.

\- A proposito, o Dr. Saltzman ficou muito louco com você? - Perguntei, a olhando - Ontem, ele até que não parecia tanto. - Comentei e ela me olhou.

\- Ah, pode apostar que ele tava. - Josie riu sem humor ao me responder - Meu pai me deu o maior sermão e como castigo, eu vou ter que fazer terapia com a Emma por tempo indeterminado. - Ela contou e eu levantei as sobrancelhas pra ela.

\- Sério? - A olhei e Josie assentiu.

Honestamente, eu nem achei que o Dr. Saltzman foi tão ruim assim. É claro que eu não ia dizer isso abertamente pra Josie porque ela parecia bem irritada com isso hoje e eu não queria irritar ela mais, mas considerando o estado em que ela tinha ficado ontem, eu realmente acho que essa coisa da terapia vai ser algo bom pra ela.

\- Mas e os seus pais? Eles ficaram loucos com você? - Ela perguntou momentos depois, me olhando.

\- Loucos é elogio. - Respondi, prontamente.

\- Porque? O que eles fizeram? - Josie me olhou com curiosidade.

\- Se eu te contar, eu vou sentir ainda mais vergonha do que você sentiu por ter passado mal na minha frente. - Desviei o olhar, dando um sorrisinho de canto.

Eu sei que muitos adolescentes provavelmente ainda apanhavam como castigo, mas admitir isso em voz alta para a garota que eu gosto é no mínimo embaraçoso.

\- Vamos, me conte. - Josie insistiu com um sorriso carinhoso no rosto.

Bom, era Josie. Eu sei que no fundo ela jamais ia me zoar por causa disso.

\- Ta bom, eu falo... - Fiz uma careta, fazendo uma pequena pausa - Você sabe, não foi nada realmente horrível, mas meu pai meio que me deu umas palmadas por ter fugido do castigo. - Soltei de uma vez, mordendo os meus lábios.

\- Você está falando sério? - Josie levantou as sobrancelhas pra mim com uma expressão indecifrável.

\- Infelizmente estou. - Assenti com um beicinho.

\- Que mer/da, Hope. - Ela xingou, me olhando - Você está bem? - Josie perguntou, parecendo preocupada - Nossa agora estou me sentindo realmente mal, porque fui eu que te convenci a sair do castigo. - Ela continuou, desviando o olhar - Foi minha culpa, por favor me desculpe. - Josie suspirou, voltando a me olhar.

\- Não é sua culpa, Josie. - Cortei, a olhando - Fui eu que escolhi fugir do castigo e para te ver, eu faria novamente, não tenha dúvidas. - Afirmei sinceramente e isso fez ela sorrir - Além disso, eu já ativei o meu gene de lobo, então eu meio que me curo completamente uma hora depois da surra. - Completei, dando de ombros.

É claro que eu não ia mencionar a Josie como eu chorei feito uma criança na hora que o meu pai tava me castigando. Mesmo eu me curando um tempo depois, não adiantava muita coisa na hora. Minha mãe e meu pai não pegavam leve. Aliás, as palmadas doíam o suficiente pra eu não pensar em desobedecer os meus pais por um bom tempo, mas acho que está tudo bem eu bancar a durona na frente da garota que eu gosto, né?

\- Nesse caso, até que não é tão ruim. - Josie me olhou um tempo, antes de soltar uma risada de lado.

\- Do que você ta rindo? - Arquei uma das sobrancelhas, não entendendo a reação dela.

\- É que eu nunca pensei que seu pai e sua mãe te castigavam de um jeito tão normal, quero dizer, vocês são a família original, eu apenas imaginava outra coisa. - Ela respondeu e isso me fez ficar ainda mais confusa. Ao ver o meu olhar de confusão, Josie continuou: - Antes que você pense besteira, eu não estou de forma alguma fazendo piada disso, até porque eu só não fiquei na mesma situação que você, porque eu menti pro meu pai dizendo que foi a primeira vez que eu bebi. - Ela finalizou e eu levantei as sobrancelhas pra ela.

Espere. Isso quer dizer que o Dr. Saltzman também era a favor de castigos antiquados como os meus pais?

\- Seu pai também... - Eu ia perguntar se o Dr. Saltzman também a punia assim, mas ela me interrompeu.

\- Sim. - Josie confirmou, ficando com as bochechas vermelhas.

\- Bom... Eu acho que estamos na mesma, afinal. - Deixei escapar, rindo e isso fez Josie gargalhar também.

\- Ok, não vamos falar disso. - Josie decidiu, assim que tínhamos parado de rir.

\- Então será que podemos falar de você implorando para me beijar ontem? - A provoquei com um sorrisinho safado.

\- Pelo que eu me lembre, foi você que praticamente tava implorando para me beijar quando a gente tava naquele joguinho da tequila. - Ela rebateu e eu ri.

\- Oh mer/da, você me pegou. - Passei a mão no meu rosto, rindo - Do que mais você se lembra? - Perguntei, a olhando.

\- De você dizendo que se importa comigo. - Josie falou, inocentemente.

\- Eu não tenho realmente certeza se eu disse isso. - Me fiz de desentendida e Josie revirou os olhos.

\- Se você não admitir, eu não vou deixar você me beijar. - Josie riu e eu a olhei.

\- Que bom que eu tenho até quinta feira para te convencer do contrário, né? - Sorri ironicamente e Josie bufou, afinal eu só poderia ver ela novamente lá pra quinta feira por causa da minha suspensão.

\- Você é uma metida de marca maior, Hope Mikaelson. - Josie reclamou, mas eu sabia que ela não estava brava realmente já que ela também estava sorrindo ao falar isso.

Cara, conversar com Josie era tão fácil e tão bom que nem percebi o tempo passar. Quando me dei conta, a gente já estava conversando e se provocando por uma hora inteira. Só paramos de falar quando o Dr. Saltzman mandou Josie desligar. Talvez a minha mãe esteja certa. Talvez eu realmente esteja me apaixonando. E foi pensando em Josie Saltzman que eu fui dormir com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

* * *

**Boa noite, gente. Aqui está mais um capítulo pra vocês. Obrigada pelo os comentários e pelo os novos favoritos. Sejam bem vindos :))**

**Eu sei que tinha dito que a Caroline não ia aparecer na história, mas eu sinto falta das interações dela em Legacies com as filhas, então quis escrever um pouco delas aqui. Amo as relações de mãe e filha. Hayley com a Hope e Caroline com a Lizzie e a Josie. E prometo que em alguma outra história, pretendo escrever mais cenas da Care com as gêmeas.**

**É isso. Fiquem seguros, saudáveis e lavem as mãos. Espero que essa situação melhore logo. Beeeeijos e até a proxima! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**


	13. O que nós realmente somos, Hope?

**POV - Lizzie**

Parando pra pensar, essa suspensão não foi de maneira alguma ruim. Diferente de Josie, eu não me importava muito com as aulas e essas coisas. Papai e mamãe eram os diretores, então era meio que impossível eu falhar completamente. Além disso, sempre que eu precisasse, eu poderia colar da minha irmã gêmea. Então basicamente esses cinco dias em casa acabaram sendo cinco dias de folga pra mim. Eu pude meditar, ver romances e séries na Netflix e até consegui conversar mais com a minha mãe, mesmo que tenha sido por vídeo chamada. Talvez, eu até tenha que agradecer a Mikaelson por isso depois. Ok, é melhor não. Definitivamente é melhor não. Segurei o riso ao pensar nisso, enquanto eu observava papai dirigir em direção a escola. Infelizmente hoje já era quinta feira e com isso a minha suspensão e a da Hope já tinha acabado. É como dizem: Tudo que é bom dura pouco.

Assim, logo chegamos a escola e depois de estacionar o carro, papai desejou boa aula para mim e para a Jô e foi para a sala dele. Já eu e Josie estávamos indo em direção a sala de aula, mas acabamos encontrando MG e Kaleb parados no corredor da escola. Obviamente paramos para conversar com eles e alguns minutos mais tarde, Hope Mikaelson se juntou a nós. Ela cumprimentou eu, MG e Kaleb com um sorriso e foi abusada o suficiente pra dar um beijo no rosto de Josie bem na minha frente. Eu revirei os olhos para a cara de pau dela, mas decidi não falar nada, afinal a gente tinha feito uma trégua e eu tinha dito a Josie que não ia mais me opor a ela e Hope juntas. Kaleb e MG olharam pra gente com uma careta confusa, porém também optaram por não falar nada. O problema é que a Mikaelson literalmente não sabia a hora de parar e alguns instantes depois ela já estava com o braço em volta do pescoço de Josie, enquanto ambas riam de algo que estávamos falando. As duas pareciam de fato duas boiolas apaixonadas e seria fofo, se Josie não fosse a minha irmã. Mas antes que eu falasse algo, Kaleb se manifestou:

\- O que foi que eu perdi? - Ele perguntou, olhando de mim para Hope.

\- Lizzie me ajudou com a Josie na festa do moinho. - Hope respondeu, imediatamente.

\- Então o quê? Vocês são amigas agora? - MG questionou, curioso.

\- Nunca! - Eu e Mikaelson respondemos ao mesmo tempo, o que fez MG, Kaleb e Josie rirem.

\- Até que vocês respondem com sincronia pra quem não são amigas. - Kaleb provocou, ainda rindo.

\- Não enche, Hawkins. - Bufei, dando de ombros.

\- Mas então... - MG arqueou as sobrancelhas, ainda esperando por uma resposta da nossa parte.

\- Hope e Lizzie fizeram uma trégua. - Josie respondeu por nós.

\- Isso significa que você não vai mais socar o nariz da Mikaelson, Saltzman? - Kaleb me olhou com um risinho provocador.

\- Eu espero que não. - Hope entrou na brincadeira, rindo.

\- Oh, isso depende. - Falei com um sorriso sarcástico - Se ela e Josie continuarem a se esfregar na minha frente, a minha mão pode encontrar o nariz da Hope involuntariamente. - Ameaçei, como quem não quer nada.

\- Que violência, cunhada. - Hope devolveu com ironia, o que fez eu dar um tapa de leve na cabeça dela. Como ela ousa me chamar de "cunhada"? - Josie, olha a sua irmã. - Ela reclamou com um beicinho.

\- Lizzie, não bate nela. - Josie a defendeu e eu revirei os olhos.

\- Não é minha culpa se a sua namorada é insuportável. - Rebati e no mesmo instante Hope tirou a mão que estava envolta do pescoço de minha irmã, enquanto Josie ficava com as bochechas vermelhas.

\- Lizzie. - Josie me olhou envergonhada e eu dei de ombros. O que eu falei demais?

\- Vocês estão namorando? - MG perguntou animado, olhando para Josie e Hope com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Oh, eu mereço. Aquele traidor era claramente um Hosie shipper. Óbvio que se eu fosse ser sincera, aquelas duas até que faziam um casal bonitinho, mas eu nunca iria admitir isso em voz alta. Josie é a minha irmã e a Mikaelson é a Mikaelson, né? Por mais que tenhamos feito uma trégua, ela nunca vai realmente deixar de ser um pé no saco.

\- Bom, nós não... - Josie tentou falar algo, mas acabou gaguejando, sem saber o que dizer.

\- Não MG, nós não estamos namorando. - Hope completou a frase por ela, parecendo um pouco nervosa.

\- Mas vocês tem alguma coisa, certo? - Foi Kaleb quem questionou ao levantar as sobrancelhas pra elas.

\- Talvez. - Josie respondeu, um pouco incerta.

\- Na verdade, eu acho que nós somos mais como amigas com benefícios. - Hope fez uma careta ao dizer isso e no mesmo momento Josie revirou os olhos ao ouvir a declaração dela.

Pois é, parece que os problemas no paraíso finalmente chegaram.

\- Amigas com benefícios? Sério Mikaelson? - Levantei as sobrancelhas pra ela, mas Hope apenas me lançou um olhar de confusão, claramente não entendendo a estupidez da sua afirmação.

\- De qualquer forma, o que isso importa? - Josie olhou pra gente, irritada - São só rótulos. - Ela deu ombros, como se isso não importasse.

Ela poderia enganar qualquer um, mas não a mim. Josie era a minha irmã gêmea e pela a reação dela eu sabia que isso importava pra ela sim.

\- Josie está certa. - Hope concordou com um sorriso de canto, ainda sem perceber o quanto a minha irmã tinha ficado irritada com o que ela tinha falado.

\- Relaxem, nós só estávamos brincando. - Kaleb trocou um olhar com o MG e os dois riram.

\- Eu sei, ta tudo bem. - Josie falou, mas eu sabia que não estava tudo bem.

\- Enfim... - MG espreguiçou, antes de olhar o seu relógio de pulso - Falta dez minutos pra começar a aula de poções, melhor a gente ir pra nossa sala. - Ele comentou, olhando pra gente.

\- Nem me lembre, cara. - Kaleb bufou e MG sorriu - Poções é a aula mais insuportável do mundo. - Ele reclamou, passando a mão no próprio rosto.

\- Não exagera. - Hope o olhou, rindo - O pior vai ser ter que aturar história da magia no segundo período. - Ela se queixou, fazendo uma careta.

\- Como se você ficasse nessa aula, né Mikaelson? - Kaleb a provocou com um sorriso irônico.

\- Não enche, eu só cabulei essa aula umas três ou quatro vezes. - Ela rebateu com um sorriso inocente.

\- E ainda admite! - Kaleb negou com a cabeça e Hope riu.

\- Vamos indo então? - MG perguntou, olhando pra gente.

\- Vão indo, eu só preciso falar algo com o meu pai antes. - Menti e ele assentiu, se virando com Kaleb para ir pra aula. Quando eles já estavam de costas, Hope olhou pra Josie e falou:

\- Você vem? - Ela deu um sorriso estupidamente apaixonado pra minha irmã e deu a mão pra ela.

Qual é o problema da Mikaelson? Ela me solta um "amigas com benefícios" e depois dá a Josie esse mal/dito sorriso apaixonado? Quem aguenta? Se ela ta pensando que pode fazer a minha irmã de idiota, ela ta muito enganada.

\- Ela te vê na aula, Mikaelson. - Interrompi, antes que Josie fosse fraca e aceitasse - A Jô também precisa falar com papai. - Menti novamente e me virei pra minha gêmea, torcendo pra que ela não me desmentisse na frente da Hope. Ao ver o meu olhar, Josie franziu o cenho, mas decidiu não falar nada.

\- Tudo bem então, nos vemos em breve. - Hope deu um leve aceno de cabeça e se virou pra sair dali, felizmente não desconfiando de nada.

\- Porque você mentiu? - Josie questionou, assim que ficamos a sós - Eu não preciso falar com o papai e nem você, pelo que eu sei. - Ela continuou, querendo uma explicação minha.

\- Como porque? Você vai deixar a Mikaelson te tratar assim? - Devolvi, colocando as mãos na cintura.

\- Me tratar como? - Josie bufou, levantando as sobrancelhas - Ela não fez nada. - Minha irmã deu de ombros ao revirar os olhos.

\- Na minha visão te chamar de amiga com benefícios é definitivamente alguma coisa. - A encarei, séria.

\- E o que você quer que eu faça? - Josie perguntou, me olhando - Eu conheço a Hope a menos de um mês, não posso esperar algum tipo de compromisso da parte dela em tão pouco tempo. - Ela explicou, soltando um suspiro.

Nessa parte, ela tinha razão. A Mikaelson realmente não tinha obrigação alguma de assumir nada, mas Josie era a minha irmã e eu a conhecia o suficiente pra saber que ela esperava algo a mais da parte de Hope.

\- Então você não vai nem ao menos dizer a ela como se sente? - A olhei e ela negou com a cabeça.

\- Não. - Josie respondeu, simplesmente.

\- Jô... - Insisti e ela me cortou.

\- Eu também não quero que você diga ou insinue nada sobre isso na frente dela. - Josie continuou e eu revirei os olhos - É sério, Lizzie. - Ela afirmou seriamente e eu a olhei por uns segundos, antes de falar:

\- Que seja... - Dei de ombros como se não ligasse para o drama delas e a minha irmã abriu um sorriso.

\- Obrigada por entender, Lizzie. - Ela agradeceu e eu assenti - Agora vamos indo, antes que a gente realmente se atrase pra aula. - Josie alertou e eu bufei.

\- Ok, nerd. - A provoquei e Josie riu, se virando para ir pra aula e sendo seguida por mim.

Porém, durante a aula a única coisa em que eu conseguia pensar era como eu ia abordar a Mikaelson pra falar sobre a minha irmã com ela. Eu sei que eu tinha dito a Josie que eu não faria isso, mas eu sou Lizzie Saltzman. Eu não costumo cumprir o que eu prometo.e eu conheço a Josie pra saber que não importa quanto tempo a Hope a enrole, ainda assim ela nunca iria falar nada. Por isso, eu como a sua única irmã tinha a obrigação de ajudar ela com isso.

Então, quando as aulas da manhã finalmente acabaram, todos nós se preparamos para ir almoçar e eu sabia que agora era o momento perfeito pra encurralar a Mikaelson. O problema era que ela não saía de perto da Josie, parecendo literalmente um cachorrinho de estimação. Como eu ia abordar ela assim? Bufei impaciente e foi quando eu ouvi a voz de Hope avisando que ia ao banheiro, antes de ir almoçar. Perfeito, o momento chegou. Assim, eu finge que ia perguntar algo para uma das minhas colegas de sala e pedi para a Josie e os meninos irem na frente. Quando a minha irmã e os meninos saíram pro almoço, eu imediatamente juntei as minhas coisas e me dirigi até o banheiro. Ao chegar lá, encontrei Hope se olhando no espelho e pigarrei alto para ela prestar atenção em mim.

\- Precisamos conversar. - Exigi e ela se virou para me olhar.

\- Tudo bem... - Hope concordou, levantando as sobrancelhas pra mim.

\- Quais as suas intenções com a Josie? - Questionei de uma vez, cruzando os meus braços sobre o peito.

\- O quê? - Hope me olhou, começando a tossir.

\- Sem drama, Mikaelson. - Pedi, dando uns tapas nas costas dela pra ela parar de tossir.

\- Não estou fazendo drama, mas eu não entendo o que você quer dizer. - Ela falou, assim que tinha se recomposto.

\- Como não entende? Que mer/da foi aquela de amigas com benefícios? - Perguntei, revirando os olhos pra ela.

\- Isso não é o quê ou e Josie somos? - Ela rebateu e pela segunda vez no dia eu dei um tapa na cabeça dela - Que mer/da, Lizzie. - Hope xingou, levando a própria mão a cabeça - Se você me bater de novo, eu juro que chuto o seu traseiro e esqueço a nossa trégua, mesmo você sendo a irmã da Josie. - Ela ameaçou e eu bufei.

\- Me poupe das suas ameaças, Mikaelson. - Zombei, ignorando ela - E foco no que eu te perguntei. - Continuei e ela me analisou por um momento, parecendo decidir se respondia a minha pergunta ou não.

\- As minhas intenções com a Josie são as melhores, eu me importo com ela. - Hope finalmente respondeu - De verdade. - Ela garantiu e eu a olhei.

\- Eu percebi na festa que você se importa com ela. - Suspirei, a olhando - Mas eu acho que Josie esperava mais do que ser apenas uma amiga com benefícios. - Expliquei e ela fez uma careta de confusão.

\- Ela te disse isso? - Hope me olhou com curiosidade.

\- Não nessas palavras, mas ela é a minha irmã gêmea e eu a conheço melhor do que ninguém. - Afirmei e Hope encostou na bancada da pia, ficando pensativa - Então... - Fiz uma pausa, a olhando de canto - O que você vai fazer? - Questionei, querendo resolver isso de uma vez.

\- É complicado, Lizzie. - Foi tudo o que Hope respondeu.

\- Não tem nada de complicado, Mikaelson. - Bufei, me irritando.

\- É claro que tem. - Ela fechou os olhos, enquanto respirava fundo - É só que... - Hope abriu os olhos devagar e hesitou pra falar.

\- Qual o problema? - A olhei e ela fez um beicinho.

\- É que o meu pai meio que me proibiu de namorar com a Josie. - Hope confessou e eu a olhei por um instante, decidindo por fim balançar a cabeça em compreensão.

Na verdade, eu nem sei porque isso nem tinha passado pela a minha cabeça antes, afinal era de Klaus Mikaelson que estávamos falando. Pelo que eu li, ele costumava colocar a sua irmã Rebekah em uma caixão quando ela se envolvia com alguma pessoa e matava os caras que ela se apaixonava. E eu sei que falaram que ele tinha mudado nesses últimos anos, mas eu acho que ciumento ele sempre vai ser, especialmente com a sua única filha. Então essa proibição é definitivamente algo normal pra ele. Mas espera... E a Josie? Se ele proibiu o namoro, como Hope continua a flertar com ela? Será que a minha irmã está em perigo e eu não sei?

\- Mikaelson, se Klaus te proibiu de estar com Josie, como... - Eu fiz uma cara assustada, mas Hope me interrompeu, entendendo a minha reação.

\- Não se desespere, o meu pai só não quer que eu a namore. - Ela explicou, me olhando - Ele não me proibiu de estar com Josie ou algo do tipo. - Hope completou e eu suspirei aliviada.

\- Oh, graças a Deus. - Falei, colocando a mão no meu peito.

\- O que você pensou que o meu pai ia fazer? - Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, rindo.

Eu não sei. Talvez colocar a Josie dentro de um caixão ou compelir ela para ser freira? Mas obviamente não foi isso que eu respondi, até porque Klaus Mikaelson era o pai dela. Pra ela, eu tenho certeza que ele deve ser uma boa pessoa e um bom pai.

\- Deixa isso pra lá. - A olhei, dando de ombros - O que importa é que você precisa contar pra Josie isso que você me falou. - Afirmei, séria.

Josie precisava saber, assim ela não ia ficar com tantas expectativas pra cima da Hope e eu teria feito o meu papel de boa irmã que eu sei que eu sou.

\- Eu vou falar com ela, eu prometo. - Hope prometeu e eu assenti.

\- Já que eu falei tudo que eu tinha pra falar, to indo almoçar. - Levantei as mãos pro alto e me virei pra sair dali.

\- Hey Lizzie. - Hope chamou e eu me virei pra olhá-la - Obrigada. - Ela agradeceu e eu bufei.

\- Não me agradeça. - Falei, sorrindo ironicamente pra ela - Eu só fiz isso pela a Josie. - Levantei as sobrancelhas e ela riu.

\- De qualquer forma, obrigada cunhada. - Ela me agradeceu novamente, tendo a ousadia de me chamar de "cunhada" outra vez, apenas para me provocar.

\- Vai a mer/da, Mikaelson! - Mostrei o dedo do meio pra ela e me virei para sair do banheiro, podendo ouvir a gargalhada dela assim que eu sai.

Hope Mikaelson era uma idiota, isso é fato. Mas com tanto que Josie esteja feliz, eu posso até pensar em aturar ela.

**POV - Josie**

Nós últimos dias, mesmo Hope estando suspensa, eu e ela conversamos tantas vezes por vídeo chamada que eu realmente pensei que a gente tivesse algo. Por isso, eu confesso que me decepcionei um pouco quando ela falou que somos amigas com benefícios. Eu sei que ela não disse por mal, mas ainda assim me chateou ouvir isso. Porém, não é como se eu pudesse exigir algo dela. Eu conheço a Hope a menos de um mês. O que eu realmente esperava? Que ela me pedisse em namoro em tão pouco tempo? Não seja burra, Josie Saltzman.

Com isso, assim que a aula da manhã acabou eu, Kaleb e MG fomos almoçar, já Lizzie ficou pra trás pra perguntar algo pra uma das nossas colegas de classe, enquanto Hope avisou que ia ao banheiro. Ao chegar na área de alimentação, Jed já estava sentado com Alyssa lá. Provavelmente os dois tinham matado o período da manhã inteiro para ficarem juntos. Ouvi Kaleb provocando eles sobre isso e fui pegar a minha refeição. Dez minutos mais tarde, Lizzie se juntou a nós e cinco minutos depois Hope também o fez. O almoço foi divertido e por incrível que pareça, Lizzie nem se importou com a presença de Alyssa. Eu e Hope trocamos alguns olhares durante o almoço, mas não chegamos a conversar. Quando o almoço acabou, nós fomos ao banheiro escovar os dentes e depois nos preparamos para ir para as aulas do segundo período. A aula agora seria de história da magia. Assim, estávamos andando pelo corredor para voltar pra sala, quando senti Hope agarrando a minha mão e me puxando para longe dali.

\- Hope, o que você ta fazendo? - Perguntei e ela ignorou a minha pergunta, continuando a me arrastar para longe do corredor lotado de alunos. - Hope. - Insisti e ela me olhou, como se pedisse com o olhar para eu confiar nela. Eu bufei, mas decidi confiar nela mesma assim. Continuamos a andar e só paramos quando ela me puxou para dentro de uma sala que tinha várias coisas de limpeza. Mer/da. Era a sala do zelador. O que ela estava querendo? - Hope, você ta maluca? - Questionei, não tendo a mínima ideia do que ela tava fazendo.

\- Eu preciso falar com você. - Ela afirmou, parecendo ansiosa.

\- Agora? - Levantei as sobrancelhas e ela assentiu - Falta cinco minutos pra aula começar. - Expliquei e ela me olhou.

\- É história da magia, Josie, quem se importa? - Hope zombou e eu bufei.

\- Eu me importo. - Devolvi com uma expressão séria e ela fez um beicinho.

\- Por favor. - Ela pediu e eu mordi o lábio.

Quando ela fazia essa carinha e pedia por favor era difícil resistir, mas eu tinha que ser forte. Se a gente era só amigas com benefícios, qual a necessidade dela conversar comigo com tanta urgência?

\- Não podemos conversar outra hora? - A olhei e ela negou com a cabeça.

\- É importante. - Hope insistiu e eu suspirei.

\- Fala logo então. - Cruzei os braços sobre o peito e Hope riu.

\- Você fica linda brava. - Ela elogiou e eu revirei os olhos.

\- Eu achei que o que você tinha pra falar era importante. - Falei com ironia, me virando pra sair dali.

\- Dro/ga, me desculpe. - Eu ouvi a voz de Hope e me virei para olhá-la novamente - Eu não sei porque eu faço isso, mas eu meio que sempre acabo dizendo a coisa errada. - Ela tentou se explicar, suspirando.

\- Como dizer que somos amigas com benefícios? - Soltei, sem me conter.

\- Eu não quis dizer isso dessa maneira. - Hope se defendeu e eu levantei as sobrancelhas pra ela.

\- Mas você disse. - Rebati, bufando - Além do mais... - Continuei, a olhando - Eu não quero me atrasar pra aula, outra hora falamos disso, ok? - Decidi, me virando pra sair dali novamente.

\- Caramba, Josie, me escute! - Hope bufou, apoiando o braço na parede e me impedindo de passar - A única razão pela a qual não temos algo sério, é porque o meu pai me proibiu de namorar com você. - Ela confessou e no mesmo segundo, eu me virei para encara-lá.

\- O quê? - Pisquei algumas vezes, um pouco atordoada pelo o que ela disse.

Como assim Klaus Mikaelson proibiu a Hope de namorar comigo? Será que ele também a proibiu de falar comigo e mesmo assim ela ta falando? Se for isso, eu to sendo mega injusta com ela. Que dro/ga, Josie Salztman.

\- É isso que você ouviu. - Ela contou, apoiando o seu outro braço na parede e me deixando no meio dos seus braços, praticamente me prendendo contra a parede. - Mas eu te juro que mesmo que a gente não tenha um compromisso, isso não significa que eu vou querer estar com outra pessoa. - Hope afirmou, me olhando com aquele mal/dito sorriso de canto.

\- Você jura? - Mordi o lábio, olhando para a boca dela.

\- Eu juro. - Hope prometeu, me olhando nos olhos - E tem mais... - Ela continuou, colocando a mão no meu rosto - Se eu tivesse que escolher qualquer garota ou garoto do mundo pra estar comigo nessa sala de zelador agora, eu ia escolher você. - Hope mordeu o lábio ao falar isso e eu soltei uma risada de lado. Agora ela exagerou. - Verdade. - Ela garantiu e eu voltei a olhar pra ela - Só você, Josie Saltzman. - Hope repetiu, enquanto acariciava o meu rosto.

Porque Hope Mikaelson tinha que ser assim? Se o que ela quer é fazer eu me apaixonar completamente por ela, ela definitivamente ta conseguindo.

\- Hope... - Sussurrei o nome dela, ficando nervosa pela intensidade com que ela me olhava.

Já ela apenas mordeu o lábio e olhou pra minha boca por meio segundo, antes de colar os lábios bruscamente contra os meus. O beijo era tão desesperado que parecia que tudo que ela queria era provar que as suas palavras eram verdade. Mas ela não precisava provar... Eu acreditava nela. Então, eu fechei os meus olhos e aprofundei ainda mais o beijo, colocando os meus braços envolta do pescoço dela. Ficamos nos beijamos por um ou dois minutos e logo eu comecei a sentir um pu/ta calor, afinal a sala do zelador era literalmente minúscula. Hope aparentemente sentiu o mesmo, porque no mesmo instante ela finalizou o beijo com um selinho demorado e deu um passo para trás pra me olhar.

\- Essa sala é muito pequena. - Ela comentou ofegante e foi aí que eu notei que os seus olhos estavam na cor dourada. Era a primeira vez que eu via os olhos dela nessa cor.

\- Hope seus olhos estão dourados. - Observei com um sorriso no rosto.

A verdade é que ela ficava ainda mais bonita assim, mesmo que eu ache totalmente cativante os seus olhos azuis.

\- Sinto muito. - Ela fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, provavelmente querendo que os seus olhos voltassem ao normal.

\- Ei, você não precisa se desculpar. - Sorri, puxando o rosto dela para cima - Eu achei lindo a cor dos seus olhos assim. - Confessei e eu vi ela respirando várias vezes, antes de começar a abrir os seus olhos lentamente.

Agora os seus olhos já tinham voltado ao normal.

\- Meus olhos voltaram ao normal? - Hope perguntou e eu assenti - Me desculpe por isso. - Ela se desculpou novamente sem necessidade, mas eu não a interrompi. - É que eu ativei a minha maldição de lobo a pouco tempo e quando eu fico muito nervosa, eu ainda não consigo me controlar muito bem. - Hope explicou e um sorriso se formou nos meus lábios.

\- Isso quer dizer que eu te deixei nervosa, Hope Mikaelson? - Provoquei, a olhando.

\- Como o inferno! - Ela respondeu, rindo - Olha... - Hope pegou a minha mão suavemente e guiou até o peito dela, exatamente onde ficava o coração. Ele realmente estava acelerado e batia tão rápido que parecia que ia sair de dentro dela. Não que o meu estivesse diferente. - Eu acho que eu nunca me senti assim. - Ela mordeu os lábios e um rubor invadiu as minhas bochechas, mas antes que ela percebesse que eu tinha ficado corada, eu tirei a minha mão do peito dela e olhei para o lado, tentando mudar de assunto:

\- Se o seu pai não quer que a gente namore, isso significa que ele também proibiu você de falar comigo? - Questionei e ela negou com a cabeça.

\- De jeito nenhum. - Hope respondeu, imediatamente - O problema não é com você, o problema é que meu pai acha que ainda sou muito nova pra namorar. - Ela revirou os olhos e fez uma careta.

Bom... Ao meu ver isso só era uma desculpa pra ele ter algum controle sobre ela, mas considerando o histórico dele e o que eu li nos livros sobre "o grande mal", eu diria que Klaus Mikaelson até que estava sendo bastante razoável. Eu não podia pressionar a Hope em relação isso, mas eu ainda queria saber o que a gente tinha. Mesmo que eu não possa chamar isso de namoro.

\- Eu entendo isso, mas eu ainda não entendo o que nós temos. - A olhei, sendo sincera - O que nós realmente somos, Hope? - Perguntei e ela pensou por um instante, dando uma mordidinha no próprio lábio.

\- Você é a garota que eu gosto. - Ela finalmente respondeu com um sorriso de canto.

Oh, mer/da. Com ela sorrindo assim como eu ia ter foco pra continuar a nossa conversa? Foco, Josie.

\- É sério, Hope. - Falei, fazendo o meu máximo pra manter a minha expressão séria.

\- Mas eu to falando sério. - Hope suspirou, parecendo frustrada e eu a encarei por um momento, mas antes que eu falasse algo, ela continuou: - Quer saber? Eu não me importo com o que o meu pai pensa. - Ela continuou e eu levantei as sobrancelhas pra ela - Se te importa tanto que a gente tenha algo, eu enfrento o meu pai sem pensar duas vezes. - Hope completou com um olhar corajoso no rosto.

\- Você ta brincando, né? - A olhei, sentindo o meu coração acelerar.

\- É claro que não, você sabe que eu jamais brincaria com isso. - Hope garantiu e eu desviei o meu olhar.

Eu não podia pedir pra Hope algo assim, ainda mais sabendo que ela tinha acabado de se meter em problemas com os pais dela no último final de semana por minha causa. Mesmo eu conhecendo ela a menos de um mês, eu sabia que por ela ser muito coração, ela também acabava sendo um tanto imprudente. Eu não o conheço tanto, mas eu sei que medir forças com Klaus Mikaelson definitivamente não é uma boa coisa. Além disso, Hope já disse que se importa comigo e que gosta de mim, então o que mais eu poderia pedir?

\- Hope, você não precisa fazer isso. - Suspirei, a olhando - Você está certa, com tanto que a gente esteja juntas, não importa o que nós somos. - Decidi e ela colocou a mão no meu rosto.

\- Se você quiser, eu faço. - Ela insistiu com um olhar sério - Por você. - Hope sorriu e eu dei um selinho rápido nela.

\- Eu já disse que não precisa. - Garanti e ela fez um beicinho - Mas só pra você saber... - Continuei, colocando a mão no rosto dela também - Eu achei muito fofo você ter falado todas essas coisas e eu te juro que me sinto da mesma maneira. - A olhei e dessa vez foi as bochechas dela que ficaram vermelhas - Você com vergonha? Isso sim é uma surpresa. - Provoquei, sem me conter.

\- Cala a boca. - Ela falou, rindo e eu levantei as sobrancelhas pra como se a desafiasse a fazer isso.

No mesmo segundo, Hope me beijou, provando que tinha entendido o meu recado rapidamente. Com isso, eu dei passagem pra língua dela e isso fez ela colar ainda mais os nossos corpos, praticamente me pressionando contra a parede. Isso me fez ficar com um pu/ta calor novamente e antes que as coisas ficassem ainda mais quentes, eu dei uma puxadinha de leve no lábio dela e finalizei o beijo com um selinho estalado.

\- Ok... - Me afastei, movendo as minhas mãos para os ombros dela - Agora eu acho que realmente precisamos voltar pra aula. - Até porque ficar nessa sala de zelador pequena com Hope estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.

\- Só mais cinco minutinhos. - Hope pediu com um biquinho dramático.

\- Nada disso, Hope Mikaelson. - Ri, passando o dedo na ponta do nariz dela - Você já cabulou essa aula de mais e eu não vou ser o motivo pra você perder essa aula mais uma vez. - Afirmei séria e ela bufou.

\- Se você quer ir pra essa aula idiota, então vá. - Ela cruzou os braços, fazendo birra - Eu vou fazer qualquer outra coisa. - Hope teimou e eu me inclinei pra falar algo no ouvido dela.

\- Se você for pra aula de história da magia hoje, eu te dou um beijo por cada minuto que você ficar na aula. - Tentei negociar e no mesmo momento a expressão dela mudou.

\- Você promete? - Um sorriso de orelha a orelha se formou no rosto dela e eu assenti - Nesse caso... - Ela fez uma pausa, pegando o seu celular pra olhar a hora - Se nós voltamos pra aula agora, eu ainda vou ter uns quarenta beijos pra resgatar. - Ela fez uma carinha pensativa e eu ri da reação dela.

\- Se você continuar a enrolar, você vai ter trinta e nove ou menos. - A olhei, ainda rindo e ela agarrou a minha mão.

\- Então o que você ta esperando, Josie? - Ela me olhou indignada e isso fez eu rir mais - Vamos! - Hope afirmou, me puxando para fora da sala do zelador.

\- To indo. - Gargalhei do entusiasmo dela e me deixei ser puxada em direção a nossa sala de aula.

É, parando pra pensar, não importa realmente o que a gente tinha, porque era nesses momentos que eu sabia que a gente tinha algo muito mais especial. Hope gostava de mim e eu gostava dela, e saber disso era muito mais do que suficiente pra mim.

**POV - Hope**

Confesso que eu estava aliviada de ter conversado com a Josie sobre o que nós somos. Eu não quero que ela fique brava comigo e mesmo que a gente não namore, eu realmente gosto dela. Cada palavra que eu disse pra ela é verdade. Por ela, eu até seria capaz de enfrentar a fúria do meu pai, embora eu saiba que a minha mãe com toda a certeza ficaria do meu lado nesse caso. É isso. Eu podia pedir ajuda da minha mãe com isso. Porque eu não pensei nisso antes? É exatamente isso que eu vou fazer. Sorri de canto por ter essa ideia e fiz o meu melhor para tentar me concentrar na aula. História da magia era um saco, mas o lado bom é que o professor nunca reclamava por eu chegar atrasada. Por sorte, ele sempre acabava aceitando qualquer desculpa minha.

Assim, as aulas da tarde foram passando e logo já estava quase na hora da minha mãe vir me buscar. Mas é lógico que eu não ia esquecer do que a Josie tinha me falado para me convencer a ir pra aula e sem dúvidas eu ia cobrar. Ela tinha me prometido que a cada minuto que eu ficasse na aula de história da magia eu ia ganhar um beijo e pela as minhas contas, ela me devia cerca de trinta e sete beijos. Então assim que a aula tinha acabado, eu agarrei a mão dela sem que ninguém percebesse e a conduzi rapidamente na intenção de levar ela para um corredor vazio da escola.

\- Hope, o que é isso? - Ela perguntou, mas eu simplesmente continuei a puxa-lá e só parei quando eu achei um corredor completamente vazio.

\- Você me deve trinta e sete beijos. - Cobrei, encostando ela em um dos armários.

\- Você realmente vai me cobrar isso? - Josie riu e eu dei um selinho nela como resposta. É óbvio que eu ia cobrar. - Trinta e seis. - Ela provocou e eu bufei.

\- Eu não sabia que selinhos contavam. - Me queixei com um beicinho.

\- Agora você sabe. - Josie rebateu, se inclinando para me dar mais um selinho pra diminuir a contagem, mas eu fui mais esperta e joguei a minha cabeça pra trás.

\- Já que selinhos contam, eu preciso aproveitar melhor cada beijo. - A olhei com um sorrisinho safado e ela revirou os olhos.

Era tão bonitinho quando Josie revirava os olhos. Ri divertidamente com a reação dela e sem perder mais tempo, eu a beijei. Provavelmente para me provocar, ela manteve a boca fechada para não dar passagem para a minha língua, mas eu não desisti. Dei leves mordidinhas no lábio dela e devagar ela foi cedendo. Depois que ela cedeu, tanto eu quanto ela nos entregamos completamente ao beijo. Eu não sei por quanto tempo nos ficamos se beijando, eu só sei que foi por um longo tempo. Na verdade, eu só parava o beijo quando uma de nós ficava sem fôlego e em seguida a gente recomeçava de novo.

Pela as minhas contas, agora ela só me devia uns vinte e cinco beijos. Com isso, eu estava pronta pra recomeçar outro beijo, quando eu ouvi um pigarro alto vindo do fundo. No mesmo instante, eu me afastei de Josie e me virei pra perceber a minha mãe e o meu irmão parados em pé nos observando. Henrik claramente estava tentando segurar o riso, enquanto a minha mãe me olhava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e quase com um sorriso no rosto. Eu literalmente poderia enfiar a minha cara em um caixote de papelão agora. Que vergonha. Mas eu ainda tenho sorte por não ser o meu pai que pegou a gente.

\- Desculpe interromper vocês. - Foi Henrik que falou, antes de explodir em gargalhadas.

Eu mereço. Já não bastava eu ter que lidar com a vergonha de ser flagrada aos beijos com a Josie pela a minha mãe, eu ainda tinha que lidar com esse pirralho rindo na nossa cara. Quem aguenta? O pior é Josie. Eu não olhei pra ela ainda, mas eu tenho certeza que as bochechas dela estão da cor de um tomate.

\- Querido, que tal você esperar a gente no carro? - Minha mãe sugeriu, provavelmente querendo poupar eu e Josie do constrangimento.

\- Eu prefiro esperar a Hope, mamãe. - O pirralho teimou e eu o fuzilei com os olhos.

\- Não se preocupe, eu e a sua irmã logo alcançamos você. - Mamãe insistiu e ele fez um beicinho.

\- Mas mamãe... - Ele implorou e ela o cortou.

\- Henrik. - Minha mãe olhou pra ele com tanta firmeza que o pirralho finalmente decidiu obedecer, saindo pelo corredor pisando duro. - Sinto muito por ele tentar te constranger, Josie. - Ela se desculpou, assim que o meu irmão tinha saído da nossa vista.

\- Eu que tenho que pedir desculpas, Sra. Mikaelson. - Josie mordeu o lábio, claramente ainda morrendo de vergonha.

\- Por favor, me chame de Hayley. - Mamãe pediu, gentilmente - E você não precisa pedir desculpa, sério. - Ela continuou, fazendo Josie assentir timidamente - Agora você precisa. - Minha mãe afirmou, se virando para me olhar.

\- Porque? - Levantei as sobrancelhas pra ela, sem entender.

\- Como porque, Hope? - Ela rebateu, colocando as mãos na cintura - Eu e o seu irmão ficamos te esperando por trinta minutos, até finalmente a gente sair pra procurar você. - Mamãe contou e eu coloquei a mão na boca pra tentar segurar o riso.

Eu não fazia ideia que eu e Josie ficamos nos beijando por tanto tempo assim.

\- Eu sinto muito, mãe. - A olhei, contraindo os meus lábios para tentar não rir.

\- Ta tudo bem. - Ela soltou um suspiro, dando de ombros - Mas agora a gente realmente precisa ir. - Mamãe me olhou e eu assenti - Foi um prazer te ver novamente, Josie. - Ela sorriu para a garota que eu gosto e eu dei um sorrisinho de canto. Pelo menos, a minha mãe aprovava Josie.

\- O prazer foi meu, Sra. Mika... - Josie ia chamar a minha mãe de Sra. Mikaelson novamente, mas parou no meio da frase se lembrando do que ela disse - Hayley. - Ela terminou, fazendo a minha mãe sorrir.

\- Vem, Hope. - Mamãe chamou e eu a olhei.

\- Mãe, posso me despedir da Josie antes da gente ir? - Pedi e ela me olhou por um momento, provavelmente não acreditando na minha cara de pau, afinal eu fiz ela esperar por trinta minutos e ainda tive a coragem de pedir mais um tempinho com a Josie. - Pode, mas seja rápida. - Ela autorizou e eu fiz um gesto com a mão pra ela se virar e ir andando. Eu sei que ela flagrou a gente se beijando, mas eu não ia beijar Josie na frente dela se eu pudesse evitar. Mamãe revirou os olhos pro meu pedido, mas ainda assim se virou e saiu andando pelo o corredor.

\- Mer/da, isso foi realmente constrangedor. - Josie soltou, assim que a minha mãe tinha saído da nossa vista.

\- Fica tranquila, a minha mãe é de boa em relação a isso. - Falei e Josie concordou com a cabeça.

\- Eu percebi, mas é melhor não abusar da sorte. - Ela me olhou e eu ri. É verdade.

\- Então nos vemos amanhã? - Sorri, pegando na mão dela.

\- Nos vemos amanhã. - Josie confirmou e eu me inclinei para dar um beijo de despedida nela. Dessa vez, o beijo nem demorou muito, até porque eu sabia que eu não poderia demorar. Quando eu me afastei, eu beijei as mãos dela e me virei para sair dali. - Hope. - Ela chamou e eu a olhei por cima do ombro - Agora só falta vinte e quatro. - Josie avisou se referindo ao número de beijos que ela ainda me devia e eu sorri em resposta, antes de me virar e finalmente me afastar para longe dela.

Mer/da. O que essa garota tava fazendo comigo? Neguei com a cabeça, tentando não parecer uma idiota apaixonada e acelerei os passos pelo o corredor da escola para alcançar a minha mãe. Logo eu a avistei e assim que eu cheguei ao lado dela, eu senti um beliscão de leve no meu braço.

\- Ai mãe! - Reclamei pela a força do hábito porque na verdade nem tinha doido.

\- Isso é por você ter tido a cara de pau de me pedir mais uns minutinhos, ainda mais depois de ter me feito esperar por trinta minutos. - Ela repreendeu, mas ela nem estava com uma cara irritada. Pelo contrário, ela estava até sorrindo. - Mas me diz... - Mamãe continuou, me olhando de lado - Vocês estão namorando? - Ela perguntou e eu levantei as sobrancelhas pra ela.

\- Mãe, você estava ao meu lado quando o pai me proibiu de namorar. - Respondi como se fosse óbvio.

\- Eu tava, mas parece que você não se importa nem um pouco com as proibições arcaicas do seu pai sobre namoro quando se trata da Josie. - Mamãe rebateu e eu a olhei.

\- Você ta brava? - Questionei, mas no fundo eu sabia que ela nem tava.

\- É claro que não, eu jamais ficaria brava por você estar com uma garota que você gosta. - Ela respondeu, sinceramente - Mas você precisa ter cuidado. - Mamãe me alertou e eu desviei o meu olhar - Se fosse seu pai que tivesse flagrado vocês, ele com toda a certeza teria ficado maluco. - Ela completou, parando de andar e puxando o meu rosto para que eu olhasse pra ela.

\- Mãe, o problema é que quando eu to com Josie Saltzman, eu simplesmente não consigo pensar em nada. - Tentei me explicar e ela me olhou.

\- Eu sei, querida. - Mamãe suspirou, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

\- Sabe... - Bufei, olhando pro lado - Eu só queria estar com a garota que eu gosto sem ter que me preocupar com o que outras pessoas vão pensar. - Desabafei um pouco frustrada - Antes era Lizzie e agora é o meu pai. - Me queixei, enquanto mamãe acariciava o meu rosto.

\- Baby, você sabe que eu não concordo com o seu pai te proibindo de namorar, especialmente com uma garota gentil como Josie. - Ela começou e eu a olhei - Mas você precisar ter paciência. - Mamãe pediu e eu contive a minha vontade de revirar os olhos - Pergunte ao Marcel como seu pai era com ele e com Rebekah, porque eu posso te garantir que com você, ele até que está se esforçando para ser razoável. - Ela finalizou e eu ri sem humor.

\- Se isso é ser razoável... - Zombei com ironia e mamãe respirou fundo, antes de me olhar.

\- Olha... - Minha mãe pegou as minhas mãos e me olhou - Se você prometer que vai se comportar e isso inclui não fazer bobagens por causa de Josie, eu posso até tentar convencer o seu pai a aceitar esse namoro. - Ela falou e eu abri um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

\- É sério, mãe? - A olhei animada e ela assentiu - Você é a melhor mãe do mundo. - Afirmei, me jogando nos braços dela e enchendo o rosto dela de beijos - Muito obrigada mesmo. - Agradeci e ela riu.

\- Estamos combinadas então? - Ela perguntou seriamente, assim que eu tinha me afastado dos braços dela.

\- Vou me comportar como um anjo, mamãe, eu prometo. - Beijei a ponta dos meus dedos como promessa e ela sorriu.

\- Quero só ver. - Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e apertou levemente a ponta do meu nariz - Mas agora vamos pro carro, porque seu irmão deve estar morrendo de tédio. - Minha mãe falou, se virando para voltar a andar.

\- Mamãe? - Chamei e ela me olhou de lado - Só pra você saber, Josie não é a minha namorada. - Contei e ela me encarou por um momento, antes de revirar os olhos e acelerar os seus passos. Pela a reação dela, ela possivelmente não acreditou no que eu disse, principalmente depois de pegar eu e Josie se beijando daquele jeito. É, eu não a culpo.

Até porque Josie não era a minha namorada... Ainda.

* * *

**Boa noite, gente. Aqui está a atualização da semana. Obrigada a quem comentou o último capítulo, eu realmente amei ler os comentários de vocês.**

**Quanto a esse capítulo, eu posso dizer que escrever ele foi literalmente uma montanha russa de emoções, por isso eu espero que vocês gostem. Tentei fazer ele bem focado em Hosie, porque sei que vocês amam esse casal tanto quanto eu rs**

**Enfim... Nos vemos em breve! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**


	14. Infantilidade a flor da pele

**POV - Hayley**

Hope falar que não estava namorando Josie depois que eu flagrei elas se beijando daquele jeito era uma mentira pra lá de descarada. É claro que elas estavam namorando escondido, mas pra ser sincera eu como mãe acho até fofo. Ela já tem 15 anos e se tiver com uma pessoa boa do lado, eu jamais vou ser contra. Além disso, Josie parece a pessoa ideal pra colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça da minha menina. Eu sei que ainda não conheço Josie muito bem, mas ela me pareceu alguém muito calma e responsável, enquanto a minha filha é uma pessoa totalmente impulsiva e com um faro pra problemas. Deve ser por isso que elas estão juntas. Os opostos se atraem, né? É o que dizem... Neguei com a cabeça ao pensar nisso e continuei a andar ao lado de Hope em direção ao carro. Ao chegar lá, abri um sorriso ao ver o meu caçula encostado no carro com um bico enorme e os braços cruzados sobre o peito, claramente morrendo de tédio.

\- Vocês demoraram! - Henrik se queixou ao ver a gente.

\- A culpa foi da sua irmã. - Dedurei, levantando as mãos pro alto em sinal de rendição.

\- Mamãe! - Hope me olhou com os olhos arregalados e eu ri.

\- É apenas a verdade, querida. - Falei rindo e ela bufou.

\- Eu achei que você tivesse do meu lado. - Ela reclamou, fazendo um beicinho.

\- Mas eu tô. - Garanti, a olhando.

\- Não parece. - Ela rebateu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito assim como Henrik.

\- Que menina dramática. - Provoquei com uma risada e apertei de leve a ponta do nariz dela.

\- Eu não sou dramática. - Hope fez um bico ainda maior e eu ri.

\- Enfim... - Suspirei e olhei para os meus dois filhos - Vamos indo, porque o pai de vocês já deve até ter começado a preparar o jantar. - Avisei, me virando para entrar no carro.

\- Com toda a certeza o papai já começou. - Henrik concordou, abrindo a porta do carro e se sentando no banco de trás - Considerando o tanto que a Hope fez a gente esperar. - Ele se queixou novamente, enquanto Hope se acomodava no banco da frente ao meu lado.

\- Não enche, garoto. - Hope revirou os olhos e eu respirei fundo.

Quando eles começavam assim é porque eles iam se provocar o caminho inteiro até em casa.

\- Se você não tivesse me feito esperar por quase uma hora, eu não teria motivos pra te encher. - Henrik devolveu e Hope soltou uma gargalhada irônica.

\- Faça-me o favor, Henrik, você nunca precisou de motivos para me encher. - Hope argumentou e eu dei partida no carro, decidindo ignorar a discussão dos dois.

\- A culpa não é minha se você fica irritada quando eu falo da Josie. - Henrik soltou e eu olhei de canto Hope cerrar o punho.

\- Eu não fico irritada. - Hope negou imediatamente, mas só pela reação dela, todos nós sabíamos que ela ficava.

\- Você fica sim. - Meu filho de 11 anos insistiu e isso fez Hope bufar.

\- Eu já disse que eu não fico. - Hope teimou e eu suspirei.

Porque esses dois tinham que discutir por coisas tão bobas? Sério... Haja paciência!

\- Eu realmente agradeceria se vocês parassem de discutir na minha cabeça. - Comentei, mantendo os meus olhos na direção.

\- Mas mãe foi esse pirralho que começou! - Hope se defendeu, bufando.

\- Hope, quantas vezes eu já falei pra você não chamar o seu irmão... - Eu ia repreender ela por chamar Henrik de pirralho, mas o meu filho caçula me interrompeu.

\- Eu já te disse que eu não sou nenhum pirralho! - Henrik cortou a minha fala, provavelmente começando a se irritar também.

\- Pirralho. - Hope repetiu e eu revirei os olhos pra criancice dela. Quantos anos ela tinha mesmo? Cinco?

\- Cala a boca. - Henrik falou com o tom de voz claramente irritado e eu notei pelo o retrovisor o seu rosto ficando vermelho.

Obviamente se eu não estivesse dirigindo, eu já teria feito eles ficarem quietos, até porque eu sabia muito bem aonde essa discussão ia dar.

\- Vem calar. - Hope provocou e no mesmo momento Henrik chutou a parte de trás do banco que ela estava sentada, atingindo as costas dela. - Ta maluco, garoto? - Ela se virou para olhá-lo, fazendo uma careta de dor.

\- Henrik, não chute a sua... - Eu ia repreender o meu caçula por ter chutado a irmã, mas novamente ele me interrompeu.

\- Foi você que pediu pra eu te calar. - Henrik respondeu simplesmente e eu nem precisava olhar no retrovisor pra saber que ele estava lançando um sorriso irônico na direção de Hope.

\- Eu vou chutar o seu traseiro, pirralho! - Hope afirmou, virando completamente o seu corpo pra trás e tentando dar um tapa no irmão.

\- JÁ CHEGA! - Berrei irritada e no mesmo instante o corpo de ambos paralisaram, fazendo os dois encrenqueiros pararem de brigar. No segundo seguinte, eu soltei um suspiro longo e encostei o carro no acostamento, me virando para olhá-los: - Olha, eu realmente não quero me estressar com vocês, então eu só vou dizer uma vez... - Continuei, séria - Se eu ouvir mais alguma coisa saindo da boca de vocês dois, eu juro que vou fazer vocês ficarem de mãos dadas até a hora de dormir. - Ameacei e tanto Hope como Henrik arregalaram os olhos. Eu já tinha feito isso uma vez quando a gente ainda morava em New Orleans, então eles sabiam que eu estava falando sério. - E aí de vocês se me desobedecerem! - Terminei e eles engolirem em seco, fechando a boca imediatamente.

Feito isso, eu dei uma última olhada neles e voltei a me concentrar na direção. Como eu esperava, eles não falaram mais nenhuma palavra durante a viagem e eu sorri satisfeita. Por causa dos seus genes de lobo, o temperamento de Henrik e de Hope podia ser muito difícil, principalmente quando se confrontavam e era nessas horas que eu precisava me intrometer e não deixar as coisas se tornarem ainda piores. Então, assim que chegamos em casa e eu estacionei o carro no jardim, eu vi Hope e Henrik saindo do carro rapidamente, mas antes que eles entrassem na nossa mansão, eu os chamei:

\- Onde vocês pensam que vocês vão? - Falei, travando o carro e eles pararam no lugar em que estavam, se virando para me olhar. - Vocês não acham que esqueceram alguma coisa? - Questionei, colocando as minhas mãos na cintura.

Eles não pensaram que depois daquele showzinho dentro do carro, eu ia deixar isso passar sem fazer eles pedirem desculpas um para o outro, né?

\- Eu não sei, mamãe. - Henrik respondeu, brincando com os dedos e se fazendo de desentendido.

\- E você? - Perguntei, esperando uma resposta da minha filha mais velha, mas ela permaneceu em silêncio - Hope, eu estou falando com você. - Afirmei séria e ela levantou o rosto pra me olhar, porém ainda assim não falou nada. - Hope. - Mordi o nome dela, começando a ficar irritada e ela finalmente abriu a boca para me responder.

\- Ué mãe, eu só to fazendo o que você mandou. - Ela deu de ombros e eu levantei as sobrancelhas pra ela com um olhar de confusão - Você disse que se um de nós abrisse a boca novamente, você ia fazer eu e o Henrik ficar de mãos dadas até a hora de dormir. - Hope explicou e eu olhei de canto Henrik prendendo o riso, enquanto eu fechava os olhos pra tentar manter a calma.

Eu não sei se ela fazia essas coisas pra bancar a durona na frente de Henrik ou apenas pra me tirar do sério, mas com toda a certeza, ela conseguia. Por isso, eu tive que respirar fundo várias vezes, antes de me sentir calma o suficiente pra abrir os olhos e conseguir lidar com a minha filha mais velha novamente.

\- Você é tão engraçadinha. - Foi o que eu disse e Hope deu um sorrisinho de lado.

\- É, as pessoas costumam achar isso. - Ela comentou e eu a fuzilei com o olhar, mostrando que eu não estava achando graça nenhuma do comportamento dela. Ao ver o meu olhar, Hope abaixou a cabeça e murmurou baixinho: - Desculpe, mãe. - Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e eu suspirei.

Eu sei que Hope não fazia essas coisas por mal. Klaus, Kol e até eu era assim, então era normal ela ser respondona e abusada desse jeito. Mas eu como a sua mãe não podia permitir ela agindo assim, principalmente comigo.

\- Não é só pra mim que você tem que pedir desculpa. - A lembrei e ela bufou.

\- Mãe, como é eu que tenho que pedir desculpas se foi ele que me chutou? - Hope reclamou, apontando a mão na direção de Henrik.

\- Eu só te chutei porque você me chamou de pirralho. - Henrik fez um beicinho, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

\- E eu só te chamei de pirralho porque você me encheu o saco. - Hope rebateu e eu revirei os olhos pra infantilidade dela.

As vezes, eu me perguntava como ela conseguia discutir no mesmo nível de Henrik. É claro que ele estava errado por ter provocado ela primeiro, mas eu esperava um comportamento infantil vindo de Henrik que tem 11 anos e não de Hope que já tem 15.

\- Não me importa quem fez o quê. - Falei, cortando a discussão deles - Os dois vão se desculpar um com o outro. - Mandei e eles bufaram.

\- Isso não é justo, foi ele que começou. - Hope negou com a cabeça, se sentindo injustiçada.

Sim, foi ele que começou, mas ela também não facilitou quando decidiu discutir com o irmão mais novo no mesmo nível. Se Hope não tivesse provocado ele também, não precisaríamos estar aqui. É como eu sempre digo: Quando um não quer, dois não brigam.

\- Não fui eu que comecei, é você que... - Eu não sei o que Henrik ia falar, mas eu sei que eles iam começar a discutir novamente e foi por isso que eu o cortei.

\- EU DESISTO! - Gritei, soltando um suspiro e eles se viraram para me olhar - Se vocês querem agir como crianças de cinco anos, eu vou tratar vocês exatamente assim. - Avisei e fiz um gesto com a cabeça para eles me seguirem. Hope e Henrik trocaram um olhar, mas nenhum deles ousou falar uma palavra.

Sinceramente, eu não estava nem um pouco afim de brigar com eles. O castigo da Hope tinha acabado de terminar e eu não queria que ela se metesse em problemas novamente. Além disso, o meu marido tinha planejado uma noite de cinema com as crianças depois do jantar, afinal Hope tinha ficado uns cinco dias sem poder assistir TV com a gente e Klaus realmente apreciava esse momento em família, principalmente agora que os dois ficavam o dia inteiro na escola.

Então, eu apenas marchei em direção a nossa mansão e dei uma olhada pra trás, notando os dois me seguindo timidamente. Ao entrar lá, eu usei a minha velocidade de vampiro pra pegar duas cadeiras de madeira da mesa de jantar e coloquei uma cadeira em um canto diferente da sala, ambas viradas para a parede. Henrik e Hope me olharam com um olhar confuso, mas eu logo tratei de explicar:

\- Henrik, senta ali. - Falei, apontando pra uma das cadeiras - E Hope, você senta ali. - Apontei para a cadeira que estava na outra extremidade da sala e ela arqueou as sobrancelhas pra mim - Como eu disse, se vocês querem agir como crianças de cinco anos, eu vou tratar vocês exatamente assim. - Expliquei e eles olharam um para o outro, parecendo ainda não ter entendido aonde eu queria chegar. - Vocês vão sentar nessas cadeiras e vão pensar no que fizeram, porque quando eu voltar a única coisa que eu vou querer ouvir é vocês se desculpando um com o outro. - Afirmei e como não poderia deixar de ser, Hope foi a primeira a abrir a boca para me questionar.

\- Mãe, você não pode fazer isso. - Hope bufou, me olhando - Eu já tenho 15 anos, essa coisa de ficar no canto pensando é só pra crianças pequenas. - Ela argumentou e eu a olhei.

Era justamente por isso que eu estava fazendo isso. Henrik tem 11 anos e Hope tem 15, mas a minutos atrás eles literalmente agiram como umas crianças de cinco anos pra baixo e é por isso que eu to tratando eles como tal.

\- Eu só estou agindo de acordo com o comportamento de vocês. - Levantei as sobrancelhas pra eles com um sorriso irônico.

\- Mas mãe... - Hope gemeu, implorando com o olhar.

\- Mas nada, Hope. - A cortei, não querendo dar espaço para discussão. - Apenas me obedeça. - Continuei e ela bufou - Vocês dois. - Acrescentei, olhando pra Henrik também.

Eu pensei que eles iam me obedecer imediatamente, mas tanto Hope como Henrik não se mexeram do lugar. É sério isso? Bufei, passando a mão no rosto pra tentar manter a calma, mas antes que eu falasse algo, eu ouvi a voz de Hope:

\- Eu posso muito bem pensar em pé. - Ela soltou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

\- É, eu também. - Henrik a apoiou e eu respirei fundo.

A sorte deles é que eu estava com muita paciência hoje, porque se fosse qualquer outro dia, os dois já teriam levado uns tapas. É sério, eu não entendo a necessidade deles testarem a minha paciência tanto assim.

\- Eu vou contar até três. - Decidi, olhando para Hope e Henrik - E se no três, vocês não tiverem sentados na cadeira como eu mandei... - Fiz uma pausa e olhei séria pra eles - Eu vou fazer questão de ajudar vocês a sentarem. - Ameacei e eles ficaram parados no lugar em que estavam, parecendo estar decidindo o que fazer a seguir. - Um. - Comecei a contar e eles ainda não se mexeram - Dois. - Soltei um suspiro, torcendo pra eles me obedeceram - Três. - Terminei a contagem, esperando uns segundos a mais do que eu deveria e finalmente Henrik correu para a cadeira que eu tinha mandado ele se sentar.

\- Traidor. - Hope murmurou e eu tive que segurar o riso.

A poucos minutos atrás, eles estavam literalmente se matando e agora para escaparem de um castigo, eles se uniram como se nada tivesse acontecido. E apesar disso ser bonitinho, isso também era bem contraditório e eu estava pronta pra apontar a hipocrisia deles, quando eu notei que Hope ainda não tinha se mexido do lugar. Porque essa garota tinha que ser tão desobediente? Eu não queria brigar com ela, mas ela conseguia estourar a minha paciência como ninguém. Então com a intenção de cumprir a ameaça que eu fiz, eu forcei o meu semblante a ficar sério e fui na direção dela. Porém, antes que eu chegasse até ela, Hope felizmente decidiu obedecer e correu pra cadeira da outra extremidade que eu tinha mandado ela sentar.

\- Muito bem... - Comecei em um tom alto para que os dois me ouvissem - Eu vou estar ali na cozinha, enquanto vocês pensam no porque estão nessa situação. - Continuei eu ouvi eles suspirando baixinho - Se eu ouvir vocês discutindo por qualquer motivo que seja, eu vou cumprir a ameaça que eu fiz no carro e vou fazer vocês ficarem de mãos dadas até a hora de dormir. - Completei, querendo resolver isso de uma vez - Eu fui clara? - Perguntei, esperando por uma resposta verbal de Hope e de Henrik.

\- Sim, senhora. - Os dois responderam juntos e eu assenti satisfeita.

Com isso, eu sai da sala e fui até a cozinha procurar por Klaus. Se ele estivesse em casa, ele já teria aparecido na sala quando eu cheguei com as crianças. Onde será que ele estava? Mordi o lábio, encostando na bancada da cozinha e foi ai que eu percebi o bilhete que o meu marido tinha deixado pendurado na geladeira:

**"Eu sei que você vai reclamar por eu mimar as crianças, mas uma noite de cinema sem sorvete não pode ser levada a sério. Então, eu aproveitei que vocês estavam demorando e fui comprar. Volto em breve, meu amor."**

Revirei os olhos ao terminar de ler o bilhete e um sorriso se formou nos meus lábios. Klaus realmente não tinha jeito.

**POV - Hope**

Só agora que eu estou sentada nessa cadeira e olhando pra parede como uma criança pequena que eu percebi o quanto eu fui infantil. Henrik me irrita o tempo inteiro. Eu não precisava ter me irritado tanto assim e eu definitivamente não precisava ficar empurrando a paciência da minha mãe. Deus, eu era tão burra. Duvido que ela vai me ajudar com meu pai em relação a Josie agora. Por falar em Josie, ela com certeza ia me zoar se soubesse da situação em que eu me meti. Minha mãe tinha razão. Eu e o meu irmão realmente nós comportamos como crianças de cinco anos. É, talvez eu mereça estar olhando pra essa parede agora. Suspirei, balançando as minhas pernas contra a parede, quando ouvi a voz de Henrik:

\- Hey, Hope. - Ele chamou, mas eu continuei a olhar pra parede - Você acha que a mamãe vai deixar a gente aqui por muito tempo? - Meu irmão perguntou e eu pensei nisso por um momento.

\- Eu espero que não. - Foi o que eu respondi, não querendo alongar o assunto.

Mais dez minutos se passaram e eu já estava começando a ficar entendiada. Eu odiava ficar parada. Eu sei que Henrik também se sentia assim, porque ele tinha acabado de começar a dar chutes na parede, mostrando que ele também estava morrendo de tédio. Que droga. Isso era um saco. Cadê o papai pra convencer a mamãe a nos tirar desse castigo?

Felizmente no instante em que eu pensei o nome dele, a porta de entrada da sala se abriu e o nosso possível salvador apareceu ali com umas sacolas na mão. No mesmo instante, eu e o meu irmão viramos a cabeça para olhá-lo. Ao notar, eu e Henrik sentados em uma cadeira em cada canto da sala, papai levantou as sobrancelhas pra gente como se perguntasse o que aconteceu.

\- Mamãe mandou eu e a Hope ficarmos sentados nessas cadeiras. - Henrik esclareceu, mas não contou o motivo do porque ela fez isso.

\- Conhecendo a mãe de vocês, alguma vocês fizeram. - Papai adivinhou e Henrik assentiu timidamente.

\- Eu sei, papai, mas já estamos aqui a quase quinze minutos. - Contei, fazendo um beicinho - Por favor, fala pra mãe tirar a gente daqui. - Implorei e ele suspirou, mas antes que ele falasse algo eu ouvi a voz de mamãe:

\- Meu Deus, garota, para de drama. - Ela pediu, voltando pra sala e eu revirei os olhos sem que ela percebesse.

\- Isso porque não é a senhora que está sentada nessa cadeira e olhando pra essa parede por quinze minutos. - Rebati, mas eu tomei o cuidado de chamar ela de "senhora" para não soar desrespeitosa. Até porque tudo que eu menos queria era continuar sentada nessa mal/dita cadeira. Sério, isso era tão humilhante.

\- Foi vocês que pediram por isso. - Foi tudo o que mamãe disse ao olhar pra mim e dar de ombros.

É, eu sei que ela estava certa, mas isso não significa que eu estava gostando desse castigo patético.

\- O que essa duplinha fez, amor? - Eu ouvi a voz de papai perguntando e olhando pra gente de canto.

\- Você sabe, o de sempre. - Mamãe respondeu e um sorriso se formou nos lábios dele - Mas não é nada com que você precise se preocupar. - Ela complementou e papai assentiu.

\- Já que é assim, vou ir guardar essas coisas e terminar o jantar enquanto você termina de resolver essa situação. - Papai falou, dando um selinho rápido nela - Boa sorte, crianças. - Ele sorriu ironicamente e deixou a sala no segundo seguinte.

Pois é, o nosso pai não ia ajudar a gente dessa vez. Pra ser justa, ele dificilmente interferia ao nosso favor quando eu e Henrik brigávamos. E por mais que seja humilhante ser tratada como criança, ficar de castigo pensando ainda era muito melhor do que apanhar da mamãe como aconteceu da última vez em que quase destruímos a sala. Sendo sincera, hoje ela até que foi bem paciente comigo e com o meu irmão, porque realmente fizemos de tudo pra tirar ela do sério.

\- E então? Vocês estão prontos pra se desculparem agora? - Mamãe interrompeu os meus pensamentos e olhou para nós dois.

Vamos lá, Hope... Você não quer ficar mais nenhum minuto nessa cadeira. É só você engolir o seu orgulho e pedir desculpas pra esse pirralho de uma vez. Mesmo que ele tenha começado. É, mesmo assim.

\- Eu começo. - Engoli em seco e mamãe se virou para me olhar, parecendo surpresa. Normalmente era Henrik que começava com as desculpas. - Posso me levantar? - Perguntei e mamãe assentiu, fazendo um sinal com a mão para Henrik se levantar também - Sinto muito por te chamar de pirralho e por ter tentado te dar um tapa, maninho. - Soltei de uma vez, assim que eu estava em pé de frente pra ele - Apesar disso, eu não prometo que não vou te chamar assim de novo porque como a sua irmã mais velha é meu trabalho te deixar irritado. - Sorri de canto, me surpreendendo com o quão sincera eu fui.

\- E me desculpa por te irritar e ter chutado você, irmã. - Henrik olhou pra mim, se desculpando também - Mas se você me chamar de pirralho de novo... - Meu irmão fez uma pequena pausa, mas eu já sabia o que viria: - Eu vou te bater novamente. - Ele completou no mesmo nível de sinceridade do que eu, me fazendo rir.

\- Justo. - Concordei com uma careta e ele riu.

\- Agora que vocês já se desculparam, que tal um abraço? - Mamãe sugeriu, mas eu sabia que não era uma sugestão. Era quase uma ordem. Sempre que a gente brigava, ela fazia a gente se abraçar.

\- Eu não sei, o que você acha? - Abri um sorriso e Henrik deu de ombros - Ok, que seja. - Revirei os olhos e puxei ele pra um abraço.

\- É a primeira vez que você se desculpa primeiro. - Henrik lembrou, enquanto me abraçava.

\- Tô sabendo, mas não se acostume com isso, ta? - O olhei e ele sorriu.

\- Assim que eu gosto. - Eu ouvi a voz da minha mãe, assim que eu e Henrik tínhamos nos afastado do abraço - Foi tão difícil fazer isso? - Mamãe questionou com um sorriso no rosto e eu me virei para olha-lá.

\- Na verdade foi. - Brinquei e Henrik soltou uma gargalhada. Ele sabia que eu estava brincando.

\- Bom, já que resolvemos isso... - Mamãe falou, meio minuto depois - Vão tomar banho, porque já está quase na hora do jantar. - Ela avisou, soltando um suspiro.

\- O que o papai fez para o jantar, mamãe? - Henrik perguntou, curioso.

\- Para o jantar, eu não sei. - Mamãe respondeu e ele a olhou - Mas para a sobremesa parece que o seu pai comprou sorvete. - Ela contou e meu irmão abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

\- Sério? - Ele pulou animado e ela assentiu com um sorriso - To indo pro banho então. - O pirralho correu até a escada e desapareceu segundos depois.

\- Seu irmão realmente gosta de sorvete. - Mamãe comentou e eu ri, me virando para subir as escadas e fazer o mesmo que ele, até porque eu tava morrendo de fome. Com essa coisa de lobo parece que eu tinha fome toda hora. - Espera, querida. - Ela me chamou e eu parei no primeiro degrau da escada para ouvir o que minha mãe tinha a dizer. - Estou orgulhosa de você. - Mamãe elogiou e eu levantei as sobrancelhas pra ela.

\- Porque? - A olhei, sem entender.

Porque minha mãe ta me elogiando? Eu acabei de me meter em uma discussão com meu irmão de 11 anos por um motivo tão bobo. Porque eu fico brava com Henrik quanto ele cita Josie? Eu gosto dela mesmo, então qual o problema dele me irritar em relação a ela? Sério, isso foi tão idiota. Ainda não acredito que precisei ficar quinze minutos sentada em uma cadeira e olhando para a parede pra entender isso.

\- Porque foi maduro você ter se desculpado primeiro, mesmo que tenha sido o seu irmão que tenha começado a briga. - Mamãe respondeu, me olhando.

\- Nem é pra tanto assim, mãe. - Dei de ombros, como se não fosse nada demais.

Porém pra mim, era. Desde pequena eu sempre tive problemas em pedir desculpas. Não importa se eu estivesse errada ou certa, eu só me desculpava quando não tinha mais jeito ou sob a ameaça de um chinelo. Meu pai diz que eu puxei isso dele.

\- Se você diz... - Um sorriso brincou nos lábios dela e eu assenti timidamente, me virando para subir as escadas. Mas quando eu estava no quinto degrau, eu me lembrei de algo e me virei para olha-lá.

\- Mãe? - A chamei com a intenção de perguntar algo.

\- Fala, meu amor. - Ela me olhou e eu mordi o lábio inferior, pensando em como formular a pergunta.

\- Você ainda vai... - Eu queria perguntar se ela ainda ia me ajudar em relação a Josie, mas eu não consegui terminar a frase.

\- Eu vou. - Mamãe afirmou e eu arquei as sobrancelhas. Eu ainda nem tinha feito a pergunta.

\- Como você sabe o que eu ia perguntar? - Questionei e ela riu.

\- Eu só sei. - Mamãe piscou e eu sorri. Ela me conhecia como ninguém. - Agora vai tomar banho, porque seu pai não gosta de esperar. - Ela falou e eu concordei com a cabeça, me virando e terminando de subir as escadas.

Chegando no meu quarto, eu sentei na minha cama e me preparei para ir ao banheiro tomar um banho, quando senti o meu celular vibrando indicando que eu tinha recebido uma mensagem. No mesmo instante, eu peguei o celular para ler a mensagem e abri um sorriso ao ver que a mensagem era de Josie:

**"Você vai me achar louca se eu te falar que já estou com saudades?"**

A gente se falou a menos de uma hora e meia atrás, é sério que ela já ta com saudades? Por Deus, Hope, quem você quer enganar? Você também ta com saudades. Na verdade, você ta completamente caidinha por essa garota.

Então, sem conseguir me conter, eu apenas digitei uma resposta rápida:

**"Não, até porque eu me sinto da mesma maneira."**

E antes que eu me arrependesse do que eu digitei, eu apertei pra enviar a mensagem e senti o meu coração disparando no meu peito. Droga. É assim que uma pessoa apaixonada se sente? Parece que não tenho controle de nada. É uma mer/da, mas é bom também. Que droga, Hope Mikaelson, pare de pensar nisso. É melhor eu ir tomar banho que eu ganho mais. É isso... É melhor.

**POV - Klaus**

Depois que Hayley lidou com as crianças, ela mandou eles tomarem banho e foi me ajudar a colocar a mesa de jantar. Honestamente, eu nem conseguia acreditar no quão tranquila era a nossa vida aqui em Mystic Falls. Em New Orleans, tínhamos que resolver problemas quase todos os dias com os lobos, as bruxas e os vampiros, porém aqui realmente parecíamos uma família normal. As vezes era tedioso, eu confesso. Mas depois de mil anos fazendo milhares de inimigos e os derrotando, eu acho que eu mereço alguns anos de descanso. Por isso, tudo que eu queria hoje era ter uma noite agradável com a minha linda esposa e os meus dois filhos.

Então, minutos mais tarde, todos nós já estávamos reunidos na mesa de jantar. Eu tinha feito a parmegiana e panquecas, a comida favorita de Henrik e de Hope respectivamente. Eu sei que eu os mimo, mas eu apenas não consigo evitar. Sorri ao pensar sobre isso, quando notei Hope olhando pra baixo entre uma garfada e outra. Será que ela tava mexendo no celular durante o jantar? Ela sabia muito bem que isso era proibido. Suspirei, soltando um pigarro e Hayley, Hope e Henrik pararam para me olhar.

\- Hope, posso saber porque toda hora você olha pra baixo? - Questionei, olhando para a minha filha.

\- É que... - Hope mordeu o lábio, provavelmente tentando pensar em uma desculpa e eu levantei as sobrancelhas pra ela - Sinto muito, papai. - Ela suspirou, sabendo muito bem que não podia me enganar.

\- Perfeitamente bem, querida. - Afirmei com um sorriso de canto - Apenas não mexa no celular na hora do jantar. - A olhei sério e ela assentiu, colocando o celular sobre a mesa e virando ele pra baixo.

O resto do jantar se passou tranquilamente e logo nos quatro estávamos sentados na sala de TV para a noite de cinema que eu tinha planejado. Henrik escolheu um filme e Hope escolheu outro. Na verdade, eu e Hayley nem nos importávamos com o filme, tudo que queríamos era passar um tempo com as crianças. E enquanto o meu filho estava se empaturrando de sorvete, Hope tinha voltado a mexer naquele celular. Quem será que era tão importante pra ela estar respondendo sem parar durante o nosso momento de família? Bufei, tentando não pensar nisso e na mesma hora Hayley arqueou as sobrancelhas pra mim, percebendo que alguma coisa estava errada. Como resposta, eu apenas dei de ombros e voltei a olhar pra TV com a intenção de prestar atenção no filme. É, eu iria ignorar isso. Pelo menos foi o que eu pensei... O problema é que trinta minutos mais tarde Hope ainda não tinha largado aquele mald/ito celular e o pior: Ela sorria de orelha a orelha entre uma mensagem e outra. Sinceramente, pra mim já deu.

\- Eu realmente iria apreciar se você soltasse esse celular e desse atenção pra sua família, Hope. - Soltei sem me conter e ela se virou para me olhar.

\- Mas pai, a culpa não é minha se esse filme é chato. - Hope reclamou, se referindo ao filme que Henrik tinha escolhido.

\- Ei, o filme do Dumbo não é chato. - Henrik fez um beicinho, franzindo o cenho pra ela.

\- É claro que é. - Hope rebateu, bufando - Onde já se viu um rinoceronte com orelhas gigantes? - Ela zombou e Henrik gargalhou.

\- É um elefante sua burra! - Ele negou com a cabeça, ainda rindo e Hope revirou os olhos.

\- Henrik, não chame a sua irmã de burra. - Hayley o repreendeu, provavelmente querendo evitar que as crianças brigassem de novo.

\- Mas mãe, como que a Hope não sabe a diferença entre um elefante e um rinoceronte? - Henrik perguntou, parecendo incrédulo.

\- É claro que eu sei a diferença, garoto. - Hope bufou, o olhando - Eu apenas não to prestando atenção nesse filme idiota. - Ela explicou, dando de ombros.

\- Se você parasse de responder as mensagens da... - Henrik ia falar alguma coisa, mas Hope tampou a boca dele com a mão, antes que ele terminasse a frase.

Porque ela fez isso? O quê o meu filho mais novo ia falar que eu não poderia ouvir? Será que era Jonnie que estava arrancando esses sorrisos da minha filha? Eu sei que eu não proibi Hope de falar com ela, mas isso não significa que eu goste dessa situação.

\- Hope, solte o seu irmão. - Mandei e ela lentamente destampou a boca dele - O que você ia dizer, Henrik? - Questionei, virando a minha cabeça para olhá-lo.

\- Ele não ia dizer nada, pai. - Hope respondeu por ele - E que tal você ir buscar mais sorvete comigo, maninho? - Ela sugeriu, claramente tentando mudar de assunto.

\- É, eu acho que é uma boa ideia. - Henrik gaguejou ao concordar com ela e eu podia apostar que Hope estava o ameaçando com o olhar.

\- Ótimo, vamos então. - Hope se levantou e o puxou pela a mão, mas antes que eles saíssem da sala de TV, eu falei com a minha voz cortante:

\- Vocês acham que eu sou idiota? - Bufei e os meus filhos pararam imediatamente de andar - O que você ia dizer, Henrik? - Repeti novamente a pergunta e eu vi ele e Hope trocando um olhar.

\- Klaus. - Hayley colocou a mão no meu ombro em sinal de alerta.

\- Eu só estou fazendo uma pergunta, amor. - Coloquei a minha mão sobre a mão dela com a intenção de tranquiliza-lá - Você pode me responder? - Perguntei, me virando para o meu filho e olhando fixamente pra ele.

Henrik mordeu o lábio e olhou de canto para Hope. No fundo, eu sabia que ele não ia dedurá-la. Por mais que eles brigassem, eu sabia que se precisasse, ele a encobriria e como eu imaginava, ele apenas negou com a cabeça e olhou pra baixo. Entretanto, eu ainda queria que o meu filho respondesse a minha pergunta, então eu levantei as sobrancelhas pra ele e mostrei que eu ainda esperava uma resposta da parte dele. Com isso, Henrik olhou pra Hope outra vez, mas novamente abaixou a cabeça.

\- Pai, pare de pressioná-lo. - Hope pediu e eu a olhei - Eu estava trocando mensagens com a Josie, ok? - Ela confessou e eu cocei a barba do meu queixo. Eu sabia.

\- Doeu responder? - Sorri ironicamente e ela devolveu o sorriso com a mesma ironia.

\- Não. - Hope fez uma careta zombeteira e cruzou os braços sobre o peito - É só isso? - Ela soltou com aquele olhar cínico e isso fez meu sangue ferver.

Eu dificilmente ficava bravo com a Hope, mas quando ela me enfrentava, ela realmente conseguia me tirar do sério.

\- Não. - Rebati com o mesmo olhar cínico - Me dá o seu celular. - Mandei, estendendo a mão pra ela.

\- O quê? Porque? - Hope arregalou os olhos pra mim, sem entender o porque eu estava fazendo isso.

\- Porque você mexeu no celular na hora do jantar e sabe que isso é proibido. - Falei a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça e recebi uma cotovelada discreta de Hayley, que eu obviamente ignorei.

Eu sabia que eu estava sendo injusto, mas também não é como se Hope fosse morrer por ficar um dia sem celular. Amanhã de manhã, eu já devolveria.

\- Você nunca tomou o meu celular por causa disso. - Hope tentou argumentar, mas eu mantive a minha mão estendida, mostrando pra ela que eu não ia ceder. - Mãe! - Ela se virou pra Hayley, tentando recorrer a ajuda dela.

\- Klaus, talvez você... - Ela provavelmente ia falar que eu estava exagerando, mas eu a interrompi antes que a minha esposa terminasse a frase.

\- Essa garota não largou o celular desde que começou o jantar. - Bufei, olhando para Hayley - Só estou pedindo o celular por agora. - Expliquei, mostrando que até que eu estava tentando ser razoável - Então pare de drama que amanhã eu te devolvo. - Afirmei, me dirigindo a minha filha.

Hope olhou suplicante para Hayley, mas eu sabia que a minha esposa não ia me desautorizar na frente dela. Esse era um acordo que nós tínhamos e ao perceber que essa era uma batalha perdida, Hope pisou duro na minha direção e me entregou o seu celular com um olhar irritado.

\- Não me olhe assim. - Comecei, pegando o celular da mão dela e guardando no bolso da minha calça - Você devia era me agradecer, porque agora você finalmente vai poder dar atenção pra sua família. - Completei com um sorriso irônico.

Eu sabia que não tinha necessidade de eu irritar ela mais, porém eu era Klaus Mikaelson. Não é como se eu pudesse evitar.

\- Isso é uma injustiça do ca... - Hope ia falar um palavrão, mas se conteve e apenas cerrou os dentes pra mim - Quer saber? Eu vou dormir! - Ela avisou e eu abri a boca pra questiona-lá, porém Hayley foi mais rápida.

\- Vai lá, baby. - O quê? Porque Hayley a apoiou? - Boa noite. - Ela sorriu gentilmente pra Hope e minha filha assentiu, antes de lançar um último olhar sujo pra mim e sair da sala de TV.

No segundo seguinte, eu me virei para Hayley para perguntar porque ela liberou Hope da nossa noite de família e foi quando eu ouvi a voz de Henrik:

\- Isso não foi legal, pai. - O meu filho falou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito - A Hope e a Josie se gostam, qual o problema nisso? - Ele continuou e eu arquei as sobrancelhas pra ele.

Henrik dificilmente questionava alguma coisa que eu falava. Normalmente era Hope que era a respondona.

\- O problema é... - Eu ia falar que Hope era muito nova e que ele era muito criança pra entender essas coisas, mas ele me interrompeu.

\- Não tem nenhum problema, papai, e se o senhor conhecesse Josie você saberia. - Henrik suspirou e eu o olhei - Eu posso ir dormir também? - Ele emendou sem que eu tivesse tempo de dar uma resposta a ele.

\- É claro, amor. - Minha esposa respondeu imediatamente e Henrik foi até ela pra receber o seu beijo de boa noite.

\- Você não vai terminar de assistir o filme? - O olhei, enquanto Hayley beijava a testa dele.

\- É que eu to com sono, pai. - Henrik mordeu o lábio inferior, mas eu sabia que ele só estava tentando ser solidário a Hope.

\- Já que é assim... - Soltei um suspiro e sorri pra ele - Boa noite, campeão. - Falei e ele assentiu timidamente, dando as costas pra mim e deixando a sala de TV também.

\- Meus parabéns, Klaus. - Hayley me fuzilou com os olhos, assim que as crianças não estavam mais aqui. - Você acabou de ganhar o prêmio de idiota do ano. - Ela brigou e eu arquei as sobrancelhas pra ela.

Era só o que me faltava... Hope fica flertando com aquela garota na nossa noite de família e Hayley ainda quer jogar a culpa pra cima de mim?

\- Você só pode estar brincan... - Eu ia falar que ela estava brincando comigo, mas ela me cortou.

\- Quem está brincando comigo é você. - Hayley bufou, irritada - Você tem noção que você acabou de receber uma lição de moral do seu filho de 11 anos? - Ela continuou, me olhando.

\- Henrik não sabe o que fala, ele é apenas uma criança. - Zombei e ela soltou uma risada irônica.

\- Pois é, mas mesmo ele sendo uma criança ele acabou de ser mais inteligente do que você. - Hayley devolveu e eu bufei.

Se fosse outra época, eu teria continuado a discussão, porém hoje em dia eu sabia que não era uma boa ideia deixar Hayley chateada. Da última vez que brigamos, ela ficou sem fazer sexo comigo por uma semana e se em New Orleans isso foi uma tortura, imagina aqui em Mystic Falls que não tem absolutamente nada pra fazer? É, eu definitivamente não queria ter que passar por isso de novo.

\- Você deveria estar me apoiando. - Foi o que eu decidi dizer e ela respirou fundo, antes de me olhar.

\- Klaus, como eu vou te apoiar se por causa dos seus ciúmes, você agiu de uma maneira mais infantil do que as crianças? - Hayley argumentou e eu levantei as sobrancelhas pra ela.

\- Eu não agi de uma maneira infantil. - Me defendi e ela riu sem humor.

\- Então como você explica ter provocado a Hope daquele jeito mesmo depois que você tomou o celular dela injustamente? - Nessa parte, Hayley até que estava certa, mas não é como se eu fosse admitir isso em voz alta. - Você sabe como ela é temperamental. - Ela continuou com um suspiro - Por sua causa ela quase jurou na nossa frente e você sabe muito bem que se ela fizesse isso, eu ia ter que brigar com ela. - Minha esposa finalizou e eu sorri ironicamente.

\- A culpa não é minha se a nossa filha não sabe controlar a boca. - Rebati e Hayley soltou uma gargalhada. Do que ela estava rindo?

\- Você falando isso parece uma piada. - Ela esclareceu ao ver o meu olhar - Hope é praticamente a sua cópia. - Hayley afirmou e eu suspirei. Isso era verdade.

\- É, talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco com ela. - Concordei a contra gosto - Mas isso não significa que eu vou apoiar do dia pra noite esse romance dela com a Jonnie, Josie ou seja lá o que for - Complementei e Hayley suavizou o seu olhar.

\- Eu sei que é difícil pra você. - Ela assentiu, sinceramente - Porém a nossa menina ta crescendo e cedo ou tarde, você vai ter que começar a aceitar isso. - Hayley me lembrou e isso me fez bufar.

\- Eu estou aceitando, a prova disso é que nem proibi Hope de ver aquela garota. - Falei simples e ela revirou os olhos.

\- Bom, o seu aceitar é definitivamente bem diferente do meu. - Ela negou com a cabeça e eu ri.

\- Cada um com o seu tempo, amor. - A olhei e isso finalmente fez ela sorrir.

Nós dois sorrimos um para o outro por meio segundo, até que Hayley novamente falou:

\- Apenas... - Ela começou, fazendo uma pequena pausa - Não seja injusto com a Hope por causa dos seus ciúmes, ok? - Hayley pediu e pensei por um instante, antes de balançar a cabeça em concordância.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou devolver o celular pra ela. - Falei, me levantando do sofá - Mesmo que seja pra ela falar com aquela garota. - Completei com um bufo irritado.

\- Vindo de você, eu diria que isso é um progresso. - Hayley provocou e eu me abaixei pra dar um selinho nela.

\- Você dúvida muito da minha capacidade, lobinha. - Devolvi com uma risadinha e me virei para sair da sala de TV. Com isso, eu subi as escadas e logo parei em frente ao quarto de Hope, dando umas batidinhas na porta e esperando a minha filha me responder, porém um minuto depois ela ainda não tinha feito. - Princesa, eu quero falar com você. - Insisti, mas novamente não houve resposta.

Eu sei que Hope não devia querer falar comigo agora e que eu provavelmente deveria respeitar isso, mas paciência realmente nunca foi o meu forte. Então, eu abri a porta do quarto dela com tudo apenas para flagrar Henrik dormindo sobre o braço dela. Na verdade, os dois já estavam completamente adormecidos. Sorri com a visão. O meu caçula sempre ia atrás da irmã quando Hope tinha problemas com Hayley ou comigo e hoje obviamente não foi diferente. Eles me lembravam Rebekah e eu quando éramos pequenos. Suspirei ao pensar sobre isso e olhei pra eles novamente. É, Hayley tinha razão. Eu fui infantil e agi como um idiota. Mas não vou acordar ela por causa disso. Amanhã eu falo com ela... Hoje eu apenas vou deixar eles dormirem.

* * *

**Primeiramente, eu queria pedir mil desculpas por ter atrasado o capítulo tanto assim. Era pra eu postar na quarta passada, ai avisei nos comentários que seria sexta, mas só fui postar hoje realmente que é terça. Sinto muito por ter feito vocês esperarem. Mas em minha defesa, eu realmente tive uns imprevistos na semana passada. Além disso, como eu escrevo pelo o celular e os meus capítulos são bem longos, o meu pulso estava realmente doendo por esses dias. Ainda assim, vou me esforçar ao máximo para trazer mais um novo capítulo na semana que vem.**

**Em segundo lugar, eu queria agradecer os comentários do capítulo passado e aos novos favoritos. Vocês sem dúvidas são o combustível para eu continuar me dedicando a essa história :))**

**Agora falando do capítulo... O que vocês acharam? O Klaus banca o durão, mas no fundo ele se derrete todo pelo os seus filhos. Será que ele vai demorar pra aceitar a Josie? Bom, vamos ver. E eu sei que nesse não teve muita interação Hosie, mas no próximo eu prometo que vamos ver as nossas meninas juntas novamente. ****É isso... Nós vemos na semana que vem!**


	15. Isso é um complô contra mim?

**POV - Hope**

Acordei com o meu irmão dormindo com a cabeça encima da minha barriga. Pois é, depois que o meu pai foi um completo idiota comigo e tomou o meu celular, Henrik veio até o meu quarto pedir mil desculpas por ter me "entregado". Mas a real é que eu nem estava brava com ele. Eu vi que ele não me "entregou" por mal. Aliás, eu mesma já "entreguei" ele algumas vezes sem que eu percebesse. A última vez ele ficou uma semana sem jogar vídeo game por minha causa. É normal. Ainda mais se for considerar o tempo que gastamos brigando e nos provocando. Uma hora ou outra, nós acabamos falando demais mesmo. A coisa boa é que a gente nunca se dedurou quando é algo realmente sério. Pelo o contrário, ele sempre me encobre e vice versa. Sorri ao pensar sobre isso e tirei a cabeça dele de cima da minha barriga, ajeitando ele na cama e olhando para o seu rosto adormecido. Engraçado. Dormindo assim, esse pirralho até parece um anjinho. Que ele não me escute dizer isso, mas a verdade é que eu amo esse pestinha com todo o meu coração. Ele é meu irmãozinho, afinal.

Dei uma última olhada nele com um sorriso nos lábios e levantei meu tronco da cama, dando uma espreguiçada longa. Eu não faço ideia de que horas são, mas sei que hoje ainda é sexta o que significa que ainda tenho aula. Em qualquer outra situação eu odiaria ter que ir pra aula, porém na escola Salvatore tem Josie e Josie Saltzman literalmente faz o meu dia ficar mil vezes melhor. Por/ra. Ela é tão linda. Suspirei, dando uma mordidinha no meu lábio inferior ao me lembrar do sorriso dela, quando ouvi batidas na porta do meu quarto. Provavelmente era a minha mãe. Ela sempre vinha acordar a gente em dias de semana para que não nos atrasássemos para a aula. Mamãe sabia que eu e Henrik geralmente costumávamos dormir feito pedra.

\- Pode entrar, mãe! - Falei, olhando pra porta.

\- Não é a sua mãe, sou eu. - A voz do outro lado respondeu, abrindo a porta e eu imediatamente vi a figura do meu pai me encarando.

\- Ah, é você. - O olhei desanimada e papai soltou um suspiro ao ver a minha reação.

Eu ainda estava chateada com ele. Não tinha como negar. Ele não tinha a mínima necessidade de ter tomado o meu celular ontem, sério.

\- Posso falar com você? - Klaus perguntou e eu dei de ombros, o que ele se aproximar e se sentar na beirada da minha cama.

\- Que remédio, né? - Soltei em um tom de voz irônico, apenas para mostrar pra ele que eu ainda estava chateada.

Normalmente esse tipo de comportamento não funcionava com os meus pais. Se eu quisesse mostrar que eu tava chateada, eu não podia ser respondona como to sendo agora. Mas hoje eu até que poderia ser, pois eu sabia que meu pai ficava com peso na consciência quando ele era injusto comigo. E ontem pela a segunda vez, ele foi.

A primeira foi quando ele me flagrou abraçando Ethan quando ainda morávamos em New Orleans. Por Deus, até hoje eu sinto vergonha alheia do que aconteceu aquele dia. Papai deu um show na frente da escola toda e só não matou Ethan porque minha mãe impediu. Pobre Ethan. Ele só estava tentando me ajudar e ele literalmente nunca fez mal para uma mosca sequer. Falando nele, eu realmente sinto falta da nossa amizade. É claro... Não brigamos e nem nada, apenas me mudei pra Mystic Falls e não nos falamos como costumávamos fazer. Acontece. Talvez nas férias, eu possa revê-lo.

\- Hope... - Papai atrapalhou os meus pensamentos ao pronunciar o meu nome e me olhou - Eu sei que você deve ter ficado muito chateada com o jeito que agi ontem... - Ele provavelmente ia tentar se explicar, mas eu o interrompi.

\- Chateada? - Neguei com a cabeça e ri sem humor - Chateada é pouco. - Bufei, o olhando - Você sabe que você foi muito injusto, né? - Me queixei e ele suspirou.

\- Eu sei, mas... - Papai ia falar algo, mas novamente eu cortei o que ele ia falar.

\- Olha, eu não ligo de ser castigada quando eu mereço, mas ontem eu não fiz absolutamente nada. - Reclamei, emburrada.

\- É por isso que eu... - Meu pai tentou formular uma frase outra vez, mas pela terceira vez eu o interrompi.

\- É por isso nada, pai. - O cortei, irritada - Você tomou o meu celular do nada e... - Eu ia continuar a reclamar, mas dessa vez foi ele que me interrompeu.

\- Por Deus, garota, me deixe falar. - Papai pediu e eu desafiei ele com o olhar. Ele me observou por um instante e respirou fundo, antes de falar: - Eu estou aqui para me desculpar. - O quê? É isso mesmo que eu ouvi? - Eu fui muito injusto com você ontem e eu realmente sinto muito. - Klaus soltou de uma vez, parecendo que ia engasgar e eu olhei pra ele com surpresa.

Meu pai dificilmente se desculpava. Que eu me lembre, eu só ouvi ele se desculpar quando ele me fez pagar aquele mico na frente de Ethan. Ainda assim, ficamos uma semana sem se falar, até que ele finalmente decidiu se desculpar. Assim como eu, ele era cabeça dura. Na verdade, mamãe sempre costuma dizer que eu sou basicamente a cópia dele.

\- Você foi mesmo. - Concordei e ele revirou os olhos - Mas fico feliz por você ter reconhecido isso e se desculpado, pai. - Complementei, abrindo um sorriso.

\- Eu sei que sou extremamente protetor e as vezes até exagero um pouco... - Papai me olhou e eu levantei as sobrancelhas pra ele. As vezes? - Ok, quase sempre. - Ele riu, praticamente lendo os meus pensamentos - Mas isso é somente porque você é muito especial e eu realmente não acho que ninguém é bom ou boa o suficiente pra você. - Meu pai terminou, ficando sério ao dizer isso.

\- Pai... - Suspirei, o olhando. Ele sempre vinha com esse papo quando envolvia algum interesse amoroso meu. Não que ele soubesse de muitos, é claro. Que eu saiba, ele só sabia de Roman e de Josie. Ah e de Ethan. Mas Ethan não era e nunca foi um interesse amoroso meu. Papai só achou que era.

\- É sério, Hope. - Ele afirmou, soltando um suspiro pesado - Você é uma princesa e merece alguém que surpreenda as minhas expectativas. - Papai continuou e eu bufei.

\- Como alguém vai superar as suas expectativas se você não deixa ninguém se aproximar de mim? - Perguntei com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- O que eu posso fazer se eu demoro para confiar? - Ele se defendeu e eu contive a minha vontade de revirar os olhos.

Era melhor deixar pra lá. Meu pai não ia mudar de ideia de uma hora pra outra. Mesmo que a mamãe me ajude, ela provavelmente vai demorar semanas pra entrar na cabeça dele. Então com tanto que ele devolva o meu celular, por mim está ok.

\- Ta bom, pai. - Concordei, querendo acabar logo com isso - Você pode me devolver o meu celular agora? - Pedi, mordendo o lábio inferior.

\- Está aqui. - Papai colocou a mão no bolso e tirou o meu celular de dentro, estendendo ele pra mim - Você sabe... - Ele começou com um sorriso irônico - Aquela garota Jonnie é insistente, seu celular vibrou umas dez vezes depois que eu tirei ele de você. - Papai comentou e eu imediatamente peguei o meu celular da mão dele pra ver se o que ele tava falando era verdade.

Parcialmente era. Umas seis mensagens era realmente de Josie. As outras quatro eram uma de Stan, uma do Tio Kol, uma do meu irmão Marcel e uma era de Lizzie. Porque diabos Lizzie me mandou uma mensagem? Obviamente pra tirar a minha dúvida, essa foi a primeira mensagem que eu abri:

**"Responda a minha irmã, cadela. Eu quero dormir, mas Josie não para de olhar o mald/ito celular."**

Se qualquer outra pessoa me chamasse de cadela, eu com certeza ia fazer ela pagar. Mas Lizzie era a irmã da garota que eu gosto e pra ser sincera eu achava até bonitinho ela se preocupando com Josie assim. Por isso, tudo que eu fiz foi rir e olhar para o meu pai de canto.

\- A propósito o nome dela é Josie, pai. - Contei e ele surpreendentemente soltou uma risada.

\- Eu sei, amor. - Papai afirmou, ainda rindo - Eu só chamo ela assim para te irritar. - Ele confessou e eu levantei as sobrancelhas pra ele, antes de cair no riso também. - Mas então... - Meu pai me olhou, assim que tínhamos parado de rir - Você me desculpa? - Ele perguntou e eu me joguei nos braços dele como resposta.

\- É claro que eu te desculpo, pai. - Falei sinceramente, enquanto ele me abraçava - Mas você tem que prometer que vai parar de ser injusto comigo por causa das suas paranoias. - Pedi e ele suspirou.

\- Vou tentar trabalhar nisso, princesa. - Ele sorriu levemente e eu bufei.

\- Prometa, papai. - Insisti, fazendo um beicinho.

Meu pai me analisou por uns segundos, antes de respirar fundo e soltar:

\- Ok, eu prometo. - Ele prometeu daquele jeito meio durão dele e eu dei um beijo estalado no rosto dele como agradecimento.

\- Obrigada, pai. - Sorri e ele deu de ombros.

\- Agora... - Papai falou, meio minuto depois - Já são quase seis e meia da manhã, eu acho que está na hora de acordar o seu irmão. - Ele continuou e eu assenti, o que fez ele mexer levemente nos ombros de Henrik. - Bom dia, campeão. - Meu pai sussurrou suavemente ao ver o meu irmão abrir os olhos lentamente.

\- Só mais cinco minutinhos. - Henrik pediu, enquanto coçava os seus olhos.

\- Nem mais cinco minutinhos. - Klaus riu e eu sorri. Era fofo ver meu irmão e meu pai assim.

\- Hoje não é sexta? - Henrik questionou com a voz sonolenta - E se eu continuar a dormir e faltar só hoje? - Ele tentou e isso fez eu e meu pai rir.

\- Se eu deixar, a sua mãe vai chutar o traseiro de nós dois. - Papai respondeu e eu balancei a cabeça em concordância. - Vamos lá, se você se levantar e for se arrumar, eu prometo te levar pra tomar um milk shake depois da escola. - Ele sugeriu e na mesma hora o meu irmão pulou da cama, animado.

\- Sério? - Henrik abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e nosso pai assentiu - To indo então, papai. - Meu irmão falou, correndo em direção a porta. - Espera. - Ele parou na entrada no meu quarto e me olhou - Você não está mais chateada, irmã? - Henrik perguntou, parecendo preocupado comigo.

\- Não estou não, maninho. - Neguei com a cabeça e sorri - Mas obrigada por ter ficado comigo ontem. - Agradeci sinceramente e ele sorriu em resposta, antes de deixar o meu quarto correndo.

\- Vou aproveitar o embalo do seu irmão e vou lá em baixo ajudar a sua mãe com o café da manhã. - Papai avisou, assim que Henrik tinha saído - Te vejo daqui a pouco, amor. - Ele se levantou da minha cama e deu um beijo rápido na minha testa, deixando o meu quarto instantes depois.

Com isso, eu respondi as mensagens rapidamente e me levantei da minha cama, aproveitando para tomar um banho. Minutos mais tarde, eu já estava pronta e tomando um café da manhã com a minha família. Como o meu pai se desculpou comigo, o clima já estava muito mais leve e nós estávamos conversando tranquilamente. Então assim que o café da manhã terminou, eu e o meu irmão ajudamos a minha mãe a arrumar a mesa e logo já estávamos no banco de trás do carro indo em direção a escola Salvatore. Ao chegar lá, foi papai quem falou:

\- Estão entregues. - Ele falou com seu sorriso irônico habitual, nos olhando pelo retrovisor do carro.

\- Boa aula, meus amores. - Mamãe se virou para nos olhar e sorriu gentilmente - E se comportem, viu? - Ela pediu, ficando séria. - Especialmente você, dona Hope. - Minha mãe acrescentou e eu fiz um beicinho.

\- Credo, mãe. - Reclamei, me fazendo de ofendida - Quando foi que eu não me comportei? - Questionei e mamãe foi a primeira a responder.

\- Quando você destruiu o carro do seu professor de história da magia no ano passado. - Minha mãe lembrou, levantando as sobrancelhas pra mim.

Era verdade. Mas a culpa foi dele por ter me reprovado por faltas. Quero dizer, eu só tirava A ou B na matéria dele. Quem em sã consciência reprova uma aluna brilhante por faltas? Sério, era patético. Ele só teve o que mereceu.

\- Ou quando você detonou uma bomba de fedor na nossa antiga escola em New Orleans e fez a escola ficar interditada por uma semana. - Henrik entrou na conversa e mamãe fez uma careta como se dissesse "É, isso também."

Em minha defesa, eu só fiz isso pra ajudar a Maya. Ela estava de recuperação final, era dia de prova e ela não tinha conseguido estudar porque tinha ido comigo a uma festa no Tremé no dia anterior. Além disso, se ela repetisse de ano a mãe dela ia esfolar ela viva, então eu apenas dei uma mãozinha pra ela ter mais tempo pra estudar. É isso que os amigos fazem, né? Eu só fiz uma boa ação. Não posso me sentir culpada por causa disso.

\- Ah, não esqueçam de quando ela colocou uma cobra na bolsa daquela professora e fez ela enfartar. - Papai também pontuou e eu bufei alto.

Por/ra. Essa faz tempo. Como ele ainda se lembra? Eu tinha uns 11 anos na época. Eu só quis pregar uma peça naquela mulher que não parava de pegar no meu pé. Eu não pensei que ela fosse enfartar. Por sorte, ela não morreu. Se ela morresse, minha mãe teria ficado ainda mais louca. Bom, o que eu posso dizer? Aquela velha me provocou. Como todos os outros, ela também mereceu.

\- Até você pai? - Arregalei os olhos pra ele e papai riu. Normalmente ele era o único que tentava me defender das minhas "travessuras na escola". - Ótimo. - Continuei ironicamente, cruzando os braços sobre o peito - Quem precisa de inimigos, quando a sua própria família tenta te difamar as sete e meia da manhã. - Me queixei, me fazendo de vítima.

Eu sei que eles estavam falando a verdade, mas quem se importa?

\- Dramática como o seu pai. - Mamãe falou, soltando uma risada ao me olhar.

\- Ei, eu não sou dramático. - Papai protestou e Hayley revirou os olhos.

\- Você é sim, papai. - Henrik ficou ao lado da minha mãe e ela provocou o meu pai com o olhar.

\- Porque você sempre fica do lado da sua mãe? - Papai se fez de ofendido e meu irmão deu de ombros.

\- Não importa. - Cortei o drama do meu pai e abri a porta de trás do carro - To indo pra aula porque com certeza é melhor do que ficar ouvindo da minha própria família que eu sou a mais nova reencarnação de Lúcifer. - Ironizei e isso fez os três caírem na risada.

\- Admite que você só quer ir pra aula logo pra ver a Josie. - Henrik me provocou, entre risos, claramente sem perceber o que ele tinha acabado de falar.

Na mesma hora, as risadas pararam e meu irmão tampou a boca, finalmente notando que ele tinha acabado de falar isso bem na presença do meu pai. Bom... Não era o meu pai que tinha acabado de prometer que ia parar de ser injusto comigo por causa das paranoias dele? Acho que está na hora de testá-lo.

\- É isso mesmo, maninho. - Sorri ironicamente pra ele - Como você adivinhou? - Perguntei com o tom de voz mais cínico possível. De canto, eu pude notar o rosto do meu pai ficando vermelho e ele travando a sua mandíbula, provavelmente tentando conter a sua vontade de gritar comigo.

\- Enfim... - Mamãe se meteu antes que meu pai falasse algo - É melhor vocês irem entrando antes que se atrasem para a primeira aula. - Ela fez um sinal com os olhos pra mim se apressar, querendo evitar que meu pai começasse uma cena a essa hora da manhã.

\- Sua mãe tem razão. - Papai surpreendentemente concordou, ainda com a mandíbula travada.

\- Isso era justamente o que eu ia fazer. - Falei, dando de ombros. - Tchau, mamãe. - Inclinei o meu rosto pra frente e ela beijou o meu rosto. - Tchau, papai. - Me virei pro meu pai e dei um beijo no rosto dele. Pela expressão dele, ele ainda parecia irritado, mas felizmente não demonstrou isso verbalmente.

Dito isso, eu imediatamente saí do nosso carro, enquanto o meu irmão provavelmente se despedia do meu pai e da minha mãe. To surpresa. Jurei que papai ia ser um idiota de novo, mas que bom que ele não foi. É um progresso. Um sorriso se formou nos meus lábios ao pensar sobre isso e eu aguardei o portão da escola Salvatore ser aberto, sem sequer olhar pra trás. Quando eu tinha acabado de passar pelo o portão, eu ouvi a voz de Henrik. Eu nem tinha percebido que o pirralho já tinha me alcançado.

\- Hey Hope, me desculpa por ter falado da Josie na frente do pai de novo. - Ele me olhou ansioso, mas eu nem estava pensando nisso.

Se eu não tinha ficado brava ontem que eu fui injustiçada, imagina hoje que o meu pai nem falou nada? Eu sabia que a boca do meu irmão era grande e que ele não fazia por mal. Ainda assim, não custa nada eu me divertir nas custas dele. Eu acho que Henrik merece dessa vez. Talvez assim ele aprende a ficar com a boca fechada.

\- É claro que eu te desculpo, maninho. - Parei de andar pra falar isso e o olhei, o que fez ele me dar um abraço rápido em agradecimento - Mas talvez eu deixe escapar pra mãe o verdadeiro motivo daquele vaso de quinhentos anos ter quebrado na semana passada. - Soltei como quem não quer nada e o olhar dele caiu na hora.

\- Não. - Henrik negou com a cabeça e arregalou os olhos - Você não faria isso. - Ele me olhou e eu dei um sorriso provocador.

É, eu não faria isso. Não sou do tipo que dedura ninguém. Porém, não custa nada eu fazer Henrik acreditar que eu faria.

\- Pode apostar que eu faria. - Afirmei, levantando uma das sobrancelhas pra ele. - Imagina a reação da mamãe quando souber que além de ter jogado futebol dentro de casa, você ainda mentiu pra ela. - Provoquei, olhando pra ele de canto.

\- Por favor, Hope, não conta pra mamãe! - Meu irmão implorou com as duas mãos juntas e eu me diverti por dentro. Eu era malvada, eu confesso.

Não que mamãe se importasse com um vaso quebrado. Não, ela não se importava. Era só um mald/ito objeto. Mas com toda a certeza ela ia se importar se descobrisse que Henrik jogou futebol dentro de casa, mesmo ela falando mil vezes pra ele não fazer isso e ainda mentiu pra ela sobre o que aconteceu. Uma coisa que a minha mãe detestava eram mentiras.

\- Vou pensar sobre isso. - Fiz um suspense em tom de provocação e voltei a caminhar tranquilamente em direção a entrada principal da escola.

Obviamente o meu irmão me seguiu e foi implorando para eu não dedurá-lo. Já eu apenas continuei a provocá-lo e quando eu me dei conta, já estávamos andando no corredor da escola. Confesso que estava sendo divertido ver ele tão desesperado assim e como eu disse antes: Dessa vez ele até que merece.

\- Eu faço o que você quiser, irmã - Henrik insistiu e eu sorri.

Agora estava ficando interessante. Eu não tinha a intenção de chantagear o meu irmão sobre isso, mas já que ele insiste...

\- E se você arrumar o meu quarto hoje? - Sugeri e ele fez uma careta - Ele está uma... - Eu ia falar que o meu quarto estava uma verdadeira bagunça, quando vi a figura de Josie aparecendo no corredor.

Oh mer/da. Essa garota me faz perder completamente o rumo. Porque ela tinha que ser tão linda? Suspirei ao olhar pra ela e no mesmo instante ela me notou, acenando com a mão na minha direção. Eu tenho certeza que Henrik estava falando alguma coisa, mas sinceramente eu nem ouvi, pois a única coisa em que valia a pena eu prestar atenção nesse momento era a maneira em que Josette Saltzman sorria pra mim.

**POV - Josie**

Depois do que aconteceu no dia de ontem com Hope, eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Então quase uma hora e meia depois que ela deixou a escola, eu mandei uma mensagem pra ela falando que tava com saudades. Ela logo me respondeu e basicamente trocamos mensagens a noite inteira, até que ela parou de responder do nada. Eu sabia que provavelmente ela tinha dormido ou apenas tinha acontecido algo, mas ainda assim eu esperei ansiosamente por uma resposta. Inclusive, Lizzie quase chutou o meu traseiro por causa disso. Enfim... Acho que quando eu finalmente dormi já tinha passado da uma da manhã. Por ter dormido tão tarde, eu acordei um pouco atrasada para o café da manhã. Lizzie já nem estava no quarto. Ela provavelmente tinha decidido deixar eu dormir um pouco mais. Por instinto, a próxima coisa que eu fiz foi checar meu celular e felizmente dessa vez eu tinha obtido uma resposta da parte de Hope:

**"Me desculpa por ter parado de responder suas mensagens ontem. O meu pai tomou meu celular. De qualquer forma, to ansiosa pra te ver hoje e cobrar os 24 beijos que você ainda me deve!"**

Será que ela só pensa nisso? Essa Hope Mikaelson... Ri ao imaginar o sorriso safado dela, quando a imagem de Klaus Mikaelson veio na minha cabeça. Porque ele tomou o celular dela ontem? Bom, eu acho que não importa. O importante é que ela está bem. Com isso, eu tomei um banho e troquei de roupa para minutos mais tarde me esgueirar na cozinha para comer algo, afinal eu certamente já tinha perdido o café da manhã público. Quando eu terminei, eu voltei para o meu quarto para escovar os dentes e logo depois eu já estava andando pelo corredor da escola a procura da minha irmã gêmea e dos nossos amigos. Porém, o que eu encontrei foi a garota que eu gosto ao lado do seu irmão mais novo, Henrik. Logicamente eu acenei pra ela com um sorriso no rosto e ela me olhou por um momento, antes de acenar de volta e gesticular com a cabeça para eu ir ao encontro dela.

\- Oi Hope. - Sorri, assim que parei ao lado dela - Oi Henrik. - Virei a cabeça para olhar para o irmãozinho dela que estava aparentemente com uma careta pidona no rosto.

\- Henrik, eu acho que você vai se atrasar pra aula. - Hope comentou sem olhar pra ele - Que tal você ir andando? - Ela sugeriu e eu ri. Tava na cara que ela queria ficar a sós comigo.

\- Mas Hope, você ainda não prometeu que não vai contar pra mamãe sobre... - Ele ia falar alguma coisa, mas Hope colocou a mão no rosto dele, fazendo ele parar de falar.

\- Ta certo, eu prometo. - Hope o cortou, querendo que ele saísse logo de perto da gente.

\- Sério? - Henrik a olhou e ela assentiu com a cabeça rapidamente - Mas você não vai me chantagear de novo sobre isso depois que eu arrumar seu quarto né? - Ele continuou desconfiado e eu arquei as sobrancelhas pra ela.

Foi isso mesmo que eu ouvi? Hope estava mesmo chantageando o seu irmãozinho de 11 anos? Que feio!

\- Como assim a Hope está te chantageando, Henrik? - Perguntei, interessada.

\- Ele não quis dizer isso, Josie. - Hope respondeu por ele e eu franzi o cenho pra ela, decidindo me divertir com isso.

\- Eu perguntei pro Henrik. - Fingi olhar pra ela severamente, o que fez Hope fazer um beicinho fofo - E então? - Insisti ao olhar pra Henrik e ele sorriu, percebendo que eu ia defende-ló.

\- É porque eu fiz uma coisa na semana passada e a Hope ta ameaçando contar pra nossa mãe. - Ele contou e eu me virei pra Hope.

\- É sério isso, Hope? - Questionei com um semblante sério, mas por dentro eu estava rindo.

\- Tecnicamente... - Hope brincou com os dedos e eu levantei as sobrancelhas pra ela.

O seu olhar culpado foi resposta o suficiente.

\- Eu não posso acreditar nisso. - Neguei com a cabeça, ainda me fingindo de brava - O que quer que seja, sua irmã não vai contar nada, Henrik. - Garanti e Hope abriu a boca em protesto - Se ela fizer, ela vai ter que se entender comigo. - Completei e no mesmo instante Hope fechou a boca.

A minha ameaça era totalmente em vão e eu claramente estava brincando, mas era realmente divertido zoar com a cara de Hope assim.

\- Realmente? - Henrik abriu um sorriso e eu assenti - Obrigado, Josie, você é a melhor cunhada do mundo inteiro! - Ele agradeceu e abraçou a minha cintura, me fazendo corar.

Ele realmente me chamou de cunhada? Olhei pra Hope com as bochechas vermelhas e ela apenas deu de ombros com uma careta no rosto. Eu sei que no fundo ela queria sorrir, mas como eu acabei de ir contra ela por causa de Henrik, ela certamente teve que conter essa vontade.

\- Ta bom, pirralho, eu não vou contar nada. - Hope falou ao revirar os olhos, assim que Henrik tinha se afastado do abraço e olhado pra ela com expectativa.

\- Mesmo se eu não arrumar seu quarto? - Henrik perguntou, mordendo o lábio.

\- Bom... - Hope pensou por um momento e eu a incentivei com o olhar pra ela dar a resposta que eu queria - É, mesmo assim. - Ela bufou, concordando segundos depois.

\- Já que é assim... - Henrik sorriu satisfeito e se virou para sair dali - Agora sim, eu to indo pra aula. - Ele avisou, saltitante - Obrigado novamente, Josie! - Henrik me agradeceu outra vez e eu sorri, antes dele desaparecer pelo o corredor da escola.

\- Obrigado novamente, Josie! - Hope o imitou, assim que Henrik já estava longe e isso me fez soltar uma gargalhada ao notar o tom dela. Como ela era dramática. - Do que você ta rindo? - Ela questionou, franzindo o cenho pra mim.

\- De você. - Respondi, rindo.

\- Eu não sei qual é a graça. - Hope me olhou com um beicinho - Eu pensei que ao menos a garota que eu gosto ficaria do meu lado. - Ela dramatizou e eu achei fofo a carinha que ela fez ao dizer isso.

\- Eu ficaria se você não chantageasse o seu irmãozinho de 11 anos. - Devolvi, ficando na frente dela.

\- Eu não ia dedurá-lo. - Ela se defendeu, me olhando - Mas até que não seria mal, ele arrumar meu quarto por conta disso... - Hope continuou e eu dei um risinho provocador - Espera. - Ela pareceu se dar conta de algo e arqueou a sobrancelha pra mim - É impressão minha ou você tava zombando da minha cara o tempo todo? - Hope finalmente percebeu e isso fez eu rir ainda mais alto.

\- Agora que você percebeu? - Provoquei e ela arregalou os olhos pra mim, ficando chocada.

\- Você me paga, Josie Saltzman! - Hope estreitou os olhos pra mim e no instante seguinte seus dedos atacaram o meu abdômen, me causando cócegas.

\- Mer/da Hope, pare! - Pedi, gargalhando alto.

\- Ué, você não me provocou? - Ela sussurrou contra o meu ouvido - Agora aguente! - Hope sorriu, continuando com as cócegas.

Obviamente isso me fez gargalhar cada vez mais e tudo que eu conseguia fazer era implorar pra ela parar. Eu nem sei quanto tempo passou, acredito que não muito, mas Hope finalmente parou ainda mantendo as suas mãos na minha cintura. Ela estava com um sorriso divertido no rosto e eu a encarei por um momento, antes de olhar pra boca dela e não resistir a vontade de colar os meus lábios no dela com tudo. Ao sentir os meus lábios junto ao dela, Hope pediu passagem pra sua língua e eu apoiei a mão na nuca dela, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo.

\- Vinte e três. - A lembrei só para provocá-la, assim que a gente tinha se afastado.

\- Mas foi você que me beijou. - Hope se queixou, fazendo um biquinho.

\- E você deixou. - Rebati, apertando o biquinho dela - A propósito... - Ri ao olhar pra careta dramática dela - Vamos indo pra aula, porque já ta quase na hora de começar. - Avisei, me virando para sair dali e dando um sorriso de lado ao ouvir os protestos de Hope.

Alguém tinha que ser a voz da razão, até porque se eu deixasse, a gente ia ficar nesse corredor pra sempre. Eu conhecia Hope Mikaelson o suficiente pra saber disso. Ri ao pensar sobre isso e continuei a andar pelo corredor da escola. Logo chegamos na sala de aula e nos juntamos aos nossos amigos e a minha irmã que já estavam lá. Cinco minutos mais tarde, Emma apareceu pra dar início a sua aula. Ao olhar pra ela, eu me lembrei que eu teria um horário com ela amanhã por causa do castigo que meu pai me deu. Uma hora de terapia todos os sábados pela a manhã. Sério. Era tudo que eu precisava. Só que não, né? Bufei ao me lembrar sobre isso e fiz o possível pra prestar atenção na aula. Em certo ponto, Emma passou um trabalho em duplas para a semana que vem que eu sabia que teria que fazer com Lizzie. Ela se sentava comigo e nós sempre fazíamos tudo juntas. Porém no momento em que ela liberou pra fazer as duplas, Hope imediatamente veio na minha direção:

\- Josie. - Ela sorriu na minha direção ao dizer o meu nome - Você quer fazer o trabalho comigo? - Hope perguntou, apoiando o cotovelo na minha mesa.

\- Tira a sua pata suja daqui, Mikaelson. - Lizzie ralhou, a olhando - Josie é a minha dupla. - Ela afirmou e Hope fez beicinho.

\- Ah vamos lá, Lizzie... - Hope a olhou com olhos pidões - Só dessa vez. - Ela insistiu e Lizzie revirou os olhos.

\- O que eu vou ganhar com isso? - Lizzie sorriu ironicamente e eu revirei os olhos.

\- A minha gratidão que pode apostar que é algo bem valioso. - Hope respondeu e Lizzie zombou.

\- Vocês são nojentas. - Lizzie bufou, olhando de mim pra Hope - Que seja, pode fazer o trabalho com a Josie dessa vez, Mikaelson. - Ela decidiu por fim - Mas não se acostume! - Lizzie estreitou os olhos pra Hope e se levantou da cadeira, indo na direção do MG. Certamente ela ia obrigar ele a fazer o trabalho com ela.

\- Eu acho que essa é a maneira de Lizzie de dizer que aprova a gente. - Hope comentou sarcasticamente e eu ri - Mas então... - Ela continuou, mordendo o lábio inferior - Você aceita ser a minha dupla? - Hope perguntou com um olhar ansioso no rosto.

\- Aceito. - Respondi com um sorriso - Você acha que consegue vir a escola amanhã de tarde? - A olhei e ela deu um sorrisinho de lado.

\- Isso é um convite, Josie Saltzman? - Hope me lançou um olhar malicioso e eu corei.

\- Você não presta, Hope Mikaelson! - Dei um tapa no ombro dela de brincadeira e ela riu alto.

\- O que eu fiz? - Ela me olhou inocentemente e eu arquei a sobrancelha pra ela como se eu dissesse: "Você sabe o que fez".

\- Enfim... Você acha que consegue? - A ignorei e ela pensou por um momento.

\- Eu acho que sim. - Hope finalmente respondeu - Mas porque não de manhã? - Ela questionou de repente - Assim poderíamos terminar o trabalho rápido e depois passar o dia inteiro juntas. - Hope sugeriu, sorrindo pra mim.

A ideia era fantástica de fato... Infelizmente eu teria terapia com a Emma pela a manhã. Então realmente só poderíamos começar o trabalho pela a tarde.

\- Eu até queria, porém amanhã de manhã começa a minha mald/ita terapia. - Contei irritada e Hope imediatamente agarrou a minha mão.

\- Eu sei que eu não te disse isso antes, mas... - Ela fez uma pausa, acariciando levemente a minha mão - Talvez essa coisa de terapia seja realmente boa pra você. - Hope suspirou e eu levantei as sobrancelhas pra ela.

\- Sério que você acha isso? - Mordi o lábio, fazendo uma careta e ela assentiu.

\- Eu me preocupo com você, Josie. - Hope confessou ao ver o meu olhar - E acredite em mim quando eu digo que você não precisa de uma garrafa de tequila para ser essa garota totalmente incrível que está bem aqui na minha frente. - Ela continuou e eu corei novamente - Apenas pense nisso, ok? - Hope terminou, surpreendentemente não me zoando pelo fato das minhas bochechas estarem completamente vermelhas.

\- Ok. - Concordei, tentando afastar o rubor das minhas bochechas - Então... - Soltei um suspiro na intenção de mudar de assunto - Faremos o trabalho amanhã de tarde? - Perguntei e ela abriu um sorriso.

\- Faremos o trabalho amanhã de tarde. - Hope confirmou, pousando um beijinho rápido nas costas da minha mão.

Eu sorri com o gesto dela e nesse momento eu decidi: Por mais que eu odeie essa coisa de terapia, eu ao menos ia tentar aprender algo com isso. Meu pai e a minha mãe já decidiram isso por mim, eu não ia conseguir me livrar disso, então não custa nada eu tentar, não é? Talvez Hope esteja certa e isso realmente seja bom pra mim. Vai saber.

**POV - Henrik**

O meu dia na escola Salvatore foi legal como sempre e logo já estava quase na hora do meu pai buscar a gente. Eu estava animado porque hoje de manhã o papai tinha prometido que ia me levar pra tomar milk shake depois da aula. Então como sempre acontecia quando as aulas acabavam, eu fui a procura da minha irmã. Logo eu encontrei ela sentada em um banco ao lado de Josie. Mas antes que eu chamasse por Hope, eu notei que ela estava com a língua enfiada na garganta de Josie. Eca. Que nojo. Elas realmente tinham que ficar se beijando o tempo inteiro? Ta certo que elas fazem um casal bonito e Josie é realmente legal, mas ninguém em sã consciência se sente confortável em flagrar a sua irmã em um amasso com outra pessoa. Por isso, eu esfreguei a minha mão uma na outra e decidi zombar da cara dela um pouco. Hope merecia por ter me chantageado hoje de manhã. Assim, eu sussurrei silenciosamente um feitiço que o Tio Kol tinha me ensinado sobre imitar a voz de outra pessoa e no instante seguinte eu berrei com a voz do meu pai:

\- HOOOOOPE! - No mesmo segundo a minha irmã se afastou de Josie e se virou pra mim com os olhos arregalados, colocando a mão no peito com a expressão assustada.

Já eu apenas passei a mão no meu rosto e gargalhei alto. Isso era tão engraçado. Porém, pela expressão de Hope ela não achou nada engraçado e assim que ela se recuperou do susto, ela me fuzilou com o olhar:

\- VOCÊ TA MORTO, SEU PESTINHA! - Ela gritou, se levantando do banco e caminhando na minha direção com um olhar ameaçador.

\- Por favor Josie, me salva! - Estalei o meu dedo para desfazer o feitiço da voz alterada e corri para longe de Hope, parando atrás do banco que a "crush" da minha irmã estava sentada.

\- VOLTA AQUI, HENRIK. - Hope mordeu, indo atrás de mim e nós tivemos uma batalha silenciosa comigo atrás do banco e ela na frente do banco com uma Josie ainda sem reação entre nós. Porque ela não me ajuda? Apoiei as duas mãos no ombro dela como se implorasse pra ela sair do transe e me ajudar, e foi nesse momento de distração que eu senti uma mão agarrando a minha orelha esquerda. - TE PEGUEI! - Minha irmã afirmou com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

\- Me solta, Hope! - Pedi, tentando tirar a mão dela dali.

\- Ué, você não tava rindo de mim? - Hope provocou, me olhando - Ri agora! - Ela desafiou, torcendo a minha orelha.

\- Aiii isso dooói! - Me queixei com uma careta de dor - SOCORRO, JOSIE! - Choraminguei, tentando chamar a atenção dela outra vez.

\- Larga ele, Hope. - Josie finalmente falou, se levantando do banco e olhando pra nós dois.

\- Mas Josie, você viu o que ele fez? - Hope reclamou, ainda mantendo um aperto em mim.

\- Hope. - Josie a olhou severamente e a minha irmã bufou.

\- Agradeça a Josie por ter te livrado dessa, pirralho. - Ela mandou, antes de me largar.

\- Obrigado por me salvar da minha irmã mal humorada, Josie! - Agradeci ela pela a terceira a vez no dia e aproveitei pra esfregar a minha orelha dolorida.

\- Como você tem coragem de brigar com uma coisinha fofa dessa, Hope? - Josie sorriu, se referindo a mim.

\- Depois que você passar uma hora com ele, quero ver se você ainda pensa isso. - Hope zombou, revirando os olhos.

\- Que exagero. - Josie riu e eu concordei com a cabeça.

\- Aliás, o que você ta fazendo aqui? - Minha irmã questionou, levantando as sobrancelhas pra mim.

\- Vim te procurar ué, porque já ta na quase na hora do pai chegar. - Respondi, simplesmente.

\- Oh, mer/da. - Hope xingou ao pegar o seu celular e ver que horas eram - Você ta certo. - Ela deu de ombros e se virou pra Josie - Acho que eu tenho que ir. - Minha irmã avisou, dando um sorriso bobo pra Josie.

\- Nós vemos amanhã? - Josie perguntou e Hope assentiu, se inclinando na direção da sua "crush" e encostando a sua boca na dela.

Hope realmente ia beijar ela na minha frente? É, ela ia e ao perceber isso, eu fiz uma careta de nojo e tampei os meus olhos com as duas mãos, porque eu realmente não precisava ver a minha irmã enfiando a língua na garganta de alguém se eu pudesse evitar. Com isso, fiquei com os olhos fechados por exatamente sessenta segundos contados, até que eu ouvi a voz de Josie de fundo:

\- Você pode olhar agora, Henrik. - Destampei os olhos lentamente, apenas pra ver o sorriso gentil de Josie.

\- Vamos indo então, maninho. - Hope falou, desvencilhando lentamente da mão de Josie e dando um último olhar pra ela.

Que doido. Eu nunca vi Hope agir assim com ninguém. Do jeito que ela ta agindo, parece até que ela ta apaixonada. Bom, eu acho que ta tudo bem. Josie é legal e ainda me defende da minha irmã quando eu preciso. É, eu realmente gosto dela. Espero que o papai deixem elas namorarem logo. Sorri ao olhar pra elas e vi a futura namorada da minha irmã acenando com a mão, provavelmente para se despedir de mim.

\- Tchau, Henrik. - Ela sorriu na minha direção e eu acenei de volta pra ela, me virando para sair dalí e notando Hope logo atrás de mim.

Assim, caminhamos em silêncio até a porta de saída da escola e logo avistamos o meu pai parado em pé de frente para o nosso carro. Aparentemente ele não parecia irritado com Hope pelo o que aconteceu de manhã e isso era bom. Espertamente, eu aproveitei esse aparente bom humor dele e cobrei o meu milk shake que ele tinha prometido pela a manhã.

\- Você achou que eu ia esquecer disso? - Papai perguntou com um sorriso divertido - É claro que não. - Ele me olhou, fazendo uma careta ofendida - Estamos indo pra lá agora, campeão. - Papai ligou o carro e eu sorri de orelha a orelha.

Então, alguns minutos mais tarde nós já estávamos em frente ao Mystic Grills e eu já estava tomando o meu milk shake favorito. Não ficamos muito por lá, porque papai disse que a mamãe estava esperando a gente para o jantar. Enquanto tomávamos o milk shake, notei que Hope estava estranhamente quieta, mas não ousei falar nada sobre isso perto do pai. Certamente, ela devia de estar pensando em Josie e óbvio que não sou burro de falar isso na frente do papai, principalmente se a minha mãe não está aqui pra acalmar os ânimos dele. Neguei com a cabeça ao pensar sobre isso e assim que terminamos os nossos milk shakes, nós voltamos pro carro e meu pai dirigiu de volta pra nossa casa. Ao chegarmos em casa, eu e a minha irmã fomos recebidos pela a nossa mãe que abraçou carinhosamente cada um de nós.

\- Como foi a aula? - Mamãe questionou, sorrindo pra gente.

\- Foi legal como sempre. - A olhei, dando de ombros.

\- Foi normal. - Foi o que Hope respondeu e minha mãe arqueou a sobrancelha pra ela - Por falar na escola... - Minha irmã fez uma pausa, olhando do meu pai pra minha mãe - Eu posso perguntar uma coisa? - Ela brincou com os dedos, mordendo os lábios nervosamente.

\- Claro, amor. - Minha mãe a incentivou, enquanto meu pai olhava curioso pra ela.

\- É que a minha professora passou um trabalho em dupla e eu queria saber se posso ir até a escola fazer o trabalho amanhã. - Hope soltou e eu a olhei de canto.

Ah, então era por isso que a Josie perguntou se ia ver ela amanhã.

\- Eu sinceramente não vejo problemas. - Mamãe sorriu gentilmente e Hope assentiu, se virando pro meu pai com um olhar apreensivo.

\- Só por curiosidade... - Papai começou e pelo o olhar dele eu sabia que vinha bomba - Quem é a sua dupla? - Ele perguntou, fazendo Hope engolir em seco.

\- É... - Hope gaguejou e eu decidi completar a frase por ela.

\- É Josie Saltzman, pai. - Falei na intenção de ajudá-la e minha irmã olhou pra mim com raiva.

Porque Hope ficou brava comigo? Eu só a estou ajudando. Digo isso, porque eu conheço a minha irmã o suficiente pra saber que se ela mente uma vez, ela não consegue parar e aí a coisa toda acaba virando uma bola de neve, fazendo ela se fer/rar no final. Além disso, é só um trabalho. Não é grande coisa. Eu tenho certeza que mamãe vai apoiá-la, por mais que o pai surte.

\- EU SABIA! - Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo o grito do papai e eu suspirei, ficando entendiado.

\- E então... - Hope analisou o nosso pai por um momento e levantou as sobrancelhas pra ele - O Senhor vai deixar? - Ela perguntou, tentando usar um tom o mais respeitoso possível.

\- Óbvio que não. - Papai respondeu prontamente e eu segurei o riso, sabendo que a minha mãe ia brigar com ele em três, dois...

\- Klaus! - Um. Eu disse. - Você não pode estar falando sério, é só um trabalho de escola. - Minha mãe defendeu Hope e eu concordei com a cabeça.

\- É um trabalho de escola com Jonnie Saltzman. - Papai mordeu, tentando sair com a razão.

\- É JOSIE! - Minha irmã gritou, ficando irritada - E se eu não posso fazer um trabalho, então depois não reclame se eu for reprovada nessa matéria. - Hope argumentou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

\- A nossa filha não vai ser reprovada nessa matéria por causa dos seus ciúmes idiota, Klaus! - Minha mãe ralhou, olhando para o meu pai.

\- Eu não me importo com... - Meu pai ia falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida pela a voz da minha mãe.

\- Nem termine a frase, Klaus. - Mamãe fuzilou papai com o olhar e por algum motivo ele engoliu o que ia falar.

\- Papai... - Comecei, depois de um pequeno momento de silêncio constrangedor - Qual o problema da Hope fazer um trabalho com a Josie? - É sério, eu realmente não entendia o drama de tudo isso. Josie é tão legal.

\- O problema é... - Me pai me olhou, procurando palavras pra me responder, mas Hope o cortou.

\- Viu? - Hope bufou, apontando pro pai - O Senhor não tem nem uma boa razão pra isso. - Ela negou com a cabeça, ficando frustada.

\- Hope ta certa. - Mamãe a apoiou e papai levantou as sobrancelhas pra ela.

\- É pai, não custa nada você deixar. - Insisti, querendo acabar com esse drama logo.

\- O que é isso? - Papai franziu o cenho, olhando pra gente - Isso é um complô contra mim? - Ele questionou, respirando fundo.

\- Podemos dizer que sim. - Sorri e isso fez a minha irmã e a minha mãe rirem.

\- Ta bom... - Papai fez suspense e encarou a gente por alguns segundos - Vocês venceram, ok? - Ele soltou de repente com uma carranca no rosto - Você pode ir a escola amanhã fazer o trabalho com a Josie, Hope! - Papai finalmente autorizou e a minha irmã correu para abraçar ele.

\- Muito obrigada, pai! - Minha irmã agradeceu, o abraçando e eu vi o sorriso orgulhoso da minha mãe ao olhar pra eles.

É, confesso que eu também estava orgulhoso do pai dessa vez. Hope é chata, mas gosta da Josie de verdade. Uma hora ou outra, papai ia ter que aceitar isso, né?

* * *

**Boa tarde, gente. Finalmente mais um capítulo aqui pra vocês. Como eu sempre faço, eu quero agradecer pelo os últimos comentários e pelo os novos favoritos, eu realmente amo ler as opiniões de vocês!**

**Eu sei que atrasei o capítulo de novo e vocês provavelmente querer chutar o meu traseiro, mas a verdade é que to levando mais tempo pra terminar os capítulos. Não é nada demais, é só que ando fazendo outras coisas e agora meio que comecei a trabalhar em casa. De qualquer forma, to levando em torno de duas semanas para terminar cada capítulo. Espero que vocês entendam e se possível ainda continuem aqui comigo. Se não for pedir demais, é claro rs**

**Mas e ai, o que acharam do capítulo? Confesso que eu tive uma crise de riso ao escrever o começo do POV do Henrik. E quanto a Hosie? O que será que vai acontecer? :)))**


	16. Visita Inesperada

**POV - Josie**

Eu nem acredito que hoje eu vou passar a tarde inteira com a Hope. Na verdade, eu mal consigo acreditar que Klaus Mikaelson deixou isso acontecer. Quero dizer... Não é como se a gente fosse vender drogas ou fugir juntas pra Europa, mas do jeito que falam dele ou de como ele proibiu Hope de namorar comigo, eu juro que pensei que Klaus Mikaelson ia acabar proibindo Hope de fazer o trabalho comigo também. Mas felizmente não foi isso que aconteceu. Aliás, na noite anterior Hope até me ligou pra confirmar se íamos fazer o trabalho juntas mesmo. Como sempre acontecia, ficamos conversando por umas duas horas, até que a mãe dela mandou ela dormir. É engraçado. Não estamos namorando, mas é como se estivéssemos. Talvez a palavra namorar seja apenas um rótulo mesmo.

Enfim, agora já eram quase nove horas da manhã e eu estava prestes a entrar no escritório da Emma para ter a minha sessão de terapia. Por mais que eu tente, eu ainda não consigo ver a necessidade disso. Bom... Já que estou aqui não custa nada tentar aprender algo com isso, não é mesmo? Suspirei entendiada ao pensar sobre isso e logo Emma chegou. Pra minha surpresa, ela agiu bem diferente da maneira que eu pensava. Ela não me deu uma palestra sobre alcoolismo como eu achava, na realidade ela apenas quis conversar sobre como eu me sentia sobre tudo isso. Considerando que isso foi o meu primeiro dia de terapia até que foi legal. Sendo honesta, eu acho que a julguei mal. Acho que eu ouvi Lizzie reclamar tantas vezes das suas sessões de terapia com a Emma que realmente achei que fosse tão ruim como Lizzie fazia parecer. Então estou feliz que não seja. Sorri, me despedindo de Emma e assim que eu saí da sala dela eu me deparei com a figura do meu pai me esperando com um olhar ansioso no rosto.

\- E então, querida? Como foi a terapia? - Alaric questionou, olhando pra mim.

\- Foi boa. - Respondi, sinceramente - Na verdade foi muito melhor do que eu esperava. - Confessei e ele abriu um sorriso.

\- Fico feliz em ouvir isso, Josie. - Papai falou, me puxando para um abraço - Eu te disse que cedo ou tarde, você agradeceria eu e a sua mãe por isso. - Ele brincou e eu contive a minha vontade de revirar os olhos.

\- Eu nunca vou dizer obrigada por ser castigada, pai. - Rebati e ele riu.

\- Ainda assim é um começo. - Meu pai apontou e eu concordei com uma careta - A propósito... - Ele fez uma pequena pausa e acariciou levemente o meu rosto - Lizzie me disse que Hope vai vir aqui na escola hoje. - Alaric comentou e eu o olhei.

\- Nós vamos fazer um trabalho juntas. - Esclareci e papai levantou as sobrancelhas.

\- E Klaus deixou? - Meu pai questionou, parecendo preocupado comigo.

\- Hope me disse que sim. - Respondi, dando de ombros.

\- Já que é assim, então acho que está tudo bem. - Papai abriu um sorriso e eu assenti.

Com isso, meu pai foi resolver uns assuntos da escola como sempre fazia e eu fui procurar Lizzie, afinal Hope só ia chegar na escola depois do almoço. Assim, eu andei pelo os corredores da escola a procura dela, mas antes que eu a encontrasse eu senti meu celular vibrando. No mesmo momento, eu olhei no visor do meu celular pra ver quem era e abri um sorriso ao ver que era a minha mãe.

\- Oi minha bebê mais linda. - Mamãe me cumprimentou, assim que eu aceitei a chamada de vídeo.

\- Mãe! - Minhas bochechas coraram ao ouvir isso. Eu morria de vergonha quando ela me chamava assim. - Bebê não, eu já tenho 14 anos. - Protestei com um beicinho e ela riu.

\- Pra mim você sempre vai ser o meu bebê. - Ela afirmou e eu bufei - Mas então como você está? - Mamãe perguntou ao me olhar.

\- Eu to bem, mãe e você? - Mordi o lábio inferior e ela sorriu.

\- Estou bem, mas com muita saudades de vocês. - Minha mãe confessou, me olhando.

\- Eu também sinto saudades, mamãe. - Afirmei, sinceramente - Quando você vem? - A olhei e ela respirou fundo.

\- Infelizmente só no Natal, amor. - Ela respondeu e eu fiz uma careta.

\- Mas mãe, isso é daqui três meses! - Reclamei e ela me analisou por um instante.

\- Eu sei. - Mamãe soltou um suspiro ao ver o meu olhar triste - Mas... - Ela continuou, abrindo um sorriso - Eu falei com o seu pai e no mês que vem durante o feriado, você e a sua irmã podem vir me visitar. - Minha mãe completou e o meu rosto se iluminou na hora.

\- Sério? - A olhei e ela assentiu - Isso é incrível, mãe! - Falei, animada.

\- Você vai achar ainda mais incrível quando colocar os pés aqui na Itália. - Ela contou e eu sorri.

\- Isso quer dizer que você ta recrutando na Itália, mãe? - Perguntei e ela fez uma careta confusa - A missão de recrutamento pra escola que você e o pai tinham me falado. - A lembrei e a expressão que ela fez me deixou intrigada.

\- Oh sim, querida, você está certa. - Mamãe abriu a boca, finalmente entendendo o que eu queria dizer - Sim, eu estou recrutando na Itália. - Ela me respondeu, dando uma mordidinha no próprio lábio - Mas porque a pergunta? - Caroline questionou, levantando as sobrancelhas pra mim.

\- Apenas curiosidade, mamãe. - Dei de ombros e ela me olhou por um momento, antes de sorrir. Pelo o seu sorriso, eu sabia que vinha bomba.

\- Lizzie me disse que você e Hope vão sair hoje. - Minha mãe soltou de repente e eu tampei o meu rosto envergonhada. Eu disse.

\- Lizzie é uma fofoqueira. - Reclamei, fazendo a minha mãe rir - E não vamos sair, só vamos fazer um trabalho de escola. - Expliquei, a olhando.

\- Então isso quer dizer que vocês ainda não estão namorando? - Mamãe perguntou com um olhar curioso no rosto.

\- Não, mãe. - Neguei com a cabeça, encarando a tela do meu celular.

\- Porque? - Minha mãe franziu o cenho, sem entender.

\- Porque Klaus a proibiu de namorar. - Confessei e mamãe soltou um suspiro longo.

\- É, Klaus pode ser um tanto antiquado as vezes. - Mamãe balançou a cabeça com uma careta e eu arquei uma das sobrancelhas pra ela.

\- As vezes? - Falei com ironia e minha mãe gargalhou alto.

\- Só tenha paciência, ok? - Mamãe aconselhou, assim que ela tinha parado de rir - Se Klaus deixou Hope vir até a escola pra fazer o trabalho com você é um bom sinal, acredite em mim. - Ela continuou e eu a escutei atentamente - Além disso, eu posso te garantir que com Rebekah, ele era mil vezes pior. - Minha mãe completou e eu bufei.

\- Nesse caso eu deveria estar agradecida por ele não me matar ou colocar Hope dentro de um caixão. - Comentei com uma risada sem humor.

\- Josie! - Minha mãe falou o meu nome, me repreendendo com o olhar.

\- O quê? - Dei de ombros, até porque o meu comentário não tinha sido nada demais - É apenas a verdade. - E era mesmo.

\- Ainda assim não é coisa que se fale do seu futuro sogro. - Mamãe afirmou e eu passei a mão no rosto para esconder o meu constrangimento. Futuro sogro. Essa é boa.

\- Klaus Mikaelson nunca vai ser o meu sogro, mãe. - Bufei e isso fez ela arquear uma das sobrancelhas pra mim, antes de abrir um pequeno sorriso.

\- Se eu fosse você, eu nunca diria nunca. - Minha mãe falou e eu a olhei por um momento, acabando por balançar a cabeça e sorrir também.

\- Se você diz. - Concordei por fim, dando de ombros.

\- E quando eu estive errada? - Mamãe se gabou e eu contive a minha vontade de revirar os olhos. Minha mãe era muito Lizzie. Ou era Lizzie que era muito a minha mãe? Bom, não importa. Só sei que as duas eram muitos convencidas, mesmo que nesse caso, talvez mamãe esteja certa. - Enfim... - Caroline continuou, interrompendo os meus pensamentos - É melhor eu parar de te incomodar, meu amor, até porque eu tenho um monte de coisas pra fazer. - Minha mãe completou e eu fiz um beicinho. Quando chegava a hora dela se despedir e encerrar a ligação era sempre a pior hora.

\- Você nunca me incomoda, mãe. - Afirmei com sinceridade e minha mãe soltou uma risadinha. Do que ela estava rindo?

\- Mesmo quando eu falo sobre Hope Mikaelson? - Mamãe perguntou e eu imediatamente entendi o motivo do risinho provocador dela.

\- É então, foi ótimo falar com você, mamãe. - Tentei desconversar pra esconder o fato das minhas bochechas terem ficado coradas de novo. - Mas como a senhora mesmo disse, você tem coisas pra fazer. - Complementei, fazendo ela gargalhar alto.

\- Você apaixonada é tão fofa. - Minha mãe afirmou com um suspiro e isso fez eu ficar ainda mais vermelha. Sinceramente, é melhor eu encerrar a ligação antes que isso piore, e foi justamente isso que eu decidi fazer:

\- Tchau mãe, te amo! - Me despedi, colocando o dedo na tela e encerrando a ligação. Eu sei que não é legal eu desligar na cara dela, mas nesse caso, eu tenho certeza que ela ia entender.

Dito isso, eu continuei o meu caminho pelo o corredor da escola e logo encontrei Lizzie ao lado de MG. Como sempre a minha irmã gêmea estava brigando com ele. Pelo que entendi, MG meio que não fez o trabalho do jeito que ela queria. Essa era boa. Lizzie não faz nada e ainda quer exigir alguma coisa?

\- Lizzie, para de ser folgada. - A repreendi, na intenção de defender o meu amigo.

\- Eu não sou folgada. - Lizzie respondeu na mesma hora, o que fez eu segurar o riso. Se ela não era folgada, eu realmente não sei o que uma pessoa folgada era. - E só pra constar, isso é culpa sua, Josette. - Ela continuou, o que fez eu levantar as sobrancelhas pra ela. Porque dia/bos isso era culpa minha?

\- O quê? - A olhei, descrente que ela tinha dito isto.

\- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. - Ela teve a coragem de repetir, me fazendo revirar os olhos - Se você não tivesse me trocado pela a Mikaelson, eu não teria que passar por isso. - Lizzie completou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

\- Meu Deus, Lizzie, quanto drama. - Zombei, enquanto negava com a cabeça.

\- Não é drama! - Ela protestou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

\- É claro que é. - Rebati com um sorriso irônico - Além disso... - Fiz uma pausa ao me recordar de algo - Foi você que abriu mão de ser a minha dupla. - Fiz questão de lembra-lá, o que fez a minha irmã gêmea bufar.

\- É lógico, a Mikaelson praticamente me implorou para eu deixar você fazer o trabalho com ela. - Lizzie tentou se defender e eu soltei uma risada, sem me conter.

É verdade que Hope pediu a ela pra fazer o trabalho comigo, mas se me lembro bem em nenhum momento a Hope teve que implorar por isso.

\- Ela não implorou pra você em nenhum momento, Lizzie. - Cortei a mentira dela na cara dura e MG riu.

\- Vamos Lizzie, apenas admita que você também se rendeu a Hosie. - MG falou, resolvendo entrar na brincadeira também.

\- Cala a boca, MG. - Minha irmã estreitou os olhos pra ele e eu soltei uma gargalhada baixa - Do que você ta rindo, Josette? - Ela questionou, me fuzilando com o olhar.

Lizzie brava era tão engraçado. Ainda mais quando ela ficava pu/ta com algo que sabia que era verdade.

\- De você. - Esclareci, ainda rindo.

\- Quer saber? - Ela olhou de mim para MG e bufou alto - Eu odeio vocês, é isso. - Minha irmã decidiu por fim e isso só fez eu e MG rir ainda mais - AAAAAAAAAAA - Lizzie gritou ao ver a nossa reação - Cansei de vocês, vou almoçar que ganho mais. - Ela avisou, olhando feio pra gente, antes de nos dar as costas e acelerar os passos pelo o corredor.

\- Será que ela ficou brava de verdade? - MG perguntou pra mim com um ar de preocupação, enquanto apontava pra uma Lizzie que já estava quase no final do corredor.

\- É claro que não. - O tranquilizei com um sorriso e ele suspirou de alívio.

Assim, voltamos a caminhar pelo o corredor e logo chegamos ao refeitório da escola com uma Lizzie já sentada ao lado de Kaleb, Jed e Alyssa. Como eu tinha previsto, Lizzie nem estava brava de verdade e no momento em que nos viu, ela acenou com a mão para que a gente fosse se sentar com eles.

O almoço foi divertido, exceto pelo o fato de que todos os meus amigos estavam me zoando por causa do trabalho em dupla que eu ia fazer com Hope e dizendo o quanto nós parecíamos um casal apaixonado. Eu pensei que Lizzie ia me defender nessa, mas até ela tinha entrado na brincadeira. Sério, eu mereço. Então, depois de aturar todas essas palhaçadas durante o almoço, eu fiquei mais do que feliz em voltar para o meu dormitório com a desculpa de que eu tinha que encontrar um dos livros que íamos usar, e enquanto eu estava escovando os dentes, o meu celular vibrou indicando que eu tinha recebido uma mensagem. Ao pegar o meu celular e olhar a mensagem, eu sorri ao ver que era de Hope:

**"Já cheguei, linda. Onde você ta?"**

Com a escova de dentes ainda na boca, eu digitei rapidamente uma resposta e avisei pra ela que eu estava no meu dormitório. Não que Hope soubesse onde era o meu quarto. Ela nunca nem mesmo chegou a entrar aqui, mas eu confio que ela é esperta o suficiente pra descobrir onde é.

E eu não estava errada. Cinco minutos depois que eu tinha respondido a mensagem pra ela, eu escutei uma batida na porta do meu quarto. No mesmo momento, eu fui até a minha porta e a abri, sorrindo ao ver uma Hope parada de pé na entrada no meu quarto.

\- Posso entrar? - Ela perguntou, dando uma mordidinha de leve no seu lábio inferior.

\- Claro. - Assenti, dando passagem pra ela entrar.

\- Seu quarto parece legal. - Hope observou ao dar uma olhada rápida ao redor dele, enquanto eu fechava a porta do meu quarto.

\- Ele é. - Concordei com um sorriso e me virei para olha-lá - Aliás, como foi que você encontrou o meu quarto? - Perguntei por curiosidade, até porque ela nem sabia onde era o meu quarto.

\- Ah, não foi nada demais. - Ela respondeu como quem não quer nada - Eu apenas compeli a primeira pessoa que eu vi no corredor e fiz ela me dar a informação. - Hope explicou e eu arregalei os meus olhos ao ouvir isso. Ela não estava falando sério, né?

\- Você ta brincando. - Afirmei com toda a certeza do meu mundo e ela me olhou como se eu estivesse louca.

\- Qual o problema? - Hope deu de ombros e eu coloquei a palma da mão na minha boca, levando uns segundos pra processar isso.

\- Mer/da, Hope! - Foi o que eu finalmente falei - Você não pode compelir alguém aqui dentro da escola sem a autorização dos diretores. - Expliquei, a olhando - Se meu pai descobrir que você fez isso, você pode até ser suspensa. - Conclui, começando a me desesperar. Se Hope for suspensa ou se meter em problemas de novo com os pais dela por minha causa, eu juro que não vou me perdoar. Que dro/ga! O que fazemos agora? Bufei, pronta pra perguntar isso, quando notei que Hope não parecia nada preocupada com isso. Na verdade... Ela estava rindo? O quê? - Porque você ta rindo? - Perguntei, franzindo o cenho.

\- Você tinha que ver a sua cara. - Hope me olhou com um sorriso divertido, antes de explodir em gargalhadas.

\- ESPERA - Gritei, o que fez ela tampar a boca dela para tentar conter as suas risadas - Isso quer dizer que você não compeliu ninguém? - Questionei, apenas para ter certeza.

\- É claro que não, Josie. - Hope respondeu, ainda entre risos - Eu nem sequer consigo compelir alguém. - Ela acrescentou com uma careta.

\- Então como... - Eu ia perguntar como ela descobriu onde era o meu quarto, mas Hope me interrompeu.

\- Seu pai é o diretor, meio que a escola inteira sabe onde é o seu quarto. - Ela respondeu, parecendo ter lido os meus pensamentos - Basicamente tudo que eu tive que fazer foi perguntar. - Hope completou, como se fosse óbvio.

E era óbvio, né? Porque diabos ela ia compelir alguém se perguntar era um milhão de vezes mais fácil? Parabéns pela a esperteza, Josie Saltzman. Como é que eu não tinha pensado nisso antes? Soltei um bufo irritado ao me ligar nisso e olhei para Hope que ainda esperava a minha reação. Espera. Foi ela que me enganou.

\- Eu vou te matar, Hope Mikaelson! - Falei ao me dar conta do que ela fez.

\- Vai, é? - Ela desafiou em um tom de deboche.

\- Pode apostar que eu vou. - Afirmei, indo pra cima dela com um olhar ameaçador.

\- Eu já te disse o quanto você fica linda brava? - Hope provocou, me dando a brecha pra acertar um tapa de leve no braço dela.

Eu pensei que agora Hope ia se desculpar ou algo do tipo, mas pra minha surpresa o meu tapa fez ela rir ainda mais alto, o que fez eu ficar ainda mais irritada e voltar a ir na sua direção com a intenção de acertar outros tapas no braço dela. Ao perceber as minhas intenções, Hope usou as suas mãos para se proteger dos tapas ao mesmo tempo que continuava a rir sem parar. O problema é que quanto mais ela ria, mais eu ficava irritada. Ficamos nesse jogo por meio minuto, até que de tanto andar pra trás pra se defender, Hope acabou batendo no pézinho da minha cama e caindo deitada nela. Como ela estava segurando as minhas mãos, eu acabei caindo por cima dela na cama.

\- Vai continuar a rir agora? - Perguntei com ironia ao olhar pra ela e ela sorriu em resposta, me dando aquele sorriso que eu tanto gostava.

Pois é: Aquele sorriso. Aquele mesmo em que os seus olhos ficavam puxadinhos e a sua covinha nas bochechas ficava a mostra. Mer/da. Como que eu ia conseguir ficar brava com ela sorrindo desse jeito? Sinceramente era impossível.

\- Em que você ta pensando? - A voz de Hope interrompeu os meus pensamentos, mas ao invés de respondê-lá, eu apenas decidi inclinar o meu rosto para mais perto do dela e fazer os nossos lábios se encontrarem.

Ao sentir os meus lábios junto ao dela, Hope imediatamente colocou uma das mãos na parte de trás do meu cabelo e acariciou a minha nuca, enquanto que com a outra mão ela acariciava o meu rosto. Eu sorri com o gesto dela e eu mesma aprofundei o beijo, fazendo com que as nossas línguas se encontrassem. Beijar Hope Mikaelson era tão bom que eu nem vi os minutos passarem e eu só parei quando senti que estava perdendo o fôlego.

\- Se eu soubesse que te deixar brava te faria me beijar assim, eu te irritaria mais vezes. - Hope comentou e eu revirei os olhos, saindo de cima dela e me deitando ao seu lado na cama.

\- Você sabe... - Comecei, olhando pro teto do meu quarto - Você me preocupou de verdade. - Confessei, soltando um suspiro.

\- Sério? - Hope levantou o seu tronco pra me olhar, ficando com o seu rosto de frente pra mim.

\- Muito sério. - Confirmei e ela deu uma olhada tímida para o lado.

\- Me desculpa. - Foi o que ela sussurrou ao voltar a olhar pra mim - Mas então... - Hope continuou, antes que eu falasse qualquer outra coisa - Como que eu posso compensar isso? - Ela perguntou, me dando aquele seu sorriso cheio de segundas intenções.

E eu sabia muito bem o que ela queria: Mais beijos. Na verdade, se dependesse dela a gente poderia ficar se beijando o dia inteiro. Ela realmente não se importava. Nem eu pra ser sincera. Porém, dessa vez ela merecia pagar pelo o que fez. E foi pensando nisso que eu mordi o meu lábio e a olhei, como se estivesse convidando ela para me beijar novamente. Obviamente, Hope entendeu o recado quase que no mesmo segundo, mas quando ela se aproximou para encostar os seus lábios do meu novamente, eu rolei para fora da cama, fazendo com ela caísse de cara no meu travesseiro macio.

\- Ei! - Hope reclamou e dessa vez quem soltou uma risada fui eu.

\- Você mereceu. - Falei entre risos, o que fez ela fazer um beicinho - Vem, vamos fazer o trabalho. - Sorri, dando a mão pra ajudar ela a se levantar da minha cama.

\- Nós ainda vamos ter que fazer o trabalho? - Hope perguntou com uma carinha de sofrimento.

\- É claro. - Respondi, séria - Até porque foi você que me chamou para ser a sua dupla. - A lembrei e ela fez uma careta fofa, ainda deitada na minha cama - Mas... - Fiz uma pausa, sem conseguir resistir a carinha dela - Se você me ajudar, talvez sobre tempo para a gente fazer outras coisas. - Completei e na mesma hora ela abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

\- Nesse caso... - Hope imediatamente se levantou da cama e agarrou a minha mão - Eu acho que temos um trabalho a fazer, não é mesmo Josie Saltzman? - Ela me olhou séria, o que fez eu negar com a cabeça e rir.

Pois é, Hope Mikaelson realmente não tinha jeito.

**POV - Klaus**

Fazia mais de duas horas que Hayley tinha deixado Hope na Escola Salvatore para fazer o trabalho com Jonnie, Josie ou seja lá o que for e eu confesso que não estava nem um pouco tranquilo com essa história. Eu sei que fui eu que autorizei, mas isso só aconteceu porque a minha esposa e os meus dois filhos fizeram um complô contra mim. Agora Henrik e Hayley estavam assistindo a um filme que o meu caçula tinha escolhido como se nada tivesse acontecido, enquanto eu não parava de olhar para o relógio, contando as horas pra que eu pudesse buscar Hope daquela escola. Como é que Hayley conseguia ficar tão calma? Hope só tem 15 anos, ela é uma criança. Não deveria ficar a sós com aquela garota nunca. Bufei ao olhar para o relógio outra vez e foi quando eu ouvi a voz de Hayley:

\- Klaus, porque é que você olha tanto para esse relógio? - Ela perguntou, soltando um suspiro ao me olhar.

\- Como porque? - Rebati, irritado - Já faz mais de duas horas que a Hope está com aquela garota. - Expliquei, respirando fundo na intenção de manter a calma.

\- Olha, eu já te disse uma vez e vou te dizer outra. - Hayley começou, colocando a mão no meu ombro e eu me virei para olha-lá - Você precisa relaxar. - Minha esposa aconselhou, o que me deixou ainda mais estressado.

\- Fácil pra você dizer, amor. - Falei ironicamente e ela revirou os olhos.

É claro que ela não ia entender. Era óbvio. Pra Hayley era normal a nossa filha sair com garotas ou garotos da idade dela. Ela não se incomodava com isso desde que Hope respeitasse as regras. Já eu sabia que Hope ainda não tinha idade pra isso. Além disso, ninguém nunca vai ser bom ou boa o suficiente para a minha princesinha.

\- Papai? - Henrik me chamou, interrompendo os meus pensamentos e eu me virei para olhar o meu filho caçula.

\- Que foi campeão? - Forcei um sorriso, tentando deixar a minha irritação de lado.

\- Posso te falar uma coisa? - Ele mordeu o lábio, parecendo um pouco receoso.

\- É claro que pode. - O encorajei com o olhar e olhei de canto para Hayley que também estava sorrindo pra ele.

\- É que... - Ele brincou com os dedos, parecendo estar reunindo coragem pra falar - É só que Josie é legal, eu não acho que o senhor deveria se preocupar tanto. - Henrik soltou de uma vez e eu arregalei os olhos.

Nem por um segundo, eu pensei que o meu filho caçula ia me falar isso. Era só o que me faltava. Só eu nessa casa que não apoio esse "namoro" ou o quê quer que isso seja? Eu me sentia traído. Essa era a palavra. Sinceramente, o quê a minha filha vê tanto nessa garota? E porque todo mundo está apoiando ela nisso? Eu juro que não entendo. Bufei, respirando fundo pela a segunda vez naquela tarde e abri a boca pra responder Henrik, mas para a minha surpresa nada saiu. Pois é, o meu filho de 11 anos realmente me deixou sem palavras. Assim, tudo o que me restou foi forçar uma tosse para tentar sair dessa situação, o que fez Hayley me olhar e segurar o riso. Ela sabia perfeitamente o que eu estava fazendo. Pra minha sorte, antes que Henrik falasse algo novamente, o celular da minha esposa tocou.

\- É a Hope! - Hayley contou, se levantando do sofá e levando o celular a orelha para atender a chamada. - Já volto. - Ela avisou com um sorriso gentil e foi na direção da nossa cozinha.

Observei ela se afastar e me virei para o meu filho caçula, sorrindo pra ele e voltando a olhar para a TV na intenção de mostrar que eu não me importava com o que elas iam falar. Porém era óbvio que eu ia acabar prestando atenção no que Hope e Hayley iam dizer. Seria estranho se eu não fizesse. Mas antes que eu usasse a minha audição aflorada de hibrido para ouvir a conversa da minha esposa com a nossa filha, a campainha da nossa casa tocou. Quem diabos era? Nós nunca recebíamos visitas aqui. Levantei as sobrancelhas pra Henrik em confusão e ele apenas me olhou, dando de ombros. Ele também não fazia ideia de quem podia ser. Com isso, suspirei ao me levantar do sofá e fui atender a porta. Ao abrir, tive uma surpresa: Era Kol, Davina e Stanley. O que eles estavam fazendo aqui?

\- É ótimo rever você também, Nik. - Kol comentou ironicamente ao me ver parado em pé de frente pra porta com um olhar confuso no rosto.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Questionei, preocupado.

\- Não aconteceu nada, Sr. Mikaelson. - Dessa vez foi o garoto Stanley que respondeu.

\- Então o que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Ok, eu sei que isso pode ter sido um pouco grosseiro, mas é que de New Orleans para Mystic Falls é uma viagem de mais de nove horas de carro. Ao meu ver, eles não iam vir aqui a toa. Bom... Pelo menos foi isso que eu pensei.

\- Um mês sem te ver e eu já estava me esquecendo o quão idiota você podia ser, Klaus. - Essa ofensa obviamente veio de Davina - Aliás, obrigada por convidar a gente pra entrar. - Ela acrescentou com ironia.

\- De nada. - Rebati no mesmo tom e ela bufou.

\- Ah, não comecem! - Kol pediu com uma careta e eu sorri ironicamente para Davina que retribuiu o meu sorriso com ironia também.

As vezes eu acho que a gente só não se matava por respeito a Kol, Hayley e as crianças. As vezes não... Quase sempre na verdade. É obvio que hoje em dia as minhas brigas com Davina não eram sérias. Eu sei que já tivemos as nossas desavenças no passado, mas agora ela é a esposa de Kol e eu respeito totalmente isso. Ainda assim, isso não significa que eu ia parar de provocá-la ou vice e versa.

\- TIA DAVINA! TIO KOL! STAN! - Fomos surpreendidos com o grito animado do meu caçula quando ele percebeu quem eram as nossas visitas.

Mesmo ele gostando da escola, Henrik ainda sentia muito a falta de Davina, de Kol e de Stanley. Não tinha como ele não sentir. Desde que meu filho se juntou a nossa família, a maior parte da sua vida foi vivendo no nosso Complexo Mikaelson em New Orleans, onde todos nós vivíamos juntos, incluindo Davina e Kol. Só Stanley que não morava ali, mas isso realmente não fazia a mínima diferença, afinal o garoto é o melhor amigo de Hope desde que ela tinha 7 anos e também mora muito perto dali, o que fazia ele frequentar a nossa antiga casa quase todos os dias.

\- Vamos, entrem. - Convidei, abrindo um sorriso ao ver a animação do meu filho.

\- Achei que não ia convidar nunca. - Davina provocou ao passar pela a porta, o que fez eu rir e revirar os olhos. No fundo, até que era divertido essas provocações entre eu e a esposa do meu irmão.

\- Ei, carinha. - Kol cumprimentou ao ver Henrik correndo na direção de Davina para abraça-lá. - Ah, eu também quero. - Meu irmão dramatizou de brincadeira e meu filho riu, antes de ir até ele e abraça-ló também.

Kol era um idiota na maior parte do tempo, mas tenho que admitir que ele era realmente bom com as crianças. Tanto Hope como Henrik adoravam ele.

\- Eu tava com saudades. - Meu caçula confessou, enquanto tocava na mão de Stanley para cumprimentá-lo.

\- Nós também, querido. - Davina sorriu ao acariciar o rosto dele e Kol e Stanley concordaram com o olhar.

\- Mas então... - Kol começou, olhando ao redor da nossa sala - Cadê todo mundo? - Ele perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas pra mim.

\- Eu estou aqui. - Hayley se manifestou, aparecendo na sala com o celular em mãos. - Aliás, é ótimo ver vocês. - Ela acrescentou com um sorriso, indo na direção de Davina, Kol e Stanley para cumprimentá-los.

Que dro/ga. Por causa dessa visita inesperada, eu até me esqueci de usar a minha audição de híbrido aflorada para ouvir o que a minha filha e a minha esposa conversaram. O que será que Hope queria?

\- Viu, Nik? - Kol falou, depois de dar um abraço rápido em Hayley - É assim que se recebe a sua família. - Ele provocou e eu o olhei.

\- Cale a boca, Kol. - Dei um sorriso irônico na direção dele e o meu irmão riu.

\- Eu realmente estava com saudades do seu mal humor. - Ele comentou e eu bufei.

\- Hey Stan! - Eu ouvi a voz de Henrik interrompendo a nossa mini discussão e me virei pra ver ele puxando a camisa do garoto Stanley - Vamos jogar video game? - Ele pediu eufórico e Stanley assentiu.

\- Deixa eu servir alguma coisa para o Stan primeiro, filho. - Hayley gentilmente, o cortou - A viagem é longa, ele deve estar com fome. - Ela explicou, se virando para olhar para Stanley.

\- Obrigado, Sra. Mikaelson, mas não faz nem uma hora que o Kol e a Davina pararam em um restaurante para a gente almoçar. - Stanley respondeu e a minha esposa abriu um sorriso.

Quando eles se conheceram, Hayley pediu a ele para chama-lá pelo o nome, mas o garoto nunca conseguiu. O engraçado é que isso já faz oito anos. Então, hoje em dia, ela já nem insiste mais.

\- Já que é assim, vocês podem ir jogar vídeo game. - Hayley autorizou e Henrik deu um pulo animado - Mas quando eu chamar, eu acho bom vocês virem tomar o café da tarde, ok? - Ela completou em um tom falsamente severo e Stanley riu.

\- Ta bom, mamãe. - Henrik concordou, se virando para subir as escadas - Vem, Stan! - Meu caçula chamou e Stanley o seguiu, mas parou de subir as escadas no meio do caminho.

\- Sra. Mikaelson... - O garoto se virou timidamente, coçando a nuca e parecendo que queria perguntar algo.

\- Você quer saber da Hope, né? - Minha esposa adivinhou e ele assentiu - Ela está na escola fazendo um trabalho. - Hayley contou e ele balançou a cabeça em concordância - Não se preocupe, daqui a pouco ela já está de volta. - Ela complementou e ele sorriu, antes de se virar pra terminar de subir as escadas junto com Henrik.

\- Você falou com ela? Quando que eu posso ir busca-lá? - Questionei, assim que os meninos tinham deixado a sala. Até porque se dependesse de mim, eu não deixaria a Hope nem mais um minuto perto daquela garota.

\- É justamente disso que eu ia falar... - Pela expressão de Hayley, eu já sei que lá vem. - Parece que Hope ainda vai demorar mais uma ou duas horas pra terminar as coisas lá na escola. - Ela mordeu o lábio e alguma coisa ali não me cheirava bem. Não sei porquê.

\- Era só o que me faltava! - Reclamei, sentindo a minha irritação voltar.

\- Klaus, por favor... - Hayley me deu aquele olhar, como se estivesse pedindo para eu não começar com isso de novo.

\- Por favor digo eu! - Rebati, irritado - Hope já está a mais de duas horas com aquela garota e agora ela vai ficar ainda mais. - Continuei a me queixar, negando com a cabeça.

\- Espera. - Eu ouvi a voz de Davina, olhando de Hayley pra mim - Isso quer dizer que ele finalmente descobriu? - Ela perguntou e a minha esposa assentiu com uma careta, o que fez Davina explodir em gargalhadas.

\- Do que ela está rindo? - Apontei pra ela, bufando.

\- É só que a gente achou que você nunca ia descobrir que a Hope também gosta de garotas. - Kol esclareceu, se juntando a Davina nas risadas.

O quê? Desde quando todo mundo da minha família sabe que Hope também gosta de garotas? Porquê eu fui o último a descobrir isso?

\- Desde quando vocês sabem? - Foi tudo que eu consegui perguntar.

\- Desde... Sempre? - Kol riu, como se fosse óbvio.

\- Bom da minha parte, eu só descobri isso realmente quando eu flagrei a Hope junto com a Maya Machado. - Davina contou e eu arregalei os olhos.

\- Machado? - A olhei, surpreso - Quem é Maya Machado? - O único Machado que eu conheço é aquele garoto que eu flagrei Hope abraçando em frente a sua antiga escola quando ainda morávamos em New Orleans. Éder, o nome dele. Ou era Erik. Ou talvez era Ethan. Eu não sei. A única coisa que eu sei é que eu achei que ele estava corrompendo a minha princesinha e por isso que eu reagi tão exageradamente na época.

\- A Maya é a irmã do Ethan, Klaus. - Hayley me lembrou ao ver o meu olhar de confusão - O Ethan é aquele garoto que você flagrou abraçando a Hope... - Ela ia tentar me explicar, mas eu a interrompi, me lembrando perfeitamente de quem era.

\- Então, você ta me dizendo que eu surtei aquela vez por causa do Machado errado? - Falei entre dentes, claramente tentando conter a minha vontade de gritar.

\- Sim. - Hayley confirmou, mordendo o lábio, o que fez Kol e Davina rirem ainda mais alto.

\- Que ótimo. - Sorri, sarcasticamente - Eu realmente adoro quando eu faço o papel de idiota do ano!

\- Não que você precise de muito pra isso, né Nik? - Kol zombou e eu bufei.

\- Cuidado, Kol. - Alertei com um sorriso cínico - Eu ainda posso ter uma adaga ou outra guardada. - Ameacei, como quem não quer nada.

\- Klaus! - Hayley me repreendeu e eu ri.

\- Eu só estou brincando, amor. - Garanti, levantando as minhas mãos pro alto em sinal de rendição.

É claro que hoje em dia essas ameaças das adagas não eram sérias, mas ainda assim era sempre divertido ameaçar meus irmãos com isso. Principalmente Kol.

\- Só por curiosidade... - Meu irmão começou, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio - Quem é a garota? - É claro que ele ia perguntar isso.

\- Ninguém... - Eu ia falar que não era ninguém importante, mas Hayley me interrompeu.

\- Josie Saltzman. - Minha esposa contou, animada - Ela é um amor. - Sério? Que exagero!

\- A filha do Alaric e da Caroline? - Kol perguntou, se virando para me olhar.

\- Ela mesma. - Respondi com uma carranca.

\- Interessante. - Kol comentou, ficando pensativo.

\- Interessante? Não sei aonde! - Rebati, bufando.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Klaus, você não acha que já deu desse seu ciúme idiota? - Hayley ralhou e eu sorri ironicamente pra ela.

\- Eu acho que não. - Afirmei e ela revirou os olhos - Aliás, eu acabei de ter uma ideia. - Uma ideia brilhante, eu devo dizer. - Que tal a gente relembrar os velhos tempos e dar uma volta na cidade, irmão? - Sugeri, me virando para olhar pra Kol.

\- Porque não? - Kol concordou, dando de ombros. Apesar de tudo, ele gostava de Mystic Falls.

\- Você não vai buscar a Hope antes da hora não, né? - Hayley questionou, desconfiada. Mer/da, essa lobinha me conhecia como ninguém.

\- É claro que não, amor, que absurdo você pensar isso de mim. - A olhei, me fazendo de inocente.

\- Absurdo seria se ela não pensasse isso de você. - Davina soltou, me provocando novamente.

\- Como você aguenta ela? - Apontei pra Davina e Kol riu, abraçando ela por trás.

\- Eu pergunto o mesmo a você, Hayley. - Davina rebateu se dirigindo a minha esposa e ela riu, indo até mim e passando o braço em volta do meu pescoço.

\- Se comporte, viu? - Hayley pediu, falando no meu ouvido para que somente eu pudesse ouvir.

\- Agora você falou comigo como fala com a Hope. - Brinquei e ela sorriu, antes de suspirar.

\- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. - Hayley ficou séria ao dizer isso, praticamente me falando com o olhar para eu não ir buscar Hope antes da hora.

\- Eu sei, amor. - Assenti, dando um selinho rápido nela.

Em seguida, eu fiz um sinal para Kol me seguir e quando ele o fez, nós saímos juntos da casa e entramos no meu carro. Eu sabia perfeitamente para onde eu iria e é óbvio que eu não ia ouvir o que Hayley falou. Quem em sã consciência demora quatro horas pra fazer um trabalho? Se Hope acha que pode me enganar, ela está muito enganada. Seja o que for que ela está escondendo de mim, eu garanto a vocês que eu vou descobrir!

\- O que você está tramando, Nik? - Kol perguntou, soltando um bocejo.

\- Não estou tramando nada, irmão. - Respondi prontamente, ligando o carro e dando partida para fora dali.

Kol arqueou as sobrancelhas pra mim e me lançou um olhar um tanto quanto desconfiado, mas por fim optou por não falar nada. Com isso, eu voltei a me concentrar na direção e mudei de assunto, perguntando qual era o real motivo da sua visita. Pra minha surpresa, realmente não era nada demais. Parece que Kol e Davina foram pegar um artefato com uma bruxa que morava a uma hora de Mystic Falls e como o garoto Stanley estava sentindo a falta de Hope, eles acabaram trazendo ele também e aproveitando para nos visitar. Meu irmão sempre gostou desses artefatos, então não era surpresa alguma ele viajar nove horas pra buscar um. Assim, continuamos a conversar por mais alguns minutos e logo eu já estava estacionando em frente a escola Salvatore.

\- Essa é a escola da Hope? - Kol me olhou e eu confirmei com a cabeça - E isso era porque você não tava tramando nada... - Ele comentou, sarcasticamente.

\- E eu não estou. - Teimei, soltando um bufo - Eu não te convidei para dar uma volta na cidade? - O lembrei e ele assentiu - A escola Salvatore faz parte da cidade. - Completei, como se fosse simples.

\- Hayley vai te matar. - Ele observou e eu refleti sobre isso. É, talvez. Mas só se ela descobrir. - E Davina também vai me matar se descobrir que eu te ajudei nisso. - Kol suspirou, fazendo uma careta.

\- Ninguém vai matar ninguém, Kol. - Falei, cortando o pessimismo dele - Até porque não estamos fazendo nada de errado. - Complementei e ele bufou.

\- E espionar a sua filha você acha que é certo? - Meu irmão rebateu e eu arregalei os olhos. Porque sempre pensam o pior de mim?

\- Eu não vou espionar ela, idiota, apenas quero me certificar de que ela realmente está fazendo o trabalho como me disse! - Me defendi e Kol deu um sorriso zombeteiro.

\- Pra mim é o mesmo que espionar e eu definitivamente não vou espionar a minha sobrinha querida. - Kol afirmou decidido, o que fez eu bufar.

Eu podia até ir atrás de Hope sem Kol, mas se eu fizesse isso sem ele, a minha filha certamente ia desconfiar que eu fui espioná-la e isso ia fazer ela ficar bem chateada comigo. Não só ela: Hayley também. E acreditem em mim quando eu digo que ter essas duas chateadas comigo nunca é uma boa ideia. É por isso que eu preciso de Kol. Com o meu irmão ao meu lado, Hope não iria se incomodar com a minha presença, pois eu podia usar a desculpa que Kol estava ansioso para vê-la. Como ela não vê o seu tio a quase um mês, eu tenho plena certeza que ela não vai desconfiar de nada.

\- Vamos lá, Kol... - Respirei fundo, colocando a mão no ombro dele - Nós já passamos por poucas e boas nesses mil agradáveis anos que passamos juntos. - Argumentei e ele levantou um das sobrancelhas pra mim com ironia. É óbvio que não foram mil anos completamente agradáveis. Isso era apenas uma piada interna entre nós. - Você não vai me abandonar agora, né? - Insisti e Kol revirou os olhos pra mim.

\- A resposta ainda é não, Nik. - Ele teimou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

\- Então você está me dizendo que não tem a mínima vontade de conhecer a Jonnie Saltzman? - Questionei, tentando uma abordagem diferente - Ou ver se ela está realmente a altura da sua sobrinha? - Continuei e eu imediatamente notei a cara pensativa que ele fez.

\- Bom... - Kol descruzou os braços, ainda um pouco contrariado - Pensando por esse lado... - Ele fez uma careta e eu sorri satisfeito, sabendo muito bem que eu tinha conseguido o que eu queria.

\- Eu sabia que eu podia contar com você, irmão. - Afirmei animado, tirando a mão do ombro dele.

\- Mas eu ainda nem disse sim. - Ele falou, franzindo o cenho pra mim e eu dei uma risada irônica.

\- Oh, faça-me o favor, Kol. - Me preparei pra sair do carro, ignorando o drama do meu irmão.

\- Ta bom, mas que fique claro que só estou fazendo isso porque quero muito saber quem está saindo com a minha sobrinha. - Kol tentou se defender e eu segurei a risada.

\- É claro. - Concordei com ironia, olhando ele sair do carro e fechar a porta do mesmo.

\- Nik? - Ele me chamou e eu me virei para olha-ló - Não importa o que aconteça, mas não surte e não seja um idiota com as meninas, ok? - Kol pediu com um olhar sério e eu levantei as sobrancelhas pra ele.

\- Eu nunca faria isso, Kol, que besteira. - Zombei dele e eu notei ele me analisando por um momento, antes de dar de ombros e finalmente virar de costas pra mim.

Engoli em seco ao ver o meu irmão se afastar e soltei um suspiro longo. Quem eu queria enganar? Dependendo do que eu descobrir, é claro que eu faria. Por isso, eu realmente espero que a Hope não esteja mentindo pra mim porque se ela estiver... Eu juro, eu não quero nem pensar. Bufei, fechando os olhos para me acalmar e me lembrei de uma coisa que Hayley sempre me dizia: "Essa garota ainda vai me deixar de cabelos brancos, Klaus." Quando ela falava isso, eu sempre dava risada e achava que ela estava exagerando, mas hoje eu vejo que essa frase nunca foi tão verdade. É, pelo o jeito não era só a minha esposa que a Hope ia acabar deixando de cabelos brancos!

**POV - Hope**

Eu nunca tinha parado pra prestar atenção no quanto a Josie fica fofa quando está concentrada nos estudos desse jeito. Quer dizer... Mentira. É claro que eu tinha. Pra ser sincera, eu presto atenção nela desde o primeiro dia que eu entrei na escola Salvatore. As vezes eu até me pergunto: Ela realmente é tão perfeita desse jeito ou é eu que to muito apaixonada? Talvez seja um pouco dos dois ou talvez seja apenas a primeira opção mesmo. Eu não sei. Suspirei, pensando sobre isso e voltei a olhar pra Josie. Acho que já fazia mais de duas horas que estávamos sentadas lado a lado na biblioteca fazendo o trabalho e nem por um segundo, eu consegui me concentrar completamente. Quem poderia me culpar? Era de Josie Saltzman que estávamos falando e ela sem dúvida alguma tinha o poder total de tirar toda a minha concentração.

\- Hope... - Eu ouvi a voz suave de Josie me chamando e me virei para olha-lá - Você acha que agora está bom? - Ela perguntou apreensiva, se referindo ao trabalho.

\- Tenho certeza que está. - Afirmei, sinceramente - Tudo que você faz é ótimo, amor. - Complementei, nem me dando conta na hora de que eu tinha chamado ela de amor de novo. A primeira foi quando Josie estava super bêbada na festa do moinho e eu tenho certeza que ela provavelmente nem se lembra.

\- Eu estou ficando louca ou Hope Mikaelson acabou de me chamar de amor? - É óbvio que ela não ia deixar isso passar em branco. Não se ela estivesse consciente.

\- Chamei. - Confirmei, não me preocupando em negar - E só pra você saber, nem sequer foi a primeira vez. - A provoquei, dando um sorrisinho de lado e Josie arregalou os olhos.

\- Sério? - Pois é... Como eu imaginava, ela realmente não se lembrava.

\- É sim. - Assenti, mordendo o meu lábio.

\- E quando foi a primeira vez? - Josie questionou, levantando as sobrancelhas pra mim.

\- Foi na festa do moinho. - Respondi e ela imediatamente desviou o olhar, me deixando confusa - O que foi? - A olhei, preocupada.

\- É bobo. - Josie deu de ombros, não respondendo a minha pergunta - É só que... - Ela voltou a me olhar, mas não terminou a frase.

\- Nada do que você me diz é bobo, Josie, acredite em mim. - Garanti séria, o que fez ela revirar os olhos e sorrir de lado.

\- É só que eu me sinto um pouco mal por não me lembrar da primeira vez que você me chamou de amor. - Ela confessou e eu sorri.

\- Se te serve de consolo, a minha memória também é péssima. - Tentei brincar na intenção de anima-lá.

\- O problema é que você sabe muito bem o porque eu não me lembro. - Josie sussurrou, se referindo ao fato dela estar completamente bêbada naquele dia.

\- Não pense nisso. - Pedi, puxando o rosto dela para me olhar.

\- Você tem razão. - Ela suspirou, colocando a mão dela sobre a minha - Além disso... - Josie fez uma pausa e eu a olhei com atenção - Eu meio que comecei a minha terapia com a Emma hoje. - É verdade. Era hoje de manhã que Josie ia começar a terapia. - E eu acho até que gostei. - Ela completou com uma careta e eu abri um sorriso ao ouvir isso.

\- Realmente? - Perguntei e ela assentiu - Isso é incrível, Josie! - Falei com sinceridade.

Josie sorriu ao ver a minha reação e eu acariciei o rosto dela com a ponta do meu polegar. Ficamos assim por alguns segundos com ela somente sentindo o meu toque, até que um ronco vindo da minha barriga quebrou o silêncio:

\- Eu acho que alguém está com fome. - Josie observou, soltando uma risada.

\- Eu acho que estou mesmo. - Concordei, ficando um pouco sem graça - Mas em minha defesa, eu fiquei tão ansiosa por vir fazer o trabalho com você que acabei nem almoçando direto. - Expliquei e Josie me olhou por um momento, antes de abrir um sorriso.

\- Vem! - Josie chamou, se levantando da cadeira - Eu vou fazer algo pra você comer. - Ela afirmou e eu levantei as sobrancelhas pra ela.

\- E você lá sabe cozinhar? - Provoquei e eu vi ela bufando.

\- É claro que eu sei, Hope. - Josie rebateu, revirando os olhos.

\- Se é assim... - Joguei as mãos pro alto em sinal de rendição e ela riu, enquanto eu me levantava da cadeira.

\- Mas antes de eu te mostrar os meus dotes culinários... - Josie começou, fazendo eu soltar uma risadinha - Eu preciso guardar o nosso trabalho em segurança no meu quarto. - Ela avisou e eu assenti, observando ela colocar o nosso trabalho de mais de cinco páginas dentro de uma pasta. Não que eu me importasse se algo acontecesse com o trabalho, afinal isso ia ser uma ótima desculpa para eu ver ela fora dos dias de aula sem o meu pai pegar no meu pé.

\- Eu te ajudo. - Logicamente eu me prontifiquei a ajuda-lá, empilhando rapidamente todos os livros que tínhamos usado de uma maneira que todos eles coubessem nos meus braços.

\- Você tem certeza que não ta muito pesado? - Ela perguntou se referindo ao livros e eu zombei com uma careta - Oh sim, você é Hope Mikaelson, eu tinha me esquecido. - Josie provocou ao ver o meu olhar e eu ri, seguindo ela pra fora da biblioteca.

Assim, caminhamos lentamente pelo os corredores da escola Salvatore e uns cinco minutos mais tarde, nós já estávamos dentro do quarto de Josie. Ao chegar lá, eu coloquei os livros aonde Josie tinha pedido e olhei ela guardar o nosso trabalho dentro de uma gaveta. Feito isso, nós saímos juntas do seu quarto e fomos em direção a cozinha. No momento em que pisamos lá, Josie parou de andar e se virou para me olhar:

\- Eu acho melhor você avisar os seus pais. - Ela soltou de repente, me fazendo engasgar e ter uma crise de tosse - Ei Hope, você ta bem? - Josie deu leves batidinhas nas minhas costas, parecendo preocupada.

\- Estou bem. - Respondi, tentando parar de tossir - Mas como assim avisar os meus pais? - Perguntei, sem entender.

\- Ué, você não vai avisar eles que ainda vai demorar um pouco pra terminar o trabalho? - Josie me olhou, como se fosse óbvio.

Ah sim... Isso. Eu pensei que ela tinha pedido pra eu avisar os meus pais sobre a gente. Não que avisar a minha mãe fosse um problema, pois ela já até desconfiava que eu e Josie estávamos juntas. Agora o meu pai... Bem, digamos que ele era um problema. Na verdade, ele não podia nem sonhar que eu tava com a Josie desse jeito. Ele certamente iria surtar.

\- É verdade. - Foi o que eu falei, assim que eu acordei dos meus pensamentos. - Vou ligar pra minha mãe. - Suspirei e ela assentiu com um sorriso.

\- Ta bom e enquanto você faz isso, vou aproveitar pra ver o que tem na geladeira. - Josie avisou e eu observei ela se afastar, aproveitando pra pegar o meu celular e discar o número da minha mãe.

\- Oi amor. - Eu ouvi a voz de mamãe do outro lado da linha, mais ou menos, meio minuto depois dela atender a chamada.

\- Oi mãe! - A cumprimentei e mordi o lábio inferior ao ver Josie mexendo na geladeira. Até assim ela era linda.

\- Você já terminou o trabalho? - Mamãe questionou e eu pensei nisso por um momento. Era melhor eu falar a verdade. Eu tenho certeza que ela não vai se incomodar por eu passar mais um tempo com a Josie.

\- Já! - Resolvi ser sincera.

\- Isso significa que podemos te buscar? - Não, mãe, não significa.

\- Então, era justamente sobre isso que eu queria falar... - Comecei, brincando com os meus dedos - É que eu queria saber se eu posso ficar mais um tempinho aqui com a Josie. - Soltei de uma vez e eu pude ouvir o suspiro de mamãe do outro lado da linha.

\- Você sabe que por mim não teria problema algum, mas você conhece o seu pai. - Mamãe falou e eu bufei. Sempre o meu pai.

\- Mas mãe, hoje é sábado. - Tentei argumentar - E você sabe muito bem que nem vamos fazer nada demais. - Continuei e eu ouvi ela soltando outro suspiro. - Por favor, deixa... - Insisti, sentindo que ela ia ceder.

\- Ta bom, Hope, eu deixo! - Mamãe autorizou sem nem mesmo muita insistência, fazendo eu sorrir.

Ta, confesso que eu sabia que eu não ia precisar insistir muito dessa vez. Primeiro porque a minha mãe gosta de Josie e segundo porque ela sabe perfeitamente que não tem problema algum. Pelo o contrário, o único problema entre Josie e eu era a proibição arcaica do meu pai.

\- E o pai? - Perguntei, sabendo que ainda tínhamos que lidar com ele.

\- Ele não para de olhar o relógio e praticamente ta contando as horas para te buscar. - Mamãe contou e eu fiz uma careta - Mas pode deixar que eu lido com ele. - Ela garantiu, me fazendo abrir um sorriso ainda maior.

\- Sério? - Se ela fizer isso, eu nem preciso me preocupar tanto - Obrigada, mãe, te amo! - Agradeci, nem dando a chance dela me responder.

\- Eu também te amo, garota. - Ela afirmou e eu sorri - Agora vai se divertir. - Mamãe mandou e o meu olhar caiu involuntariamente para Josie que já tinha achado algo na geladeira para preparar. - Te busco em duas horas! - Ela avisou e eu até queria pedir mais tempo, mas eu sei que seria injusto. Eu conhecia o meu pai o suficiente pra saber que só de enrolar ele por duas horas já seria uma missão pra lá de difícil.

\- Ok, mãe. - Concordei por fim - Nos vemos mais tarde! - Me despedi dela e encerrei a ligação, indo na direção de Josie. - Prontinho. - Olhei para a garota que eu gosto, mostrando o meu celular e ela sorriu - O que você ta fazendo? - Perguntei ao me aproximar da bancada da cozinha e notar que Josie já estava me preparando algo.

\- Um sanduíche. - Ela respondeu e eu soltei uma gargalhada, sem conseguir me conter. - Eu não entendi o motivo da risada, Hope. - Josie bufou, franzindo o cenho pra mim.

\- É que quando você me disse que sabia cozinhar, eu pensei que você faria algo mais elaborado do que um sanduíche. - Provoquei, ainda entre risos.

\- Eu não estou vendo graça nenhuma. - Josie rebateu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito - O meu pai e a Lizzie dizem que eu faço o melhor sanduíche do mundo! - Ela tentou se gabar e eu juro que tentei segurar o riso, mas acabou saindo ainda mais alto do que antes. - Ta rindo porquê? Eu por acaso tenho cara de palhaça? - Josie acabou perguntando isso de um jeito sério, o que só me fez explodir em uma nova onda de risadas. - Você é uma idiota, Hope Mikaelson! - Ela me xingou ao ver que eu não conseguia parar de rir e virou de costas pra mim.

Mer/da. Eu acho que dessa vez eu provoquei ela demais. Eu sei o quanto Josie pode ser sensível, as vezes.

\- Eu tava brincando, linda, me desculpa. - Coloquei a mão no ombro dela, mas não obtive resposta - Eu tenho certeza que qualquer coisa que você cozinhar vai ser bom. - Tentei elogia-lá, mas ainda assim Josie não se mexeu - Eu juro que vou gostar de qualquer coisa que você fizer, até mesmo se você cozinhar um ensopado de pedras. - Completei com a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça e no mesmo momento, ela se virou para me olhar.

\- Um ensopado de pedras, Hope? Sério? - Josie levantou as sobrancelhas pra mim, parecendo que ela tava prendendo o riso - De onde você tirou isso?

Eu nem sei de onde eu tirei isso, mas quem se importa?

\- Qualquer coisa por você. - Foi o que eu decidi dizer, na esperança de que ela me perdoasse.

\- Até mesmo comer um ensopado de pedras? - Ela questionou e eu fiz uma careta.

\- É, até mesmo isso. - Resolvi concordar, o que fez ela rir e se inclinar para me dar um selinho rápido - Espera, você não ta mais brava? - A olhei, um pouco confusa, afinal a segundos atrás nem falar comigo Josie queria.

\- Eu nunca estive brava, Hope. - Ela afirmou, rindo - Eu só tava te zoando. - Josie confessou e eu abri a boca em choque - Mas então, você ainda vai querer o sanduíche? - Ela mudou de assunto, antes que eu tivesse sequer tempo de reclamar.

É sério... Essa garota literalmente me tem nas palmas das mãos dela. Neguei com a cabeça ao pensar sobre isso e respondi Josie dizendo que eu ainda ia querer o sanduíche. Ao ouvir isso, ela voltou a prepará-lo e minutos mais tarde, eu já estava comendo ele. Pra minha surpresa, o sanduíche dela era realmente bom. Posso até dizer que foi o melhor que eu já comi.

\- Ta bom, eu admito... - Comecei, assim que eu tinha terminado de comer - O seu sanduíche realmente é o melhor do mundo. - Elogiei e Josie abriu um sorriso.

\- Viu? Eu te disse! - Ela piscou e eu ri ao ver ela se gabando.

\- Só faltou uma sobremesa. - Comentei, como quem não quer nada. O que eu posso dizer? Desde que eu ativei o meu lado lobo, eu normalmente sinto muito mais fome do que o normal e as vezes essa fome até pede uma sobremesa.

\- Eu acho que eu vi um pote de sorvete na geladeira. - Josie avisou e eu fui até a geladeira para ver se ela estava certa. Felizmente, ela estava.

\- Achei aqui. - Falei, tirando o pote da geladeira - Você também vai querer? - Perguntei e ela assentiu.

Com isso, eu peguei dois copos pequenos para colocar o sorvete para mim e para Josie e fui tirando ele do pote com uma colher própria. Depois de fazer isso, eu entreguei um dos copos a Josie e me sentei ao lado dela com o meu copo cheio de sorvete em mãos. A principio, nós só estávamos tomando o sorvete, mas eu era Hope Mikaelson. É óbvio que cedo ou tarde, eu ia ter que começar a provocar ela e foi exatamente isso que aconteceu:

\- Eu acho que ta sujo aqui. - Apontei para o nariz dela e Josie fez uma careta confusa.

\- Não está não. - Ela me olhou, como se eu fosse louca.

\- Aqui! - Falei, passando um pouco de sorvete no nariz dela.

\- Você não fez isso. - Josie me fuzilou com os olhos ao se dar conta do que eu fiz.

\- Eu fiz! - A provoquei com um sorrisinho malandro e no segundo seguinte, ela passou um pouco de sorvete no meu nariz também.

E como não poderia deixar de ser, esse "pouco de sorvete" acabou se tornando uma guerra completa com Josie me sujando de sorvete e vice e versa. Provavelmente ficamos brincando disso por uns dez minutos, eu não sei. Só sei que quando nós finalmente paramos, eu olhei pra Josie ainda entre risos e pude notar que ela tinha sorvete no nariz, na bochecha, no queixo, na boca e até no pescoço. Só o cabelo dela que estava a salvo.

\- Seu rosto está coberto de sorvete. - Observei ao olhar pra ela.

\- É a culpa é de quem? - Josie rebateu e eu ri - Aliás, você também não está completamente limpa. - Ela apontou, também soltando uma risada.

\- Eu sei. - Sorri, dando de ombros.

\- É melhor a gente se limpar. - Josie suspirou, pegando um pano que estava na bancada ao seu lado e começando a limpar o meu rosto com ele. Eu sei que eu deveria pegar outro pano e limpar ela também, mas a verdade é que eu tinha outros planos. - Obrigada por me limpar também, Hope. - Ela ironizou, assim que ela tinha tirado todo o sorvete do meu rosto.

\- E quem disse que eu não vou? - Mordi o lábio, me aproximando dela e dei uma lambida rápida na bochecha dela, limpando todo o sorvete que estava naquela região.

\- Hope! - Josie corou ao ver o que eu fiz, mas não se afastou.

\- Quer que eu pare? - Questionei, parando em frente ao rosto dela e torcendo de verdade para que ela dissesse não.

\- De jeito nenhum. - Ela respondeu com tanta firmeza que esse foi o meu sinal pra me aproximar do pescoço dela e dar uma lambida no local.

Eu senti ela se estremecer com o toque da minha língua e eu dei um sorriso divertido, levantando o meu rosto e mudando o meu foco para o queixo dela. Obviamente eu fiz a mesma coisa com o queixo e o nariz de Josie, deixando ela quase completamente limpa. Só a boca dela que ainda estava suja e é claro que eu deixei a boca dela propositalmente por último. Então, eu voltei a me concentrar na boca dela e apreciei por um momento aquele seu sorriso lindo, antes de me aproximar dela novamente e plantar beijos leves ao redor da sua boca. Josie riu ao sentir o que eu estava fazendo e essa foi a minha brecha pra eu colar com tudo os meus lábios junto ao dela. Como sempre, o beijo de Josie era incrível. Não apenas incrível... Na verdade, o beijo de Josie era definitivamente o melhor. Eu realmente poderia ficar beijando ela por horas, por dias, e até por meses. Eu juro que não iria me importar.

\- HOPE ANDREA MIKAELSON! - Pulei de susto ao ouvir alguém chamando o meu nome completo e imediatamente me afastei de Josie. Eu não sei porque, mas eu acho que conheço muito bem essa voz.

Por favor, não seja quem eu to pensando. Por favor, não seja quem eu to pensando. Repeti essa frase mentalmente e me virei lentamente pra ver quem era. Quando eu me virei por completo, eu gelei. Era o meu pai e o meu tio Kol. O que o tio Kol ta fazendo aqui? Mer/da, isso não importa. Não agora. O que importa é que o rosto do meu pai está tão vermelho que dá até pra ver as veias saltando do seu pescoço. Não tem escapatória. Ele vai me matar e depois ainda vai matar a Josie. Mer/da. Eu to tão fodi/da.

* * *

**Voltei, gente. Primeiramente, eu queria agradecer o apoio de todas vocês durante esse tempo que eu não atualizei a história. Eu realmente nem fazia ideia que eu tinha tantas leitoras assim. Sinceramente, não sei nem o que dizer. Só quero que saibam que cada comentário e cada favorito que tem ali é sempre muito importante pra mim. Por isso, eu queria deixar aqui um agradecimento especial a cada uma de vocês: Obrigada mesmo de coração s2**

**Quanto ao meu sumiço... Bom, por onde eu começo? A última vez que eu atualizei essa história lá para o final de Abril, eu realmente estava com um bloqueio criativo como eu expliquei para algumas de vocês, mas não foi só isso que me impediu de atualizar a história. No final de Maio, a minha mãe pegou covid. Ela ficou muito ruim de começo, mas felizmente não chegou a sentir falta de ar. E apesar de toda essa situação, eu tentei ao máximo escrever para me distrair e no final de Junho por algum milagre, eu realmente tinha escrito por volta de quatro a cinco mil palavras. Então, quando ela se recuperou já no começo de Julho, eu falei consigo mesma: Agora eu preciso atualizar essa história!**

**Na época, eu até respondi a uma leitora falando que eu ia atualizar no final de Julho. Mas novamente os meus planos foram por água a baixo, já que no meio de Julho, eu também contrai o covid. Graças a Deus, eu também não senti falta de ar, mas ainda assim não era como se eu tivesse disposição pra escrever. Eu sei que eu deveria ter avisado vocês da situação real, mas a verdade é que eu não queria preocupá-las. Quando eu me recuperei, já no meio de Agosto, eu queria realmente atualizar a história. O problema era: Como retornar uma história que você não escreve absolutamente nada faz mais de um mês? Com isso, eu lutei boa parte do mês de Agosto pra escrever algo, mas infelizmente nada que estava saindo eu achava bom o suficiente para postar. Felizmente o mês de Setembro chegou e com ele eu acho que a minha inspiração voltou. Posso dizer que desde o primeiro dia de Setembro tenho trabalho nesse capítulo 16 pra ajustar coisas que eu tinha escrito durante os últimos meses que estavam me incomodando ou que eu não estava gostando e hoje eu posso dizer com total segurança que eu finalmente terminei. Eu sei que a minha explicação está gigante, porém eu acho que vocês merecem saber a verdade, até porque vocês esperaram muito tempo para uma atualização. Quase 5 meses pra ser exata :D**

**Ah e antes que eu me esqueça: O próximo capitulo provavelmente deve sair só no próximo mês, afinal escrever quase 10k de palavras não é fácil não hahaha Aliás, me perdoem pelo os meus capítulos serem tão grandes, é meio que inevitável. Como vou demorar um mês pra postar, acho que vou deixar dois pequenos spoilers do próximo capítulo só para não deixar vocês tão curiosas assim:**

**1\. Apesar desse final, podem ficar tranquilas que o Klaus não vai matar a Hope rs**

**2\. A Hope finalmente vai contar ao Klaus tudo que ela sente em relação a Josie.**

**Eu acho que é isso, meninas. Beeeijos e obrigada novamente por tudo!**


End file.
